Phoenix Rising
by The PTB's Red Fox
Summary: It starts with an idea...(the final story in the 69th verse) You must have read all three previous stories to understand this one! Disclaimer: I do not own the literary rights to The Hunger Games they belong to Suzanne Collins
1. On The Road Again

**Author's note:** Welcome readers to (hopefully) the final in this epic that started with a single spark. Once again it's grain of salt time, if you don't know what that means you haven't read Sparrow's Song so my question is "why are you not reading that one…for that matter why are you even here if you haven't read the prequels?! Go…go now! Go read and review!"

For those who have stayed with me from the very beginning I am both honored and humbled and hope I don't disappoint.

A few things:

-there are multiple POV's again

-(oh horror) my first attempts at 'fluff'

-chapters are not all the same size (ie some are longer than others, or super short depending)

-might have polls open mid story…stay tuned for that.

- There will be drama and guns going off and blood in various amounts and violence however vaguely I describe it, I'm trying to keep it in "T" rating and I think I do a bloody good job of it

-by the time this story hits Mokingjay things are gonna shift a lot more than in Sparrow's Song, so it will tilt a bit AU at that point

-Finally this is a _very very veeeery loooong story since I have put both Catching Fire and Mokingjay in one…so its well over double Sparrow's Song in length!_

_You have been warned_

With that said: Let's get to it, as always reviewing rules apply (if you like review if not a PM will be nice so I can explain, simple no?) ready?!...excellent! *evil grin*

Chapter 1

On the road again

The wind whips at my hair as I speed down the vacant and ancient paths that used to be highways and back roads. This whole nation used to be something called 'The United States'. This used to be a nation with one voice, one heart. Now it's a simmering pot of oil ready to blow at the drop of a hat.

The voice of my ex-boss Doctor Church rings in my ears.

If the populous in the capitol that are against the games had a leader that could rally them, show them how to make an impression then there would be no stopping them. Most of them are young adults. In college or university, smart and able to bring their rabble together once a year to make a statement however weak.

But for me to take on that role, to do that, I can't go in there alone. I need time to think.

I need a _place_ to think. I had packed up but as I had gone for my motorcycle Doctor Church was outside my apartment building with a large black doctor's bag. They are old standbys, almost unheard of in the Capitol, because honestly who does house calls? I open it and it's a treasure trove of medicines and painkillers and first aid supplies, everything I can think of and then some.

"In case you see need be doctor on your travels" she says nodding to herself, "safe travels Lexis"

I nod to her and we give an awkward hug. She's a tough old bird, and unless it was Maverick or Peeta, I wasn't forthcoming with hugs.

I decide to do a run thru most of the higher districts. Though I don't stay, a mere drive by in district two and three, I do end up finding myself in district four.

District four, home of Finnick, Mags, Annie and Snow's family.

I can't visit the victor's yet. But I can visit Victoria and her family.

Arora answers the door and her face breaks out into a huge smile. "Ariana!" she grabs me and pulls me in before anyone catches me, "You're here! You didn't call! We could have had a room made up for you!" She hugs me like I am going to disappear.

"Who is it 'Rora?" comes a voice

"It's her" she called back, "come and meet her Cass!"

Castiel is olive skinned and he has a gentle voice. His eyes are a dark brown that is warm and welcoming, and he has a stubbly goatee and messy black hair. When he sees me he tilts his head, "that's her? That is Crane?" he looks curiously at me.

"Yes it's her" Arora sighs, "when we got here I filled in my family about who you were and everything" I look annoyed and a bit fearful, "don't worry I did it outside and it's safe now, in fact mom and dad took out all the surveillance that night. Just on the slim chance you would visit"

"Maybe get your parents 'Rora" Castiel says, "lemme chat with this kid"

She bobs her head and Castiel and I head for seats on the veranda.

"So what brings you coastal?" he asks finally offering a glass of iced tea

"To be honest I have no clue" I tell him, "I should really go back to headquarters, but something in me says it's pointless right now"

"Headquarters?" he asks but I wave it off

"You wouldn't believe me if I said otherwise, lets just say it's a bit past never never land and Atlantis" I reply taking a sip of my drink.

"So you're…what…gathering followers?" he asks

I laugh; it's as absurd as when Plutarch said I would take down the capitol. This makes Castiel smile, "did I say something funny?"

"Yeah" I say wiping my eyes, "followers? Like I am some Joan of Ark"

"It's either you or that Everdeen chick from the games, and to be honest Crane, I would rather line myself with you than her" he leans back

"Is that so?" I do likewise, "why is that?"

"Because to change the world you have to be gentle, you have to give people a choice, and she won't. She will bark what needs to be done" he looks at me, "you would say what should be done and let people decide for themselves"

"Only fair if you ask me" I close my eyes briefly as the sea breeze waft across my face. "we all have brains don't we?"

"Unfortunately yes" he jokes, "it's like Mellark, saying those things, he made a lot of people believe he was in love with her"

"Who says it was an act?" I ask, "he _is_ in love with her"

"Crazy what love does" he smirks

"I wouldn't know" I reply

"You're still young kid, it will happen" he looks at the clear blue sky, "its not fireworks, or like lightning, its like knowing that this person is that other part of you"

"Other part?" I ask and he goes into his shirt and takes out what looks like two interlinked tear drops with opposing accents.

"This is what is called a 'yin and yang' it's a very old symbol" he takes off the pendant so I can hold it, "imagine you are the light, the white part, even you have a dark piece in yourself. The other side of you will be dark with a hint of light"

"So whoever I am going to be with will be my opposite?" I look confused

"Not opposite, more…complementary" he takes the pendant back, "you will have common threads, common feeling about important things just maybe he will be more like Everdeen"

I laugh again, "me with someone like Katniss? She's more hot headed than a bald man getting a suntan"

"Well that's what Arora is for me" he says, "you never know kid, but I tell you one thing for nothing, whoever hooks up with you is gonna be something special because you are something special"

"Sure Cass" I reply and close my eyes having a nap.

I wake to see four faces staring at me in curiosity.

"Sorry they didn't want to wake you" Arora says, I recognize Victoria who seems to look miles better since her stroke. She smiles and I get up and she hugs me gently. She doesn't speak but she places a thin hand on my face and brushes the hair away.

"It's so good to see you Mrs. Snow" I say and she kisses my cheek.

The other two adults I have never met.

"Daria Kinkaid" the lady says, she has bushy blond hair full of thick curls, "this is my husband Brome"

Mr. Kinkaid , a man with coppery hair and bright green eyes, shakes my hand, "we can't thank you enough for saving Arora, if there is anything we can do…anything at all"

Castiel comes in he has a smile on his face, "like I said you're collecting followers"

"Cass enough already I ain't doin' it" I let go of Mr. Kinkaid's hand and march to him, "its not my place, not right now"

"Cass you were trying to rally her?" Daria sighs, "that's rude!"

"What did my fiancé ask" Arora says

"Fiancé?" I turn to her

She smiles and shows the simple ring with an aquamarine stone at its heart. "I had said if the star-crossed lovers win I would accept his proposal"

"Whoever made that happen has her eternal gratitude" Castiel says with a smug grin

"You're welcome I guess" I shrug and go outside, I still feel hollow after leaving. True Peeta is safe; his family has no one left to reap. But Katniss pushed too hard and now Snow has them in his sights.

"Hey" Arora is at the doorway, "what's with you? Last time I saw that look on your face is when I outted you"

"Snow killed my brother" I say softly, "Everdeen has pushed too far, now my friend Peeta will be in trouble"

Arora come to the balcony and leans forward with me, "y'know for someone younger than I am you are taking a lot of responsibility for everyone else" she tilts her head to me, "who's taking care of you?"

"I'm old enough to do that myself don't you think?" I reply

"True I give you that, I mean eighteen is the cut off" she says

"Not for me" I say, "I would have an extra year in the game due to when I was born" I reply, she gives a small gasp, its true what they say about children born during the games, we are very rare.

"So it wasn't an act? You actually spent your birthday in the arena?" she looks saddened by this fact

"The perils of living in a district and not the Capitol" I remind her

She watches the sun set with me and we sit outside in the balmy night, I wish I could make sense of everything and usually I can if given time, but I feel like I don't quite understand what people see in me and Katniss, I was just a kid wanting to share and she was holding the game makers to their word. Nothing more.

And yet people saw so much more.

"I wonder what it's like to be normal" I say glibly, it makes Arora laugh

"Overrated" she nudges me, "someone like you can't be normal you have too much heart and too much intelligence for your age"

"So says you" I retort

"So says me, Cass, my mom, my dad and even grandma thinks so" she pauses, "though she ain't speekin' much"

I nod, "it will come and even if it doesn't there are other means to communicate"

"She doesn't need to" my capitol friend says, "her presence is all that is needed to quell a room"

Quells.

Quarter Quells….

Fifty years of unneeded slaughter.

"What if next year's games was the last one?" I ask her

"Come again?" she looks at me confused

"What if we stopped the games? What would happen?"

"Anarchy in the capitol and celebration in the districts" she yawns, "the night gives you inspiration kiddo, but it wears me out, we'll talk in the morning okay?"

She heads inside but since that idea sparked in my head I can't think of anything else.


	2. Drafting a Heaven's Bee

**Author's Note: **Hmmm not a big turn out for the first chapter eh? No matter we are all busy I gather! Anyway! Thanks to** Pandora, JB** and **Arrow** (who is now gonna be called **ASMF** due to her handle)

Onward!

Chapter 2

Drafting a Heaven's Bee

I end up on their phone late tonight. I can't get it out of my head, the idea is simple. Coin has the means I have the method I just need a man on the inside. And he owes me.

"*yawn* 'llo?" comes the sleepy voice of one Plutarch Heavensbee

"Plutarch, its Sparrow"

I hear him fumble and then he sounds more alert, "it's gone midnight!"

"And yet here I am asking a favor" I say, "and you owe me Plutarch for getting your Everdeen out"

There is a pause, "I don't know what I can do to help….but I'm listening"

"There is an opening for gamemaker, I want you to take the position" I tell him, "this will be the last one, on your vacation this year I want you to tell Coin that you will rig the game so this quell will give them the opportunity to start a rebellion, you are going to rescue the tributes"

"How?" He asks, "it's not that simple"

"Seneca got two tributes out with a simple rule change"

"And look where that got him"

"You want to end the capitol reign you have to risk more than style, you have to want to do it because its right" I snarl into the receiver, "otherwise the whole reason to enlist my help and to save Katniss was a sham, and I will refuse to assist anymore Heavensbee, so you will do this because its right or you can tell Coin in person I said she could get stuffed and that my threat on her wellbeing stands" with that said I slam the phone down and settle on the very comfortable couch to sleep.

When I wake it's to the smell of something so heavenly I don't know what it is. But the surprise of the scent is only paled by who is doing the breakfast.

"Victoria?" I say sleepily, she looks up and smiles. She is still graceful, just muted. She motions me to sit and pours me some tea. Then shovels some eggs with herbs and toast onto a plate and slides it towards me.

She sees a spark of loss in my eyes as I look at the eggs. She sits across from me and touches my hand looking at me expectantly.

"Eggs" I say softly, "they hold so much for me, when I was little my mom made soft-boiled ones once in a while and my dad would pretend the butter knife was a sword and 'decapitate' the tops of our eggs for us so we could dunk toast into the yolk. Then I ate them on the train going to the capitol for my games, and sharing them with Maverick in the games, then eating them everyday made by my brother…now the president's wife makes them for me" I look at the plate, "what does that mean, why do I want to read so much into things?"

She clicks her tongue at me and places a fork in my hand; I get it, "don't think so hard so early and eat?" I ask her

She nods and smiles and prepares herself a plate.

We sit quietly.

"If the games ended that would a good thing wouldn't it?" I look at her and she nods, "even if it caused a war?" again she nods, "I guess because wars have an end"

We eat in silence for a few minutes.

"My friend Peeta, he's a victor now" I start to talk again, maybe its her not being able to reply that is so freeing or maybe its like Cass said yesterday, she's the nice side of president snow, "I worry for him, I worked on him when he won, we almost lost him twice, then we had to amputate his leg. He was so worn, after the interviews he was exhausted, and I think Katniss doesn't know how she feels for him so he's going to get hurt. I feel like his older sister, I want him to be happy, before I am, before I even find love of my own I want him to have his own. How can he if the girl is too blind?"

Again a click of her tongue means I am worrying too much.

"Will I ever be as wise as you Victoria?" I ask her and she comes over places a hand on my face then kisses my forehead.

'You already are kiddo'

The phone rings late in the evening, Plutarch is on the other end and Cass is eavesdropping. He had begged me, so I set both phones up so the call can't be traced or recorded properly. He is on the cordless and he sits with baited breath.

"Sparrow?" he sounds a bit less unsure of himself

"I am guessing this is either to accept or decline" I say

"It was late I'm sorry! Half the time at that hour I am sleepin'!" he whines, I roll my eyes and so does Castiel.

"Fine I'm sorry I woke you up from the precious sleep, just know I don't sleep like you do" I snap, "will you tell me what you decided"

"We're going ahead with the plan, I just hope you know what you're doing" he says

"I do, do you?" I ask, "it's all about design Plutarch, I hope you have an idea"

"Don't you worry missy" he says I can hear the smugness in his voice, "I have the perfect idea" and he hangs up.

Castiel looks at me confused, "does he always sound that pompous?" he asks

"Trust me it goes way beyond sounding it" I get up and pace. "what's the security like here?"

"Lax" Castiel says, "we're coastal, the chances of people running away are rare, the peacekeepers are more like lifeguards than anything. And even at the reaping they give extra time if the tributes are young, that's why they are late at the capital when they are young"

"Wow" I am surprised, "so say if you guys told them to stand down, do you think they would?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, I don't think so unless they have really good reason to" he stands, "what are you getting at?"

"I don't know" I wave him off

"Come on Angel, you know what you are getting at" he looks at me, "you're trying to take the Capitol apart bit by bit, quietly"

"Won't work unless we can make certain they can't retaliate, if the peacekeepers send word of uprisings a lot of people get hurt that way" I reply, "we don't want bloodshed, not so early"

He nods, and thinks, "look you said it's the right thing to do"

"When did I say that?" I look at him

"Last night, I woke up around midnight and you were on the phone, I overheard, and you're right it is a matter of doing what is right Angel" he gets me to sit down, "but its also about giving them a choice" he nods, "when are you heading out?"

"end of the week" I say, "I stayed too long I want to get to five before the cold season a friend is expecting her first and I don't want to miss out on congratulating them, before I do I want to see a few more districts, and on my bike that's gonna take time"

"Then we have no time to loose" he smiles


	3. Paylor: Voice of the People

**Author's Note: **Here is a one hit chapter introducing someone we see much later in the story but she is nonetheless important.

Thanks go to my reviewers as always : **Wren, Pandora, JB, ASMF **and** SMT **thanks guys for cheering me on so far.

Chapter 3

Paylor: Voice of the People

I say goodbye to the Kinkaids. Knowing I have them to back me up.

Castiel has a plan we thought up late into many night about. He wishes me luck as the first chills of early fall hit me. I can't believe I spend nearly a whole month with president snow's extended family and have felt as safe as I would in the company of Tracker and Tracer.

I do a solid two days straight ride but my bike runs out of fuel shy of district five. I end up on the outskirts of eight. Not only that but I've been riding hard ever since I left the Capitol and I think it needs a tune up. If I want it to make it to Twelve eventually it needs one. Since eight transports cloth and they don't always transport it to the Capitol first they have trucks so I am sure they have mechanics.

And I am sure those mechanics would love to sink their claws into fixing a motorcycle for a change. I walk it in and find a garage on the edge of town. The mechanic seems smart enough he can identify the sparkplug, and Boggs had said these bikes were tough and easy to maintain so I leave it in his capable hands and ask if there is a motel or hostel I can stay at for the few days it will need to be fixed.

On foot district eight is daunting. Tall buildings are foreboding and give the strong feeling of being closed in. I walk the streets to a hostel. Once there I see some people handing out sheets of paper. A meeting is being held tonight. They make sure to only give them out when the peacekeepers aren't looking, I get one shoved into my hands as I head inside. It peeks my interest so after getting a room for a couple days and putting my bags in a secured locker I head for one of the factories. I keep my eye out for peacekeepers as I duck into an alleyway and take the back route into one of the buildings. I show the flyer and a big burly guy lets me pass.

The room is filled with people waiting. For what I am not sure, the flyer just said 'meeting tonight' and an address.

A man finally stands up, and he starts talking about coming together as a unit, to secure buildings, to fight back but it sounds like a lot of hot air.

That is…however…until I hear a woman's voice in the din.

"And what then?" she calls, "what do we do when we have those places secure? A call from anywhere in the city and we will be brought down!"

The decent takes on a whole different tone, it's directed at the woman but I don't feel the anger of before curiosity is winning out, but she shies away a bit.

"She has a point" I call out

All eyes go from her to me, I look at her, "it can't just be taking down a few points, you have to be ready to defend right?"

The eyes fall to her and she nods.

"Well then! It's gonna take a lot more people than this rabble" I add and walk out.

The crowd murmurs as I leave and I head for a diner not far. They serve greasy food and tea that tastes more like dirty dishwater. At least it's hot and somewhat filling and cheap.

"This seat taken?" says a voice, I look up and it's the lady from that rally brown eyes and dark brown hair she has pulled back into a ponytail.

"Free country isn't it?" I offer as a yes but she looks confused, "have a seat"

She sits down, "that was gutsy what you did with all those men around, and being a stranger"

"You had more guts standing up in the first place, why did you shy away?" I ask as conversation

She shrugs, "I didn't mean to, just-"

"Reflex" I say, "you shouldn't though, you had a point and those men weren't looking at you angry"

"How would you know? Worked here?" she asked, "Murdock has them in his back pocket spurtin' his propaganda"

"Does he now?" I sip at the tea, "euch! I should really just have water" I mutter

"Or coffee" she motions for two cups to be brought over

"How did it go Vivian?" the waitress asks

"How do you think?" she responds pouring a lot of sugar into both hers and mine and then cream, "this kid spoke up to, you should have seen their faces"

I look at the offered cup dubiously although it smells pretty good and very sweet. "old habit, I always question things. What would you do, if it were you leading this whole…scenario" I circle my spoon in the air slowly before plunging it into the murky liquid.

She looks at me, seems to take a sip of coffee in thought. I can see cogs twirling in her head. Her eyes are sharp, "we would have to break communication, so nothing comes in or out without us knowing. We'd need a means to defend ourselves and fight back. A place to protect the kids and elderly, but everyone else would have to help out, like you said we need more than a handful of people."

I smile, "it's gonna take a lot more than handing out flyers and hoping people show up" I tell her, "something of this caliber means the person willing to take control is also willing to get dirty"

She smirks, "where is the fun of sitting safe and sound when everyone else has to shed blood"

We look at each other. Kindred spirits.

"Exactly. Think Murdock would bleed with the men he leads?" I ask

She laughs at that, "Murdock would rather be like a general of old just pointing and barking, wouldn't take long for the men he leads to turn on him"

"I would if I were them for certain" I say, "what they need is someone thinking a couple steps ahead, next ten steps. Fine you secure the major points but then what? Like you said communication has to be stopped dead for it to work"

She scoffs, "they won't listen to me"

I take a sip of my coffee and am glad it doesn't taste like the stuff Tracker drinks.

"Well if they don't and they fail you might have another chance" I tell her, "heck if I were staying I would be right beside you rifle in hand"

"Y'know we are chatting like old friends and I don't even know your name" she says

"Call me Sparrow for now" I reply

"A rare little bird around here" she says, "heck we don't even get mockinjays" she looks at me and a smirk plays on her lips, "names Paylor by the by" she puts out her hand and we shake, "so Sparrow, if I can get you to stay a while maybe you could sing me a tune of how to really take the bull by the horns"

I smile, she is better at talking covertly than I am!

We spend the evening chatting about everything then she has me stay with her until my motorcycle is ready, finding out I was staying in (her words) 'a dirty old shack of a hostle'.

When I drop the doctor bag the first night into staying with her she is surprised.

"You're awfully young to be a doctor" she looks confused

"I'm a quick study" I reply setting the couch for sleep, "so Paylor, mind telling me how long this Murdock fellow has been griping?"

"Ever since these games" she says, "he got all bent outta shape when the two kids from twelve were supposed to kill each other, and when they pulled that stunt…with the berries? It just sent him over the edge" she doesn't sound all that enthused

"And what about you?" I ask, "what got you going?"

"Two years prior" she says, "that girl from five, not the winner her mentor…dying, vanishing, I remember the party she has here cute kid, full of spirit. Shaking hands, respecting the tribute families. She had the pull to do something special" she says, "inspiring really, she was what fourteen?"

"You are inspiring" I tell her, "you stood up when all the sheep were following the leader"

"I'm only thirty kid" she says, "Murdock is older and that counts for a lot"

"Numbers" I shrug, "if you led the rabble, with your spark, with your drive, your initiative." I laugh gently, "you could lead an army"

"Says you" she says throwing me a dishtowel, "you dry"

By the time my bike is ready to go I hope she believes what I tell her, Vivian has more light in her than she gives herself credit for, maybe it will take Murdock failing for her to take up the banner.

"You be careful alright kid" she says, "stay safe"

"Get dirty Vivian" I tell her, "I'll stand by you if you ever need a second in command"

She laughs, "say hi to your friends in five" she says, "wish us luck"

"I will but you won't need it Murdock will" I smile and head off, confident that if she ever takes up command she will be followed by the mob.


	4. Little Wonder

**Author's Note: **I know this is a spoiler but this is the chapter of Tracer having her baby, if it's not for you skip it, if it is read on. Also there is a POV switch here!

Thanks go to my reviewers: **Pandora, KC99** (welcome to the board!), **ASMF **and **JB**

Chapter 4

Little Wonder

It's cold when I leave Eight and that means it's winter. I know that for certain as I see Joshua trees that border the entry between Eight and Five have flowered. Tracer will be on her last trimester by now.

And Peeta and Katniss should be heading on their tour as well.

I show my pass, being a Capitol citizen getting thru borders is a manner of just flashing my identity card.

I get to town late and I end in victor's village near eight at night.

Lights are on in both Tracker's and Tracer's houses. Mine are off and so are Hellen's, our old victors Cora Atwater and Gabriel Leviette stay in the Capitol a lot and we barely ever see them, Cora is in her mid to late thirties now and Gabriel is almost fifty.

I hear a phone ring, it's not cold enough to close windows yet so we all had the tendency to keep windows wide open and just use an extra blanket if we were cold.

I don't hear the conversation but what I do hear after sparks me into action.

Tracer crying out in pain.

Tracker races out his door with his housecoat on and slams right into me. We both land comically on our back until I get up and he looks at me. Shock apparent on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask finally when he can't think of a single thing to say to me.

"Her water broke!" he says we don't need to say who 'her' he means.

Tracer has gone into labour.

I get up and help him up and nod.

"Well come on then!" I say and we race into Tracer's home.

We dash in, in reflex I start my jamming device that I keep in my jacket pocket. Tracker takes the lead.

"Trace! Where are you?!" he calls

"IN here!" she cries from the washroom. When we get there she is standing holding herself up by the counter and under her is a pool of water.

"I got you" he says wrapping a steadying arm around her waist, "let's get you into bed, where is Jack?"

"Pulling a double shift at the power plant he won't be back until tomorrow mid-day" she cries, it's then her eyes look up for a moment and realize there is another person in the room.

"You're here!" she reaches out for me and I come over

"And you're huge!" I tease and smile as she hugs me, "seems I came just in time"

"I was hoping you'd be here, Track said I was fooling myself" she looks on the verge of tears again.

"Like I could forget I have a nephew" I look at her, "you were due around this time right?"

She nods because another contraction had hit. Tracker rubs her shoulders. When it passes she starts to cry.

"Damn hormones" Tracker sighs, "easy Trace, you're doing fine"

"Where is Jack!" she cries out, "I want Jack!"

I chuckle as Tracker looks annoyed.

"What can I say?" I say as he looks at me as annoyed as he did his sister, "she wants hubby, maybe to blame him for putting her in this state?"

This makes Tracer laugh and then cry again. Talk about an emotional rollercoaster! I would have motion sickness from this ride.

"He's just her fiancé, they didn't tie the knot" Tracker says, "but let's face it my parents weren't officially married not until after I was born"

"Mine were wed prior to Seneca thank-you-very-much" I act smug

"How is he?" Tracer asks, "how is Seneca?"

"Let's focus on you giving birth first okay?" I tell her, not wanting to open that line of conversation until after her baby is born.

It seems the water breaking was a delayed catalyst. Tracer wails as a rough wave of a contraction hits her "don't ever get pregnant" she says when it ebbs away.

Tracker smirks, "I think seeing you go thru it is enough of a deterrent Trace" he says and gets a pillow thrown at him, "good aim!" he smiles, then runs to call the peacekeeper office so they can send the doctor, there is no way we are going to get her to move to a car or ambulance the baby is going to be born here in the bed that made it.

He comes up as we continue to talk.

I snort, "to be honest Trace I would need a boyfriend then husband first"

"None yet?" she looks at me sad

"No…" I say softly, "I did have a first kiss while I was…away?"

She smiles gently, its weak and she's tired, Tracker looks on curiously.

"I kicked the guy in the groin" I add , Tracker groans and Trace laughs then grabs my arm as a contraction hits, I look on concerned, I have never delivered a baby , not in my short time as an emergency doctor, I had seen pregnant women come in, wailing and crying but they are rushed up an elevator to maternity.

Two things I can say right now with reassuring my friend and quasi sister. 1) the contractions are getting much stronger and closer together, from what I remember reading in the books back in thirteen that means she will be going into active labour very soon, and 2) when she grips she grips _really_ hard!

After a long a painful sounding contraction finally ebbs away I take initiative, "Track you have to get the doctor, I don't know how but he has to get here ten minutes ago!"

He nods and kisses Tracer on the temple, "I'll be fast" he says and runs back downstairs. I lay Tracer down on the bed properly and get towels from their linen cupboard. I arrange them on the bed under her and help her get her into a big nightgown.

"I feel so stupid" She says, "I'm not an-ah!" she stops mid sentence and groans turning her head into a pillow and groaning into it.

"Right now appreciate that you have someone here to wait on your beck and call Trace okay?" I raise an eyebrow at her when she calms as the contraction leaves again.

"God Ari distract me" she whines, "I can't take much more coddling"

I nod, "okay" and I get on the bed and have her lean against my legs to be in a semi sitting position, she puts her head back and I wipe her brow with a facecloth beside the bed, "shall I tell you what became of me after I disappeared the first time?"

"Please!" she says thru another contraction.

It take me a couple hours and we stop each time she has a contraction so she can breath thru it. I don't want her to push, as much as I know it's getting close to that time I am not in the right frame of mind to be the one delivering, seeing as I never did it. I know how in theory thru books, and I was lucky enough to see Doctor Makenzie deliver one before I left for the Capitol, a refugee ran from ten and managed to get to thirteen and she was almost full term when she got there.

Unfortunately my wish doesn't happen as Tracker comes back looking in shock with, to me, the worst news.

Doctor is busy, won't be able to help as two other ladies had gone into labour that same day. They really have bad timing. One of the women is a wife to a peacekeeper she's being monitored by the doctor and the other is being monitored by the midwife in a very tricky situation. There is no one else.

_Tracker's POV_

I can't read Tracer, she just looks tired and upset but that could mean anything.

Ariana on the other hand I can read and she isn't all happy. She is looking at Tracer in none to pleased way.

"We need a doctor" Tracer looks at me panicked

"No, really?" I say sarcastically which gets two identical glares; I have to remind myself that I have two girls that have won games from survival tactics and swordplay, where I just lured most of the other tributes into traps. "what can we do? There are no doctors at the moment"

Tracer is about to say something when she leans forward with her hands on he stomach, she cries in pain. I have nothing to help. I hate this!

"There is another doctor" Ariana swallows hard, "me"

Tracer looks at her, she can tell Ariana is not all that comfortable with the idea, "have you ever?" when the contraction lets go

"Only in books that's the problem" she says, "I…never…not even in Thirteen, I saw it done once, just never"

"Well seeing is part of doing" I speak up, "if you can adapt theory books into surviving in the arena and help Tracer thru her arena Ariana I am positive you can help here" I look at her trying to persuade her to do this, there is no other way right now.

It seems to do the trick I don't know if it's because I was her mentor and she trusts me or Tracer looking on the verge of crying again. "okay….I guess I can…Track there is a black bag just inside the front door bring it up"

I jump into action as Ariana goes to wash her hands.

The next few minutes between comforting my worried sister I am watching as Ariana focuses on the task at hand. She has to steel herself as he puts on sterile gloves because I am sure she never expected to look at Tracer in this position. Knees bent and legs apart getting ready to push her baby out.

I don't know if this is funny or serious, I mean she watched Maverick bleeding and almost die, she saw decaying body parts. Why is she squeamish about this?

"Trace I think you're almost ready to push, I want you to focus on your breathing and when a contraction hits you are going to use it to help force the baby out…" she doesn't know how to explain it, "like all your power is focused on your belly okay?"

Tracer seems to get the gist and breaths in and out in a steadying rhythm. In no time she has started to push as a contraction hits, almost instinctual because Ariana is nodding that this action is what she meant. Trace wails towards the end of it. It's very late and we've been up since this morning. All of us are exhausted but she is still managing. I just hope it doesn't take so long that we run into problems.

"Anything?" Tracer asks panting after.

"You only started pushing" Ariana tells her, "maybe in another two you will be crowning" she says, "after that happens it should sped up"

Trace flops back against the pillows crying.

"Can you do anything to help her along?" I ask

"No Track I can't" Ariana snaps at me, "I can't make this go faster"

"Leave her alone" Tracer warns me, "if I'm stressed I'm sure Ariana is-"

Of course she doesn't get to finish standing up for her because she uses a contraction to push again.

"Save your breath for this okay?" Ariana says, "Track I'm sorry for being short but this not the time to put doubt in my head"

"Right! Sorry, what can I do to help?" I ask

Three hours into pushing, as soon as I asked what I could do to help I am nestled behind my sister having her rest against my legs with a pillow cushioning her so she is semi sitting.

It seems to help and I wipe her brow. Around ten of these; what Ariana dubbed; 'active' contractions our young friend looks up and there is light in her eyes.

"Crowning" she says, "shouldn't be long"

"Thank god!" I proclaim and get a glare from Ariana, "sorry shutting up"

"Amen!" Tracer says she is exhausted and so is Ariana, I don't know how to thank her but one day I will repay my young victor for what she is doing for my sister.

It takes another fifteen contraction more or less, I don't know if that long or short but when Ariana says to stop for a moment and Tracer looks uncomfortable…or rather more uncomfortable than before and then Ariana says "one more push" I feel relief wash over me.

Tracer wails the last one out she has been holding it in crushing my hand instead. Dawn breaks as Ariana seems to be fussing with something then takes a small bulb, she is fussing again then we hear it.

A baby cry.

Tracer cries.

Ariana has tears pouring down her face silently.

Even I start crying.

"It's a boy" Ariana manages as she wraps the infant in a clean towel. "He looks healthy. Ten fingers ten toes" she adds as she hands the baby to Tracer, he is so small, he is crying until Tracer hushes him gently stroking his face with a finger.

"Already the consummate mother" I say, Tracer rolls her eyes at me and Ariana just looks relieved as she straightens out the towels and covers Tracer's legs with a blanket for the time being, I feel like such a novice with the girls. I kiss my sister on the top of her head while Ariana cleans up and tosses me a clean towel.

"I'll go make tea" I say to my young friend.

"God coffee with _lots_ of sugar" she replies

Tracer is resting. Along with my nephew. We had a bassinet already for him. I headed downstairs not long after Ariana begged for coffee. She stayed upstairs with Trace for a bit longer then came downstairs. When Ariana finally comes down she looks completely spent, ashen faced and either going to pass out of throw up. It's funny and I let a small chuckle escape, she looks at me dazed, when her legs wobble I am beside her.

"You did great Ariana!" I reassure her leading her to the kitchen table.

"Keep telling me that" she says to me, "I feel like I ran a marathon and I'm not even the one that gave birth"

I let a chuckle bubble up again, it rumbles in my throat as I go to pour coffee. "well you did say it was your first ever delivery" she's quiet, "Ariana?" I look at the table and she has her head rested on her hands and has fallen asleep.

I bring her up to the spare room and tuck her in.

Coffee will have to wait.

**Author's note #2: **so why does Jack still work if he is engaged to Tracer? He's too proud to accept not earning a pay, they donate some of the money they both earn to the community home…thought I'd explain that part ;)


	5. Knowing Who Your Friends Are

**Author's Note: ** ok the chapter I was nervous about is outta the way onto a bit of District 5, don't worry reader when Ariana said she'd see peeta again it wasn't an empty promise…it's just right now she is home.

Thanks go to my reviewers: **Pandora, ASMF,** _new reviewer _**seaotter99 **(welcome!)**,** and **JB**

Chapter 5

Knowing Who Your Friends Are

_Ari POV_

I wake up in a strange room and strange bed, it takes me a moment to remember what happened this morning because my brain is still fuzzy from just waking up. Tracer gave birth! Now I remember. I look at the bedside clock and it way past noon. I get up. It's obvious that Tracker tucked me in, he only removed my boots and left me in my street clothes.

"Trace I'm home! Whose motorbike is outside?" I hear; it's Jack he just got home from work. He doesn't know, "Tracer?"

"Hey Jack" I hear Tracker at the front door, "I have news for you" he sounds like there is a big grin on his face

Jack doesn't even wait for the news. "Trace!" he calls as he bolts the stairs and I hear him enter their bedroom. The baby wakes and wails, which wakes Tracer who I had shown haphazard how to breastfeed. I go to the doorway quietly as Tracker comes to meet me, he's about to say something but I stall him wanting to hear the couple's exchange.

"Trace when…how…where is the doctor?" Jack asks stunned

"Last night around eight o'clock my water broke" she says softly

"Are you okay? Is he?" he pauses, "is it a he?"

"We're alright Jack, and yes he's fine, perfectly healthy" she sounds tired, "I called Tracker, but someone else showed up with him"

"The doctor?" Jack asks

"No" Tracer says and points to the door that is ajar

Jack goes to the door where Tracker and I are standing.

Jack has grown up, he has a dusting of red stubble on his chin, and his skin has tanned dark. His eyes catch Tracker first then fall on me.

I can tell right away he doesn't know what to think, but whatever is flitting in his head isn't open and friendly.

"What are you doing here?" he says to me, "aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Don't believe everything you hear Marriot" I say, injecting as much confidence as I can muster, which isn't much. His eyes are cold to me; Jack and I never saw eye to eye growing up. Jack was Seneca's friend not mine.

"Where is Seneca?" he asks but I don't answer, "Ariana where is Sen?"

Tracer and Tracker are looking at me expectantly, but when Tracker sees how I am torn and hoping for an out he nods me forward. I take a deep breath balling my courage.

"Ariana!" Jack snaps at me

"He's dead Jack alright!" I snap at him, just saying it out loud causes tears to spring to my eyes, "he's dead happy!"

Tracer covers he mouth Tracker looks angry, but I know it's not at me.

"Why don't I take you to my place Ariana" Tracker says

"Wait what d'you mean dead?!" Jack grabs my arm and it's the worst thing to do to me when I'm upset, I grab his thumb and push back hard, we hear a snap and he is on the ground cradling his hand.

"Ari!" Tracer says she looks shocked and upset, but not angry, "please stay"

"We'll come over later" Tracker says, "I'll call the doc to check on Jack and you" he says as he ushers me out.

When we get to his place he points to the kitchen table and makes coffee after calling the doctor to explain what needs to be done at Tracer's, he puts the sugar bowl on the table and slides me a cup of coffee when its ready.

"When?" he asks we don't need many words I point outside and he nods, since I left all my gear at Tracers we have to speak in open air, we prep our drinks and go outside.

It takes me a good fifteen to twenty minutes to find my voice and even then its quiet, I don't want to talk about this.

"My best guess is right after Peeta and Katniss left for home" I reply, "I don't know how, don't even ask"

"Did you get to say goodbye?" he asks, just asking it makes me start to cry and Tracker doesn't know what to do with me when I start, so we sit until he awkwardly rubs my back, I rest my head on his side.

"I'm sorry" he says softly, "god Ari, it was stupid to say that. Trace is better at all this…touchy feely stuff"

I shake my head, "I told him to run! Why didn't he just…why couldn't he just have run away?"

"It's Seneca" we hear and Jack is there, the doctor must have raced there, his hand is casted, "he never did listen to reason, neither of your did really"

"Jack that's bull and you know it!" Tracker gets up

"Oh save it for someone else Kingsly" Jack snaps, "she probably put a target on your back just showing up" he glares at me, "Tracer got over loosing you, she was fine until this past game, she cried for a week after getting home! You should have stayed gone crane, you're giving my fiancée too much heartache."

"She delivered your son y'idiot!" Tracker snaps at him

"No he has a point" I wipe my eyes, "Track I shouldn't stay, it's too much of a risk"

"Don't you listen to him Ari" Tracker snarls glaring at Jack, "you're probably just bitter, probably blaming Ariana for everything that's gone bad right Jack? Despite she told Sen to stay here, she begged him, he left on his own. He redeemed himself saving Mellark and Everdeen, at least there is that" when I get up he guides me behind him, "you attack her you are attacking me, how will Trace take it when you alienate us, her family because you are being too stubborn to hear the facts Jack?"

I don't dare make eye contact, I even back up because as much as Tracker and Tracer would back me up. Unfortunately Jack has a point.

Coming home shouldn't have happened I let my heart take over and I could very well have put them all in danger.

"Letting Track fight your battles crane?" Jack looks behind Tracker

"Enough Jack she's as upset as Tracer is"

"I doubt that"

"Enough!" I snap at them both

"Finally the twerp speaks!" Jack replies sarcastically

"Oh shut it Marriot, you are blind as a baby desert mouse" I glare at him

"I think I see fine" he returns the glare, "because of your big mouth I lost my friend"

"I LOST MY BROTHER!" I bellow, "big deal you lost a friend, I lost a mentor and my brother and two friends in the span of a year jack, don't give me a sob story! I had to fake my damn death to make sure no one else got picked off! Think you could do that at sixteen?" I hiss the rest at him like an angry viper

He looks stunned.

"Well!" I force the issue he tries to look away so I bridge the gap and grab him by his jaw, he shoves me off. "answer me!"

"I don't have to" he snaps back turns and leaves

I can feel the tears well up again, I am so tired of thinking of everything. Tracker takes me and hugs me; I bury my face in his chest. I hold on for my life, certain if I leave now I will never come back. He leads me inside holding our cups steady with the other hand.

He gets me to sit and finish my coffee, we don't speak anymore.

We don't go back over, but late that evening Tracer comes over. She had just fed Samuel, they named him Samuel, his middle name is Seneca. She doesn't say anything but takes me in her arms and holds me. When we feel ready to start talking I set all my spy gear up to cause interference.

"Jack doesn't understand Ari, he doesn't see what we see because he never had to do what we did" she explains, "he had no right to treat you with so much hostility, I did cry when I got home, but he doesn't understand why. I was relieved you were alive, and plus I was pregnant…emotions are very unpredictable"

"I shouldn't stay Trace, it's not safe" I tell her

"Just stay until the cold season is over? You'll have a chance to do the day of the dead, and Yule" she says

I look uncertain.

"It's better than being on the road with snow all over the place" she adds, "I promise Jack will behave himself or I will break his other thumb"

I stay.


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Author's note: 1) **thanks go to my reviewers **HL, ASMF, Seaotter**, and **JB**

**2) **This gets kinda mushy, and after re-reading it myself I felt that what she was saying was reminiscent to the letter she gave Peeta…why? There is a reason waaaaay later in the story…if you guys have theories I would be delighted to hear them :D

Chapter 6

Saying Goodbye

The tour passes thru Five soon enough, I don't attend and it's too early for day of the dead. I raid my old home with Tracker to get some of my old stuff, pictures and sketchbooks I left behind.

It feels weird being in a place I remember so clearly having Seneca by my side. Him in the kitchen making lunch. Talking to me about anything I had my mind on, looking over my shoulder as I was nose in biology books. Me snuggled beside him on the rare nights we watched TV together. Always the news. I can almost feel him kissing the crown of my head.

I hate the Capitol, taking my brother away from me twice, once with an invitation and another by ending his life. I sit in my old kitchen then nostalgia almost chokes me like the thin coat of dust everything has. It's stifling despite being winter. Before Tracker can even ask I have packed the last of my old things in a backpack and am out the door.

Away from the spirits that haunt me.

The rest of the season I stay planted in Tracker's home. I draw until I'm exhausted. Then I sleep fitfully. Unlike district Four where I had a group of people eager to help I am with family that knows there is more to me than just some spy for district Thirteen.

Tracker tries to talk to me but I don't know how to tell him anything anymore. Jack has taken my voice with my outburst. I want to tell him I am okay but it just doesn't feel right.

Maybe because it's a lie, I'm not okay, I wasn't okay four years ago, I wasn't okay two years ago. I don't know if I will ever _be_ okay again.

Day of the dead comes finally but I don't go to the festivity despite Tracer and Tracker pleading for me to come out of the house. I do my own mourning in front of Tracker's fireplace burning a drawing of Sen and I. Seeing the paper curl and be demolished by the flames does help, though very little. I am completely alone, the last of the Crane clan and I hate it. I hate it like I hate Snow and Coin, how I hate the games and the fact that if it weren't for them I might at least have Seneca with me right now.

The only upside to them is they allowed me to meet and make new friends. Peeta, Arora, Ken, Maverick, my small crew in Thirteen, all still alive.

Tracer and Tracker show up late in the evening. It took me burning the pictures to realize my work isn't done and I can't stay much longer despite Tracer wishing I would. They catch me doing inventory of my things.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Tracker says coming over.

I don't say anything at first, it takes Tracer coming over with her son in arm for me to finally say more than two words.

"You know I have a hard time saying that word Track" I mutter looking into the dark blue of Samuel's eye as he stares at me, "it seems way too final, and I will always find a way to come and visit"

"Is it because of Jack?" Tracer asks, "I told him to apologize"

"He hasn't and he's not the only reason" I sigh, "I mean to check in on Peet and Katniss, then I should be heading back to Thirteen"

"A spy's job is never done" Tracker says. He looks at Tracer who gives him a nod, "I guess we can give you your gift early"

"Gift?" I look at Tracer who gives a sad smile as Tracker hands me a parcel, when I unwrap it I am very confused.

It's the training guide I made, now rebound in red leather and embossed lettering on it now declaring it 'the tribute bible', "I don't understand"

"We figured if you were going then you might want to pass on this to the new victors" Tracker says, "Tracer and I have memorized it and made a copy of it already but this is yours, it was meant to be used by you." He touches the book, "it will help Peeta and Katniss now, as mentors, besides this year is a quell, they will need all the help they can get. Plus Seneca gave me this" he offers an envelope with a disk in it, I don't need to know what it is I know, it's a copy of my games.

I realize I haven't said anything of my plans to them, I should, I really owe it to them. "Can we talk outside?"

They both look confused, but nod and follow me outside.

I pace a bit until Tracer stops me after handing Sam to Tracker to hold, "Ariana what's wrong?" she asks worried that I have give into an old habit.

"I plan to stop the games" I look at her, "I have someone on the inside, but this coming year, this will be the last year the slaughter continues unchallenged"

"Ari" Tracker says a bit shocked, "you can't be serious"

"You want to send Sam into the games in twelve years? I sure as hell don't" I glare at him, "it stops now, I don't care if it takes me storming the gates of the arena, this will end with this quell, fifty years is fifty years too long for something so destructive to continue"

They are quiet for a while Sam takes that moment to wail from being tired and despite Tracker trying to calm him I get passed the squalling infant. He seems to quiet almost instantly, he clenches and unclenches his tiny hands and stares at me.

"No one should have to wonder if they will live another year" I say, "especially kids"

Tracer looks at Tracker, the look they share I recognize.

It's the same look that Seneca at fifteen years old gave me at ten.

Unity.

"Whatever the plan Ariana" Tracer gives me that look, "count us in"

"What about Jack?" I look at her

"If Jack has two brain cells to rub together he will agree to this" Tracer says, "I love him to death but sometimes he is as dim as a burnt out light bulb"

We head back to Tracer's house together, I tried handing Sam to either of them but he starts to cry as soon as I attempt to. When I finally tuck him in they give me a moment with my quasi nephew.

"I don't know what the future hold for you little man" I say to him, "I do know this though, when you are twelve, the only thing that you will worry about is what your parents are going to get you for your birthday"

He stares at me, the dummy in his mouth being sucked at a calming rhythm.

"I want you to know a few things" I tell him, I don't know why I am talking to a baby that probably doesn't understand a single word I am saying. "Your parents love you, more than they love anything in the world. That is the most important thing to remember. Your uncle Tracker may not know how to deal with you if you start to cry, but he does care a lot about you okay Sam? Just…reassure him that just being with him is enough. Last thing and if you forget it don't worry, I will defend you no matter what, I will be at your side when you need an ally, at your back when you need to rally support and at your front if you need a defender. Even if I'm not here physically" I touch his chest and he squirms a bit and wiggles under the cover, "I will be here, and I will never disappear as long as your remember me okay? And if you need to remember who I am you just have to ask your mom and uncle" I bend over the basinet and kiss his forehead, "you go to sleep now"

I head downstairs and get my jacket on, it's almost midnight. This is the point I hate, I have to tell them goodbye for now, I don't know how to word it that it means I won't see them again.

They are waiting at my motorcycle, my bags strapped to the back of it.

All three of them.

Tracker.

Tracer.

And Jack.

I look at him a bit wary. He steps up to me and we look at each other. The light from the porch traces our image in the gravel.

"Look" he says

"Yeah" I reply

"'bout before" he says

"I know" I reply

He looks at me sadly, then fixes the collar of my jacket so it sits flat, "you and Sen never did dress properly, not even for the damned reaping" he fusses

"Jack, it's okay" I touch his hands, "I know you were just upset, I get it, I was there"

"And yet you just let me railroad you" he looks confused, "I will never understand you"

"Maybe that's the joy of not having me as a partner, you never will have to understand" I reply jokingly, "take care of Sam okay? Spoil him, like we were never spoiled"

"Count on it" he smiles and then does something I wasn't expecting

He hugs me.

"You be careful" he says, "we'll see you next year"

"Yeah maybe" I reply as he heads in to check on his son.

I head over to my motorbike and Tracker hands me my helmet as I get on.

"I left your phones blocked Tracer and I blocked yours Tracker, so if I call it won't be tapped" I explain, "I'll contact you when I have a plan in place"

Tracer chuckles, "always on the job?"

"Is there any other mode I have?" I fasten my helmet on, "take care of each other alright?"

"Take care of _yourself_" Tracker says, "we'll keep an ear out for anything"

I nod.

Tracer hugs me, she lets a few tears fall but has a sad smile as well.

"I'll be fine trust me" I tell them. "I have to get going"

"Why can't you just say it" Tracker says, "please Ariana"

I look at him, I owe it to them, I owe them a lot. Before I get on my bike I hug each of them, "goodbye my friends, we'll see each other soon I promise"

With that said I give a final wave and head off into the night.


	7. Entering the Soot Trap

**Author's Note: **I know I said come Mokingjay this will slant AU but I think I was a little off, so consider her entering district Twelve as the beginning of the AU slant, because in the books Peeta didn't have back-up for training Katniss and Haymitch. Also I took liberties with back stories and how certain people reacted to finding out she is 1) alive and 2) there, so my apologies if they aren't completely canon.

Thanks go to my reviewers: **HL, Pandora, Seaotter, ASMF** and** JB**

Chapter 7

Entering the Soot Trap

It takes me a couple days to get to Twelve it's three district from Five, but they are big districts, Eleven itself is massive because its all the agriculture. I get a warning from the peacekeepers on duty that I should head straight thru. No staying, there have been problems ever since the victor's tour. I shudder at the thought. It makes me open to full throttle in a rush to get to Twelve.

Security has been upped since I was last here two years ago. The guards at the entrance from the gate take their sweet time looking at my identity card and me and back to the card.

"What is your business in twelve Dr. Sparrow?" the female peacekeeper asks

I point to my black bag, "checking up on Mellark, I didn't have a chance since I went on sabbatical."

"A house call?" she raises an eyebrow at me

"Is there a problem officer?" I ask, I allow myself a clip of ice in my voice, a note of impatience just enough to tell her I am a capital citizen after all.

"No just unusual" she explain, she steps aside

"I get that a lot" I say taking back my ID. Just to make my naiveté stick I ask after a hostel of motel and she laughs

"You really haven't been to the outer districts have you?" she smirks, "talk to the mayor he will open a victor's house for you for your stay"

As I head in I mutter to myself "that won't be a problem"

I forgot that the town is small and most of the surrounding is meadow and grassy areas, right now still with the remains of snow, and the roads are just muddy, if this is spring to them what is summer? The woods are past the fence, it looks inviting except for the hum of the electrified barrier blocking my way.

I seem to always end up in my destinations late. So late I worry that I will have to fight an armed and blurry eyed Haymitch. I get to victor's village and all three houses are still with lights on. It's odd, but then again some games cause more nightmares than others, and I always found moon light soothing but to some it might not be as much. I go to Haymitche's house and knock politely on the door.

Nothing.

I have to stifle a laugh because it's no reminiscent of when I was fourteen. Instead of rapping harder and waking people up I check to see if the door is in actual fact locked.

It isn't, lucky for me.

Unlucky for Abernathy if I have to wake him up.

I go inside and find that the house seems to be tidied a bit more than before, like someone has made a start, and realized its gonna take a while to get thru the mess.

I let my eyes wonder, and they fall on a man face flat on the kitchen table. A bottle of liquor standing in hands reach.

I know it's late. But I don't want to wake him later by surprise, or someone walking in on me as I try and figure where I can stay and be hidden for now. I don't know how to approach Peet and not have him freak out just yet, I haven't said I'd come to Twelve after all, all I told him was he would see me again.

I go over and realize if I had startled him awake he would have been armed. A hunting knife is grasped in his other hand. I disarm him and he grunts and snorts in his sleep. I place the weapon out of reach and then try and jostle him.

"Haymitch" I nudge him, "come on y'drunk wakey wake"

He snorts and grunts again but remains asleep. I'm tired after my ride here and I really don't feel the need to be gentle. So I go into my backpack and take out ammonium salts. True it's used for fainting, but the smell is so acrid it will bring this slobering drunk out of his stupor.

It takes just a whiff, and his eyes spring open and he throws his arm around. I catch it in my off hand and push it away. He's incoherent for a moment or two before he realizes who it is, or somewhat.

"How the _hell_ didjyou get'in?" he slurs

"Door was unlocked, thought you wouldn't mind company" I reply

He blinks and realizes who it really is, "What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?!"

"Glad to see you too Haymitch" I smirk, "come to check on you three"

He blinks and rubs his eyes; I think I was really unexpected because he still looks at me confused by my appearance. He takes the bottle and has a long pull on it. I fear for his liver and kidneys but he doesn't so why argue the fact of his addiction at the moment. He clears his throat and looks me over.

"You missed a lot" he makes a circle with his finger to signify I should put my equipment on to block out the surveillance. In Haymitch's place I don't think I have to worry, he wasn't all that thought after…but I do put it on for my own sake.

"So anything of note?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Where to begin" he grumbles


	8. The Lie on the Card

**Author's Note: **"will Ariana ever meet Katniss?" it's been a question on reviewers minds since maybe sparrow's song, I've been ask by a few of you one time or another.

Inevitably she will meet Everdeen. Like everyone of note in the HG verse Everdeen is gonna have to be seen by her and vise versa. How and when are more operative…and the answer to those are 1) not in the best way, and 2) soon, so be patient if you have any more questions by all means send them to me thru PM or by your review and if they don't spoil anything I'll be more than willing to answer them thru A/Ns

Thanks go to my reviewers: **HL, Seaotter, Pandora, EasternWindDragon** (new reviewer! Welcome to the fold!) and **JB**

Chapter 8

The Lie on the Card

Murder, threats, bargaining. I'm not surprised by a lot of these things. The fact that these two teens were told they have started an uprising is ludicrous.

"I think Snow just wants to blame someone other than himself" I say cleaning a corner of the table so I can eat something.

I had slept after Haymitch wasn't coherent enough to explain the previous night. He had said those three words then more or less passed out again. I picked my way to a spare bedroom found it to be somewhat livable and had a rest.

Now I am in his kitchen coffee in hand listening to the laments of my old mentor. Katniss stunt may have been risky but rebellions don't start with a handful of nightlock.

I tell him as much.

"It takes more than berries y'know" I tell him, "this was a long time coming" I push a cup of coffee towards him and he looks at it disgusted, "look to be any help you should start with something other than moonshine"

He takes a sip and grimaces, "how do you know so much?" he asks

So I fill him in on what I have been up to. How the young adults of the capitol are not in league with their parents half the time, how they make suicide pacts each year and get their stomachs pumped right after by the hospital. How none of the upperclassmen realize this is going on right under their nose. The lax in security in four and how Castiel and Victoria will be using the Snow name to have the peacekeepers stand down so communication can cease. How I met Vivian Paylor who should be redirecting the rebellion in a proper fashion after the whole debacle is attempted to be quieted in eight.

I don't mention however that I has put this is the last games yet, how Heavensbee is controlling it and Coin is rescuing the tributes.

I don't trust anyone to that piece of information, except for Tracker and Tracer, because let's face it, they have the coolest heads out of the four of us. Haymitch would call me crazy and deter me.

His TV comes on automatically later today. Something I am accustomed to from the times in the community home, if there are special announcements there is an override they can use in the Capitol to make sure everyone is watching. That's how they force everyone to watch the games.

It starts with Flickerman showing Katniss in dress after dress. I still can't believe they are going thru with this, I don't know if Peeta is happy or upset at this whole act. All I do know is he probably didn't plan on it happening this way.

Then President Snow comes on. He gives a lecture about the story behind the games, about the dark day (again a blah blah moment only now it also feels like a sham, which it is, he is probably so overjoyed at seeing children die for his own enjoyment) then he takes the card from a box a young boy has opened. I know that card is blank so it's really no surprise when he says the thing every victor dreads.

You are not safe.

You are not immune.

Two of you are going back in.

Haymitch reacts pretty bad, he covers his face then goes for the bottle again.

I react completely differently and head for his phone with my taps. I place them now out of reflex and I call Tracker.

I don't expect Tracer to answer.

Nor her reaction.

"_Is it safe to talk?" _she asks

"Trace what are you doing at Tracker's?" I ask

"_Was visiting when the announcement hit, I looked at Jack and said I'd be going in_" she says

This makes my legs feel like they will give and I steady myself on the small table, "Tracer you have a new baby boy…why?"

"_You think Brutus will back down? Or Enobaria? Track is joining too, and we will keep our eyes on Peet and Katniss"_ she pauses, _"wish you could join, imagine if you could?"_

"Trace…." I really don't know what to say to her

"_Just make sure Haymitch doesn't volunteer, I think he is combustible and if he stepped off the platform too soon by accident with all the alcohol in his body he would send us all sky high"_ she jokes

I laugh at her, "thank you, so much my friend, and thank Tracker too"

"_Will do, wanna talk to him?"_ she asks

"Sure" I say

Just then the door is rapped on rather loudly. And I hear a very familiar voice.

Peeta.


	9. Hello Again

**Author's Note: ***evil grin* there is one character I hate in The original fiction and that Has to be Mrs. Mellark (I have a deep hate for kids being abused by their parents), so while you are reading Ariana letting the crone have it imagine how vindicated I felt writing it. ;D…oh and BTW I always thought Mr. Mellark was a big softy so yeah…if it's not canon XP

Thanks go to my reviewers: **Pandora, Seaotter, E-W-Dragon, KC99, ASMF** and **HL**

Chapter 9

Hello Again

He doesn't wait. Heck I don't blame him, this is a shock to everyone. Half of my mind wonders why he hasn't run to Katniss' to make sure she's okay. Haymitch gets up and goes to the door.

"We have to talk" Peeta says

Haymitch's long tired voice is not easily missed, "not now kid I'm kinda busy"

Peeta walks past me without noticing, he is limping badly and I notice his prosthetic is loose.

"I ran all the way from the bakery I was visiting my folks…well my dad, and my leg is killing me…Haymitch you owe me" he pauses as he passes me a second time mid-pacing. I'm still on the phone.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Tracker" I say I only briefly acknowledge his open jaw shock

"_Should be fun, we should have a good go of it, I'll talk with Finnick let him know…somehow" _he replies, he's taking it easily, then again when it came down to the crush of stress Track was the strongest out of the three of us.

"I don't know how to thank you two" I say sadly, "just be safe okay and train for god sakes" I reply

"_Always kiddo, you too, stay safe and use that bible of yours!"_ Tracker replies and hangs up.

"Well we have an alliance" I tell Haymitch who looks at me confused, "just got off the phone with Track and Trace"

"Ariana?" Peeta looks at me

"Hiya Peet" I smile at him, "long time no-" I don't get to finish because he hugs me tight

"You're here!" he says and I can hear the smile on his face

"Tracer had that exact reaction this past winter" I reply, "I even got that reaction by Arora Kinkaid…Snow's granddaughter" Peeta is holding tighter so I hug back and pat his back, "you wanted to tell Haymitch something?"

"I think I know what he is going to say" Haymitch replies, "Peeta-"

Peeta lets go and is almost instantly back in his temper, "no Abernathy, last year you and Katniss were working together, this year you owe me, I am going in"

"Why don't we wait for the reaping to decide" Haymitch drawls, he's taking it better, probably because of the liquor. It's making my stomach turn.

We don't have much time to argue because we see Katniss run past the house.

"We should get her" he limps to the doorway

"Let her be Peeta" Haymitch says, "I don't think anyone is in their right state of mind"

Peeta's jaw is set, but then his face gives off a very prominent wince.

"You said you're leg is hurting you" I tell him, "we should get you off it, should I get you to your place?"

He looks at me, then shakes his head, "I kinda ran out, pop looked worried and now I'm worried"

"Right we'll go to the bakery" I look at Haymitch, "try and _not_ drink while we are gone okay? I will want to talk to you when I get back and I don't want to wake you up...again" on our way out I grab my doctor's bag.

He has a very prominent limp, and I know it's probably because they didn't listen to me when they took the cast of his stump, there is no padding to keep the residual part of his leg from bouncing around, the swelling from the surgery is gone and the cup is slightly bigger. I had asked them to make a sleeve to accommodate but no one listens to someone who looks like some ignorant teenager.

I feel like back in my games, carrying a guy who is bigger than me. Peeta looks down at me from time to time, with a small smirk. At least he's coherent Maverick wasn't so much.

"Pop is gonna freak out" he jokes

"How have you guys been since we are talking about your family" I ask.

He nods, "I live on my own now, so I'm okay, Ryen and Buck are busy at work so mom doesn't bug them much"

"And y'dad?" I ask, he's the biggest part of their family

"He's good, I still remember when we found out about when you…y'know" he says

"Died" I supply and he nods, "maybe we shouldn't upset him"

"He won't be upset" he smirks again

He was right.

Harry opens the back door and his reaction is almost the same as how Peeta was.

Except he isn't stunned. Without a single word he grabs me into a bear hug as soon as Peeta is clear. God I missed this feeling of security. He has grabbed me so quickly and jarring me my doctor's bag drops.

The sound is like a gunshot at a race. And Ryen and Buck come down. They don't jump to hug because they are as confused as happy. For some reason it feels like I am a sister to them. In some small way.

"You're here?" Buck says

I hold up four fingers to Peeta despite Harry refusing to let go just yet. Peeta just shakes his head and smiles gently.

"Mr. Mellark? Would you mind…maybe…allowing me to breath?" I say jokingly, but also seriously, he's strong!

When he lets go his face has tear streaks and I reach into my jacket pocket and offer his own handkerchief. He chuckles.

"Okay Peeta up the stairs with you and we will get you looked at" I order him

"What happened?" Ryen asks concerned

Peeta limps to the stairs and his brothers help him up.

When we finally get him upstairs and lying on the extremely worn couch I realize how badly I needed to check him.

The skin is red and raw and touching it sends him wincing. Buck and Ryen have been sent down to man the storefront while Mr. Mellark has Peeta's head in his lap. I grimace softly, I hate seeing Peeta of all people in pain. He shouldn't have to suffer at all. I go into my doctor's bag and get a chemical ice pack, I break it shake it and apply it.

He hisses like water hitting a hot jet. He means to sit but Harry holds his shoulder.

"Easy son" he says so softly that Peeta lies back down.

"Where is your father?!" we hear bellowed from downstairs and Harry stiffens.

His wife is back. We hear her stomp up the stairs and gets to the living room. I don't turn, I am rubbing some balm into the stump to help with the chaffed skin. It stings and Peeta closes his eyes to try and block it out.

"What is he doing here?!" Mrs. Mellark says, "you should be keeping on eye on Ryen and Buck Harry!"

"They are old enough to look after the shop" Harry says calmly, "I go where I am needed Maris"

"Well he isn't needed" she spits, "lying about all better than us and who is this…some tramp?"

Harry's jaw sets but I put a hand on his arm that is resting on his son's shoulder and give a small shake of the head. I stand and turn, "Dr. Sparrow I worked on your son in the Capitol, just came to see how he was getting on"

Her demeanor changes immediately and I feel bile build.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she smiles cordially

"I am sure" I put on my haughtiest tone, "Mr. Mellark, do you have any thick socks? Preferably soft material"

"I'll get that" Mrs. Mellark says

"I didn't ask you" I say softly almost as a warning, "why don't you make sure your completely capable sons are managing downstairs?"

She sputters, "how dare you!"

"How _dare_ you!" I growl, I point to Peeta, "your son, out of concern for his fiancée _ran _to Abernathy's to make sure what they will be doing about this quell, he cares for so many people, do you not see that?"

Her jaw tightens visibly; I look at Peeta who is staring at his mother not saying a word.

"Letting girls defend you, how pathetic" she says

"Look who's talking?" I rebuttal, "attacking someone younger than you, I can't believe you two are even related!"

"Lexis" Peeta uses my alias, "it's okay"

Those two words kinda take Mrs. Mellark back, she blinks.

"Dad you can go, Lexis is okay with me and we'll head back to my place" Peeta winces as he tries to get up, "I'll even help her find a sock, I'll be fine"

Harry looks at me then at Peeta then finally his wife.

"I'm not going anywhere" he rumbles and looks at his wife, "go down dear, I'll look after Peeta" I see _his_ jaw set waiting for rebuttal.

She doesn't though and heads downstairs.

"Sock you said?" Harry asks grabbing my attention.

"Yeah not brand new, if it's holey it's fine" I look at him and he smiles. He gently gets from under Peeta and goes to his bedroom he shares with that witch. He comes out with an old pair of tube socks. I put one into the other to make it thicker and get it on Peeta's stump, the socket fits snugly after. I nod to myself and seem so focused that Harry clearing his throat makes me jump.

"Easy my dear" he says touching my shoulder, "missed you" he smiles

"I'm sorry I-" I start and he shushes me

"I'm sure you had good reasons, none to fret" he replies, he then looks sad, "I just wish you came at a better time, knowing the quell…I'm…" he can't finish but both Peeta and I know what this gentle giant of a man wants to say.

'I'm going to loose my son'

"You won't lose him" I tell him and this gets Peeta's and Harry's attention, "I'll train them, both of them, until the reaping" I look at Harry who looks shocked, "I have to"

"I'm in" Peeta smiles, then nods appreciatively at how his prosthetic is fitting. I help him to stand and we are just about to head for the stairs when we hear a thunderous banging from the back door.

We hear Peeta's mom screeching a slur of curses but Harry heads downstairs to answer.

"Where is she?" Haymitch asks.

"She?" Mrs. Mellark says, "Dr. Sparrow?"

"Yeah, also known as Ariana Crane she came with Peeta a couple hours ago" Haymitch says impatiently.


	10. Katniss Everdeen(shortened title)

**Author's Note: **And now a warning: _first impressions are everything_! Take this as a lesson in how not to be thought of…(yes this is how Ari finally meets the infamous Katniss Everdeen….just so you guys know Personally I am not a Katniss fan)

Thanks go to my reviewers: **ASMF, Seaotter, E-W-Dragon, Pandora** and **HL**

Chapter 10

Katniss Everdeen: The Reason for Prohibition

We get downstairs and Haymitch unceremoniously grabs my hand as my other one has my doctor's bag. "We have a problem" he grumbles

"No kidding" I look on helplessly as Harry waves us off and Peeta is right behind us.

"Katniss went a little loony" Haymitch says and I can smell liquor. I wrench my hand from him, and he looks at me angrily.

"You were drinking again!" I glare at him

He looks even more miserable and angry, "give it a rest sweetheart, I would have left her to her mother's hands but her mom is a bit overcome at the moment and you're the only other doctor we have". He stops suddenly and heads for some bushes to throw up. Which for me is a first, I think he drank a wee bit too much.

"Peeta you know where she lives, let's go" I look at my friend who nods, we leave Haymitch to his stupor. First thing tomorrow he will get a rude awakening if I see bottle touch lip.

We get in as a dark haired guy is heading away to the Seam, he's tall and I only see his back. His shoulders are slumped, and walking slow, like it's painful but he's too proud to say it.

A young girl with blond braids comes out, is about to call after him when she sees Peeta and I, then notices the doctor's bag.

"Peeta!" she runs to him, "It's Katniss she hurt her hands pretty bad, and mom just kinda went quiet again"

"Show us in Prim" he says, "this is my friend Ariana"

"Haymitch said he was getting someone" she says worried

"Yeah me kiddo, lets go see to your sister" I say

They have her laid out on the couch, she's out cold. I take an ottoman as a stool and get myself set up. Peeta goes to see to Mrs. Everdeen.

Her hands have deep cuts on the meaty part of her palm. And there are splinters of glass. The most disgusting thing isn't the bloody mess I have to clean up.

It's the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Prim is it?" I look at the young girl, she looks reaping age, she starts when I call to her, "it's okay, mind getting me a bowl of hot water, and a towel?" she bobs her head and goes to the kitchen coming back moments later. I guess she had started a kettle prior to us getting there; she has even made a poultice of some green plant.

"Studying to be a healer?" I look at her with a small smile, she bobs her head again, "have a seat Prim" I kick a second ottoman to her and she perches there as I set about stitching the gashes closed after removing the glass splinters.

"Will she be okay?" she asks her voice quiet, I see, she's shy.

"You tell me kid" I smirk, "we've put in stitches, I have some gauze in my bag, we can use that poultice you made to help her hands heal faster, I'm guessing it's Yarrow?"

She nods and I smile, she returns the gesture and a very faint blush appears.

Haymitch finally gets in while we are wrapping Katniss' hands in gauze.

"I don't know what she was up to but she broke glass somewhere" I reply, "she'll wake up, feel sick and throw up probably"

Peeta comes over, he had given Mrs. Everdeen some tea but her hands are shaking.

"Prim, go see to your mother" he says and she's over by her in moments, "I'll bring her upstairs and to bed"

"Good and then meet us at Haymitch's" I tell him

He nods in response and we part.

I don't bother with niceties. This whole drowning oneself in alcohol has to stop and _now_. I grab Haymitch by the upper arm and steer him out. He tries to wrench free but my grip is as solid as steel and he almost dislocates his shoulder trying to pull free.

"Let me go woman!" he finally says as we get into his place. I flick my hand away and since he is still inebriated he almost topples.

"Sit your filthy, grubby rear over there!" I spit at him glaring, and pointing to a kitchen chair.

It seems to take him aback because he actually does as he is told. And takes the bottle from the table…that's going to be his last drink.

Peeta comes in and I am glaring at Haymitch as he steps to my side. I move over and snatch the bottle from the drunkard's grasp.

"Peeta!" I toss him the bottle, "dry up this place"

"W-what?" he looks a bit stunned

"You will by hell not!" Haymitch lunges taking out his knife.

Oh…bad move buddy.

I grab him by the wrist of his armed hand and slam it to the floor with him following. The air is knocked out of him as I slam the hand again and his grip releases. I kick the knife away and then bend his arm behind his back.

"Do it Peet, and make sure he sees you do it" I tell him, then I put my knee in Haymitch's back and he groans, "no more drinking, no more hiding from the nightmares that keep me awake most nights old man. No more" he struggles feebly, we hear a toilet flush upstairs once and he whines. Pathetic really, while Katniss and Peeta have to deal with nightmares as do I and probably everyone else who has survived he drowns himself in alcohol and becomes a laughing stock.

"You have two choices" I mutter in his ear, "you can stay awake and we can sober you up, or I can knock you out"

He grumbles then snarls at me, "knock me out…if you-" he doesn't get to finish the sentence because I knock him out for the night.

Peeta comes down with a dozen or so bottles. He looks at the unconscious drunk then at me.

"He asked me to" I say dragging him to the couch, Peeta puts down the box of bottles and helps me first clear the couch of debris then toss Haymitch there.

"He asked you to knock him out?" he looks at me, "Ari, you have to explain a few things to me I think"

"I think I do too" I tell him, "first lets' get the rest of the liquor down the drain take the bottles to the trash then we'll have a talk"


	11. Meadow

**Author's Note: **I do hope people read these, because I usually say something pretty important! Today it is this…I will double post the next 4 chapter (so on Wednesday we will get to chapter 15) why? Because I want you guys to get to 15….again why?...because like he-man said long ago "I have the POWER!" (and it's a chapter I am itching for you guys to read)

Thanks to my reviewers: **ASMF, Seaotter, HL, Pandora, E-W-Dragon, JB, **and **Violet Temperance **(for chapater 7..hope you read my PM VT)

Chapter 11

Meadow

It takes the better part of the evening; we find the lady who makes the moonshine and bribe her to in fact _not_ sell liquor to either Everdeen or Abernathy. Peeta was sure she would stay clear with the imminent threat of being sold out, but I slipped her enough money that she nods, gives us a knowing signal of the finger to the side of the nose in understanding and we leave.

We're quiet.

I don't think Peeta has ever seen me so controlled and yet so cold, he remembers the sixteen year old readying herself to 'die' or crying into his shirt during our secret therapy session. Not this hardened part of me. The part that has no pity for Haymitch even if he probably had a rough life, if he lost loved ones then I think I have him beat now.

We end up in a nice overgrown meadow. The grass reaches mid calf, or it will as summer hits, right now the brush is thriving more.

"Ariana…I know you don't want to talk about what you were trained on, but…back there with Haymitch? He's dangerous" he says

"He's a drunk Peeta. Alcohol is a great way to feel brave, but it dulls his senses, brute strength with nothing between the ears at the moment" I tell him, "heck with enough training Prim would have been able to take him on"

He chuckles but it doesn't last, "what are we going to do?" he says softly he has a lost expression in his features that should not be there, "We're seventeen Ari, the rest are in their twenties or older, we're gonna get slaughtered how can I protect katniss from that?"

I shake my head, "for one don't doubt yourself" I tell him, "second you will make alliances, I already have two that will be buddying up with you whether you like it or not, and I sure there will be others that will want to team up with you. Be friendly to them you will be able to make bonds for the games" he looks offended, "what? You think making an alliance is a bad thing?"

"Yeah! We have to kill them!" he says, "what's the point?"

"Alliances are just a stepping stone Peeta, Farrow and I had one from day one, Celena and Archie made a secret one thru Haymitch so I had him as a mentor during my games"

"Haymitch was your mentor?" Peeta looks confused, "the drunk was _your_ mentor? And you won?"

I click my tongue, "having a mentor is only a small part of the game Peet, it takes luck, and skill too. Lilian, the one you called foxface, she never saw woods like that, she never climbed trees, and she didn't learn from Tracer, she starved to death and fell for nightlock thinking it safe"

He looks at the grass in the fading light, "that was an accident"

"That is the games" I point out, "for the night don't think of what we are going to do, don't think of how you are going to survive because you _will_ survive. I'm taking under my wing you, Katniss and Haymitch, consider me your mentor. I have more than enough time to get you three trained up, I won't be pleasant, I won't take it easy on you"

"I don't want you to!" he defends, I raise my hand in surrender chuckling.

"Merely warning you, Tracer could tell you how tough I was with her and I trained her for three days, you guys aren't just going to be ready you are going to be primed, eager even"

He laughs, "eager? To go into the arena? Are you mental?"

"Maybe, I am pretty sure everyone is cracked one way or another after the games, I just haven't found my quirk" I tell him, "some are promiscuous, some are drunks, some becomes basket cases…I guess I just have a heavy dose of contempt for those who try and escape thru chemical means, enough that I had to die to live"

The sun finally sets and we are awash with rosy light of dusk. "you guys are going me that of legend" I tell him, "just wait"

We head home, I bid him a good night and go to Haymitch's. I don't bother waking him, he's out cold and I don't expect waking him will be pleasant for anyone right now. I go to the bedroom I set up and for myself and take out my tribute book. Placing it on the end of my bed, and my running shoes beside my bed, as well as a track suit from thirteen, and finally my locket.

I'm going to need all the luck I can get training a drunk and an unknown, I know I can get Peeta ready, he just needs to be encouraged. But Haymitch who is nearly forty, not to mention I haven't really known Katniss all that long….

Yes luck has a big piece in this.

I wake early. So early the sun isn't even up.

So early Haymitch isn't even up…mind he wouldn't be, with the booze in his system and the mild concussion I caused him. I would be surprised he would be up at all. I get changed. The track suit still smells of Thirteen, a mix of bleach and ammonia. I give it a quick wash in the bathroom and wring it out as best as I can. Then putting it on slightly damp I put on my running shoes and head downstairs.

I don't want to wake him yet. The clock says 4:30 am. I will go for a run first.

Have to dry out this tracksuit somehow.

I step off his patio and am off at a brisk jog. I head for the meadow. I do some push ups, and sit ups, then I do a sprint.

The terrain is _not_ what I am used to. It's not level, there are tangles of wildflowers trying to trip me up. I have to hop a bit so I don't fall. But once I am clear of the meadow things go better.

I have missed running, some days in training Charring would tell me to do laps. When asked how many he would shake his head and reply it wasn't amount, but _time_. An hour of running, non stop. He didn't just watch he would join after five laps, this was after our spat. He would tell me to pick up my knees when I was tired then bark and Ken that I had out ran him already. Eventually it was a competition, who could do the most laps in a hour.

Sometimes I would win, sometimes I would let Ken win.

Now I am going to make Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss try and beat me.

This wasn't just to dry out my tracksuit. I mapped a route for us…a race. It's probably a mile, maybe a mile and a half. But it's from the meadow all the way to the Mellark apple tree as a finish line. When I reach it I hear a low humming and peek in the window.

Buck is kneading bread. His father comes over and nods appreciatively before going to take the first loaves out. I can smell them from the crack of the window. It gives me an appetite and I run back to victor's village.

Just in time to see Peeta come out of his house.


	12. Let the Boot Camp Begin

**Author's Note: **very quick…this is the double update….next double update to happen Monday evening! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Let the Boot Camp Begin

I think he doesn't know what to make of my get up. The tracksuit is baggy on me, but the running shoes fit me fine. I give a coy grin and then motion for him to follow me to Abernathy's.

He still isn't up? I see the disheveled mass that is Haymitch still sprawled on the couch, and sigh. This is gonna take a lot of work.

"Peet run upstairs, there is a red leather book on my bed, bring it down while I make breakfast" He looks at me odd, "I'll clean up a bit first"

Cleaning up takes at least two hours, and even with the racket of us cleaning dishes, putting them back in their proper place and sweeping then mopping the floor and disinfecting the tabletops and kitchen table Haymitch still hasn't woken up.

I finally relent and make coffee, Peeta goes home and returns with a loaf of bread he had made. It smells wonderful but when I mention toasting it he looks a bit confused.

"What?" I ask, "you don't eat toast here? What do you have with eggs?"

"If we have eggs" he adds, "no its just toasting bread is something we do when we get married, I mean we do eat toasted bread sometimes, but just with the wedding plans and…."

I don't know what to say to that except, "traditions I guess"

He nods, "did they have any in five?" trying to get his mind off what he had to do for the cameras.

I rack my brain but I barely remember the traditions right now, and it hurts something in me to realize that. "Let's not talk about that okay?" I ask

He sees it upsets me, "sure, so eggs? Bacon?"

"You guys have it?" I inquire and we raid the fridge….it appears Haymitch was fond of a more liquid diet.

"Honestly, you think he knew how to take care of himself" I mutter

Peeta bristles and stands up because we hear from the doorway

"I don't usually entertain, so I don't keep anything in" Haymitch says, I turn and he is massaging his jaw, "you have a very strong right hook"

"You asked for it" I reply, "we all have to talk"

Peeta went to get ingredients for breakfast and we sit down to eggs, bacon and untoasted bread. Which I have to say mops up the yolk better but I miss the butter layden crunchiness of toast with marmalade. When I say all of us, it's four people.

Peeta, Haymitch me and Katniss. Who arrived just as I was placing the last plate on the table.

Peeta stands from his seat, the gentleman as he is. Haymitch raises a mug of coffee.

"Have a seat sweetheart" he says pushing his plate of food at her, "eat".

"Not hungry" she replies looking absolutely green.

"Eat, it will help you feel better and you'll need it" I tell her.

Obviously I don't expect her to follow orders from a stranger, and she doesn't. She in fact looks at me like I have insulted her.

"Who is this?" she looks at Haymitch

"Your trainer" I reply, "also your sobriety coach" I look at Haymitch, "and your personal encyclopedia" I look at Peeta.

"Trainer?" Katniss says, finally eating some bread.

"Well you obviously know about the quell" I touch one of her hands and she pulls away, okay she doesn't like to be touched. "had to do some stitching on you last evening"

"You did this?" she raises her hands gauze covered.

"The stitching yes, your sister…Prim made that poultice. Good head on her shoulders" I reply taking my mug of coffee.

"Thanks" she mutters, I have a feeling she doesn't like feeling indebted to anyone.

I wave it off, "enough trivials." I go and grab my text and slam it on the table. I forgot how much I put into this thing in less than a year. The whole cold season, plus spring. It's about the size of a medical text book, only it's my small handwriting and my artwork to describe things words can't.

"From today until the reaping in two months time this and any books I can get my hands on will be your tools. I will train you to the best of my ability, it won't be easy, you will hate me half the time, the other half the time I hope to be friendly to each other" I explain. "there is to be _no more_ alcohol. Peeta and I fixed it that you cannot purchase it, but if you find ways of sneaking any I will personally make you do a run of your district boarder"

Haymitch groans and Katniss gawks.

"You can't do that!" she snarls, "Haymitch will…"

"Will what? Get sober, becomes healthy? Okay maybe he will suffer nightmares but we'll find a better way for him to deal and cutting cold turkey will be no picnic but he will get thru this. I know all about getting drunk, got me in a world of trouble when I was fifteen, so when I say no alcohol I mean it" I look at her steadily.

"Ariana what is that anyway" Peeta breaks the silence that fell between all of us, he points to the 'bible'.

"The solution to the arena riddle" I smirk, "at least that's what I used to describe it to Tracer when I trained her. It's full of survival tactics, first aid instruction, fighting styles, herbology, weaponry, animals and how to cook and eat each safely. Name it and I probably have a page dedicated to it. "

" 'the tribute's bible' ?" Katniss reads the spine, "you made this?"

I nod, "and now it's yours to use, I meant to gift it to you to train your tributes but I think it will do you better than them don't you think?"

"So what do we do first?" Haymitch drawls, since we have finished and they had sufficient time to digest I smirk.

"we race" I reply.


	13. Know the Terrain

**Author's Note: **as promised the second paired update is here! These two I dubbed "first lessons" since they have a common theme…;)

Thanks go to **SeaOtter, E-W-Dragon** and **Pandora** for their reviews

Chapter 13

Know the Terrain

We all walk to the meadow, it's mid morning. I stretch and hop on my toes, I did this run early this morning but its enough to get me jazzed again. Like I said before, and I don't mind saying again.

I love to run.

"We will start each morning with this run, today I won't penalize, but starting tomorrow your goal each morning will be to beat me to the Mellark apple tree" I explain, "the last one will do twenty push ups and sit ups the second to last fifteen and the second place will do ten."

"Seems easy enough" Haymitch says

I chuckle, "you say that now" I smirk, "today is a dry run, we'll run the path and then back to Haymitch's for lunch and studying"

"Studying?" Peeta says

"Build up the body in the morning build up the brain in the afternoon" I reply, I finish stretching, "right then!" and off I jog.

It takes them a moment to realize I mean 'time to run'.

Peeta and Katniss seem to be able to keep up with my steady jog, but Haymitch has just realized that his endurance, much like his liver and kidneys if I am correct, is shot to hell. He's huffin' and puffin', I even hear his dry heave and gag for breath.

"Hold!" I call and we stop and wait for him, "come along Abernathy! Thought you said it was easy, I'm not even pushing it!" I don't stop moving preferring to jog on the spot; I'm bouncing on my toes like a boxer.

He flips me the bird, Peeta and Katniss watch for my reaction but I laugh, "come on old man, we'll walk it this time…just for you"

Again the huffin' and puffin' and the bird flies off his hand again.

"Very good! Maybe put that energy to better use" I reply, he finally catches up.

Down from the meadow thru the seam, past the justice building and the whipping post, gallows and stocks. Katniss slows, but with Peeta calling after her she catches us up. Past the mayoral office and into the market quarter.

"When I say 'go' I want you guys to run" I tell them, "all three of you" we pass the tailor, "GO!"

We bolt, well they do, I just speed up, Katniss close at my heels Peeta just behind us but giving everything. Haymitch curses and catches up…we make it to the apple tree me with Katniss a moment after then Peeta…then finally a hacking Haymitch.

"Right everyone down for twenty" I say and all four of us do push ups. Me on my knuckles like a good martial arts student. The stones bite into my skin from the dirt, Peeta and Katniss are young and are able to do twenty push ups and sit ups easily. I think since I am doing it with them they are more willing. Haymitch curses a few more times then manages to do them with all of us barking for him to hurry up.

We decide to walk back to victor's village.

"Tomorrow we meet at the meadow, around seven in the morning for our run, wear a track suit it will be more comfortable" I explain, Peeta nods face flush.

"That's it? Running and push up and sit ups?" Katniss asks

I smile softly, "trust me this is your warm up, every morning you are going to run your butt off, and you will have to beat me to the tree, and I do not under any circumstances let anyone off easy, except my friend Kenneth but I let him win once…" I shake my head, "let's just say it won't be easy"

"I almost beat you" Katniss points out, I chuckle and she looks put out.

"Kid I wasn't even flat out" I point out, "today was just an intro"

We make it to victor's village and head to Haymitch's.

"Now since today is just and introduction, we are going to go thru things you want to learn, make a list" I look at Haymitch and motion to outside after supplying paper pens and the book.

"I want you to contact your escort" I tell him

"Effie? Why?" Haymitch doesn't like the idea

"They need to study the games, they were only in one Haymitch" I hiss, "they need to know who they will have to go against, and to do that with no knowledge?..." I leave it hang

He nods, "fine, but you owe me"

"It won't be alcohol" I remind him, "maybe I will allow you one wave of the 20 sit ups and push ups you will owe me tomorrow"

He grumbles and goes to the phone.

When I re-enter after a moment they have a second book out. I recognize the drawing style but the writing isn't Peeta's, he has a very elegant writing very curvy for a guy, I think it's the artist in him. This is neatly written but in clear block letters.

"I see you had a head start" I say softly making Katniss jump. Peeta smiles, I guess not much gets to this girl. I take a better look but get a dark glance from Everdeen.

"I don't recognize this plant" I point out poison ivy, at least that's what it says.

Katniss looks at the plant and shrugs, "they don't have it in district Five? And you don't remember it from your books?"

"It's been almost five years Katniss" I point out, "I haven't seen _my _book in that time I am pretty sure I forgot half the entries"

She sniffs derisively, unimpressed with my honesty. I would usually let it go, but she's been stand-offish all morning.

"Did I do something to you Everdeen?" I ask curiously, "or do you treat everyone like they aren't worth your time"

"Ari" Peeta warns but I hold my hand up, this is important, if I am to train them I need to know if it's not worth my time.

"How do I know you are not just feeding us information so we make a wrong decision in the arena?" she says, "we could ignore everything you say and try our luck"

"Katniss!" Peeta looks annoyed and a bit upset, "she saved my life on the hover plane after the games, just like you saved my life in the games last year, if she meant us to fail she would have found a way to off me on the plane"

Katniss glowers at us, "I just-"

"Don't trust easily do you?" I finish her sentence, "I understand, I would be hard pressed to believe a Good Samaritan when they are here to help. Everdeen if I wanted I would have gladly sat in the capitol the rest of my natural life, ignored that Peeta was dying, ignored that you had a little sister who needed you. It would have been a simple act of tuning out and ignoring my conscience. Here are the facts: you can't trust me unless you know me, you don't know me therefore you don't trust me. That is something you will have to get to. Second thing is I know the victors a bit longer than you, I might know things you don't from your games. Third thing I won't lie, I might keep information but I won't outright lie. Finally I want you guys to survive, you are the youngest going in a second time, you need all the help you can get"

"So why you?" she asks, "why not Haymitch?"

Haymitch clears his throat, "she can train us without fear of having to defend herself in the game Katniss, to the capitol she's dead"

"What?" Katniss looks at me, I nod, "okay so that makes you what?"

"A ghost in their system, but to you a valuable resource. For now just know I will do everything in my power to make sure you are ready. That's all you really need to know, the rest will come in time" I explain


	14. Never Leave a Man Behind

**Author's Note: **and here is lesson two!

Chapter 14

Never Leave a Man Behind

The next morning I wake have a quick breakfast and wake Haymitch. I start to wonder if he feels he has to protect himself from intruders with that hunting knife he likes to keep under his pillow. I don't know his games. I wish I did so I could help him deal…somehow.

Waking and getting him to stomach something other than alcohol is a challenge and I finally decide to just give him a couple slices of bread from yesterday with peanut butter. I will eventually want him to try and eat something a bit more substantial.

After I have him shower and change, we slowly jog to the meadow and I look at him.

"Bet I can do more push up and sit ups than you" I tell him with a smirk as we arrive.

He looks at me like I am insane and when I drop to start he begrudgingly does likewise not wanting to appear weak. I end up doing twice the amount I had wanted to do because it takes that long for the two teens to get there. I hear them before I see them and I get to my feet as quickly as I got down.

"Keep going Haymitch while they stretch" I tell him.

He again grumbles.

Peeta and Katniss seemed to have bought tracksuits last night after they left. Not identical ones but not that far off. Peeta in navy blue and Katniss in dark forest green. They do up their running shoes properly, Peeta double knotting his. After which I show them stretches to loosen them up. They are agile and in fairly good shape considering. So without much more encouragement I tell them to head off.

They run off followed by Haymitch when I tell him to. Then I stretch, smirk to myself because I give them a good three minute head start and then I run.

Haymitch is the first I pass. Again he is huffing and puffing. As I pass him I speed up slightly. I hear him curse loudly, something about being an 'up start'.

Peeta is running better I guess my ministrations I did on his residual limb were well worth the effort. He still limps when he runs though but that's probably because he's not used to running with an artificial leg, or it's still slightly sore. I match pace with him and when he looks over and smiles I smile back. "How are you holding up?" I ask

He nods, "'m okay I guess" he says a bit breathless but not enough for me to feel concerned, at least he's beating Haymitch. "you?"

"Doing fine" I reply, "you're doing great Peeta, keep it up!" I give him another encouraging smile and head off.

"Sure leave me in the dust!" he cries after me jokingly

"Hey I don't want extra exercises!" I reply

I finally catch up to Katniss who is running as fast as she can, we have past the Seam and have made to the justice building when she gets distracted. She slows.

I do not.

"Move it Everdeen!" I bark at her and she flinches, I don't think she likes me all that much because she glares. She tries to catch up but as we hit the market quarter I speed up and leave her in my wake.

I end up at the tree first and wait a minute or two.

Katniss is no where to be found so I head back. It takes me a minute of jogging to catch her back and we make it to the tree together.

"Ten push ups?" she asks and I nod, she gets down and I go to catch Peeta.

"Where you goin'?" she asks

"Well I don't believe in leaving anyone behind despite them falling behind" I reply.

She tilts her head, "so you trust me to follow thru with my penalty?"

"Yeah, it's only you that is hurting y'know if you don't" I reply and run off.

I catch back up to Peeta, who looks a wee bit winded but is still running, I match pace with him again and we make it to the tree together.

"You came back?" he says getting down to do his penalty

"Yeah think its okay to leave anyone behind?" I reply and head off one last time, "I'm getting Haymitch be back soon"

I get to him at the justice building; he's keeled over hacking and gasping. I stop at his feet and get him to sit for a minute. "catch your breath" I tell him when he aims to head off again. "I'll take your penalty this time"

"You are one strange person y'know that?" he rasps

"So I've been told" I reply.

We arrive and I take the penalty.

The rest of the day I get them to study, as much as they can. I make lunch; we go over basic survival tactics. Katniss knows a lot of this already but Peeta doesn't. It will make them be on level playing field when we get into it more.

The following week we continue on the same routine. We add on basic hand to hand and watching old games. I keep mine hidden for two reasons.

One, I won't be entering so there is no chance of facing me. And two I don't want them knowing how sadistic the game maker was in my year. We do likewise for Haymitch's although I would want to know what he did, it's not in my nature to pry.


	15. Grey Meets Blue

**Author's Note: **So remember when way back in Roads Home I had a chapter called "Blue Meets Grey"?...

This goes out to all those who hoped one day Ari would get a love interest! And also begins some fluff and drama again…(but then again all my writing is Drama so…why am I warning? *shrugs*) enjoy! Sorry if it goes back and forth in POV but when it comes to these two it will be like that from time to time…it's one of my favorite chapters so far so let's get to it!

Thanks go to **Pandora, E-W-Dragon, HL **and** ASMF** for their reviews

Chapter 15

Grey Meets Blue

_Ari POV_

Since the quarter quell announcement I have been nothing short of Charring and Boggs on their collective rears. It reminds me of all those sessions being beaten down and sweating buckets. I prefer them be exhausted and ready then just worrying themselves sick.

Peeta takes to it readily, probably because he trusts me the most. Knowing I trained Tracer.

Everyday starts the same. We all meet in the meadow in tracksuits and we do a run to the bakery on the other side of town. I always take the rear to keep and eye on them at first, their goal is to reach the apple tree before I do. It seems a simple task until I speed up.

Today starts like any other, I drag Haymitch to the meadow and we do push ups and sit ups until the teens arrive. At first it was like pulling teeth but he now realizes I am doing this for his own good. Now he can drop and give me twenty and flip and twenty again. Soon he will do fifty, like I do.

I said today started like any other until that is Katniss arrives. She doesn't speak much just following along, if I bark at her she glares after flinching. Today however she brings with her someone I recognize.

Gale.

_Gale POV_

Katniss insisted I come with her. Saying she was getting tired of being left behind or alone because although Peeta and her are getting along well the baker's son is listening to this girl staying with Abernathy. 'Petite with auburn hair and blue eyes' Katniss described her. To me it sounds vaguely familiar. I shrug, the mine is closed and mom doesn't need help cleaning so I follow along. Katniss' mom said I should start working out, what better way to start but with a run?

She says the girl is a tyrant barking at them to run faster harder and then they are studying everything in the afternoon. As well as learning to wrestle and fight unarmed in Abernathy's basement. She sounds like a peacekeeper or some other military person. Maybe she was from two? I shake my head, but nothing prepares me for who I see….it's her

The girl with the rose…now older more mature…still petite but her eyes, as blue as robin eggs. She is my age, well younger by a couple months from what I remember hearing, but I never forgot her eyes.

That day has stuck in my mind ever since I was fourteen with my mom and brothers. I had asked my mom who she was since she tried to shelter us from the horrors of the games back then. She said she was just a girl the mayor's family knew, I knew back then after a couple weeks she was the victor of that past year's games. And she had just given me a red rose in passing, the flower has long dried up and mom had retrieved it from my father's gravestone, sentimental reasons she claims. But the flower didn't compare to those eyes, those eyes are what have stuck in my head ever since then. Even with the girls at school and my past girlfriends…those eyes have always been there. The flick of sorrow, the gleam of something I doubt either of us knew back then. Ever since then those eyes have been what I have compared to every girl I had ever been with.

"Let's go Everdeen!" she calls she seemed to just glance at me, quickly….it snaps me from my thoughts

"Brought a friend" Katniss says, "hope you don't mind"

"More the merrier" she replies, "ready!"

Peeta Mellark is there just retying his shoes, I wonder how he's going to run properly with a fake leg but he is off with a prominent limp, but off he is followed by Haymitch, Katniss, her and I.

"Let's go Peet!" she hollers and Peeta just laughs, "I'll beat you again at this rate!"

"Will you ever let up" he calls back

"As soon as you beat me" she replies she keeps a steady clip at the back of the pack, "Haymitch if you don't speed up I will kick you in the rear!"

"'m goin! 'm goin!" he grumbles

Katniss looks at me, "I'm gonna catch up to Peeta for a minute okay?" she looks at me

"Yeah maybe she will stop picking on him and start on you" I say a bit breathless, I haven't had a lot of time to do running, I'm probably out of shape. I fall back with her.

She is calmly jogging, she's jogging! No wonder she's behind them all….she even has a bounce in her step, animated and a big grin on her face.

"Leaving the kids alone are we?" she asks as conversation

I blink, "Katniss wanted to chat with Mellark" I say

"Peeta no snoggin'!" she calls up front

Katniss looks back and glares, "Everdeen eyes front!" she barks

"You're being pretty tough on them aren't you?" I become defensive

"Think the arena is going to be filled with downy pillows?" she spins and runs backward a bit to look at me, "I know those victors, and they won't go easy on them because they are younger, if they can they will kill. Right now they need to know how to get out of danger fast, sharpen the body in the morning, sharpen the brain in the afternoon" she spins back again and picks up speed trying to leave me behind

_Ari POV_

Being tough is the only thing I know will help them! Peeta understands that, Haymitch does grumpily, it's just Katniss that is a hard sell. And I am fed up with babying her. Gale seems to think I should let up but then again he was never in a game. Those three have and they should know better. Well they will. Especially Peeta, I know he is volunteering this year, as much as it hurts me to know he is going thru this whole games, and even if I know Heavensbee is getting them out Peeta has to last until then.

"Wait up!" Gale calls and speeds up to match my pace, "look…sorry…just looking out for her…'ve been hunting with her since she was eleven…'til recently" he sounds out of breath.

"And I wrote to Peeta consistently for two years" I reply speeding up as we hit the seam and passing Haymitch.

"That will cost you twenty push up Abernathy!" I holler and he slows and walks.

Gale doesn't let up he matches pace again, "she's a good person"

I spin backwards again and look at him, "I didn't say she wasn't what I am saying is no one is being babied not even Peeta and he is missing a leg"

I speed up again as we round city hall and the justice building and then kick into top gear as we hit the market quarter I gain on Peeta who is trying his hardest to speed up…

"Fifteen Peeta well done" I smile and he slows to a jog as I near Katniss….Gale seems to get into it and speeds up and he's gaining on me as I pass Katniss

"That's ten for you kiddo soon I will owe you" I smile and she seems to nod and give an imperceptible smirk. I keep going because we are nearing the bakery and Gale is on my tail.

We are neck and neck as we pass the tailor and we run toward the back where the apple tree is.

_Gale POV_

She passed Haymitch at a brisk jog and then she was off like a hare that's been spooked, she is really moving fast and I have half a mind to show her up. The air is invigorating, my back hasn't started to ache yet so why not? I start to speed up and match her pace as she passes Mellark who slows to a jog.

She is gaining speed again like each time she passes one it's like a fire is lit under her. Then she passes Katniss who doesn't slow just keeps going.

"Beat her Gale!" she says as my back is starting to ache something awful but the girl looks behind her and gives this smile, like she is goading me! I pick up speed I don't have to run as fast as her being taller but I do have to run faster than before because she is really motoring as we pass the tailor.

She looks annoyed that I haven't let up; I give her a charming smile. At least I think it's charming. She smiles back, it's brilliant, and sweet, and devilish. She looks at me with those blue eyes. They are goading me, and I don't disappoint we are kicking up dust as we turn the corner to the bakery I am not breaking eye contact. I can't she is staring at me with only flitting glances ahead. I don't need to look I know this area well enough.

At least that what I tell myself, real reason is she has caught me in her gaze. She smiles again and places her hand ahead of her, for what reason I don't know until…

SMACK! I run right into the Mellark's apple tree and fall on my back. It's a flash of white hot pain and the wind is knocked out of me. I hear Katniss scream in panic at seeing me laying spread eagled, but it's the girl that is standing besides me that has my attention. She is laughing and not in any malicious way.

"You should have seen your face!" she laughs and bends down offering her hand, "come on then"

I take her arm and she gently hoists me up, but I can't stand straight my back is on fire. Even if I'm laughing tears are streaming down my face from the pain.

"Are you okay?" she looks worried, Katniss stops at the tree and rushes to my side, she puts one of my arms over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks as he is next to catch up then stops, "Gale your back, Ari!"

The girl Ariana! (That's her name!) Comes behind me. "Oh no" she says softly, "okay Peeta get me a towel, Katniss let's get him in"

"In? In where?!" Katniss asks and Ariana looks like the question wasn't even supposed to be asked as she points to the bakery back door.


	16. Healing Hands

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys this is where I take a walk on the fluff side…I know some of you are not all that keen on Gale, in the books he bordered on either being heartless, WAY too outspoken, or a jerk. I think he's a little misunderstood, don't get me wrong I am a proud member of the Peeta Mellark Fanclub but I think Gale needed some attention too! (trust me when I first started writing the 69th I never thought of Ari and Gale…only started developing in Roads very briefly….)

Thanks go to my reviewers: **E-W-Dragon, Seaotter, Pandora, HL, **and** JB**

Chapter 16

Healing Hands

_Gale POV_

"Mr. Mellark!" Ariana calls as we enter the bakery. Katniss and I have only been to the back door, we never entered.

Mr. Mellark comes in from the store front, "Peeta told me, I told my wife to go and get some ingredients we were running low on. She shouldn't be back for an hour or two since she likes to haggle, bring him upstairs"

"Thanks" she says and comes to my other side. Right now the pain is becoming unbearable, "easy now" she says softly, "we'll get you fixed up"

"My mom" Katniss says, "I should get her she helped Gale when he was first whipped"

"Good and get my black bag from Haymitch's" Ariana says taking most of my weight on her small frame as we are halfway up the stairs, "I got him"

We make it upstairs and Peeta gets me to lay on my stomach on their old worn couch after Ariana had gently lifted off my shirt. Some of the whip marks -the deepest ones- have opened and bled on my t-shirt. She washes the wounds and then Peeta hands her a bag of ice.

"Who did this to him?" she asks

"Head peacekeeper named Thread" Mr. Mellark says, "over a turkey"

"He…over a" Ariana doesn't seem to have words right now which I can only assume is bad because next thing I hear is, "as soon as we get you safe home I am gonna do a bit of reading"

I close my eyes as I hear Haymitch and Katniss come in with Mrs. Everdeen.

"This is disgusting" I hear Ariana say, she's my age and she talks like she has been thru much more than I have, "you did see his back, no suturing? No nothing?"

"We don't have a lot of supplies Ms Crane" Mrs Everdeen says a bit tightly

I hear a bag being tossed, "you have now, give him a shot of polycyline for infection and there are some vials of morphling, one should do him for the pain"

"Polycyline" Mrs. Everdeen sounds dubious

"It's an antibiotic" Ariana explains, "here" I hear her rummage in her bag, then I feel a coolness on my arm as she rubs it with alcohol and then a shot, the pain starts to melt away.

"Is Gale gonna be okay?" Katniss asks

"He's going to be fine" I hear Ariana reply then I feel tugging on my back, it's dulled but I think she is putting stitches in, "I didn't know peacekeepers were so brutal, I saw some people in stocks as we ran past the justice building but this?"

"You didn't have whippings in Five?" Haymitch asks

"You kidding me? With the amount of snakes my dad and I killed when I was a child we would have been dead by now, we were doing a service"

I groan as finally the pain is just a low thrumming. "we should get him to his house" she says and it sounds far off, "Mrs Everdeen can you help me with him?"

"I can help" Katniss says

"Katniss I need you to go back home with Peeta and study, don't worry I can take care of him with your mother" Ariana says gently, but with an edge that she is serious.

"He's my friend!" Katniss argues back, I can understand, after what happened I think she fell for me, mostly because I'm in need of care.

"Look right now priorities are hard okay? I know you want to help but sitting around moping will do nothing, I promise to take the best care of him" I open my eyes and see Ariana with her hands on Katniss' shoulders, "we'll all check up on him after supper okay, right now? Books"

Katniss looks to be on the edge of screaming defiance, but it must be the steadying gaze I am sure the healer and Mrs. Everdeen are giving her that she nods and Peeta leads her out of the room.

"Mrs. Everdeen if you could help me get him on his feet" Ariana says as she helps me first to sit up very slowly and then her and Katniss' mom help me to stand, she looks to Mr. Mellark, "thank you Mr. Mellark"

He nods, "are you sure you'll be okay to get him to Hazelle's?"

Ariana nods, "don't worry when I was fourteen I half carried Maverick remember?" she smirks and Mr. Mellark chuckles and nods, Haymitch has taken Peeta and Katniss back to his place. Mr. Mellark takes point and walks down the stairs backwards just to make sure we don't all fall in one heap. It's so strange, before I only knew him as a guy who I could rely on to buy squirrel in trade for bread for my family. Ariana has a completely different view, he treats her like family. We get to the door and Mr. Mellark opens it, he put a hand on her shoulder and she steps away just for a moment. My mind is going fuzzy but I do realize he touches her face then gives her a hug. If I ever get to talk to her alone I should ask about that.

She gets back beside me and with a small smile to Mr. Mellark, her and Mrs. Everdeen help me get back home. I start to drift in and out as we head for my house in the seam.

_Ari POV_

Gale is about the same heft as Maverick was in my games, proportionately I should say, I was just fourteen at the time but Gale and I are the same age and he's tall. I don't mean by a few inches, he's at least a foot taller than I am. But I still manage him with Mrs. Everdeen.

"I'm sorry for snapping back there" I tell her in conversation, "blame it on too much Capitol medicine I forgot how rough it is outside the pampered few"

She shakes her head, "don't matter none dear" she says, "we get by, but thanks to the supplies you brought we can help a lot better"

"I wish I could do more" I say, I feel a hand brush my shoulder as she reaches to touch me comfortingly

We get to Hazelle's who opens the door for us.

"Where is his bed?" I ask and she leads us to the back room where there are three beds. We get Gale on his stomach and I open my bag for some antibiotic ointment and bandages. He stirs and groans a bit.

"Easy there" I say softly as he turns his head to look at me, "try not to move okay?"

He gives a small nod, "how bad is it?" he asks a bit groggy

"I'm not gonna lie, it ain't a bed of flowers Gale" I reply as I work on the other deep gash on his back, "but don't worry I've been told I have a magic touch when it comes to patching people up"

"You didn't warn me about the tree" he says and smirks

"Thought you knew" I reply, "sorry next time I'll hold a sign that warns of upcoming foliage"

He laughs gently, I smile in return. Then he seizes, I can only imagine how much it stings. I place a hand on his shoulder and his hand comes to grasp mine. I think this is what Nightingale Syndrome is, but I don't care. He needs comfort right now. Who wouldn't after being whipped so brutally? I let him hold my hand until he drifts off again. I rid my mind of feelings of attraction, but it lingers. I rationalize that he is hurt and it's compassion I feel, that him holding my hand warmed my cheeks because of reflex. And yet…

Yet he looks at me with those grey eyes and I can't help but want to talk to him until the night song birds start warbling, until the moon gives way to dawn. His strong hands seem almost delicate with long fingers wrapped around mine, I remember Seneca having similar hands and mom calling them 'pianist hands'. But Gale's are scarred from what I don't know. His grip slackens as he drifts off, and I let him rest.

When I exit the back room Mrs. Everdeen is consoling Mrs. Hawthorne.

"He'll be fine, just a small set back Hazelle" she says as Hazelle looks lost an a bit forlorn.

"Let him rest for now" I say from the doorway, "I'll come later tonight to check on him" I hand her the canister of antibiotic ointment, she tries to refuse but I insist by pushing it into her hands, "look he needs it and when you are done you can give me back what isn't used okay? You just need a thin layer of it under his bandage" she takes it and nods

I head back to Haymitche's until I remember I wanted to read up on local law.

I head for the justice building. When I ask for where the local law books are kept the secretary looks confused….I guess no one ever challenges things in Twelve. She points me to off where some extremely dusty tomes rest and I take a glass of water with me as I dive into reading.

I am both vindicated and angry at what I learn. First offences are ten lashes, and if this is the first time Gale has been caught officially then he wouldn't have been in such poor shape. Whoever this Thread is he is dangerous and a power hungry maniac.

I take notes on other rules. Mainly public gatherings and smile, I know how to rally this rabble, and make Thread feel like a world class troll in one swoop.

Thing is I can't right now. Gale has to heal, and Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch have to be ready. I will wait.


	17. Training the Heart

**Author's Note: **Hello my fabulous readers! The fluffiness continues!

On another note: On my Bio page I have added….something (no not a poll) let's call it an idea. Let me know what you think!

Thanks to my reviewers: **HL, Pandora, E-W-Dragon, JB **and** Sea Otter** you guys rock!

Chapter 17

Training the Heart

I get to Haymitch's and its mid day, when I enter it's to a clean house thanks to Mrs. Hawthorne. When I close the door Katniss races to me worry etching her face.

"He's fine" I reply, "he just needs to rest, I'll be keeping my eye on him"

It seems to reassure her. Though I have to say a small part of me is going back for the company of someone my own age, and somewhat same temperament.

I shove those thoughts aside for fear they will distract but they creep up here and there when the lull of them jabbering away about this and that has allowed my brain to shift to neutral.

"Earth to Ariana" I hear Haymitch say, "you gonna comment or not?"

"What?" I look chastised and a blush forms

"Peeta was just saying we can't be sure of anything until the launch so what should we focus on?" he looks at me and smirks.

"Well" I think about it, "we can rule out certain environments due to what we know, we have to think 'what would make a good game?' so any extreme climates wouldn't be good, dying of thirst, exposure or freezing to death are not spectacular"

"How can you be so cold about this?" Katniss finally asks after a few beats of them thinking this over, "I mean people you know are going into this thing friends of yours could die"

I sigh and grab the bridge of my nose, "look Katniss, I do care, it's just…for me? Right now? Is making sure you guys get the best head start I can manage that is priority. I'm not being cold because I don't care kiddo, it's just I know everyone else is doing like we are. Even Eleven and Ten I am sure are training up, probably even choosing who is going. So that's why I am thinking of this objectively."

"You just seem to not care about it" she says

"Y'know what she was doin' when she found out? She called her district got two of her fellow victors to volunteer, to help you two" Haymitch points at her

"Haymitch!" I snap at him with a short shake of my head

Katniss looks at me, her eyes calculating, "you….did that?"

Again I sigh; this is not a good day, "yes"

"Why?" she asks

"You tell me?" I ask her, "let that hamster on its wheel for a spell"

I get up and walk out, with a curt "nose in the books"

I sit outside on the porch, Tracer and Tracker could very well die in the games this year if Plutarch can't get them out. Tracer has a newborn son! Yet she agreed to enter the games, she promised to protect them if both end up entering. I cover my face, Castiel was right I do inspire something in people, the ability to do the right thing despite how difficult it will be. Why else would Tracer do something like that?!

"Hey kiddo" I hear and Haymitch sits beside me, "Katniss takes some getting used to"

"A snake takes some getting used to, she's like a wild cat being washed" I grumble, "and she knows just what to say to annoy the hell outta me"

He chuckles, "welcome to my world, she wanted to start a rebellion within Twelve y'know"

I have to laugh at that, he gives me a look to shush. "does she even _know_ her district? It's gonna take a bit more than a voice calling for reform"

"Think she understands that?" he tilts his head, "you were off in dreamland before, what's spinning in that head of yours"

"Last I checked Haymitch you weren't my mentor" I look at him, again that look, Tracker could not pull off this 'don't joke with me' look, I sigh, "put me in an environment I can suss out how to thrive in it, tell me a problem and I can solve it in time…but put me in a situation that I haven't had much experience with…."

"What situation is that?"

I groan, "come on Haymitch you're not _that_ dim!"

"I just want to hear you say it kid" he teases, "I'm no expert, but these things eventually work their way out, right time right place I guess"

"Why are matters of the heart so complicated?" I cover my face, "I barely know him and he just looks at me and I see….I don't know….like a missing part made flesh…"

"Quite the wordsmith" Haymitch says, "look Ariana, let it be for now, focus on getting the kids and I thru this training stuff…get your mind off 'matters of the heart'"

I nod and we go back inside.


	18. Sparring Partner

**Author's Note: **And now another episode of "she says, he says" aka another Ariana/Gale chapter (I really enjoy these chapters…they're so cute!)

Thanks go to my reviewers: **SeaOtter, ASMF, E-W-Dragon, HL **and** Pandora**

Chapter 18

Sparring Partner

A week after the tree incident and Katniss brings Gale to our mid afternoon exercises, the balms and ointments I gave Hazelle did the trick. Although his back is still a mess of scarring the large wounds have completely closed and the stitches removed.

After the escapade at the beginning of this whole training regime where I pinned Haymitch to the ground while Peeta cleaned his house of alcohol Peeta has harassed me into teaching them how to fight unarmed.

I was reluctant at first, but when we set up Haymitch's basement with mattresses from the vacant houses and padded the walls some with thick padding I bought from the tailor it's safer than most dojos.

I pair with Haymitch since he is older and stronger and I don't want him getting carried away if things get out of hand. He has been tossed so much I think he gets motion sickness now.

Today he has relinquishes his spot to Gale and I glare at the old man when the rest are chatting about what they want to learn. Thanks to Charring I am a walking encyclopedia of hand-to-hand.

"How do you disarm someone?" Peeta asks finally, "I mean getting into a fight with someone who has a knife."

I nod, "good thinking, that could very well come up" I look at Gale, who towers over me. Any other person that tall I would feel very defensive but when we look at each other his face holds no malice, mild curiosity maybe, and something I can't place.

"Should I pretend to be attacking you?" Katniss asks, man does she ever look eager.

"No, I won't mind trying this" Gale says, "unless you prefer someone more your height Ariana" he smirks

That asshole, teasing me at my height, fine!

"No, try and attack me" I say bringing up a hand and giving a sign to advance while Peeta hands him a comb in lieu of a knife.

Gale slouches a bit to try and get a shot of gutting me with the pretend weapon. When he lunges I step aside nimbly and grab his wrist spinning so I face away while I squeeze his wrist with my finger tips, (not my nails because I don't want to really hurt the guy), the comb drops to the floor, while my other arms raises and almost plant my elbow in his face.

I stop well before impact occurs and Gale looks a bit surprised. We were supposed to stop and have the other pair mimic but he lets the comb go and pulls my arm with his spinning me to face him. I almost punch him in the jaw and he grabs my other wrist, literally crossing my arms in front of me. He smirks thinking he has the upper hand but I link my foot behind him and pulling sharply I control our fall onto the mattress, me on top of him. He turns table and flips us so he is on top, my arms crossed defenselessly.

We are looking at each other. Blue meets grey, panting.

His face moves closer and my heart is pounding in my chest.

Two images flash in my head, Ken doing this same move comes first but then it's overridden by the fat man when I was fifteen. I immediately tense but I don't attack.

Instead my voice is soft and guarded; "don't" I say softly looking at him.

_Gale POV_

I feel like I am fighting my shadow when I square off with Ariana. She is calculating and calm and methodical. When Katniss offers to be the assailant I step in. I don't know why, and damned if I know why I teased Ariana about being petite but she agrees and we face off. Me with a comb as my knife.

The fight that we do doesn't actually land blows but I am sure if we did I would be out cold within the moment she controls the hand with the knife. Her elbow would meet my jaw hard and I would be sprawled out. But she doesn't make contact thankfully which gives me time to disarm her, she manages a few more almost hits, but then I have her arms crossed, I smirk thinking that's it I win the match, but she trips me and lands me on the mattress. She has me pinned! I roll and now she is pinned.

We are breathless, hot from the fight, or almost fight.

Our eyes meet, cool blue with warm grey. Staring at each other. I want to show her I want to get closer to her and I lean in to give her a chaste kiss.

I have kissed girls before, since I was sixteen actually I've had girlfriends. All had the same dreamy look when we kissed.

Ariana isn't one of them, it pulls me from my reverie as she looks guarded, hurt and of all things scared, a ghost of fear flits across her features as she says very softly.

"Don't" she gets out from under me and heads upstairs, leaving me to run thru what just happened with Mellark and Katniss.

Only Peeta looks upset and heads upstairs.

"What was that about?" Katniss says, I think I hear a hint of jealousy…barely noticible. All I can think is exactly what she just said, 'what _was _that all about?'

We all head home soon after. I don't head home I head for Peeta's because damned if I understand what just went on.

_Ari POV_

The lesson ends abruptly as I make my escape. I even tell them to head home since I really don't feel like entertaining the idea of chatting it up. Peeta looks hurt from this but promises we will talk about it tomorrow when I feel ready to explain what just happened. I eat supper, or what I can stomach right now and head to bed, leaving Haymitch the job of dishes.

I hadn't worn myself out! I didn't realize this, until I wake with a start and cold sweat covering me. It's gone midnight and no one is up, not even Haymitch who is conked out on the couch. My heart is racing, breathing fast, trying to break my nightmare into understandable images.

But they were all flashes, the fat man, a dead Maverick and Ken, Seneca before he left, the snakes, the dying boys. President Snow turning into a snake again. Rushing and everything was shown in bright colors, with a woman screaming as background noise.

I cover my face and rake my fingers thru my hair.

I need air.

I head outside after getting changed, and putting the porch light on I sit on the steps, if I was home in five I would be on my bicycle riding out to the desert to climb but in Twelve…no such luck. I can't calm down and it all bubbles out of me as I start to cry softly to relieve the tension I am under right now. I try and stifle the sobs but the thought of Seneca being dead just makes it all worse and I cover my face.

I don't know how long it is but I hear the crunch of gravel.

"Ariana?" I look up and Gale is standing there looking confused, "you okay?"

_Gale POV_

When we left I go with Peeta. I explained to Katniss that I am just concerned for Ariana right now and it looks like Peeta understands her better than we do. Plus they are friends, they were penpals for two years so he must understand some things better than we would.

Katniss looked a bit confused and if I read her right a flash of jealousy, but I can't deal with her right now. Something happened and it's got me worried, and I have to figure this out.

"Hey Mellark wait up!" I call to him, he pauses and looks at me quizzically.

"Hawthorne" he nods, he's at his door.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" I ask. He nods and lets me in.

He goes to get his supper started, I know my mom is probably getting my siblings settled for some watered down soup or something equally unsatisfying and I bite back the impulse to go and make sure they are okay. But what has me sitting at his table is more pressing, for what reason I do not know, I just need to know what happened back there.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he offers me a glass of orange juice, I turn it away. "How is your family?"

"Like every seam family…struggling and since Katniss and I can't hunt mom is making the money Katniss gives her stretch to its limit" I reply then shake my head, "that's not what I wanted to talk about"

"Then what is it?" he says

"How do you know her?" I ask I don't say Katniss or Ariana, he smiles gently almost knowingly, he's not a bad guy and I can't read any malice or jealousy in his face, "she's not related to you" I start to expand on my question, but he holds up a hand and points outside. I look puzzled but nod.

We go outside to his back garden.

"House might have surveillance, what do you want to know about Ariana?" he says with a smirk, he knew before I could get her name out.

"Just…how do you know her?" I ask

"She visited the bakery on her tour, we were fast friends ever since. We wrote to each other for two years until she faked her death" he replies

"She…she what?" I look shocked, she faked her death, I must have been playing hooky that day from school because I would have remembered that happening, "why?"

"Long story Gale" Peeta says, "Capitol doesn't like her all that much" he leans against a support column, "is this about what happened today? How a girl actually refused a kiss from you?" he smirks when I can feel my ears go red, "she's not from here, don't expect her to act like she is"

"But why did she act like that? I mean even if she was shy she wouldn't have gotten spooked from something that harmless" I ask

"It's not harmless, Gale she was assaulted when she was fifteen, you had her pinned defenseless. And you were forcing her to what _you_ wanted…" he lets that hang, "don't feel bad though" he adds when I look completely at a lost, "I don't think she blames you"

We continue talking, he fills me in on just about everything and its close to midnight before I leave, I apologize for keeping him up late since they all need rest. He sends me off with a loaf of heavy bread and a container with soup for my family. I don't know why he is being nice to me; Katniss comes to mind being nice to me might mean he gains points with her. He really is a nice guy though, if Katniss did fall for him I don't think I'll be too jealous now that I got to know him a bit better. I am walking aimlessly except for getting home when I see the door of Haymitch's house open and Ariana comes out and sits on the steps, she wraps her arms around herself and seems distraught. This is confirmed when she has covered her face and starts to cry.

My heart steers my feet, if it were Posy crying I would scoop her up and hug her. At five she is easily calmed. If it were Katniss (if she ever cried) I would probably just listen to her until she released the problem into open air. But I don't know Ariana like I know these two, she's strong and she's pragmatic, she's kinda like me…how would I want to be approached?

Before I can figure a good line I have stopped in front of her and she is looking at me a bit frightened and a lot sad, her blue eyes rimmed with red shine in the porch light.

"Ariana? You okay?" I ask

It takes her a moment then she finally reacts…she slowly shakes her head.

The bread is wrapped in a towel and the soup isn't gonna spoil so I put them beside me as I sit with her. "what happened? Haymitch bad mouth you?" I ask, she shakes her head. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask

"No" she says softly, "I didn't did I?" I shake my head and she nods, "I'm okay."

"Sorry Ariana, you don't look okay" I reply, "and tears only come if someone is hurt physically or emotionally" apparently I won't get it out of her just sitting with her, she's in proper enough clothes so I offer up a suggestion

"Walk with me home okay? Maybe the fresh air will help?" I look at her.


	19. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note: **To **E-W-Dragon**: I think she has learned her lesson too, at least she is showing some restraint now

To **ASMF**: I never judge on _good_ reviews :)

To **Pandora**: Yes I saw that too, I think SC wanted to make them more adversaries than allies hence the segregation of Gale and Peeta, I think here they are more allies and friends (not close friends but y'know not enemies)

To **Sea Otter**: Fluff will always be around these too so you will be sated don't you worry :P

To **Hockeylover**: I always saw Gale not as a jerk just maybe misunderstood…

And finally To **JB**: Gale in my story is a good boy don't get any wrong ideas cheeky!

Yes I know this is not my usual kinda author note, but I felt like replying within the confines of my update this time around…

And now on with the fluff!

Chapter 19

Getting to Know You

We walk together quietly, me carrying the soup, and her the loaf of bread. I know she's seen where I live so I don't feel too self conscious. When we get in my mom is still up. She looks worried and checks me over before noticing I brought a guest.

"Miss Crane" she smiles but then it fades as she sees the red rimmed eyes, "oh my dear are you alright? What did Gale do?"

"Ma I din't do anything" I defend myself, "I found her like that"

It's gone midnight but mom still makes tea, she gets some chipped mugs from the cupboard and places three on the table, as I put the soup in the cold box and the bread on the counter.

"Sit" she tells us, I sit automatically but Ariana is wary, "it's okay sweetheart" she adds calmly and I ease a chair out with my foot for her.

As the tea steeps she looks at Ariana calmly, "so what's upset you?" she asks, "it's so late, too late to be this upset"

"I'm sorry" Ariana says softly, it make my mom chuckle

"Whatever for!" she touches Ariana's hand, "dear you help heal my son, you are teaching Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss how to survive…you have nothing to _be_ sorry for."

"I should apologize" I say

"Knew you did something" my mom says, "what happened? You break her heart?"

"No he did nothing" Ariana says quickly, "I shouldn't have I mean I didn't…I…" she is blushing furiously and take a sip of the tea scalding hot, not even flintching.

"We were sparring down in Abernathy's place, and I finally pinned her and wanted to give her a peck on the cheek when it all went to hell" I explain.

"That's not it" my mom says, "though it might have triggered something" Ariana looks up at the comment, my mom smiles gently, "wrong time and place?" this gets a nod

"I….had a nightmare" Ariana says

A nightmare? I have them from time to time. So why is this so upsetting?

"Is it because of what happened when you were fifteen?" I ask and she looks shocked, "sorry when we left I talked with Mellark, he told me"

She nods, "they were flashes…I haven't had nightmares in so long that it shocked me" she looks shocked again, maybe because she normally doesn't talk about things that upset her, "I'm….sorry I should go" she gets up, "thank you for the tea Mrs. Hawthorne, sleep well" she is out the door before my mom could even reply.

I look at my mom who looks at me, "well don't look at me Gale go after her if you're worried"

I am out the door a moment later, "Ariana wait up!" I hiss since it's so late

"You should head to bed" she says

"And so should you but if you are having nightmares it's because something is bothering you" I tell her, "you are so strong, but you don't have to be not all the time, you saw me at my weakest with my back. I never saw you as vulnerable, not until I had you pinned"

"I don't like being bullied and every time I have been defenseless it's followed by something either unexpected or unpleasant" she replies.

"So me kissing would have been both?" I ask a small smirk playing on my lips

She smirks in return and wipes her eyes, "the first kiss I had happened the same way only I was standing"

"Damn"

"The boy got kicked in the groin" she adds

"Damn!" I wince, "sorry Ariana, if I had known I wouldn't have done that, just….I like you, and I guess it came to me to show you"

She's quiet, I guess it's not mutual, that's what I guess except she walks a bit closer and brushes her hand against mine. When I look down there is a blush on her cheeks again so I take initiative and gently take her hand in mine.

Is it girly to say that her hand fits mine perfectly? That I feel her cool fingers wrap around my hand ever so slightly and I want to warm them? I never thought like this before, I loved Katniss but it was because we both are very loud forces in our little world, we both scream defiance in one way or another, we shared a lot of things including the feeling of loosing our fathers in the mines.

Ariana is a very controlled person; I see that fire in her when she is training them and I. But she isn't one for big outbursts, if she was its probably calmed. Her small frame is always wound tight ready to spring at a given notice. I don't know her like I know Katniss, but I feel I could given time know her a lot better than I know my hunting partner.

So what brings this poetic side of me out? Is it love? Or am I infatuated with this blue eyed being? She seems so calm and thoughtful compared to me.

"Are you always this quiet?" I ask since she hasn't said a word since I uttered that I have feelings for her.

"I have a way of being overly blunt so I don't like saying anything unless I know its not going to be taken badly" she replies

"So you don't like me" I feel like letting go of her hand, yet her fingers are still around mine and aren't even loosening.

"I don't know" she says, "I like you too but I don't know how to define it in a way that doesn't go over the top or understates"

"I'll take it as mutual if it's all the same" I tell her with a smile.

She blushes deeper and smiles but looks at the ground, embarrassed or has she never had a boyfriend. It starts to click in place, what Peeta explained, being a victor.

She probably never had one…ever.

"We don't have to read anymore into this than this" I say bringing our hands to her view, "friends first?"

"And allies" she looks at me

"Thinking there will be a war do you?" I tease

Her eyes take on a steely glint, "you never know Gale" she says softly, "for all we know there could be sooner than we like"

That was cryptic.

"Well it's peaceful enough" I tell her, "let's hope it holds"

We reach Haymitch's who she is staying with in district. I decide to play it safe and ask before getting close.

"I'm going to give you a kiss alright?" I say to her

She looks at me curiously and I give her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "try and get some sleep, next time we spar I won't go easy on you"

"I won't hold back either" she says and reciprocates a kiss on my cheek, "sleep well Gale"


	20. Tête à Tête

**Author's Note: **Yes they are cute aren't they (Gale and Ariana)? But I don't think the double dating will ever happen.

Thanks go to my reviewers: **Sea Otter, HL, E-W-Dragon, ASMF, Pandora **and** JB**

Chapter 20

Tête à Tête

_Ari POV_

I do get some sleep after. No nightmare takes me after wishing Gale a good night rest with a quick peck on his cheek. I wake before dawn however, but then again I was always an early riser. I make coffee and then some breakfast. It comes to me to wonder what people in the seam do for meals. Gale had brought food from Peeta's late last night, but surely they all have means to get what they need, surely they aren't all signing or allowing their children to sign for tesserea.

Knowing Snow, with how he hates being made a fool he has probably made that happen. Haymitch had told me the mine has closed. No income means families are starving and if it means you sign up to get food for your family that's what you do. That's what family does.

It makes me sick to my stomach. I look at the skillet of eggs with distaste now. Wondering who I could give it to, to help.

I am broken out of my thought by a rap on the door. At this hour, barely five am by the kitchen clock I have no idea who it is.

I'm changed in my track suit since I am ready to go on my solo run before coming back to get Haymitch, so I go to open the door.

Peeta is there.

"'Morning" I say, "up early"

"Yeah" he says quietly, "told you I'd be over to talk didn't I?"

* * *

We end up not talking until we get to the meadow, I had left a note for Haymitch to eat and meet us here at the regular time. Without the aid of alcohol he is usually up an hour prior to the regime.

I sit in the tall grass and my friend gets down to sit as well. It takes him a tad longer because of his prosthetic. Then again I have had experience with someone handicapped and even so I wouldn't get impatient with anyone.

We look out past the fence for a bit, just enjoying the calm of being with someone we consider family.

"So what happened" he finally asked, "are you okay?"

I nod, "just flashback really" I reply, "sorry I got you worried Peet, you don't need that right now, not with the reaping in a month"

He looks at me confused, "Ari you really don't have to apologize, if anyone Gale has to"

"He did…well in a way" I say softly, he nudges me and I explain about the nightmare that woke me up, how I had gone outside for some air and he found me crying. Then going to his place, his mother making tea and him walking me back to Haymitch's after.

"He wants to be friends" I tell him and Peeta looks guarded, "what?"

"He's had girlfriends before, he's always had some girl fauning over him" he says.

I raise a brow at him, "Peeta" I smirk, "you think I would ever be one of those bubble brains? Remember I have had Finnick O'dair around me, I'm not that easily swayed, but Gale is just…I dunno" I pull at some grass so my hands have something to do and start braiding it.

"You still crush on him don't you" he smirks, "he was worried about you last night"

"He said he talked to you about it, how you told him about Horace, and when I was fifteen" I look at him

"Well he didn't get it, he thought he was doing something wrong" my friend explains, "I had to set the record straight, otherwise he wouldn't talk to you ever"

I chuckle, "are you playin' matchmaker?"

Then he says something I wish he wouldn't.

He looks out into the forest, "well if it's the last thing I do before….I want you to be happy"

"Peeta" I look at him, "don't say that"

"Ari, Katniss has to win, besides what I feel for her isn't mutual" he doesn't look at me, I can tell something happened.

"She does Peeta, she may not realize that now, but she will" I try and reassure him

"She told me it was all an act more or less" he sighs, "at least what you and Gale have could be real, one of us deserves a happy ending don't you think?"

It makes my jaw set, "look at me" I say to him, I hate this attitude he has about himself, about accepting death, I've seen it too much, Farrow, Maverick, Seneca…not one more, and definitely not him. He looks at me and I think he sees my reaction in my eye before I say anything. "You are not giving up on yourself. I won't have it, not from you"

"Ari I love her and I don't want her to die" Peeta defends himself

"And if you die and she watches you die you will break her anyway" I snarl, "don't _ever_ give up on yourself" I try and let my anger override my anguish but alas I can feel tears building in my eyes, "please Peeta, not you" I whisper

"You know I'm volunteering" he says

"I knew as soon as that damn card was read" I scoff, letting the tears fall, "damn it Peeta why are you dead set about dying?"

He doesn't look at me, I think I know why. "I'm the youngest of three sons, my mother is abusive, and although I love my family I know me not being there won't be a big impact, I don't have a reason, Katniss does, she has a family to take care of, and friends"

"And if you die you think that won't make an impact?" I look at him, "Peeta, I didn't think I would make an impact and yet when I 'died' it had spurred people into action, small ripples turn into tidal waves don't you know that?"

"Yeah but you're special" he says

"And you aren't? God, look at your paintings, look at your family, look at your friends and tell me you dying wouldn't make an impact" I look at him, "everyone is special Peet, even you"

He looks at the grass pulling at it, "I wish I believed you" he says

"I wish you did too Peet" I say sadly I lean against him placing my head on his shoulder, "no more talking about dying okay? Let's do something"

"Like what?" he asks

It takes me a moment or two then I realize there is something I want to learn, "let's go to the bakery."


	21. The Baker Boys

**Author's Note: **I love writing Peeta and Ariana, they will never be lovers but they are definitely friends for life XD

Thanks go to my reviewers: **HL, E-W-Dragon, Sea Otter, **and **Pandora**

Chapter 21

The Baker Boys

It's so early that it's not even time for the morning run. Peeta and I get to the bakery thinking its still quiet only to hear the screech of his mother. He shies away.

"You are a victor" I say stubbornly, "she can't touch you or who you are" I grab his hand and we march in.

"Good morning!" I chirp happily, Mrs. Mellark scowls at us but Harry comes thru the doors.

"'Morning kids!" he smiles, "come to buy breakfast? Better hurry while it's still warm"

"Actually we wanted to lend a hand" Peeta asks, "if that's okay?"

We don't look at Mrs. Mellark, we both have identical hopeful looks on our faces.

Harry's face creases into a grin, "well Ryen and Buck aren't up yet, I guess we can let you guys start off. Wash up and I'll put you thru your paces"

We give huge smiles and head to the back to wash our hands in lukewarm water and lye soap.

Peeta already dawns a stained apron and gets to work on a recipe of cupcakes they have an order for.

Harry comes back a bit flushed passing me an apron, "sorry to keep you waiting m'dear, m'wife wasn't all that pleased until I told her you were as much family as Peeta and our other two"

He gets to his recipe of bread dough, he splits the huge blob into two and hands me half to work with. I mimic him with a few variations. I mix some cinnamon as I kneed to create streaks and add diced apple. He looks on curiously.

"Is this okay?" I ask not sure if I was allowed to experiment.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "it's fine, my boys don't dare try anything new"

We go on about our recipes and I enter my own private world. I think I know why Peeta likes to bake, there is something soothing to mixing measuring and kneading dough.

I am so wrapped up I don't hear anyone come down the stairs. And I definitely don't realize someone behind me until a pair of arms come around me and helps knead the spiced apple bread.

I jump clear out of my skin, I have never been startled except with Ken kissing me for the first time. My instincts tell me to strike but Buck catches my arm before I can make contact.

"Easy!" he smiles gently, "was just helping!"

Ryen comes down close behind. The Mellark boys are variations of their parents.

Ryen, the eldest, has his mother's eyes which are a dark hazel, and his father's bright blond hair.

Peeta the youngest is the duplicate of his father with the bright blue eyes and hair.

And Buck the middle son has his mom's dark blond hair and hazel eyes. He smiles like Harry though, with creases at the corners.

"Did he scare you Ria?" Ryen asks

"Ria?" Peeta says

"Everyone calls her Ari, it almost sounds like a boy's name that way" the eldest shrugs

"Sorry" Buck says even without me saying anything, he peers over my shoulder, "what are you making?"

"Breakfast" I say, "it has to rise first"

"It's called proofing" Buck says

"BUCK, RYE GET IN HERE!" Mrs. Mellark bellows from the front.

"Gotta go" Ryen says and Buck follows.

"Does she ever talk quietly?" I ask Peeta, Harry chuckles.

"My wife tends to be on the loud side especially in the morning" Harry says, "how is the training going?"

I don't say anything because it's like opening Pandora's Box.

Peeta can't stop raving about how much he is enjoying it, how he is feeling more and more prepared. I can feel my ears grow warm from a blush.

Harry doesn't mention but hands me a bowl to dump my dough into so it can 'proof'. They have a special warm cupboard so it helps the process go faster. It still takes about half an hour in that time I have helped Peeta with a batter and made some gingersnaps.

The bread smells wonderful and sweet. Harry tells me to punch it and I don't quite understand until he demonstrated forcing his hand into his dough. I do likewise, the dough gives and I think I pushed all air out. We knead a second time and then separate into what the final result will look like. I set mine into a pull apart formation, it looks like a ring made of small rolls.

We all look up as we hear a door slam.

Buck and Ryen come in looking somber at first but then smirk.

"Mom does not like having another hen in the house" Ryen says

Harry chuckles, "I'll be, never seen her get twisted up like that"

"She's gone to Mrs. Brackets, says not to come get her she'll come back tonight" Buck says.

I smile. I've intimidated the witch without knowing.

"Something smells great!" Ryen goes to the warm cupboard and sees my breakfast ring, "you did this pop?" he looks at it, "who ordered an apple bread…that's what it is isn't it"

"No that's Ariana's" Harry beams proudly, "she picks things up as fast as you Ryen, well except to use more flour"

"Looks ready to bake" Buck says as he gets something that looks like a boat paddle but shaped differently, its long and the paddle part is thin but strong, he gets the bread on it and is about to put it in the brick oven.

"Wait!" I say quickly, he stalls just long enough so I can make an egg wash and sprinkle it with some sugar, "okay now it's ready"

Harry chuckles as Buck had blushed when I got close to him to watch him put my work into the oven to bake.

As we watch Peeta at work Ryen sighs, "I dunno why we are botherin' Pop, barely anyone comes nowadays" he puts his hands in the pouch of his apron, "with the mine closed money is scarce, and mom forbids charity"

Harry nods sadly, I didn't know even they had fallen on hard times. Maybe I should tell them my plan.

"Don't worry" I say softly, "I figured something to make the peacekeepers twist in the wind a bit"

Four men stop what they are doing to stare at me.

"What are you gonna do Ria?" Ryen asks, "buy out our whole store?"

"Well kinda, I noticed how gloomy and downcast everyone is, and I never seen moral so low, so I was thinking we could…kinda do a pot luck picnic maybe one with Peet and Katniss and Haymitch, but it's to keep everyone together" I explain, I feel a bit self conscious, because I haven't tried anything like this, and also I feel hesitant because let's face it I'm just a kid to most of them, they might think I'm delusional.

Peeta smiles, "can we do that? It's not against the law?"

I shake my head, "city ordinances state gatherings can be done as long as they are not in a public forum, so not town square, I was gonna ask Haymitch to let me use his place, we set up a barbecue, your family can supply the breads and deserts, I'll pay, and we get seam and merchants, everyone really to just…in a way that is…thumb our nose at the authority…not in a rude way, but just show them they can't break us"

I feel a hot blush form on my face, my ears are burning.

But when I look up I see four beaming faces.

I think the idea is a hit.


	22. Rally

**Author's Note: **You'd be surprised what a card carrying member of the capitol can do ;) , love the reviews people keep 'em coming!

Thanks go to my reviewers**: E-W-Dragon, Pandora, Sea Otter, ASMF, JB, Quinn **(WELCOME BACK!), **HL and Catlover11 **(for chapter 20)

Chapter 22

Rally

The bread isn't done and we have to head for the meadow to meet up with Haymitch, Katniss and perhaps Gale. I can feel my heart quicken when I think of last night him and I holding hands. That soft kiss to my right cheek. Just sitting on the porch talking, it just seems like we had done it for ages, but it was only once.

Past lives perhaps.

We are going out the back door when Harry hollers for us to wait. Then Ryen and Buck run down the stairs in jogging pants and t-shirts. Peeta's face breaks into a huge grin.

He has supporters now.

All four of us head for the meadow and as we are going Ryen and Buck head for certain doors and out come people their age or Peeta's. A pudgy blond girl with twin braids smiles sweetly at Peeta. Some kids I remember vaguely from my tour. I think her family is Cartwright.

We get to the meadow and it's about twenty strong. Gale sees the gang and gawks. Katniss looks unnerved and Haymitch I can't read. Maybe he is still waking up.

Ryen comes over and whispers to me, "right coach what's first?"

I look shocked, to lead this group in calisthenics? Really?

We do jumping jacks and push ups, I show the modified ones for the girls who are having trouble, but I end up facing off with Gale and Buck in seeing who can do the most. I do them as always on my knuckles. Gale tries but realizes my hands are stronger. Buck manages a few.

Once everyone is warmed up I go over the route. I warn that the last one has to do fifty push ups.

On 'go' everyone heads off. Peeta's circle of friends pacing with him. Haymitch gets jeered by Ryen, Buck and some of their friends.

I lag to keep an eye on them all, but I'm not the only one straggling.

Katniss hasn't started. I stop realizing I don't see her telltale braid flapping. I turn and she looks uncomfortable. I double back.

"Hey kiddo" I say, I hear someone coming back with me, I turn and Gale looks confused.

"What's the hold-up?" he asks panting a bit, "we'll be last at this point"

"Come on Everdeen I'll pace with you" I tell her with a smile, "maybe we will beat Gale to the tree"

She looks at me guarded still but I pull a face and jog off, "c'mon then!" I look back at her.

She nods to herself and starts off with me. I'm no pansy, as soon as she catches up I slowly speed us up.

"Thought we were pacing?" She says

"Yes but who's pace?" I smirk, finally I see it, a small ghost of a smile edge her mouth. Then I say something that makes it warm further, "who should we beat?"

Her answer makes me laugh…

"Everyone!" she says

I nod, "okay kiddo time to book it" I count us back from three and on 'one' we dash. I hear Gale behind us cursing and starting off as well.

"Move!" I urge her, "dig! Dig! Dig!" as we hit the gravel of the seam we see Haymitch's crew. "Go!" I say and we are sprinting past them.

I blush as Ryen and Buck gawk at us, it is not missed on Everdeen who blinks and shrugs. As we catch up to Peeta's tribe.

"I am so beating them!" Katniss says, I look at her she's is damned determined.

"Off you go then!" I say and she looks at me curiously, "what you deserve to win once go on I'll catch up"

She nods and heads off, I keep at my pace. I end up being second in our small group and do my mandatory ten push-ups.

Harry has come from the back with glasses of water for everyone. Haymitch finally gets there with his group…

But Gale hasn't reached the tree.

"I'll get him" Katniss says, "he's probably winded" she makes to go

"S'ok I'll get him" I say, "you guys rest, I think Harry has a treat for y'all"

I down a glass of water, buy a bottled water for Gale and run back the route.

Sure enough I get halfway and he's winded, he looks exhausted.

"You okay?" I ask, he coughs and nods, I hand him the bottle of water

"Guess I'm not in peek shape yet" he says and coughs

"Guess not" I smirk as he downs the bottle of water, "come on the rest are waiting"

He groans, "that means fifty push ups"

I laugh and grab his hand as we start to jog, "I'll do them with you"

He smiles as we pace each other and even speed up a bit.

The rest cheer our arrival as we tag the tree.

Gale drops as do I to do our mandatory penalty. Buck actually drops as well as some other kids our age. It's weird going from a place where I was the youngest, to being surrounded by people my own age. I kinda feel out of place, however brief my military training was it has given me a disdain for idle chatter.

Thankfully most are talking about the same thing.

Hard times at home, struggling for money to buy food.

Buck gives me quick glances letting me know in his own way he wants me to pay attention.

To know that my idea will help more than the seam families.


	23. Rivals

**Author's Note: **I am a big fan of gravity…what is up will come down…as we shall see…I thought after three stories you guys knew me? ;D

Thanks go to my reviewers: **ASMF, Pandora, E-W-Dragon, HL** and **JB**

Chapter 23

Rivals

After our first rally the throngs have swelled, the last two weeks prior to reaping we have a mob of teens and young adults who are running with us. Gale improves but we still end up doing the mandatory push ups.

Actually…we all do them. Katniss, Haymitch, Peeta and all their respective crews.

I start every morning with a stop at the bakery. Harry enjoys having me help and it helps me think.

Or not think. My mind is foggy lately. I blame Gale and Buck.

Both are finding reasons to call on me at Haymitch's in the evenings.

Buck is almost always to get me to come to the bakery to work on something. I think he likes the face his mom is pulling on him when I come in. She reminds me of Perry so much with pursed lips and angry haughty glares as she leaves. We work on making variations of breads they use as standards. He's eager to offer suggestions and we do test batches. He shows me tricks in doing decorative loafs and sometimes as we braid loaves into rings or other shapes our hands touch and he blushes furiously. He is attentive and we sometimes just sit and read thru recipes to see what can be improved on, or we talk about how his family is. He is more intent on knowing what happened to me while I was gone than anything else. A subject I don't feel all that comfortable talking about but do anyway because he's family.

Gale is to go on walks or visit his mom and siblings or just to hang out in the meadow. We talk, a lot. I mean _a lot_, and it's not what Buck had said once.

It's not about rebellion.

Turns out that's what a lot of kids my age talk about.

But with Gale…we don't talk rebellion. Of all the things we talk about growing up, him in the seam me with my semi-merchant family. What we liked to do then and now. I feel so comfortable with Gale, we both hunted for necessity as kids, only I was much younger as well as with my dad and he was with Katniss. Just he never ate snake, and I never fished.

A week before the reaping Gale gets to me first. Buck has withdrawn since the reaping is close to taking Peeta away again. I feel like him, and Gale can see something is wrong.

"You're not all that chatty" he says, we made it to the meadow without a single word crossing my lips. "something wrong Ariana?"

"I wish I could volunteer for one of them" I say softly, "they are so young Gale"

"Just by two years" he says, "I know the feeling, it's a sick game they play with us"

"You don't know the half of it" I mutter, he looks at me an eyebrow raised. I shake my head, it's not the time, maybe later when the train leaves and I don't have to run Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch ragged I will explain things to Gale. Not yet.

"I want to thumb my nose at these peacekeepers" I say instead, "I have a bad feeling they are going to do something to upset everyone"

"They already have" Gale says, "remember my back? And those old men in the stocks yesterday? They are already upsetting us"

I sigh, I tuck my legs up and hug them, resting my chin on them, much like I did the day before my launch, it's a bit harder since I'm more mature but I still manage this. "more than that, I walked past that head peacekeeper Thread on my way to the bakery this morning, he gives me the creeps, I really want to piss him off and have him have nothing to do against it"

Gale doesn't reply, when I look up he has a grin. "what?" I ask

"Nothin', you are nothing like Katniss sometimes" he says

"I'll take that as a complement" I say in reply, he is still staring at me, "Gale?"

"Yeah?" he smirks

"You're staring at me" I look at him deadpanned, "is it that shocking that someone hates your peacekeepers?"

He chuckles and shakes his head; "you know why I stare" he looks at the grass.

Yeah I guess I do.

I lean over and kiss his cheek. But he turns his head and it lands on his lips.

I automatically pull away blushing.

But he's blushing too. He leans towards me and we kiss again.

It's brief, but not unwanted.

Gale drops me off at the bakery on our way home. Harry is sweeping the front steps as we make our approach, holding hands.

"Evenin' Mr Mellark" Gale waves

Harry nods, smirking as I head into the shop. Buck comes thru to man the register his smile falters a bit as he sees Gale walk by the shop window and wave bye to me.

I really don't know what to do with these two. And we don't have time.

"We should do the party in a couple days" I say to him as I pass by, he follows me to the kitchen.

"Why was Hawthorne with you?" he asks, I can hear a bit of distaste in his voice.

"We're friends Buck, we hang out, is there something wrong with that?" I reply not rising to fight, Peeta once said there was prejudice between merchants and seam people.

He doesn't reply at first, "just friends?" he asks

Uh oh. I hear something in his voice I don't recognize, something I am sure is akin to jealousy, and I don't want to deal with it right now.

"Should we get Peeta into this idea? Or do you think he has too much on his mind" I say going to the roster, apparently the apple bread is being asked for.

"Ariana" Buck starts

"Right he's prolly too worried to focus, he'll just enjoy it" I say, avoiding this topic is getting hard.

"Ari" Buck tries again and this time he grabs my wrist as I walk past

A little too tight

"Buck let go please" I say softly

He looks at me, "can you answer me?" he looks adamant and no matter how much pain crosses my face as his grip tightens and my heart aches he isn't letting go

"Buck my wrist" I say quietly

"Answer me" he says dangerously soft

Harry comes in, he sees the two of us, and his face contorts to something I don't recognize on him, "Buck outside right now" he says

Buck stands straight and releases my wrist, its sore but I don't think he bruised it.

I try and block it out, how Buck looks at me hurt, how Harry leads him off with a warning glance and an apologetic one to me.

I try and bury this hurt I feel by trying my hand at cake batter. I don't notice tears coming from my eyes until my nose gets stuffy.

I hurt him, and I don't like this feeling.

"Ria?" Ryan comes down the stairs and sees me crying while making the batter, "hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

I shake my head but he comes over and releases my hold on bowl and wooden spoon, a small part of me is glad since my wrist is sore, "Ariana come on, it can't be that bad"

"I think I hurt Buck" I say softly, "I didn't mean it Ryen, but…"

He shushes me and notices my wrist, its red and when he touches it it's tender, "Buck did this?" he asks calmly, when I don't answer he gets me to look at him by tilting his head, "Ariana I won't be angry"

I give a small nod; the bell at the front signifies Harry has returned with Buck who comes to the back.

"Buck what the hell!" Ryen snaps at him, "why didja hurt Ria?"

"She likes that seam guy Hawthorne!" Buck snaps

Ryen doesn't miss a step, "gee I wonder why? With you glaring at him and him just paying attention to her, and then you hurt her wrist"

"She wouldn't answer me!"

"Why should she?!"

"Ari come over here" Harry says softly, I get up and go over to him, he takes my hand gently, examining it, "does it hurt badly? Do you need to ice it?"

"I can continue" I reply, "it's not too bad" I wince when he flexes it

"I'm no doctor darling but I think you should head to Haymitch's and ice it before it swells too badly" Harry replies

"But we were gonna plan the party" I look at him sadly, "we were going to get everything ready!"

He smiles, that warm safe smile, "don't worry we will still do it, I'll come over later to talk to you about what's needed" he leads me out, and walks me home.


	24. Protection

**Author's Note:** Lovin' the reviews people! Ariana is in virgin territory right now, remember like Gale said in an earlier chapter…she never had a boyfriend so the whole relationship thing is new to her. Yes Buck is an ass, but then again there is method behind my madness remember that ;)

Thanks go to my three reviewers: **E-W-Dragon, HL** and **Pandora** (who went under a different alias last time)

Chapter 24

Protection

He's quiet, so I start to talk but he interrupts before I can get a word edgewise.

"Buck had a thing for you, but he's a lot like his mother" he starts, "he has an uncanny way to put his foot in his mouth. I hope you don't judge him on this"

"You know I won't" I say softly, "I just-"

"You did nothing wrong Ariana" Harry says warningly, "before Gale left I had had some words with him"

I look at him quizzically, he chuckles.

"I always wanted a daughter, and you are as close as I will get" he stalls as I do, "don't worry I made sure his intentions were honorable"

I blush.

"Buck, well he should know you probably see him more like a brother than a romantic interest, not to mention he was using you to get back at my wife" he looks at me as I nod, "he understands now, but don't be surprised if he's a little cool to you for a bit alright?"

"I never meant to hurt him" I say sadly, "honest Mr. Mellark"

"I believe you" he reassures, "Ariana he's crushed on you since you first mentioned him in your letters to Peeta, but he should have realized it was infatuation he felt. Now about Gale"

I blush deeper and he chuckles, "same reaction he had when I talked to him, he cares about you darlin' just maybe keep him clear of Buck okay?"

"Why do they hate each other?" I ask

"Seam people work hard their whole life, with little to show. Merchants usually see them as dirty and poor, which they are literally, covered in coal dust from the mines and very small wages, but no other way. It's not their fault, Peeta doesn't see them that way, neither do you, Rye or I…but Buck and my wife…"

"Buck hates Gale, and Gale has done nothing to deserve it" I reply kicking a stone

"I know" Harry replies.

I'm quiet and Harry realizes it's because I'm crying softly. I can't help it, it's bullying all over again and it's not fair, and I can't fix it and it hurts to know this. We stop just outside the village and he wraps me in his arms, protectively.

"He shouldn't have hurt you, I told him as much, and he won't hurt you again" he shushes me and rocks a bit on the balls of his feet. I'm eighteen, I shouldn't want this coddling but I need it right now.

I need a father to protect me.

"Ariana?" I hear and Haymitch is on his porch and he sees Harry holding me.

"Mitch" Harry walks me over as I wipe my eyes.

"What happened?" Haymitch asks, I go up the steps to the porch, he sees I am cradling my wrist; Buck was strong despite my previous guess of no damage I do think he might have done some.

"Buck got a little hot under the collar" Harry says, "didn't quite understand that your girl didn't see him as a boyfriend"

This makes Haymitch raise an eyebrow, "my girl?" he pauses and looks at me, "well I never thought of being a father figure but I guess I have been lately" he comes over and examines my wrist, "let's get you in and get that iced"

As we enter he clears a spot on the table and gets me to sit handing me cloth full of ice.

Harry sits across from us.

"I don't want Gale knowing okay?" I ask

Harry and Haymitch share a glance.

"Kid if he cares about you he will find out whether you want him to or not, how are you gonna explain not doing push ups?" Haymitch explains, "besides when have you ever backed down? We are talking about training tributes since day one of your arrival; this shouldn't even be an issue. If Buck starts up again you throw him down next time."

He has a point, unfortunately.

"Gale will probably fight anyway" Harry says, "I know you don't want him to but if he cares about you he will want to"

We talk a while about preparations for the party that will happen the day before the reaping. Ryen is doing most of the baking with his father. Buck and I were supposed to rally the different parts of the districts but we finally decided Gale could take the seam and I the market quarter with Harry.

Towards the end of the night they realize my wrist is not improving with ice and despite my refusal we end up at Katniss' to see her mother.

Mrs. Everdeen is an accomplished healer, much like Makenzie only she is more into natural remedies.

"She's sprained it" she says with just a glance, "how did it happen?" she looks at me, I'm not talking, "Ariana?"

"Buck got angry" Harry said, "grasped her wrist too hard and way too rough, you know he was a wrestling champ in school"

They are explaining things to Mrs. Everdeen when Katniss comes in with Gale. They are quiet until Katniss sees her mom is checking me.

"Mom?" she comes over followed by Gale, "what happened?"

"Nothin'" I say softly, "I was doing a night run and fell, nothing serious"

"Last I saw you were at the bakery" Gale says, "you went for a run? At night?" he takes a look as the icepack is removed, "Ariana that is not what falling during a run looks like!"

Harry steers Gale out as Haymitch looks at me, his gaze is penetrating. "tell her or I will" he warns.

I sigh, "Buck saw Gale walk me to the bakery, he got angry" I reply as Mrs. Everdeen wraps a bandage around my wrist.

Katniss seems to be at war with herself. She looks at me then to where Harry has left with Gale and storms out shouldering Gale as she passes.

Great now I have two people who hate me, and one of them I really don't need it from right now.

Gale comes back in as Harry had to leave to get home. He doesn't say anything but we head back to Haymitch's gone midnight.

"We still on for doing this whole party thing?" he finally asks and I nod almost imperceptively

"Ariana, if this happens again you come find me okay?" he gets me to look at him, "you shouldn't have this happen because of me"

"It wasn't" I say and he gives me a 'like hell it wasn't' look, "okay it was but not in the sense that it was _you_, it was because Buck is like his mom"

"Do you care that I'm from the seam?" he asks

I shake my head vehemently, "no! Of course not!"

He smiles, "that's all that matters right?"

"He should know better" I say softly, "Ryen understands, Peeta does"

"Let's show him then" Gale says

We end up outside the bakery; I don't want to be here, as much as the bakery is like my own home Buck is probably inside fuming.

"Ari" Gale says as I am caught in my own head, I look at him and he take me in arm, then bends down and kisses me gently, the first two times were brief, chaste, this is purposeful and it deepens and actually… it's kinda nice.

It feels right, I don't know how else to describe it.

Damn my pragmatic mind, why can't I be a romantic?! Buck could be watching us right now! Why aren't I scared?!

The bakery takes a back seat. I think of Gale, I thing of Buck seeing us and as much as my imagination tries to say Buck would kill Gale for this, I see Gale protecting me and I feel safe. Despite knowing I could very well take Buck on myself, knowing Gale would step in if I can't...it's a positive feeling for certain.

I like Gale a lot. I think I might even love him.

If Buck didn't understand that; if he sees us now.

Well, he should get the hint.


	25. To Bite One's Thumb

**Author's Note: **Soon people! Soon there will be the party, not yet some things have to happen first but soon I promise!

Thanks go to my reviewers: **E-W-Dragon, Pandora, Sea Otter** and **HL**

Chapter 25

To Bite One's Thumb

Gale spends a lot more time with me, the morning run is now done sans Buck and Gale takes my share of the penalty. Katniss does come for the run and still studies but she is very cold to me. She uses Haymitch as a go between.

I can understand.

Anyone could. It would be like if I had romantic feelings for Maverick (which I don't!) and someone showing up and taking him away before I could say how much I loved him.

But I know deep down she loves Peeta, she just has to realize it herself.

Peeta was livid. Not because of the idea of Gale and I, but his own brother hurting me. Haymitch and I had to keep him from going after Buck. And even so it took Harry to calm him down and tell him it was settled, suffice to say those two siblings are not talking or if they are they are one syllable words right now. I know Peet won't stay angry for long, but Buck will have to explain, or at the very least apologize.

The day before our celebration we do the morning routine. We race, then the group relaxes at the backyard of the bakery.

I explain to the group of kids what we have in store tomorrow.

The first part is today was the last day of training. No more races, it has mixed reaction…most are glad some are not. We are throwing a bar-b-cue at Haymitch's starting noon tomorrow and it should last as long as we can.

Yes it's lawful.

No, no one will get in trouble and if someone does I am taking responsibility.

Yes everyone is invited even if they can't bring anything.

There will be enough to go around.

Gale heads off to pass the word around the seam. He promises to come by tonight to let me know.

I enter the bakery while Haymitch takes charge of Katniss and Peeta for the afternoon. They are ready, two months solid of training and they are ready willing and able.

Buck is out front so when I get inside its Ryan who welcomes me in. Harry waves hello as he is working on some heavy bread.

"Everything is almost ready. I'm no Peeta when it comes to decorating cake but I did my best" Ryen brings me over. It's done wonderfully, it's no portrait but he has managed to do a replica of the mokingjay in miniature all around the edge and the top looks like it's has flames dancing across it.

"It's wonderful Ryen" I say softly, "I'm sure everyone will love it"

"You sure you can pay for everything?" He asks, "it's not gonna be cheap"

"Money isn't the problem, its getting everyone to rally, seam and townies alike" I reply

My wrist is still bandaged lightly but Mrs. Everdeen and I conclude it should be better in just a couple more days. I still don't do any lifting with it but I do manage to mix light icings and dry ingredients. It's the easier part of the work but essential.

I help Ryen more than Harry.

If Gale is my shield, Ryen is my armor.

But just like every older brother he does tease. Friendly mind but he goads me about being short.

The flour is always out of reach. I need a step to get ingredients half the time. He just chuckled calls me twerp or kiddo when he isn't using my shortened (no pun!) nickname.

"So" he says finally, after we have been focused on some cookie batter, "Gale is getting the seam roused?"

I nod, "he'll be picking me up tonight and walking me home", I measure out baking powder and salt and some dried cranberries. Ryen zests an orange and gets the juice for the liquid part of the batter. "he's more hopeful than I am" I mutter

"You're thinking of your victor's tour?" Ryen asks I can hear a smirk

I shrug, "can you blame me?"

He chuckles, "no, but I know they will show up, times are really tough, that old superstition of strangers bearing gifts is going to be ignored for sure"

"I hope so" I crack an egg one handed into the wet ingredients, "I hope the peacekeepers show up and try and stop it, I'm really hoping they try, they have nothing to base it on"

"You should be a lawyer" Harry calls from the oven, "with how you went to read up on our district laws, you're more well read than Undersea, and he's our mayor"

"How didja read up on the laws?" Ryen asks

"It's public right to know them; I'm surprised how dusty the volumes were!" I joke, Ryen blinks confused so I explain, "my dad always told us to know what our rights were, he dreamt of one day taking a trip with us, it was a daydream really. He was a book worm and nature nut" I'm picking at the remnants of the orange, plucking at the pulpy insides, "he said if it were possible he'd want to see a lemur, they are small furry critters with long tails and fox like faces that live off continent," I smirk, "for his birthday I found a picture of one and re-drew it for him, I was eight I think" I shake my head to be rid of the memory, dad had hugged me and had kept that drawing in his office at work, "but he told us, 'if you go to a foreign place you should know your rights and the laws they abide by, that way you don't step on any toes' "

"Well you are going to step on Thread's toes!" Buck leans in the doorway

"Only bruise his misguided pride" I smirk going back to the recipe, "he has no basis for arrest, we are using private land" I hold up a finger

"A victor's backyard" Buck replies, "that's hardly private"

"It only becomes public land if the victor dies, and unless Haymitch drinks hemlock he will outlast all of us. He's writing a letter saying he is leaving his house to my care, under my alias, and since I am a capital citizen they won't dispute it" I rebuttal

"Point Ria" Ryen smirks

"We are not poaching, we are buying out the grocer and the butcher" I hold up my second finger, "and third since I am running this, a capital citizen has trump card over district law, they really have pampered lives. I could buy out the market quarter and leave nothing for anyone and they couldn't do squat, me sharing it is my prerogative"

"Any other argument Buck?" Harry looks at his son

"Look Thread put people in stocks because he _felt_ like it" Buck replies to Ryen, "what's to say they don't string her up?"

I laugh, "he could try, but did you notice no one has questioned his ruling, they just take it, even those for the gallows. He hasn't met me on a bad day"

"what's you on a bad day?" Ryen asks

I pour milk into a measuring cup, "let's just say I could put him in his place without raising a weapon"


	26. The Girl I Am

**Author's Note: **Yes Gale and Ari are a cute couple, and the party has a lot to do with moral than anything else. But like I said I am a big fan of gravity so with every up is a down somewhere…not here but you'll figure it out I am sure ;)

Thanks go to my reviewers: **E-W-Dragon, SeaOtter, Arrow, HL, Pandora** and **JB**

Chapter 26

The Girl I Am

Gale comes to get me and we walk home together. Buck does not stay to wave bye, as soon as there was a rap on the door he went back to the register.

I will have to talk to him but right now more pressing matters are on my mind. With the reaping two days away the party just prior to it, and still much to get done the feelings of Buck Mellark are a little down the list of priorities.

Still it's on my 'to do' list, and still on my mind.

Maybe that's why Gale is nudging me.

"Hey daydreamer" he says jokingly, he has been calling me nicknames for a week now, 'pretty girl' 'babe' 'darlin', I don't mind I know it's an endearment.

"Sorry" I reply and he laughs.

"Why do you always apologize?" he smirks, "you're off in your own world again, was just trying to get you back down to earth"

"Just thinking of what we have to do tomorrow" I reply

"Is everything set up?" he asks concerned and I nod, "and you're ready?"

"We have the baked good almost done, cake and all, its just buying out the grocer and butcher tomorrow morning" I reply but he smirks, "what? That's what's left to do"

"I said _'and you're'_ ready" he emphasizes, "Ari you are gonna be in the thick of everything tomorrow and I am pretty damn sure you can handle managing everything." He starts

"But…" I know he means something else is missing and again practicality doesn't play into it, maybe that's why he and I fit; he's the romantic I'm the pragmatist.

Guess Castiel was right, but I don't know if its love I feel and I don't know how to explain it yet. I stop myself from going into an internal debate by looking at Gale expectantly.

"It's a party too babe, you have to have fun as well" he smirks

I blink at that, I'm from district Five, he has to know something about my life.

"What do you guys do on the fifth of May?" I ask

"Go to school. Go to work. Why?"

"We have block parties, and music" I explain, "when a new person arrives either being born there or moved there, or if we win at the games. We celebrate it. Everything is a celebration Gale, I know how to have fun" I tease, "even if I haven't in a while, just don't expect me to dress up"

He smirks, "why is that?"

I shrug, "I don't have a dress for one, and I never feel right wearing one"

I somehow wish I hadn't said that.

He kisses me goodnight, we embrace and he says he'll pick me up at the bakery tomorrow morning then we will get started.

I head in and Haymitch is sitting on the steps, he doesn't say anything just a large goofy grin.

"Oh shut it old man" I say sarcastically getting a cup of overly strong coffee, "we still have work to do"

"I ain't doing anymore push ups" he glares at me as he enters the kitchen.

"No you're not, tomorrow is cancelled" I reply, "but I need you to promise some things"

He sighs, "with Mellark wanting me to protect Katniss and Katniss wanting me to protect him what could you possibly want me to promise?"

I kick out a chair for him, "just listen"

I explain the whole plan, Heavensbee playing his part, that we are going to try and rescue all the tributes. What his part is to play in it.

He seems to take it better than I thought; he takes a slug of coffee. Then just stares at the cup.

"This could get ugly you know" he finally says

It makes me laugh sarcastically, "trust me, ugly is a wishful thought, some districts have already gone rogue. My friends in Five are going in; Tracer has a baby son she may never see again. Yes ugly is a very light description"

He's about to say something angrily when we hear a tentative knock on the door. He gets it.

"Hazelle? What you doin' here so late?" he look a bit shocked as he answers it, "and Posy?"

"Come to see Ariana is she in?" Hazelle asks

Haymitch welcomes them in. Posy is carrying a small bag and Hazelle has a dress bag over her arm.

"There you are" she smiles as she sees me, "I have to talk to you"

* * *

We head upstairs because she didn't want a drink and she wasn't hungry.

"Gale came home babbling about the party" she says as she puts the bag and garment bag on my bed, "I think you've gotten a lot of people's hope up in the seam. Promises of a good meal lately are almost like saying we struck gold"

"I'm just trying to help" I say softly, I can speak to Haymitch no problem even bad mouth him. But Gale's mom is such a kind hearted person, not only does she raise four kids. But she still manages to clean this house and do Haymitch's laundry. She is a victor more than anyone who has won a hunger games in my eyes.

"And now I am going to help you" she says, "Gale let slip you don't have something to wear"

I blush and she chuckles.

"I was saving these for Posy when she was older, but I don't think she'd mind you having them for a while" she opens the bag to reveal a couple dresses, they are simple in style but nonetheless lovely, "they were mine for when I was in the reaping, now I tend to be more practical" she says.

I run my fingers across a dark peach colored dress.


	27. Ever Tightening Circles

**Author's Note: **Party Time! Just so you know….Ariana can get dressed without making a fool of herself :P

Thanks go to my reviewers: **SeaOtter, HL, E-W-Dragon, Pandora **and **JB**

Chapter 27

Ever Tightening Circles

The next morning I let Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss off the hook, I tell them to take this morning and hang out with their families or other loved ones or just sleep.

Even with the rally of supporters gone and getting ready, I still head out for my early morning run.

I'm not alone.

Gale is waiting for me at the meadow. He's in running gear. He gives me a pleased smile.

Last night he had picked me up at the back door, we had waved bye to Ryan and Harry and he had taken me hand in his and we walked to Haymitch's. The good news is everyone is game for the party today. The bad news at least in their eyes is they can't bring anything but their plates and their appetites. I had laughed at that, Gale even offered up a chuckle.

This morning, gone five am; Gale is ready willing and able to run with me. We don't race though we take a steady jog and end up at the bakery. Harry meets us outside; he has just fed their big and very old sow.

"I smell bacon" Gale chides, "do you Mr. Mellark?"

Harry just leans on the fence, "my wife loves this pig" he says

"Really? She can actually love? I thought she had a piece of petrified wood in her chest" I mutter, "everything is ready?"

Harry nods, "Ryen and I will come and help set up then I will get Buck to help me bring over the breads and pastries"

"How is he?" I ask

"You shouldn't worry about him" Gale says but my glance makes him realize I do care about him just not like I do him.

"He's….well he's been better" Harry sighs, "Peeta told him he will have to apologize to you but he refuses, he's a stubourn one. None to fret Ariana, you and Gale get the rest ready alright we'll be over later to help set up"

We head for Haymitch's, stopping at the grocer and buying him out, then the butcher and doing likewise. Thankfully the butcher gets a bag boy to help us with the groceries. If not I don't know how we'd manage!

Peeta shows up and helps Gale. We get everything set up even setting the two cured pigs on a table with apples in their mouths (I hope Katniss does not feel the need to shoot these out but even if she did it might be entertaining). Tables are brought out and set up outside.

Katniss hasn't shown up yet, but I think when I said the day was off she took full advantage of it.

I say bye to the boys after we get the food in warming dishes we found in Haymitch's house. Then put the last few chairs and tables from empty victor houses outside. Just have to light some torches and maybe string some lights later and it will almost be like being back home in Five. With setting up practically done we all split up to get washed and dressed.

I am not what you would call girly. And Haymitch is no high classmen, but we clean up pretty good for two fighters.

Of course the old man is faster at getting ready and he answers the door, to Gale.

"You're date is here!" he hollers

I roll my eyes as I put my necklace on, "it's not a date!" I holler down

"Ouch" I hear muttered by Abernathy but Gale's chuckle is what I am relieved to hear.

I head down the steps, I'm a little unsteady since heals and I don't mix. I go slow enough that I see Gale's eyes widen and his mouth gape open slightly.

I guess I clean up better than well. He's in dress pants long sleeve shirt and leather vest.

"Wow kid" Abernathy says, "not half bad, better than Effie by a long shot"

"Have Harry and Ryen shown up?" I ask not acknowledging that I probably look nice.

"Not yet" Gale says, "Ari you look beautiful"

I blush at the comment.

Harry arrives and smiles at me in a dress, Ryen looks a little stunned but when I march over finally managing the heels to take the basket from him he shakes his head bemused.

The party gets underway soon enough as the prospect of free food wins over the empty stomachs of the seam. Merchant families come soon enough with wares they are willing to share. Katniss finally shows up then Peeta and the party really kicks into gear.

I take a moment to get everyone's attention. Thanking them, welcoming them, reminding them that they can eat as much as they want and if they need to we can and are willing to make packages for them to take home.

Then I get into what's going to be happening tomorrow.

"Sadly, tomorrow there is as there is every year" I begin, "the reaping is going to take our victors away, and I know I am not a native to Twelve but I can see in each of you this spark at knowing these three mean a great deal. They give hope, they are kind, and generous. The loss of any of them will be felt not by their families but by the community at large. Their games showed me that being a team was stronger than being alone, and I hope we can show our victors that their lesson wasn't taken for granted. To me seeing these three means one thing: unity is strength." I raise my goblet ready to toast them.

"Yeah right!" comes from the back of the crowd.

My heart sinks.

Buck and his mother show up.

"Unity is strength until a peacekeeper shows up and everyone is out for themselves" He sneers. Gales means to go and fight this out but I stay him, a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fear that keep people from doing what is necessary Buck" I look at him solidly, "fear is a good thing sometimes, keeps you safe. Keeps you alert, but fear in too large a quantity can stun, even cripple people. Become shut ins, or just be antisocial"

He looks at me as I get to and stand toe to toe with him.

"Everyone is afraid, it takes a hero to get past their fears and do the right thing" I look into his eyes.

His mom looks at him and nudges him, I don't know what's going thru his head but he looks conflicted.

"You can strike me. Yell at me, call me what you will Buck" I say softly so only the closest can hear me, "bruises disappear and words are only noises to me, what you have to think is what you can live with yourself in doing. Blood bleeds red be it from the seam or a merchant. It's what we _do_ that defines us"

His eyes finally fall. His mom looks venomous.

"You are welcomed to stay Mrs. Mellark and Buck there is plenty" I say which has Mrs. Mellark marching out.


	28. Apologies and Warnings

**Author's Note: **I am sure if Ari didn't stand up to Buck there would have been a fight…so glad she took initiative :)  
thanks go to my reviewers: **E-W-Dragon, Pandora, SeaOtter, Arrow **and **Hockeylover**

Chapter 28

Apologies and Warnings

The night draws on and families with little kids head home.

Just like in district Five the ones that stay are the young adult, and teens.

Someone takes up a fiddle and starts playing softly. Katniss and Peeta take to the floor taking quietly together as they hold each other and sway.

Gale takes my hand and leads me to an area and begins to dance slowly with me.

"You were really brave standing up to Buck like that" he says, "I'm proud of you"

"Would you believe me if I said I was terrified? I had thought he would come with peacekeepers. Or with a bat or something" I reply

"If he did I don't think you would have let him strike you" he looks at me solidly.

We are dancing for a while, it's late but since music is still being played and we are comfortable we don't bother leaving. Peeta and Katniss retire, so does Haymitch.

It's at that time Gale starts. I look up at him worried when he turns and Buck is standing there behind him.

The exchange isn't with words merely glances.

Their eyes meet, Buck glances at me then him then back at me. Gale looks at me tilting his head.

I give a small nod.

Buck takes Gale's place.

We sway in place for a bit.

"You look very pretty in the dress Ariana" he says

I blush, "thank you Buck"

He nods, "I shouldn't have hurt you, I didn't understand until now what you were saying"

"You shouldn't have Buck" I reply, "I accept your apology though"

"If he hurts you though" he says and leaves it hanging

"Don't worry I have three brothers that will protect me" I tell him, "right?"

"Right and two of them are wrestling champs at school" he adds, "now I have to tell you something else"

I look confused, "what?"

"Before we came we stopped at the peacekeeper office, mother wanted me to rat on you all" he looks sheepish, "I didn't, though but I heard something upsetting"

I look worried, "what are they doing?"

We stop dancing right after. I am heartbroken, if what Buck is saying is true all three of the victors have to do something tonight.

Gale doesn't understand my urgency.

"What's wrong? We were having fun finally!" he looks stunned as I grab his wrist and steer us out of the backyard.

"Gale I need you to go to Katniss' if she's there tell her to say her goodbyes tomorrow morning, she won't understand but tell her its now or never, if Buck is right they are going to upset her and Peeta" I say

"Why? What are they doing?" Gale stops us, "Ari, what's going on?"

I sigh, "Buck overheard that after the reaping there won't be a time for farewells, they are being shipped onto the train straight away, it will jar them it's meant to intimidate them, scare them, and break them"

"What if Buck is lying?" Gale looks uncertain, "you can't believe him."

"And what if he isn't? What if Katniss doesn't get to say goodbye? What about Peeta? I think they deserve this, even if it's a fallacy" I retort, "please Gale!"

He still doesn't agree to it. Infuriating me. I know she won't listen to me, and Haymitch had gone off the wagon.

I can warn Peeta, maybe he will tell Katniss.

I burst into his home.

"Peeta!" I call from down the stairs, "Peeta!"

He comes down wraping a dressing gown around himself, "Ari what's wrong?"

"Get changed" I say upset, "we have to talk, and not here"

I wait outside pacing his porch and when he is out in tracksuit we head for the meadow.

Sitting in the dried grass, I look at him worried.

"You won't have time with your family after the reaping" I start, "Buck overheard from the peacekeepers; he was going to turn us in but decided against it"

Peeta looks at me, "when did he say this?"

"After you guys left, he apologized, then he told me what he heard, Gale doesn't believe him" I stress out, my hands wring worriedly. Peeta places a hand on mine.

"Okay, want me to tell Katniss?" he asks

I nod.


	29. Goodbye and Good Luck

**Author's Note: **Reaping time folks! What to do what to do! Well this is the prelude to the reaping not the actual reaping because unlike our heroine's district where they have to be there in the AM, D12 is PM reapings…so much more time to dwell poor kids.

Thanks go to me fabulous reviewers: **E-W-Dragon, Otter, HL, Pandora** and **JB**

Chapter 29

Goodbye and Good Luck

I wake early. Dawn breaks as I get to the meadow.

Gale is there.

I don't know if I should be angry at him or not. I mean he doesn't trust Buck, which I understand.

He likes me, Buck hurt me, and therefore he hates Buck. Simple math really.

Gale might think Peeta's brother is trying to pull a fast one.

But what would have been the harm in warning Katniss?

I get right up to him, without a single word.

He takes my hand in his.

"I'm stubborn" he says, "Peeta showed up at Katniss right before I did, I had finally decided to let her know" he looks at me, "next time just drag me there okay? I don't trust Buck like you do"

Ok not angry.

"Next time trust me okay?" I tell him, "I don't do things like this for the fun of it Gale"

He nods, "okay, I'll try and remember that for next time you ask me to do something"

We sit in the grass for a bit, I hate today. I hate reaping day, more than anything else and this year…

If Plutarch doesn't come thru.

"I might loose Peeta" I feel it burn saying that, "it's not fair Gale"

"Can I ask something?" he asks, I nod, "the Mellarks…"

"Kinda adoptive family, well except Mrs. Mellark" I answer

"Cuz when I was being carted off by you and Mrs. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark treated you like my mom treats Posy, y'know touching your face and gave you a hug and all" he adds

"Harry said he always wanted a daughter, and I was as close as he would get" I pull at the grass, "what if I fail Gale, what if things don't work out"

He doesn't answer and I feel even more upset.

We get up and walk to the bakery. He comforts me by wrapping me in his arms as we walk. Despite the heat of summer I appreciate him sticking close. I don't want to be alone right now.

Harry welcomes us in since he is the only one up early on a reaping day.

"Can I do anything?" I ask

"Can _we_" Gale says

Harry looks Gale up and down appreciatively, "we'll try you out, until my wife gets up" he says, "then I'll stash you until I can get her to the register"

Harry looks at me, "Ria you look like you are about to cry" he says, "you doubting yourself after two months of training them?"

"Yeah she is" Gale says dawning an apron, "I'm trying to get her to see sense Mr. Mellark but she's just not listening to me"

"Get stuck in Ria" he says passing me a bowl, "show your boy a recipe" he takes his handkerchief and dabs my eyes, "you did all you could do and then some, now it's in fate's hands okay?" he tucks the handkerchief into my apron pocket, "you keep that, you use it more than I do"

Mrs. Mellark gets up and instead of being shunted to the register she heads off to spend the morning at a friend's, we don't know what to make of it but at least Gale doesn't have to be silent.

That is until an hour and a half later.

"Pop!" Peeta calls from the front since Buck is manning the register, "come to help this morning"

Gale pokes his head out.

"Gale? What're you doing here?" Peeta sounds really confused.

"He's with her" Buck says, "dad's getting some flour from the storage, there is a roster if you feel up to it" he adds, "Peeta… 'bout y'know"

"It's okay Buck" Peeta says, "Ariana explained, I'm glad you warned us, Katniss is spending the morning with her mother and sister, she wanted to see Gale"

"Guess I should head off" Gale says, he kisses me as Peeta comes into the kitchen, "see you after the reaping?" he looks at me

"Yeah" I say softly

Before I say anything Peeta smirks, "I want you and I to do one thing before we go to the reaping" he tells me, "but I'll only ask later okay?"

We get stuck in.

Ryan comes downstairs and between us kids and Mr. Mellark we talk about this and that, what we want him to do, what he wants us to do. Not even noon we have finished the roster for the day and Peeta's family give him a hug and wish him luck, Peeta and I head to his place. I made sure he said goodbye to them, if Buck is right he won't get a shot after the reaping.

We're quiet. Too quiet.

When we get to his place he leads me to the kitchen. He has some cupcakes on a cooling rack, lightly iced in white with a single green leaf on each. And the apparatus for making the flowers.

"Peeta" I sigh

"Before I go I want us to do this" he says, "you never really finished one, and now you are gonna do a dozen with me" he pulls a second platform from the drawer.

I chuckle sadly, "god Peeta, you are something"

We actually manage doing them, it takes us the better part of an hour then we head for the seam to give them to the community home. He had already changed; he has a satchel with him for reason I don't understand.

Until we end up in the meadow.

We sit there quietly, much like before this whole training exercise took us.

"Do you think if you could you would have volunteered?" Peeta asks

I nod, "in a heartbeat" I say, "if I could I would take your place with Haymitch Peeta, I wish I could" I can feel my heart begin to break, "I really do"

"I'm glad you won't be able" he says, "I know you would probably protect us with your life, and I don't think I could handle loosing you a second time" he looks at the dried grass, "I don't think I can loose Katniss ever though"

"I don't want to loose you" I tell him, the pull is so strong to let him know hope isn't lost, but I can't if anything went wrong the best idea is for him and Katniss to be as oblivious as possible, it could be the only thing that saves their lives if this really goes south.

He takes the strap from his shoulder and passes the satchel to me.

Our journal, my letter and a second one, addressed to me.

"Open it when we leave okay?" he says, "your letter helped me when things went bad at the bakery I want to make sure you get a chance"

I don't say anything, I lean against him and he wraps an arm over my shoulder. My little brother, my dearest friend. God why does it have to be him?

We get up and we hug, we hug for the times we will need to remember what it's like having a confidant, a friend, a little brother and an older sister. Holding on for what feels like a year and a day. I know I am crying, I know I could very well loose him if Plutarch doesn't get them out. Peeta just holds me tighter.

"I should head off to get Katniss, and I know Haymitch wants to talk to you just before we go" Peeta says, he kisses my cheek, "if I don't see you Ariana"

"Don't say it" I look at him, "I hate that word so much Peeta"

"It's just a word" He wipes my eyes, "don't let it harm you"

I nod

"Goodbye Ariana" he hugs me one last time

"Goodbye Peeta" I say as my heart, that had finally become whole again with the help of his family and Gale, breaks in two.

I get to Haymitch's as he is spinning his empty flask on the table, he sees I am miserable, in half an hour it's reaping time and I don't want to face it.

"Wipe your eyes kiddo, you look like a drowned rat" he says in his surly way, I guess he has a pickled heart from all the booze he's consumed.

"Like you care" I mutter sitting across from him, I look at the flask longingly.

I know I said I would never drink again when I was fifteen, but right now…

"I wish I was numb" I sniff and wipe my eyes

"No you don't, trust me" he looks at me, "I'll do my best, and I'll keep my eyes out and try and give them the best chance okay?"

"You better" I look at him, "you get them out Haymitch"

"No promises" he says, "it's a gamble in any case, but I will do my best"

"No you promise me" I look at him my heart burning, "you promise me, because apathy won't help them, you do this and I promise you'll be able to live with yourself"

He tilts his head, "kid you don't take things lightly"

"Not when it comes to my family" I look at the flask, "I don't play around, how do you think Tracer got out? Not by chance"

He nods, "okay, okay I will definitely do my best, my absolute best" he looks at me, "for them and for you okay? Wish me luck though"

"You'll need it?" I actually find myself smirking and he chuckles and nudges me as we head for the door

"Kiddo I think I'll need more luck than you can give me"


	30. The Letter

**Author's Note: **I want ya'll to think way back to Sparrow's Song…remember Ariana's letter to Peeta?...well…

Thanks go to my reviewers: **HL, Otter, E-W-Dragon** and **JB**

Chapter 30

The Letter

I watch from the sidelines. I don't come into the open, even if I wanted, even if I yearn to protect Peeta and Katniss. I can't.

Despite having heard the speech in Five enough time I can tell this year has the feel of doom, the district Twelve mayor look out on the citizens and he manages to get the speech out without growling his frustration. I know in Five Mayor Ohms will be glaring daggers at Perry. Mayor Undersee seems to resign as Effie comes over and does the joke of a reaping.

Katniss marches up, and before Effie Trinket can even utter Haymitch, Peeta has volunteered.

The mayor calls for the families to say goodbye but neither the Everdeens nor the Mellarks go.

Thread seems confused as the three victors look resolute and march off to the train when he says there has been a change in plans.

I don't react, but Gale keeps an eye until he spots me.

I hold onto the satchel's leather strap with all the strength I am holding back to wallop Romulous Thread across the face.

"Ria" Harry catches up to me. He hugs me tightly as I start to cry into his chest, "there now its gonna be fine"

"She alright?" I hear Gale come over.

"Maybe a bit overcome" Harry says, "take her home Gale, we'll have supper later"

Gale holds me protectively. We end up in the meadow, sitting like Peeta and I had that morning.

"I can't imagine what was going thru your mind" he finally says, "I know I was angry, and hurt that I couldn't take Peeta's place to protect Katniss. I think you were thinking the same but with Katniss"

"I feel disgusted with myself" I spit angrily and feel the tears build up all over again, "hiding like a coward, I'm a victor Gale I should have been up there not them, never them"

He doesn't say anything which I take as agreement. I get up.

"Where you goin'?" he looks up confused

"I have to find a way to get into the game" I say

Before I can take a step he is up and has wrapped me in his arm, "no Ariana, a thousand times and one no" he says, "you did all you could and them some, goin' and outing yourself will do nothing for them"

"How do you know?" I spin around and push him off, "how do you know I can't do anything?"

"Calm down" he says hands up in surrender, "look we can't do anything here; we can only hope something happens"

Something

Yes, I forgot, "something is going to happen" I say, I feel my heart ache because I was trying to push Gale away to distance myself from someone who genuinely cared for me.

He guides me back down to the ground, he can tell this is something I had been hiding from him.

"You can trust me y'know" he says to try and get it out of me.

"Can I trust you not to fly off the deep end?" I look at him, "no getting angry at me okay?"

He nods

"Plutarch, he's the gamemaker this year, he's going to rig the game, so the tributes…well returning victors will be able to escape" I finally say after balling my courage

"How do you know?" he asks, I don't answer, "Ari-"

"Later okay? When I'm not on the verge of crying again?" I look at him

He nods, "let's get you home" he says, "we'll go to my mom's and then I'll drop you off at Harry's"

I shake my head, "can I catch up with you?...I kinda want to be alone"

He looks so upset from that response but I really don't want to be cheered up, I can't right now.

Now I want to feel miserable, and weak and cowardly and self reproaching.

Now I want to beat myself up.

Gale nods stuffs his hands in his pockets and heads off, head down shoulders slumped, defeated.

When he is gone I finally feel safe opening Peeta's letter to me.

_My dear friend,_

_By the time you read this Katniss and I will be on the train. I hope you are reading this with someone, Gale, Buck, Ryen or Pop. But knowing you, you are probably alone._

_I remember the letter you gave me that day you left my life for what at the time I thought was forever. At first I thought it was a very strange letter to receive after all the notes we had sent back and forth._

_Now I know what you were doing._

_You were saying goodbye, but in your own way. You didn't want me to feel bad about you leaving, and wanted me to know you cared about me._

_This is me doing the same._

_**Ariana you are the most selfless person I know**__, from saving someone in your games, to becoming a spy and saving me after I almost died twice. But just know you don't have to be alone anymore. My family is there for you and the Hawthornes, don't shut off because you miss me. If I don't make it out this time I want you do be happy. Be it with Buck, Gale or some other lucky guy. _

_**You are worth more than you think**__, even if you don't see yourself as worthy you are. I love Katniss, but I love you too! As a big sister, as a close friend. You should know you mean a great deal to me. Don't let anyone harm you okay? When I heard from Pop what Buck did I almost couldn't think straight enough to pummel him. I think with Katniss I would be able to protect her because I care for her so much and want her unharmed I feelI need to protect her despite her being tough…I know you're tough too but I think with you it was like he had attacked me too attacked part of my family . _

_**Get back into drawing**__, I didn't see you pick up a pencil since you showed up two months ago and you are an extremely gifted artist. You can't pipe a rose worth a damn_

I chuckle at that remark and wipe my eyes

_But you were always a better sketcher than I was, I'm better with paints, maybe because they are like icing. You are better with paper and pencil. Gale doesn't even know! Show him, teach him!_

_You always put everyone else first, even with the party, you stood up to Buck, who is easily twice your size. You warned Katniss and I so we could say our goodbyes. You look after everyone else but who is looking after you? Yes I know you are almost twenty but Ryen is older and he still appreciate Pop looking out for him when he gets impulsive. I know Gale relies on his mom when he has something on his mind. Can you do me a huge favor and let someone take care of you? You need someone on the outside of Thirteen and district Five willing to step to your defense. It would give me piece of mind knowing someone is looking out for you okay? You worry me. You're impulsive, reckless and stubourn, all for a good cause I give you but sometimes even the bravest warrior needs a shield and armor right?_

_**Fall in love.**__ This is a big request, I know and I'm sorry. It occurred to me you said you loved me as a brother but you never said if you ever loved anyone like I love Katniss. Ari, love is the best thing in the world, it's also the most complicated puzzle I have ever come across. Aren't you good at puzzles? Figure it out for yourself, it's the bravest thing people can do is fall in love, because it means you have to show yourself vulnerable, and I know you have a hard time showing weakness unless it's with me. _

_**Don't mourn me.**__Don't argue__! I know this is hard to accept but my pop told me something when you died that helped me move past my grief. Don't mourn the loss of me, celebrate my life. Perfect that red icing rose, and give it on a sugar cookie to the guy that makes you smile. Hug my dad and say how much he means to you since you mean the world to him as his surrogate daughter. Toss a bag of flour on your back and show Buck you are not a push over. Show Gale you are gentle and kind and sometimes vulnerable apart from crying. We all have a fire in us, yours burns brightest when you are doing something for others, let it burn bright for yourself now._

_Finally. __**I will miss you**__, I miss you now and I know I will be seeing you before the reaping, but I will always miss you. If I got out of this and we grew up and grew apart part of my heart would always belong to the blue eyes auburn hair fourteen year old that gave a stuttering twelve year old hope that he wasn't doomed. The sixteen year old that protected me by disappearing and the eighteen year old that barely reached past my shoulders as she helped me put my life back together, and has given me the best chance of winning in a game bent on killing everyone._

_My heart will always be indebted to you for giving me the shots I needed to keep Katniss in my life._

_I will always be grateful to you._

_My sister_

_My friend_

_Be brave_

_Be loved_

_Be you_

_Peeta Brian Mellark_

I knock on Gale's door, and Hazelle answer.

"Ari?" she sees I am looking past her at Gale who is in the bedroom door. His arms crossed.

He comes over and I hand him the letter in shaking hands. He looks confused at first, but reads as I bite my lower lip.

It finally registers with him why I wanted to be alone.

I wanted to mourn Peeta alone. And that's exactly what Peeta didn't want. He reaches out and I go into his arms.

"He'll be fine and I'm here for you always" he says, "okay?"

I nod and I feel a third hand as Gale passes me off to his mother since she had just read the letter.

"Tea I think" Hazelle says and motions Gale to get a kettle going, "easy Ariana, I know you're upset, but you can't let it control you, that's what happened to Sophia"

"Who's Sophia?" I wipe my eyes

"Mrs. Everdeen, when her husband died she died too inside, she only managed to claw herself out of that depression when people started coming to her for her healing hands and sharp mind when it came to medicine. She was wasting away, and when I saw Peeta go up I saw a flash of her in you" she explains, "and you are a sharp mind, but getting wound up won't help matters, be logical, did you do all you could do?"

I nod

"Are you certain?"

I nod again and I shoot an annoyed look, Hazelle chuckles

"There's the spark I know!" she holds my hands, "that mind of yours is sharper than a tack dear, you just have to remember Peeta wouldn't want you wasting away. What are you doing tomorrow?"

I shrug, I hadn't though of anything.

"Go out with Gale, Peeta asked you to do something, so you do it."


	31. Locked, Stocked and Ten Days

**Author's Note: **I think I said this before but no good deed goes unpunished…it just depends on who gets punished, and who has the guts to stand up and take it…with that…

Thanks go to my reviewers: **JB, E-W-Dragon, Pandora** and **Otter**

Chapter 31

Locked, Stocked and Ten Days

It takes two days so we don't have anything to do but wait. I cried a bit last night because let's face it a lot of emotion cannot be contained even after several cups of tea. No matter how hot or strong.

I wake and change and head for the meadow, with the intent of having a jog before anything else. I bring my art supplies thinking of stopping at the Hawthornes after.

I think Gale has surveillance in my place because he's waiting for me at the meadow. In running gear.

He holds open his arms and I run into them. He kisses me deeply. I let the satchel drop, unknowingly.

Gale releases me and picks up my satchel.

"What's this?" he shows me my satchel and I blush, "Ariana?"

"Well" I take it back, "remember how every victor had a talent?"

He smirks, "you drew if I remember, you wanted to draw instead of a run? We can if-"

"No" I touch his chest, "can we…I mean I don't want to change routine it'll keep my mind off what's gonna happen"

He hugs me, "sure, last one to the apple tree has to enter the bakery first"

"Get out of here you filthy seam rat!" Mrs. Mellark screeches, Gale lost, I think he meant to loose, Mrs. Mellark has an even worse name for me since I lied to her about my identity, and have rallied her sons and husband, and pretty much changed how half the recipes are done purely out of curiosity with Buck.

"Leave him alone!" I snap, "He's a good person! Unlike someone I know!"

"How dare you!" she glares dagger at me as I step beside Gale, we take hands.

Buck comes to the front, he doesn't look happy, but he didn't look happy coming out. "Come to the back, dad wanted to talk to you guys when you came in"

Gale and I exchanged worried looks.

Harry is sitting at the back table, it's used for decorating.

Ryen isn't there.

"Mr. Mellark?" Gale speaks first; Harry is looking at a sheet of paper.

"Mr. Mellark?" I echo but no reaction, he looks so lost, I don't know why but I actually decided to say "dad?"

Gale quirks an eyebrow, but Harry acknowledges me saying that, his eyes are bloodshot.

"Ryen took my punishment for forewarning you about what the peacekeepers were going to do" Buck says, "they carted him off, didn't say what, that paper is a warrant for _my_ arrest"

I go over and hug Harry, he holds fast to me.

"We'll fix this" I tell him and I feel him nod, "it's gonna be okay"

Why do I say that? I don't know but we end up not going to Hazelle's, or Haymitche's after. It takes Gale and I arguing with the peacekeeper guarding the justice building to gain access. It takes another two hours to argue with the receptionist to actually look at the books, books I had access to several weeks back.

Relief washes over me, it's not a hanging offence, it's either gonna be stocks or lashes. Gale doesn't seem happy though and I can understand, I really don't want Ryen harmed in any way, but at least he won't die. Taking Bucks' place negates a hanging offence, since it's his first offence aswell stocks are the more likely punishment. It's just time. A couple days in the summer and Ryen will probably start feeling the effects of dehydration and starvation.

I'm reading up on what is and is not allowed and it's a short list. We are allowed to give him food and more importantly water. But when I say this to Gale he snorts derisively.

"Do you think Thread will allow it? I've seen people out there for weeks, no one comes to help them, and some pass out. Some die from the elements" he looks at me worried when I don't react, "Ariana you can't go against this!"

"If Thread says anything I will throw the book at him" I retort, then when Gale really looks worried I add "metaphorically so, he can't tell us not to unless he wants to go against the rules, and I know he overstepped with your lashes, but he can't stop us caring for Ryen, and if we do, who's to say people see that they can't be punished for helping?"

I had a point. Ryen is taken to town square. We couldn't visit him, we had tried but they wouldn't allow access to the cells in the basement. He looks worn and he's bruised, one eye is swollen shut. To think all he did was take the punishment for Buck. Is this how they treat being noble and chivalrous? I shake my head, heart aching for my almost brother. I want to run to him and help him away because he doesn't look strong right now. As tall as he is he looks…broken.

Ten days in the stocks. That's what he gets, it could have been much worse.

Gale walks me to the bakery. Harry and Buck hadn't shown, but Mrs. Mellark was there, I don't understand her honestly. When she smirked I wanted to hit her. It took Gale's steadying hand on my slim shoulder to stop me from charging her in the square.

"Ten days" I tell them as I come in, "do you guys have a canteen?"

Harry blinks as does Buck.

"No, why?" Buck finally says

"It's high noon, Ryen will get dehydrated, I'm bringing him something to drink" I reply nonchalantly.

"And get whipped for it! Ariana you can't be serious?!" Buck says

"Show some backbone Buck!" I snap, "your brother is taking the fall for you, Gale is staying with him right now to keep him company"

Before Buck can retort I have a bottle of water thrust into my hand and straw, Harry is standing beside me.

"I'll come with you" he says, "if they decide to whip you I'll take it"

"You aren't allowed to offer drink or food" the guard says, he has a gun and Gale and Harry look at me when I am standing steadfast.

"I'm sorry what law says so? You are a peacekeeper, bound by the laws of the district, I read them, we _are_ allowed" I reply calmly, "are you going to go against district law?" I raise an eyebrow as the peacekeeper, probably the same age as Ryen, steps to the side.

Ryen looks up as I touch his face, it's sticky with blood from a gash on his scalp.

"Hey Ria" he croaks, he attempts a small smile but he hurts I can tell, I offer the straw and he drinks slowly.

"You had to be a brave one?" I chide him, "Peeta would be proud of you, but you shouldn't jump in without knowing what's at the bottom, you got lucky"

Harry comes over with Gale. "how are you holding up?" he rumbles

I'm sure if he could Ryen would shrug, "'m okay, they really beat me in the cell, said the sentence was too light so they worked me over"

"I'll have Sophie look you over" Harry says, "will keep her occupied"

"If you can get her outta the house" Gale mutters arms crossed, "I haven't seen her or Prim since the reaping yesterday"

Ryen tilts his head a bit to look at me, "go see to them Ria, take Gale with you, pop can keep me company" I look at him worried, "I'll be okay, alright, you can come give me supper tonight"

Gale has to guide me away because I don't want to take my eyes off him, I'm worried if I do he will be hurt or something.

"Harry is with him Ari" Gale reassures, "we have to see how Prim is doing, and her mom"

"One extreme to another" I mutter, it is not missed on my friend.

"Well Mrs. Everdeen is very attached to her girls, when she isn't closed up she's a very strong woman" he tells me

"Your mom is strong Gale, well except when she saw you were in pain" I say softly

"Yeah well" he smirks and rubs the back of his neck, "I was a pretty sick kid when I was born according to Ma, grew outta it all, but Ma is always worried about me, even in the mines."

"I had scarlet fever when I was just starting school, from what I remember. But I think in the districts illness is common, surviving is something else altogether" I reply as he takes my hand, I grip back, we can communicate without words sometimes. A glance, a touch.

"I miss them sometimes" I say meaning my parents, "then Harry said he always wanted a daughter…and he was so distraught this morning"

"I know, and you did fine Ariana, calling him 'dad' I think it meant a lot to him"

I lean my head on his upper arm and he wraps his arms across my back as we walk, giving me a gentle squeeze.

There are no lights on at the Everdeen home. In fact with Peeta, Haymitch and Katnis gone the victors village feels like a ghost town.

We shrug and head for Katniss home only to find no one there.

"Where are they?" Gale asks, "I checked on them after leaving you last night at Haymitch's and there were here" he runs upstairs while I head for the kitchen.

I get there and there is an official note.

'_Mrs. Sophia Everdeen and Primrose Everdeen are hereby evicted from victor's village due to their daughter's reaping. They have been relocated to their previous residence._

_Mayoral office'_

"Gale!" I call to him looking thoroughly confused, I really don't understand the way people think.

Gale is down like a shot, "we have to go to the seam?" he looks confused at the note, "but this is their home! Prim's clothing is here! And all of Mrs. Everdeen's medical supplies and the black bag you gave her!"

"We should bring their stuff to them, at the very least" I look at him and he nods.


	32. Seam Surgery

**Author's Note: **Not much to say folks, just that although Thread would punish he isn't insane and does have a shred of logic in his head, he just might be over zealous.

Thanks to my reviewers: **HL, Otter, EWD, JB** and **Pandora**

Chapter 32

Seam Surgery

Thank goodness Prim is small, all her clothing fit into a cardboard box we found. I stuff all the medicines and supplies into the black bag and we stuff all the food and other items into bags we could find. We leave Katniss' stuff where it is, just on the slim chance she return to the house.

At least that's what we say to each other but Gale looks like it's a lost cause and I know better.

When we get to the seam Prim answers the door. Her face is tear streaked and she looks on the verge of another bout of crying. Gale wraps her in his arms as I bee line past her to the thin woman sitting motionless in the tiny kitchen they have.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I touch her shoulder, "Mrs. Everdeen? Can you say something? Look at me?" she doesn't seem to react.

"Sophie!" I yell at her and her eyes shift to look at me, "come on snap outta it, you have to look after your younger daughter!"

"It's like when daddy died," Prim whimpers into Gale's shoulder since he had crouched down to hug her.

"Yeah well this is not that Prim" Gale reminds her, "she's in shock"

"Gale take Prim to Haymitch's" I look at him, "in fact bring their stuff to Haymitch's and if they give you grief tell them I am taking them in since the house is mine until Abernathy returns" I look at him coolly, "it's gonna be okay"

Gale gives me a nod and gets Prim to take her clothing and he takes the other supplies, "I'll leave the doctor supplies with you" he says coming over, he give me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll come back for you?"

"We'll meet at the stocks" I say, "give me a couple hours okay? Suppertime meet me there"

He gives a sympathetic nod and leaves with the younger Everdeen daughter.

"Sophie you have to come out of there" I take a chair and straddle it starring at her, "it's no good for you and definitely not good for Prim you receeding like this, she needs you to be strong"

She looks at me, I can feel for her, I can…if Maverick had to return to the games, being disabled and outclassed, I would be crushed. But that's not the case, they are ready. And they will get out.

"You have to come with me; they beat up Ryen Mellark before he was sentenced for the stocks. He's pretty badly injured" I tell her

"You can" she says breathless, like a ghost, her eyes divert and she seems to be in a daze again

"No, I have to make sure Prim is okay, you are going to take my bag and get to town square" I kick the chair away as I get up and I pull her to her feet, "I was like this when I first won, you have to force yourself, and I know its not easy but you _have_ to, for Prim and this district you can't allow this to defeat you."

"She's going to die" Mrs. Everdeen says, "I can't…I-"

"Like hell she is going to die" I look at her, "Katniss is way too stubborn to just die, knowing her she will get to the weapons and take down Enoboria before that district Two shark faced twit can blink"

"You think?"

"I know, I trained them, and I trained Tracer Kingsly, they have the best head start anyone could ask for, and they will have allies" I rub her shoulders sympathetically, so thin and frail looking right now, "my worry isn't with them its with you and Prim and the Mellarks, we cannot and _will_ not let them see us crack over this, we _have_ to act like its business as usual or they will find our weaknesses and use them to destroy us, so get into your emotional vacuum, forget about the death matches and the arena, they haven't even gotten there, you're job is to get on with life, and help heal Ryen, and reassure his family, and take care of Prim"

"You could take care of Prim" she looks at me

"Me, take care of kids?" I chuckle, "I don't think so, I get along with kids but looking after them?" I shake my head as we make our way to the door, she is hesitant, "chin up doctor Everdeen, we need you right now, everyone does"

We finally get to the stocks, it's gone late afternoon and Gale has brought a light supper for Ryen.

Mrs. Everdeen doesn't say much except to have Ryen tilt his head as much as he can this way and that to check the gash in his scalp, then applies a cold pack to his swollen eye. She touches his chest and minds he has a broken rib and cuts on his legs not to mention some welts on his back from a whip, but no broken skin.

I want to cry, to scream angrily at the peacekeeper on duty but Gale just holds me steady.

Ryen is so calm thru this; he seems to relax as Mrs. Everdeen gives him a shot for the discomfort. He manages the heavy bread and tea in small doses, but he isn't the same. The Ryen of the bakery is gone, he's a ghost of himself.

"It's getting late" Mrs. Everdeen says, "I should go see to Prim, apologize for …disappearing again" she heads off.

"Ryen" I look at him and he just gives a sad smirk.

"You are not staying here with me at night kiddo" he looks at Gale, his blue eye keeping his grey eyes for a moment, "Gale take her home, she shouldn't be out"

"But!" I look shocked, "Ryen no!"

"Ariana go home with Gale" he says as sternly as he can, "dad is looking after me"


	33. Family

**Author's Note: **Eee! Fluff chapter…well I consider it a fluff chapter you'll see towards the end! Plus I give my back story on the wicked witch of the…sorry Mrs. Mellark :P

Thanks go to my reviewers: **JB, Otter,** and **EWD**

Chapter 33

Family

Gale is strong but I know he won't pick me up and sling me over his shoulder, like he did Prim last year, unless he absolutely needs to. A strong grip on my shoulder is all he needs right now to lead me away from the stocks. Where Ryen is locked into for another nine days.

"He'll be fine" Gale reassures, "they won't hurt him, they expect the elements to wear him down now" he pauses, "we won't let that happen though"

"Why did he do that?" I ask, Gale laughs, "what's so funny?"

"He didn't shun you" he says reading between the lines of my question, "he's being a brother to you, he knew you wouldn't leave on your own, because you want to be with him when he needs someone, but he doesn't want the peacekeepers to hurt you"

I give him a weary look, "do you think they could lay a finger on me if I didn't let them at first?"

He smirks, "of course not, but they could tell you if you try and fight they will hurt him and would you let them if it saved Ryen any harm?"

I look down ashamed, because yes I would get beaten to keep family safe, that's what I did two years ago didn't I?

He squeezes me close, "don't worry though he will make it thru this, okay?"

"He just didn't look like himself, he looked, defeated" I lean into his arm, "he's not himself all tied up in the stocks, bruised and beaten"

"No one is the same after that, but he's still Ryen, just a bit wiser"

"Buck is a coward" I spit

"He always was, we got into a fight at school when we were thirteen, he went cryin' home to his mother, and his mom came to my house and yelled at Ma. Ma told her off, sayin' he was mouthin' off…Buck never knows how to take responsibility because his mother coddled him and worked her viciousness in him, but being brave will win out just not yet"

"When?" I ask softly

"When it matters, that's what happened last games right? Peeta risked his life for Katniss, because she's important to him. Buck I think just has to realize what is right," Gale replies.

I realize how much Gale means to me, no matter how dire I feel about what's going on, he seems to know I need someone to tell me I am doing the right thing when I doubt myself.

I tend to be doing that a lot lately, with Peeta gone, Ryen being punished and the low burning jealousy of Buck. Gale is my constant, I can trust that he will say what I need to hear. He might not be a brother but he is family. Like Hazelle. I can't call her mom, but she treats me like a daughter, giving me a dress, and Posy hugging me like I will disappear sometimes.

"Can we go see Hazelle and your brothers and sister?" I ask

"I thought you would want to see Buck?" he says

"No I need to see family, and your family makes me feel like family more than Buck Mellark" I reply

A gentle squeeze of my arm and we head for the seam.

Hazelle welcomes us in, "I couldn't make the hearing, how long is Ryen stuck there?" she puts a kettle on.

Posy runs in and Gale scoops her up, "ten days Ma, can you tell Ari she didn't do anything wrong? She thinks Ryen hates her" he teases me

Hazelle laughs, "Ryen? Ryen Mellark hating someone? We talking about the same boy that found Vick when he wandered close to the district border when he ran away? Brought him back and told him that he was needed here when your Pa was home sick with flu? Vick was what four back then?"

"Five, I was eight and you were gonna have Rory when he ran away, I mean not right away…" Gale is rocking Posy on his toes, Posy seems to hold onto him like a security blanket, "Posy are you okay?"

"Don't mind her Gale, she's been having nightmares, have been off and on since last years games, those wolves right" Hazelle says

"I can relate" I mutter, Gale tilts his head and passes the five year old to my arms, Posy doesn't seem to mind and wraps her arms around my neck, "I had nightmares of snakes, big snakes, big ugly snakes" I make a face and she gives a weak giggle yet buries her face in my shoulder, I look at Gale helpless.

I don't know how to deal with the troubling feeling I have in my chest, I don't like how Posy is acting.

"They are just bad dreams" I whisper to her, "they can't hurt you, you wake up and they are gone, then you think of happy things" she shakes her head, "no happy things?" again she shakes her head, I shush her as I sit down with her in my arms and in my lap, "there has to be something you like"

"She likes anything pink" Gale looks at his little sister teasingly, "right Po?"

"I can tell you what I like" I say and she unglues herself from my neck to look at me with her big grey eyes.

"In district Five, when you climb up the proper side of a cliff _just_ as the sun sets, it looks like the whole of the ground is set aflame like you are sitting right above the hearth of a warm fireplace and the glow dims as the sun sets. You look out into the horizon and the sky goes from red to orange to a violet and then the glow fades and the night comes in and the stars are so bright and on really good nights they seem so close you could reach out and grasp them with your outstretched hand" I raise my hand and Posy reaches out with me, "like you could rearrange them to make your very own constellations…and my dad said all those constellations are people we lost, and they look down on us to make sure we are okay"

"Like papa?" Posy says, she probably never knew her dad

"Yeah like your papa and my family" I feel like I will get emotional, Gale seems to get it and takes Posy away who had unlatched herself.

"That's a happy thought right Po?" he nuzzles her and she nods and rubs her eyes, "right off to bed with you, you think of Pa lookin' down on you and he's protecting you from those nasty wolves"

"'nigh nigh" Posy waves to her mom and I as Gale carts her off.

"That was well played" Hazelle passes me a cup of tea, "you still believe it?"

"Sometimes, I haven't prayed in a couple years now, I stopped when I became spy, I was too tired to do anything when it was time for lights out"

"Well I think you cured the nightmare problem" she looks at me calmly, "you'll make a great mother"

I choke on my tea, "no, maybe a good aunt, or godmother, well I am a godmother to my nephew in Five…but mother?"

"Not many can calm Posy when she's that upset" she says, "me, Gale and now you…only three that do it without resorting to sleep syrup" she looks at me tilting her head, "you don't want kids?"

"Ma!" Gale is in the doorway

"I'm just curious is all" she looks at me calmly, "I mean I didn't say when you two are getting married did I?"

Again I choke on my tea and I can feel my face blush.

"Ma, for godsakes! You're embarrassing me!" he rolls his eyes, "sorry Ari, Ma can get nosey"

I wave him off, "it's alright, I guess its just a mother's duty, at least it isn't Mrs. Mellark"

Hazelle laughs, "that woman, I'm surprised she could think of children let alone bare them" she stops herself and looks at us a bit shocked.

"What d'you mean Ma?" Gale sits us back down since we were doing what few dishes there were.

"My fault, started talking about children and you brought us Maris" she sighs, "She wasn't such a sour woman, she was actually quite pleasant. She always had eyes for Harry, I mean who wouldn't he was like you Gale, heartbreaker but just a lot gentler letting girls down. Mind girls nowadays are a bit tougher. Anyway Harry had eyes for Sophie alone, but instead of becoming lovers they became very close friends, never broke that friendship not even now. But as you know Sophie married Katniss' Father Erik, nice fellow, you'd remember he used to share game with us when you were little and your father got sick ." She looks at Gale for acknowledgement, when he nods she continues, "so when Harry realized he didn't have a ghost of a chance with Sophie he married Maris, it was fine. They were happy, then she got pregnant with Ryen. Then a miscarriage, then Buck was born a couple years later. Then two years after he was born she had Peeta. Poor Peeta, just a little one when he was born, and Maris had complications with that pregnancy, doctors said she shouldn't try for anymore. Sophie was learning to be a midwife with me but wasn't there since she had just had Katniss so I was alone to assist with his delivery. She bled, a lot. Almost lost her. When the doctor warned her she ignored it. I think it was part due to Harry always wanting a daughter of his own." She sips from her tea cup, "she had another miscarriage and then two premature stillborns, both girls. After that they stopped trying, I think that's when it started to get worse. Plus there was little Peeta"

"what about Peeta?" I ask

"Peeta was a sickly baby, much like Gale was, we were afraid he'd have asthma, or something else. But Harry would be up with him when he had colic, or whoopin' cough, the croup, that boy, never saw a soul so gentle" she sighs, "well Maris saw how her sons had so much of their father in them , Buck was a middle child, with Ryen being a talented baker from a young age, and little Peeta taking a lot of the attention she used that to poison Buck against us, she blames Sophie and I for her trouble getting and staying pregnant, Sophie for not being there and I for being there, imagine that. Hates the people of the seam, since many of us are hearty stock, whereas merchant children were a bit more fragile."

"She doesn't like Ari that much either" Gale says, "guess cuz you did what Harry did, and fall for someone from the seam" he looks at me

"He was hoping for a girl when Peeta was born" Hazelle chuckles sadly, "After your tour dear I went to the bakery to get a rare treat of a couple muffins for the kids and all Harry could talk about was how little Peeta had made friends with the victor and how you were such a sweet child, and this and that"

I blush and Hazelle laughs softly, "don't like compliments do you? That's alright, we have enough pompous people around humility is a rare sight"

"I kinda called Harry 'Dad'" I say softly

"Lord he will be over the moon now" Hazelle chuckles and pats my hand, "family protects one another, and holds each other up, that's why when Ryen sent you off it wasn't to upset you, he was worried, like I am sure Peeta and Gale would be that you'd do something reckless"

"I just don't like seeing family in trouble" I say, "and that's all I see right now"

Hazelle clicks her tongue, "sweetheart, trouble happens, and in district more than in the Capitol I am sure, but that shouldn't make you resent them trying to shelter you" she taps my hand, "you are their sister in some odd way, so of course they want to protect you, plus I know when you aren't around Gale-"

"MA!" Gale is blushing, well I guess after all the harshness this causes me to giggle softly, "oh great laugh at me!" he smiles and comes around and tries to grab me as I dodge, and put Hazelle between us.

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" I tease

"Oh you want me to embarrass him? How about-" Hazelle smiles gamely

"Ma! Don't!" Gale says, "Please!"

"Maybe I should hold onto these stories for a girl's night" she smirks, "yes, I think I will"

Gale groans, "you are never having a girl's night!" he glares at his mother

"Of course I will, what is a Hen night?" she teases back

"Hen night?!" I look on shocked


	34. Glowing, Burning and Extinguished

**Author's Note: **Here is another lengthy chappie folks! If you feel I am racing thru the games I am sorry, but mind you we are only a third of the way thru this story so some things had to be shortened.

Many thanks go to my reviewers: **JB, EWD, Arrow** and **HL**

Chapter 34

Glowing, Burning and Extinguished

Since Ryen wants to keep me away from the stocks as much as I can and Gale has forbid me chatting with his mother without him. I had buried myself in the district charters and any law books to find a reason to shorten my brother's stay in the stocks.

Yes I say brother, only someone that annoying can be considered family, Ryen will snub me bringing him breakfast and staying when Harry is with me. He will refuse to eat or drink unless I promise to get gone. I sometimes feel like giving him a paddling since that also is allowed, but I think better of it. Like Hazelle said they are protecting.

Peeta and Katniss arrive and we are forced to watch them in the parade.

Cinna has outdid himself, but I am concerned.

No smiles, no waving, they aren't trying to attract people; instead they are acting high and mighty. And in the costumes they look ethereal. Like fire nymphs (_are there nymphs of fire? Or are they imps_…I shake my head out of that thought…_have to focus_). Even their makeup is masking their faces. None of the tributes look happy to be there. Cashmere and Gloss, Brutus and Enobaria, Beetee and Wiress, oh no Mags? Why is Mags there?! And Finnick…well Finn looks happy to be there, Track and Trace are back to back on the chariot arms crossed defiantly, I think the two from six were married after Cord and Zila I think their names were, I only met them on my first run as victor (they are addicts, they were twitchy the whole time), then there are Johanna and Blight, all of them are miffed about being reaped a second time. Well except for Finnick but I think he's cracked or he's putting it on for the cameras, either way he's the only one waving to the crowd everyone else looks mutinous.

"They don't look all that happy" Gale says to me as we stand at the back of the crowd, we decided to stay there because Ryen's family couldn't sit with him, Mrs. Mellark insists that the bakery stay open even if they don't have patrons.

"I wouldn't blame them, I think I'd be murderous too having to go back" I whisper to him in reply.

When the crowds disperse Gale and I say good night to Ryen and head for the meadow. Now our usual haunt when we want to talk alone. We stroll thru the tall grass quietly when Gale finally asks something I don't really want to talk about.

"What was it like?" he asks, I know what he's going for, the experience of the games.

"Gale I really don't like…I mean it's not easy" I look at the grass

"Forget I said it" he quickly returns, but he is also staring at the grass as we near the fence line.

I sigh, it was an innocent question, "I guess from my standpoint I wasn't as afraid as I should have been at the time" I look past the fence, I can feel Gale's eyes on me, "Seneca made it sound like a camping trip, Farrow wanted me to look after myself, Hellen told me to think of it as an adventure. I knew that the chances of survival at my age were slim, so I kinda just accepted that I might not make it out. You enter a calm I guess when you accept it. Accept that you won't see loved ones again, I did train and I did study but I guess in the back of my mind I think I was just trying to last as long as I could. Then I got to the arena and realized it was going to be almost like a camping trip in district Five, just with really big and dangerous snakes. It's different for everyone Gale, Katniss and Peeta have nightmares, I have nightmares once in a while, it's not something you get over quickly if at all, but I also think it's your state of mind _in_ the games that helps you deal with it. Older victors deal with it differently, they accept it was a fight or flight response. Katniss had to watch a young girl die, same age as her little sister, and the mutated wolves from the ex tributes, and Peeta fears for the safety of Katniss that's where their nightmares come from"

"What about you? What are your fears?" Gale asks softly

We walk in quiet for a while following the fence line back into town, "loosing loved ones" I say finally, "I think the first time I really felt it was in the arena seeing Maverick 'die', I felt a deep uncontrolled loss, then I found him again and he tried to commit suicide, then seeing Peeta reaped. I don't like loosing people I care about Gale, I lost my parents to a plant explosion-I couldn't have controlled that and I barely remember it now after everything else that has happened-, Farrow to the games and my brother last year after the 74th. I hate it and fear it because it's out of my control."

"And you like being in control" he nods appreciatively, "Ari I can't promise nothing bad will happen to me, but I can promise that I won't leave you of my own will okay?" he reaches out for my hand and I take it, "you won't loose me if you promise I won't loose you"

"I promise" I look at him, "though I hate saying that word Gale, I make promises and things get bad fast"

He kisses my hand, "if they do babe, then we will face it as a team right?"

* * *

The week passes; a week of making sure Ryen doesn't waste away. Where Hazelle and I giggle at Gale's red faced embarrassment as his mother tries to tell about him as a child. Of telling little Posy stories so she can sleep and teaching Prim the finer points in Capitol medicine. Harry taking me in arm when Gale and I race to the bakery in the morning, kissing the crown of my head like my real dad did when I was little. Family, in all its facets blinds me.

We get to the end of the week and hear the scores. I'm proud of Track and Trace getting matching tens but when Katniss and Peeta get twelves I know something is horribly wrong.

"No one gets twelve" I look at Gale across his mom's kitchen table, "it's like a holy grail, unobtainable, it's a red flag to the other tributes!"

"You think the game is rigged?" Hazelle pours tea

_Oh if only I could tell you everything Hazelle_, I think.

"In the sense that they want Katniss and Peeta taken out yes" I look at my mug of tea, "they pissed 'em off"

"How?" Gale asks, I raise an eyebrow at him, "I mean what could they have done?"

"It doesn't take much, show them up, let them know something you shouldn't, shock them, the twelve is the gamemakers way of telling the other tributes '_this is your biggest threat to survival_', it's meant to take out someone the capitol doesn't like"

"How is Ryen taking this?" Hazelle asks, after the scores they released him to Harry.

"He's resting, and Mrs. Everdeen says he will be okay, he's just worn out" I reply, "but he's worried, I think everyone is"

"Well maybe the interviews tonight will help" Gale offers, "Flickerman usually finds a way to make everyone shine doesn't he?"

* * *

I think Flickerman is out of his depths as of tribute one. I feel sorry for the veteran reporter, he has to calm the mob of outraged capitol citizenry and allow the tribute-cum- victors have their say. The doctor in me can only imagine what's going on at St. Augustine's right now. When they get to Tracker and Tracer, who decide to go in a pair showing unity in the district, Flickerman asks them what they think. Tracer is the one to answer.

"What I think Caesar is I wish we had someone else with us" she says

"Who would that be? Your mentors?" he asks

Tracer shakes her blond curls, "no, someone a lot closer to home, if Crane was here you think she'd be okay with this? Having to endure another nightmare? I mean seriously, we lived thru it! And now they are shunting us back in for what? For entertainment? She was right! It _is_ roman times, it _is_ gladiators in the ring now because we have all gone thru this, we are skilled each and every one of us, this is to thin the herd, if we united as one just imagine"

"Tracker how do you feel about your sister saying this" Flickerman looks pleadingly at my ex-mentor but Track has none of it.

"Come now Caesar, you have to admit something is definitely fowl in this whole game. Victors are supposed to show the capitol's generosity and they are bringing us in to a death match? What does that say to you? To me it means the Capitol isn't generous at all, they are if anything selfish. If Ariana was here she would probably call it decadent" he replies.

Gale takes my hand as I have clenched them into fists, I can feel tears in my eyes and Gale then pulls me to lean my head on his shoulder, I feel so torn due to what they said. I should be there! I should be in that arena with them but they are using me as a rallying point. I can see Finnick nodding to them and shaking Tracker's hand as they sit. Brutus is nodding!

It goes on with the former victors now expressing more of their anger when it comes down to our two of twelve. I can't believe they have them in wedding garments! I feel sick. Katniss apologizes that the capitol citizens won't be able to see them marry, showing her dress. She begins to turn.

"Is that….smoke?" Hazelle asks. Because we are all looking at the screen confused.

Smoke is appearing from the dress, then a spark at the bottom that turns to golden flames consuming the white dress, turning it black. Black like a mokingjay plumage.

Mokingjays, the biggest snub to the capitol. Done is haute couture.

Cinna what did you do?! I feel my stomach drop to my feet, god Cinna just painted a target on himself.

"Feathers?" Flickerman stands with Katniss who has stopped smoking and is now in a feathered dress with white patches on her arms, the accents of the mokingjay's wing.

"It's the symbol of my district" Katniss replies

"Right that pin from your games, it's high fashion now, but then again you'd know being in the business"

"I guess my sketches will be worth more after the games" she says sadly, "I want to thank you Caesar, and also I want to say how much I will miss all of this"

Peeta is last, in tuxedo, he is using the cane again, showing his weakness is winning the crowd more than anything else. Caesar sits with him slowly and they banter after burning chickens and feathers. It's easy banter, something Peeta is so used to doing that it's natural, it's Caesar who brings up the get up.

"Well, Caesar y'think our friends can keep a secret?" Peeta leans forward

Caesar does likewise, "I'm sure they can"

"We are already married" Peeta smirks

"They wha-?" Gale looks confused because Peeta explains the toasting and I still don't understand what toast has to do with marriage but Hazelle tells me she will explain some other time when it's not so chaotic.

"I think this is like last year" I say quietly, "he's trying to keep attention on Katniss"

"How?" Gale asks and Hazelle shushes us

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Hazelle says because we missed something.

Exactly ten minutes after the end of the show where it was cut short when all the victors stood hand in hand do we have Mrs. Everdeen and Harry at the door.

"Is it true?" Harry asks

"What is? What did we miss?" Gale asks we had talked over Peeta unfortunately

"Is she pregnant?!" Mrs. Everdeen asks panic stricken

"Pregnant? Katniss?" Gale does a double take

"That's what he said, 'if it weren't for the baby'" Harry says angrily

"Wait wait wait" I slow everyone down, then I realize what Peeta is doing, "that damned boy! He's doing it again!" I cover my face

"Doing what?" Gale is clueless to the game dynamic

We all sit down at the well worn table, "Peeta wants to save Katniss, even with danger down on them he is making them seem weak, that's why he was using his cane, and saying Katniss is pregnant. He's downplaying the twelves they got, only explanation"

"So she isn't" Gale looks at me

"That I don't know for certain because I don't know what happened prior to my arrival here and after they left for the Capitol. I can say that under my watch they were too busy to worry about makeout sessions let alone…" I let that hang cuz I never really had intercourse before…ever.

Both parents breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well he's a brave one" Mrs. Everdeen says, "you brought him up well Harry"

"Well your daughter is no pushover" Harry replies, I can see their friendship a mile away, "I should get home, calm the missus and my other boys"

"Oh no! I completely forgot Prim, I dashed here and I think I left her worried about me again" Mrs. Everdeen says.

"I better head home" I say, since I am staying at the same house as Mrs. Everdeen I decide it's high time I turn down for the night.

"See you tomorrow?" Gale asks

"Count on it" I say as Harry and Mrs. Everdeen head out the door, Gale kisses me good night and I follow them out.


	35. Allies

**Author's Note: **Ah the games! I have missed writing these POV pieces y'know? There will be different POV's inside and outside of the games this time around. Like this one! Mr. Mellark POV-ness! Woot! Go me!

Thanks go to my chapter 34 reviewers: **HL, Arrow, EWD **and **JB**

Chapter 35

Allies

_Harry's POV_

I love my wife. I have to say that above everything else. Sometimes however she could try the patience of a saint, or doctor.

Today is one of those days. It's launch day and Ariana and Gale have invited us to watch it from Haymitch's house in Victor's Village. Ariana says so we could support each other, that's what family does. I have accepted and told my sons to bring some of our breads so we can be gracious guests.

"What are you doing with those breads…and cakes! They aren't stale yet!" Maris bellows at Ryen. The boy was just let out of the stocks yesterday and she is treating him as poorly as she did the day before his sentencing. "We can still sell them!" she adds.

We haven't had a proper customer since the mines closed up in the winter, we still do our usual roster but it's never sold, I end up stealing it away and doing a late run of the seam the following day. Only to have my wife snarl that we won't make money doing charitable acts.

"For god sakes Maris no one is purchasing anything! Even the peacekeepers keep to themselves nowadays!" I step into the storefront, "let Ryen be, and come with us!" I know it's a lost cause, ever since Haymitch outted Ria when she first arrived my wife has had nothing but contempt for my adoptive daughter. Yes I say 'my' I don't think Maris would ever accept Ariana as her own, despite what she has done for the town, and for us.

"I will not and neither will you!" she points at me, "Harry you can't expect to keep us afloat if we shut down the store!"

"No one is coming Maris" I say as calmly as I can, "see sense"

"You don't care about our livelihood, that's it, you care more about that sneak and her seam trash beau!" she spits.

"That's enough" I toss my bag to Buck who has come out with a box of cookies, "if you don't want to come fine, man the shop, I'm taking the boys for a day off. Ryen needs it, Buck deserves it and I wish it, and as long as it says 'Mellark's Bakery' outside I make the rules" I look solidly at my wife, "and one of the top ten is 'if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all', Ariana and Gale have done nothing to you, and they love each other" I look at her, "try and remember how that felt like, how my mother accepted you, and remember how your mother hated me. Then realize you are acting just like your mother right now and you had told me when we wed you'd never be like her"

"Get out" she says at me, not to me, at me, she's glaring and seething and I should know she never sees sense when this happens.

"Let's go boys" I say to my sons, "launch happens in a couple hours, might as well get a move on" we leave my fuming wife to cool off.

My sons and I walk in silence for a while, it's not far to victor's village from the market quarter but it's long enough that we start to talk.

"You know I think out of all of this Ria is gonna have the worst time" Ryen says

Buck looks at his brother, "I think it's Peet and Katniss we should be worried about"

"No doubt, but for our sister, being a victor and knowing you ain't there with your comrades? That can't sit well with her" Ryen points out

I look at Ryen, my eldest and appreciate his empathy, also accepting Ariana as family like I have, "she will need our support as much as your brother and his girl I think"

We knock on the door and Gale answers, and let's us in.

Ariana is pacing in front of the couch. She's like a caged animal right now, I am sure she has energy she needs to burn off.

"How is she holding up?" I ask Gale softly who shakes his head and shrugs, we go to the kitchen to get drinks.

"We did a run this morning early, we play wrestled downstairs and yet she is still on edge and no chance at calming down. I think she wished she was there with them" he looks worried, "I'm sure if a peacekeeper came in she'd start a fight with them just to do it!"

I chuckle, "well we don't know what it's like going in there Gale, have you asked her to talk about it?"

Gales shakes his head, "I tried but she just says she can't, like it's stuck in her, like a splinter or a porcupine quill or something as irritating"

"Well digging it out is painful but necessary or it will fester" I use his analogy, "make tea"

I walk back into the living room to Ryen pacing with my girl.

"I think you'll wear a trench in the floor Ariana" I say solidly, "what's gotten your temper?"

She sighs and waves her hands before covering her face and growling into them, okay she really is stuck isn't she.

"What is the first word in your head right now" I ask, I played this game with Buck when he was being bullied and he was so angry words were failing him.

Ariana pauses her pacing and looks at me tilting her head, "fear"

"Their fear or yours?" I ask as she has just looks at the screen.

"Both, neither…I just want this to work out" she says, "I want this to work so badly right now"

"It will" Gale comes thru with a tray, "you can't control this Ari, you just have to let go"

"I can't!" she flails her hands in frustration, "I want to be there now taking their place!"

"That would accomplish nothing" Buck says, "they would be in the Capitol anyway as mentors"

I look at Buck appreciatively, it's a solid argument.

Ariana finally slumps to the couch, Gale take one side I the other.

"You just have to have faith in them okay?" I say gently, "it's the only thing we can do"

"Has she calmed down?" Prim pokes her head in from the front door, Sophie comes in and put some groceries in the kitchen.

"She looks to be" Sophie says as she comes into the living room, "Maris didn't want to come?"

I shake my head and she nods.

The screen comes to life and Caesar does his spiel letting us in on the games, going thru the names of each. Their ages and their scores before it goes to a live feed of the arena.

I think all of us feel the bottom of our stomachs hit the floor.

Water, all around them water.

Ariana groans, she didn't teach them swimming, how could she there is no pool of water big enough for them.

Gale reassures us it will be okay as the countdown starts.

The gong sounds and Finnick and Katniss dive in. They are paddling or swimming to the center where the cornucopia is.

"Wait what's going on near Peeta?" Ryen says as they focus on my son.

"Who's talking to him?" I asks, I don't remember every victor, I have seen them but faces and names don't catch me unless it's important

"That's Tracker" Ariana says confused, "I can't read lips"

"He said 'a little birdie said we're allies'" Gale says offhandedly and we all look at him, "what Katniss and I can read lips, it helps when hunting and you don't want to scare off the game"

Tracker's sister jumps in and kicks furiously to make it to the cornucopia with Tracker. Finnick is about to skewer him with a trident when he holds up his hands and says.

"Whoa not the enemy Finn" he goes and dives for a crossbow and fires a warning shot at Gloss who dodges him but he fails in dodging Katniss' arrow in his shin.

Tracer gets to the beach and runs up to the three, "Katniss check for supplies, we have your back" she takes point as her brother keeps an eyes for anyone trying to attack our girl. Finnick has gone to retrieve Peeta and Mags has started to paddle to shore.

When Finnick returns with my son on his back Tracker and Tracer say they are going on the hunt and Finnick has to stick with our two. They head off in one direction and Finnick with Peeta, Katniss and Mags head off in another direction just as the rest arrive. Johanna takes care of a couple but spares the pair from three…they follow her with her partner into a section of the jungle just as it starts to rain blood.

"Ugh!" Buck scrunches his nose at it. I'm queezy around blood myself. And the look of it reminds me of not very pleasant memories.

"Y'know if its pig's blood it will be a great way to nourish them" Ariana says clinically, "full of iron"

Sophie nods, "I doubt its human blood" she says

"UGH! Y'mean drink it?!" Buck looks disgusted, I would have to concur but I feel I have gone green from the thought.

"What do you think black pudding is?" Ryen says, a special treat my mother used to make them, it also was to help them physically, it's full of nutrients, they would drown it in ketchup.

"UGH!" Buck retorts and we all chuckle.

"What did Tracker mean a little birdie" Gale looks at Ariana

"Capitol still thinks I'm dead, its code for me" she shrugs, "they are protecting Peeta and Katniss by hunting the careers…if they can last"

"They will, they're victors!" Prim says

"And they are allies" Sophie points out, "how did that happen?"

"They volunteered" Ariana replies, "said so as soon as I called them, didn't want to hear arguments against it either"


	36. From the Outside

**Author's Note: **It's not very clear how much of a hand Ariana has in these games, we do know Track and Trace are there almost at her behest even though she never asked they volunteered. Just thought I say that ;)

Thanks go to my reviewers: **Arrow, EWD** and **JB**

Chapter 36

From the Outside

_Ari POV_

We watch as Track and Trace guard Katniss as she checks the supplies and as soon as Finnick gets Peeta to shore they head off in search of the careers. District One and Two seem to be the only ones really against Katniss and Peeta. Track had told Finnick they are in his care when Finn asks if they are sticking around.

No, district Five tributes work better solo, or in a pair. They don't follow my district Five, they seem to keep close eyes on Peeta and crew, with occasional snippets of the other victors.

They sporadically go to other tributes, Seeder and Chaff are on the hunt for the district Ones, Gloss and Cashmere. Chaff I know has it in him, but Seeder wasn't a fighter in her games, and I hate myself for saying it, I don't see her winning or lasting long enough. The bloodbath says enough.

Despite only the careers being against our pair, everyone else is out for themselves. Everyone wants to live and when it comes to blows it getting nasty. Johanna takes down one from Ten then her and Blight take Beetee and Wiress and head more inland.

That's when the blood rain hits them. True I told everyone that if its pig's blood it would be packed with nutrients, but it's thick. It's obscuring their vision, so much so Blight who is in his late twenties hits something in the far end of the arena and gets thrown back. Johanna rushes to him but his cannon goes off and she is kneeling beside him for a good minute looking at him. Beetee who had been injured is trying to console her weakly and Wiress has lost it.

I can see Johanna's patience evaporating. She wasn't a patient person the one year I knew her, she expected her tributes to be as heartless and vicious as she was and when they weren't she threw a tantrum. Beetee and Wiress are not fighters, and they are slowing her down. They head back to the cornucopia when the horn blows to signify the bloodbath is ended and they start counting off the dead.

It switches to Peeta and crew not long after. They are heading up the hill as high as they can even though they are all tired, thirsty and the air is a bit thinner. I can tell Mags and Peeta are having the roughest time, Peeta due to his leg and Mags due to her age. Peeta is up front cutting the low foliage to make it easier to navigate. I catch…something I don't know what it is but Katniss is about to say something when Peeta hits it with the machete he is using and is thrown back.

The forcefield! No! Nonononono! I am on the edge of my seat I barely register my company. Gale touches my arm gently.

Katniss is trying to rouse Peeta but he's not responding and she's freaking out.

Finnick puts Mags down seconds after and goes over to where Peeta is laying. Katniss fights him off but Finn pushes her off roughly and she is feet away so he can asses him.

He starts CPR, thank god! I forgot he's from Four where that is common knowledge. Peeta finally comes round and says glibly that there is a forcefield up ahead.

_Peeta you idiot!_ I think to myself and can feel tears wanting to build and spill. Katniss is doing that right now, she's so upset, or relieved I don't know. Finn marks it down to hormones and they help Peeta to his feet. I think she was scared she had almost lost him again, but I don't know her that well.

They go slower now, because Peeta has had a large shock and Mags is having a hard time with the terrain and the lack of water. They do get food in the form of macadamia nuts that Katniss is using to note where the forcefeild is for them. She says she can hear it. Its either true or she is masking the real way she knows it was there.

"Can you hear a forcefeild?" Harry asks

I shrug, "well you can hear a powerful enough current of electricity" I reply, "but it has to be one very powerful current, and even the fence of the district barely makes a noise"

"Bionic ear?" Gale asks

I shrug again, "if that's the case I wouldn't know I was working with Peeta" I reply

The team settles down and Katniss hunts for supper and a source of water.

She returns with something that looks like an extra large gerbil. She calls it a tree rat, she also notes that its muzzle was wet but she couldn't find his water source and she had looked everywhere.

"Not everywhere" I say softly, Gale nudges me, "well come on!" he look confused

Everyone does for that matter. I sigh, I guess it's because I did a lot of research on survival tactics. I starts giving the obvious (at least to me) clues Katniss has just said, "the rodent has large incisors, it was found in a tree, some rodents, large rodents called beavers can gnaw thru wood, I bet you anything that this 'tree rat' is getting moisture from woody plants or something, you can suck on certain plants for water"

"Yeah suck on, his whole muzzle was wet Ari" Buck says, "you can't suck on something and get your whole face wet"

"So maybe he found a pool of water in the crook of a tree" Mrs. Everdeen offers

"No Katniss would have found that" Gale says

Prim watches as a parachute comes down and a small tube like thing is passed around, "Syrup! It's syrup!"

I look at her, syrup in district Five is from the agave plant. They cut the plant and process its flesh. So the idea of syrup from a metal tube doesn't register.

"What like from the maple trees?" Gale asks

"Trees give you syrup?" I look at Gale confused and everyone is giggling except me, I don't see what's so funny.

Mrs. Everdeen smiles gently, "my husband used to collect sap from maple trees and boil it down to syrup we would drizzle on bread for the kids, its sweet like honey."

"Like agave syrup?" I look at her

"Perhaps, I don't know that one" Mrs. Everdeen says, "that metal tube is a spile, but it's been so long since then, Katniss might not remember it"

The show cuts as everyone settles down for the night. Mags and Finnick weave mats of palm leaves and create a shelter for them. It cuts around that time. In the capitol we'd get to see every minute but I'm glad for this. I'm still on edge but at least I can breath now, I trust Finnick with them.

We sit down to supper and then Harry, Ryen and Buck head home. When I ask if they will come over tomorrow Harry shakes his head sadly.

"My wife will insist that we stay at the bakers and I should humor her once in a while" he chuckles softly, "I have to calm her when we get home she will be in a foul temper"

Sophie nods and walks them to the door.

"I better get home" Gale says, he packs one of the loaves of bread and I get him to take the cookies too, "you'll come over tomorrow to watch?" when I nod he gives me a kiss, "see you tomorrow" when he leave Sophie and Prim and looking at me with grins.

"Enough" I say as we head into the kitchen to clean up.


	37. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: **yes I know it's not as action packed as other chapters I have put up, but considering that she can't volunteer, and she can't out herself this is as low a profile you can go. Don't worry dear readers, action shall come in due time. Patience!

Thanks go out to my reviewers: **EWD, HL** and **JB**

Chapter 37

Sacrifice

We're about to turn in for the night when we hear the television go on. It can only mean one thing.

Something big is happening.

I race down in a light pajama, Prim isn't far behind in shorts and t-shirt and Mrs. Everdeen in behind her in nightgown, we get to the couch just as Flickerman fills us in on what has happened between the tune out and now.

Katniss figured out the spile, Tracker and Tracer are closing in on the careers of Two.

And now Katniss and crew are running for their lives.

"What's going on?!" Prim is worried she's trying to figure out the camera angles, and they are shaky right now.

"I don't know I can't get a good idea" I tell her, Finnick has Mags on his back and is leagues away from our two.

The camera finally stills and we get what's going on. The fog that they are running from is killing the plant life for one. And they show that Peeta's face looks like he had a stroke, he's limping badly and keeps falling behind despite Katniss urging him on.

She calls for Finnick who doubles back. They switch charges and Katniss carries Mags while Peeta is carried by Finnick.

They make some distance but we all know whatever this fog is, it's having an effect on them now as well as the plant life. Katniss' limbs are spasming, Finnick is looking much more worn than he should and Peeta is having trouble breathing already.

"What is that stuff?" Mrs. Everdeen looks at me like I know, I shrug and give my best guess.

"Has to be attacking their muscles somehow, either than or nerves, either way it's the only reason their limbs would be acting like that" I reply

Prim isn't talking, she's looking at the screen fear very clear in her eyes, and Mrs. Everdeen is following suit.

My mind is going thru possible ways of crucifying Plutarch.

It seems Mags is too much weight for Katniss to carry after a few yards. Her legs are almost immobile and Finn again doubles back.

They exchange looks. Katniss is upset, she can't help anymore she asks if Finn can carry both and he shakes his head.

What happens next both upsets me and horrifies Prim and her mother.

Finn looks at Mags, he tells her he can't carry them both.

It seems Mags understands all too well what it means, she kisses Finnick gets up and walks into the fog.

I keep watching but I cover Prim's eyes. It's something I wouldn't want a kid to see, and Seneca did this with me when I was little. I feel protective of Prim right now. Seeing Mags loose herself to the poisonous fog as it takes over her limbs and causes her to go into seizure before their eyes, like some macabre marionette.

No, no one should see that.

They make it out of the fog and get to the beach. Mrs. Everdeen takes Prim to bed as I stay up. When Prim is finally asleep about five minutes later she comes downstairs. I haven't moved from my seat as I am watching Peeta and Katniss figure out that sea water is helping their acid eaten skin heal somewhat.

"Did you know her?" she asks as she sits with me, she means Mags.

"I knew her a bit, she was a really nice lady" I say softly, "didn't understand half of what she said most of the time. But Finn was her tribute, I know if I lost Tracker like I lost Hellen I would be hurting right now"

"She did a very brave thing, she volunteered for the games and then sacrificed herself for them" she looks at me, "it was a very honorable way to go don't you think?"

"To be honest Mrs. Everdeen there is no honor in games that kill for the entertainment of the few" I cover my face with my hands, "it should have never happened"

I feel her place a hand on my shoulder, "it shouldn't have dear, but it did and we can't turn back the clock no matter how much we want to. We have to accept it and be grateful for her sacrifice, it meant Peeta and Katniss are still alive"

"I guess you're right" I mutter.

She heads of to bed but I stay up, they find a way to take the poison out of their skin, and heal themselves and Finnick.

Flickerman doesn't bother with anyone else right now the focus is on this trio.

Gale and I do our morning run the next morning. I had stayed up until my eyes couldn't stay open any longer and then I went to bed. I tossed and turned the whole night and into early morning before I got a few short hours of actual sleep under me. I saw Katniss and Peeta revive Finnick by dousing him in sea water until he could do it himself. After that the show cut out but my mind was feverently thinking of ways to punish Plutarch for loosing Mags.

Gale actually passes me for a first time and stops dead. I'm exhausted and he sees it.

"Ari did you sleep at all?!" he looks worried, I've known Gale for just over two months and as much as I feel protective of him and Peeta, he feels more for me in spades. So I don't lie, I shake my head.

"Barely got a couple hours, my brain wouldn't shut off" I catch up

"Nightmares again?" he asks and I nod

"Among other things" I add

We get to the bakery where we buy some loaves to give out to some seam residents and a couple for his family. Harry looks concerned, and when Ryen sees me he gives Gale a solid glare.

"It's okay" I say, "it's my fault, I couldn't sleep" I say softly

"Gale" Harry starts but Gale interrupts

"Don't worry we are heading for my mom's, she'll rest there" he puts an arm over my shoulder and steers us out just as Mrs. Mellark comes back with ingredients. She doesn't say anything but glares at us.

"Ari you look dead on your feet" Hazelle says as she welcomes us in. She doesn't put on a kettle but steers me to her bed, "you have a lay down, the kids are just outside, try and sleep a bit alright?" she passes Gale as he comes in. He sits on the edge of the bed as I try and stay awake, its not that I'm not grateful but I don't feel okay with this. I'm so caught in my own head when Gale touches my shoulder I start.

"Easy" he says as gently as I probably said the first time I said it to him, he seems to realize it and looks at me, "just relax Ari, we'll watch the games in a couple hours"

I shake my head because despite the bed being somewhat comfortable, and Gale stroking my hair I can't wind down. It's when I shut my eyes tight I feel him leave the bed then I feel the bed dip again then strong arms, one across me and one under my neck.

"I'll stay here until you drift off okay?" Gale says softly to me, "I do this with Posy when she's having nightmares, she's called me her teddy bear more than once" I can feel the smirk on his mouth. But he is right, I feel myself relax, and although my brain is still whirring my body relents and I pass out.

**A/N #2:** _PG 13 here people, minds out of the gutter please!_


	38. Lessons

**Author's Note: **A bit more fluff on Gale's part here. Y'know I like Gale here than the books, I think he just needed someone he could relate to that wasn't cold like Katniss, that's what he missed in the books, I can only hope that what wasn't mentioned in the books is that he did finally find someone and wasn't still hung up on Everdeen.

So! Onwards with the fluffiness! And the games of course!

Thanks go out to my reviewers: **EWD, JB, Arrow,** and **HL**

Chapter 38

Lessons

Gale wakes me a couple solid hours later. The games are about to start and I wake groggy but feeling miles better than this morning.

I sit up and he kisses me gently, he smiles as he does so and I reciprocate, but then we hear gagging and his brothers are in the doorway play-chocking. They are young, they will learn.

We all settle by their television for the recap.

Apart from Mags in the fog, Seeder is gone and Zila died, they show them as recaps. I barely knew Zila; she had sacrificed herself for Peeta when monkeys attacked the trio.

Seeder died in a fight with Cashmere, the two of them were almost equally matched until Cashmere used the forcefeild to throw Seeder into.

"Wonder why they didn't show us that?" Gale says, "I mean don't they show all deaths?"

I wonder that as well, then I realize why, "no they aren't pulling the audience as much at Peeta and Katniss, if something happened to them they'd air it special but I guess to them Seeder and Zila aren't important, even if Zila protected Peet"

Gale brings his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. They were important to me. I still remember Seeder and Wiress sitting outside with me when I had a panic attack my first time returning as a victor. She was such a nice lady and now she's gone.

Apparently during the morning Haymitch found an ointment to help their blistering skin heal. They have a greenish cast to their skin that would work well as camouflage.

They stick to the beach until they start from a scream and a tidal wave swallows half the arena. They are on the other side safe but it does kill another victor. We see the picture of the lady from Nine show up.

"Did you know her?" Hazelle looks at me.

"No, I met a fair few victors but Tracker and Hellen were my guides and they introduced me to the ones that were friends with them" I explain.

Things don't get interesting until three red ghoulish beings appear.

Johanna Mason, Beetee and Wiress! They're alive?! Covered in blood from head to toe, last I saw of them was the glimpse just after the cornucopia. Now they are back.

"Ugh! They need a bath" Vick says

It's like the crew heard him because they bring the second trio to the beach.

Johanna has a flippant mouth. When Katniss defends Wiress from Johanna, Mason looses it and has to be picked up and dunked several time in the water by Finn.

Hazelle covers Posy's ear because the stuff spurting from Johanna each time she resurfaces is not for the ears of a five year old.

Gale has a smirk on his face, "not the most pleasant of people is she?"

"She's nice in small doses" I reply, "she could swear like there is no tomorrow if she's annoyed though"

"Not very polite" Hazelle says when Johanna finally calms down. I can imagine what that was like for Finnick, I think he partially enjoyed it but when they get back he warns Katniss to maybe tread a bit lighter with Mason around.

They fix Beetee up and wash Wiress off. My old and mottle minded friend is muttering something.

"What does she mean by Tick Tock?" Gale asks as the show cuts off for the evening.

I don't know, I shrug at him, because Wiress was a genius, a little on the abstract but she was none the less quick to pick things up.

"Well it looks like Tracker and Tracer are still there" he says to stir up conversation, "think they'll show up?"

"I hope so, Tracker and Finn get along well, and Tracer can calm Johanna down I think, they have almost the same temperament" I look at Gale, "I don't know if they will show up unless the careers head there"

We head out to walk me home, I meant to go on my own but Gale insisted. I wait outside because he said he had to talk to Hazelle.

When we get to Haymitch's we stop at the door.

"So" I say, I dunno how to react to what happened this afternoon, I like being in his arms and I slept so well knowing he was there to console me if a nightmare caught me, "thanks…y'know for earlier"

He smirks, "glad I could help, and you know you can always ask me to do that, if it helps you sleep"

"It does" I say softly a blush appearing on my cheeks, "I just…Gale I'm almost twenty years old"

"Yeah and Haymitch is how old and he has nightmares, you just don't get drunk" Gale brushes a stray hair behind my ear, "personally I think you're idea is a hundred times better, you don't embarrass yourself and I get to spend some time with you, even if you are asleep"

"Yeah but…" I look at him, "I just…"

"I know, you don't like asking for help" he finishes, "it's alright, I'm the same. We're the ones giving the help aren't we?"

I bow my head a bit of a smile slowly forming, "I guess"

"So let me make the decision, since you're conflicted. It helped you sleep last time so I'll do the same again" Gale says, "I'll stay until you're asleep and let myself out, or I can take the couch. I'll let you decide"

"Can you…" I look at him

"I'll stay" he finishes and we go in

Mrs. Everdeen is doing dishes when we come in hand in hand. I know she knew her daughter had a thing for Gale but I think she understands that Gale and I are together. Gale doesn't assume anything, he goes up to her and explains the situation. How I hadn't slept well since the games began and I had actually slept at Hazelles when he was close by.

Mrs. Everdeen nods and looks to me and nods. It's okay by her.

"You can have the couch Gale" she says, "I'll have it set up for you"

I get into my pyjamas and get under the cotton sheet, Gale lays atop the sheet, nestled behind me one arm over me, one arm under my neck.

"Just close your eyes and relax" he whispers, "I'll be right here"

I slept thru the whole night! It's been a while without resorting to drawing, or exhausting myself that this has happened. I know some of it has to do with Gale staying close. Security, or otherwise I'm grateful. But I wake and he isn't beside me, I get up wash and change. He is sprawled on the couch, snoring softly. I make coffee and toast and go out on the balcony.

Mrs. Everdeen is outside on the swing bench. "g'mornin Ariana" she says, "you look miles better, slept well?"

I nod, "better than I have recently, I'm sure part of it was Gale, just don't know how big a part it was yet"

"He's a good boy" she says and taps the bench, I sit beside her, "he has feelings for you, I think much stronger than he did my daughter"

I don't know how to reply so I stay quiet.

"And you?" she asks, I shrug, "don't? Or you don't know"

"I…I don't know...I've never been" I reply, "I could be, but…" I sigh, "I don't know what it is, I like having him around, and we get along really well, we kinda match" I pause, "I had half a mind to watch him sleep , but I think he'd take offence, someone staring at him" I sip my coffee.

"Well in my book the feeling seems mutual" she smiles gently, "I'm glad he has you, he might not be my son, but we lived close to each other in the seam I watched him grow up" when I look worried she adds, "don't think too much into it though dear, you'll know what it is soon enough, even if he says it you don't have to not unless you are sure" she pats my shoulder and goes in.

"but how do I know?" I ask softly to the morning breeze.

I sit on the swing munching on my toast and sipping my coffee. Thinking back the past couple days of the games, Wiress saying 'tick tock' keeps playing in my head.

Tick…I swing forward  
Tock…I swing back

Tick…Water surrounding the platforms like spokes in a wheel

Tock…sequential repetitive hazards in different places

Tick …hazards stick to a certain section

Tock…the bell counting off

Tick

Tock


	39. Clock!

**Author's Note:** A quick thanks to **JB** for the review...and now onwards!

Chapter 39

Clock!

Timing it all comes down to timing and timing has to mean a clock.

Heavensbee made the arena into a clock!

I almost fall off the swing bench when I realize what Wiress was talking about. Things are falling into place.

"It's a clock!" I burst into the house. I startle Mrs. Everdeen and Gale shoots up from the couch, his hair an untidy mess.

"What's a clock?" he asks groggily, and although part of me wants to laugh because if it was a two year old it would mean something else but I know better, he means what am I saying is a clock.

"The arena that's what Wiress was trying to tell them last night, tick tock, it's a clock" I run to my satchel and take out pen and paper, "if I am right it should look like this" I say as I crouch by the coffee table to sketch it, I draw a big circle, the center I draw the cornucopia and put twenty four dots to signify the pedestals with land bridges between cornucopia beach and then outside the water area a large land mass that surrounds them. "Every twelve hours the lightning strikes we know this because we saw it in the recap, the timer had said twenty-four. We know that the fog didn't pass a certain area like a wall, we know it doesn't reappear every hour, something else happens"

Gale looks at the map, "great so what does that mean"

I rock back on my heals, "I don't know, there has to be a reason for this, I just don't know that part yet" I rock a bit, "has to mean something, has to be useful somehow"

"Why does it have to be useful?" Mrs. Everdeen come in with cereal for us, "it's an arena"

"Yes but everything in an arena has a reason to be there" I say taking my bowl, "from forcefields, to water producing trees, to tree rats. Everything has a rhyme and reason for being there and Wiress figured it out, they are timing the hazards, they are making it possible to time them"

"But what's the point of timing them?" Prim pokes her head around the corner just as the TV comes on.

"To avoid them" I reply as the games begin again.

The gang of Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Wiress and Beetee are heading for the center, Flickerman sums up the night saying if anyone got killed. No one had. He also fills in on weapons that have been removed from the game from dead tributes. No crossbows so my two are still there…somewhere…

Johanna, Katniss and Finnick replenish their stores of weaponry and ammunition. Peeta has stationed Beetee by the golden horn to rest while Wiress in one of her usual moods starts to softly sing 'hickory dickory dock' while washing a heavy looking cylinder.

"Has she always been like that?" Gale asks and I nod, "was it the games?"

"She was introverted before the games, the games just made it worse, Beetee looks after her I guess that's why she came so she wouldn't be far from him" I reply, "she was a nice person just a little off the midline"

Gale chuckles, "are all victors nice?" he asks

I shake my head no, "no some are real jerks and stuck up and non remorseful, Enobaria comes to mind"

When Wiress stops singing it draws my eyes. Prim is crying, we see that Gloss has killed Wiress, it's the last thing he does because he gets shot by Katniss. Cashmere falls to Johanna's axe work. That's when Brutus and Enobaria come out of the jungle and rush the cornucopia.


	40. Allies (part 2)

**Author's Note: **Yes I know it's a double update. Why? Because last chapter was too small. I had a rough day I wanna do this ok? (sorry JB)

New POV's this chappie!

Chapter 40

Allies (part 2)

I don't think anymore, I watch because behind them are my two from Five, who are barreling down the path after them.

"Finn get them away!" Tracker bellow, as Brutus turns and throws a knife that Tracker deflect with his crossbow. Brutus then tries the spear on Peeta but Finnick deflect and Enobaria almost throws a knife in Finnick's leg but Tracer shoots it off trajectory where it lodges in the sand.

The final careers now with no weapon retreat to the jungle.

_Finnick POV_

I don't know what to feel right now. Tracker had told me we were allies from the get go but ran off to hunt leaving me the care of Everdeen and Mellark and now they are back. They look a little worse for wear. Bruised and cut.

"Where have you two been?" Johanna snaps

"Oh shut it will'ya?" Tracer sighs, "we've been tailing the Twos"

Just as we are about to start arguing we feel the ground shift and everyone hits the sand, it spins so fast some of us are being pushed to the water edge, and trying to stand is impossible so everyone holds on until the world that is the arena stops it revolution.

By the time it stops we are sand dusted and our heads are spinning.

Tracer gets up and almost lands on her rear, she sits and looks around seeing Wiress, Cashmere and Gloss floating out to sea.

"Where's Beets?" Tracker asks, we scan the beach and take a tour of the horn, no sign.

"There he is!" Tracer point out where he is floating out with the corpses, I dive in and retrieve him but Katniss dives back in a second after I reach land, she returns with the wire Beetee keeps harping about.

"Has the world stopped spinning?" Beetee asks meekly, he has had a rough go of the arena being sliced up and now flung out to sea.

"Yeah Volts" Johanna sighs

Tracer sighs and goes to check Everdeen, "you alright Katniss?"

"Who are you?!" she asks scampering back

"Friendly isn't she?" Tracker jokes, "you and Jo would make a great pair" he checks on Beetee and Peeta, when he sees they are no worse for wear he stands, "well sorry we had to run off in the beginning we had a plan but now we are here to help if it's needed"

I go over and clap him on the back, "no worries, and great to have you guys right now, what happened while you were off?"

"Lessee, we got cut up in a massive vine tangle with thorns, almost took Chaff but he got out" Tracer says coming away from Everdeen, "then we came to the beach and watched, its sectioned, though we don't recommend it, Brutus likes riding the edge"

"We figured it was a clock" Peeta says coming over to show the new allies his diagram.

Tracker looks at it, "good head on those shoulders and nice diagram" he smiles, "do we know if its right?"

"Of course its right" Johanna huffs, "why wouldn't it be?" she grabs my arm and leads us off

"Where are you goin'?" Tracer asks as they follow with her brother, Everdeen, Mellark and Beetee much further away

"Twelve right?" I point

"That's right the tail points to twelve" Peeta says

"That was before we spun, how do we know for sure?" Tracker says, "for all we know it could be section eight that edge now and that's the tangle vines"

"Let's not go there again" Tracer pipes up, "I hate those thorns"

"Then where?!" Johanna whips my arm away and glares at me, "you're the smart ones"

"That would be Beetee" Tracer retorts, "knock that sawdust out of your head Mason, charging in isn't gonna work, unless you wanna be swept out to sea by a tidal wave or die in the electrical storm at twelve"

"Well we need water" I say to try and calm these two sparks, "who has a solid guess"

Tracer and Katniss take opposite directions and come up the same, everything looks identical.

We finally head off in a certain area since Johanna is getting really impatient and I need to re-supply us with some water, the heat will drive everyone mad if we don't stay hydrated.

Tracer keeps close to Beetee as Katniss and I head for a tree to tap and Tracker sticks with Johanna and Peeta so he can redraw the map.

That's when I hear her..Annie!? I run off to find her it happened just after Katniss cries for Prim, her sister. My mind is in a severe state of panic, I can't loose her! She's my calm place, even when she's in a worried mood I can count on her love and acceptance without question. Not like the people in the capitol. When Katniss finds me and shoots down a jabberjay I now feel even more revoltion for these games. How could they do that? Imagine if it were some new kid hearing their parents or siblings crying in pain?! This section is probably meant to break our morale, make us doubt. It's working especially when the jays are surrounding us and screaming like our loved one. When it finally finishes we get out of there. Beetee reassures that it was probably generated and altered on a computer. I am somewhat reassured that Annie is probably safe. I hope she is, I really do because I can't help but worry about her sometimes. Johanna goes back in there and gets the water for us.

As of now Peeta's new map has everything we know.

_Tracer POV_

It's been another hour and all I can say is…

Ariana would be in her glory right now. This arena is right up her ally, it's a puzzle. How do you find the right section to stay in? We hear massive rustling and a scream come from one part of the jungle and a canon. We watch as the hoverplane comes to collect the corpse and are horrified to find it picking up pieces, not a whole body.

"Right so let's call that section 'beast'" Tracker says looking at Peeta, I chuckle. Leave it to Track to say something so glib that it's almost a joke.

"I don't see why you guys are taking it so lightly" Katniss says irritated.

Ah Everdeen, forgot about her for a moment, I know we told Ari we would keep both of them safe but I have to say my allegiance is to Peeta not his girl.

"Think would'ja?" I say, "we have two careers less to deal with, for all we know it might have been Brutus-"

"Or 'Baria" Tracker adds

"Right or her that got killed, personally I find the whole idea of killing each other rather dull. So why don't we just relax for a bit, joke and have fun" I smile genuinely

"Telling Katniss to have fun usually ends with me getting the wits scared outta me" Peeta says, "her and Finnick are menaces"

"You kiss your wife with that mouth do you?" Tracker teases, "it doesn't matter, anyway we have water we should go on the hunt for food right?"

As if on cue a box floats down, we all look up for a second.

"How about a rifle?" I call up…nothing, "killjoy!"

"Haymitch is not Ariana" Finnick reminds me, "don't expect weapons from him" he opens the box, it has small cube shaped bread. Twenty four cube shaped breads.

"Hey Volts aren't these from your district?" Finnick brings them over.

Beetee looks at them, "oh yes, how many are there?"

Peeta goes over and makes a count, "twenty four, three a piece?"

I shrug, "to be honest I'd prefer some sort of protein"

Finnick does a comical bow, "at your service m'lady" and dives in with a trident, surfacing moments later with a few fish skewered.

We eat and talk about what has happened, Tracker and I spare a moment for Mags. She was a sweet old bird, speaking of…

"Anyone get a message from a little bird lately?" I say and get a reproachful look from Track

"Well one told me a lot things the two months before we started this game, said we had allies already" Peeta says between mouthfuls of fish and bread

"Yeah had one say that to me too" I reply, "said a few really interesting things too"

"What bird?" Katniss says, "jabberjays don't exist in the wild anymore"

Idiot, doesn't she know code when she hears it?!

The light fades and we find out it wasn't unfortunately the careers that got picked off but Chaff…poor Chaff!

"Goodbye Chaff" I say softly, Track leans against me giving me a nudge.

"Great now we still have to get the Twos!" Johanna whines

"Maybe in the morning" Tracker says with a yawn, "I think we should all have a rest"

"Katniss and I will take first watch" Peeta looks at Track who nods acceptance

I wake a while later to Finnick's cry of panic when the lightning starts around midnight. Him and I take the next watch as Peeta and Katniss retire.

We sit back to back quietly for a bit.

"How was Annie?" I ask

"Last time I saw her she was scared I wouldn't come back" Finnick says, "I mean with Brutus out there and his lackey Enobaria"

"You will see her again" I tell him, "and I'll see Jack and Sam"

"I forgot you have a kid now don't you!" he tilts his head back and grins coyly, "how has it been mommy?"

I laugh then lean in, "it was helped by a little bird" I look at him then add, "she helped deliver him y'know and she trained your charges"

Finnick looks at me confused, he doesn't get it, Ariana is probably gonna hang me but I finally whisper the linch pin, "Ariana is alive"

The reaction is strange, Finnick looks like he doesn't believe me, but his eyes show understanding, "I guess we will see our loved one again, I mean in the afterlife right?"

I get it, I shouldn't be saying these things even in whispered conversation

"You think Ariana would have like the arena?" Finnick looks out to the water, "I mean being from five you guys don't do swimming"

"No but she'd have loved it nonetheless" I reply, "miss her sometimes"

"I think everyone does, even grouchy Johanna" Finnick jokes

"I heard that!" Johanna says grumpily, "let a girl sleep for Christ sakes!"

The next morning we all listen to a plan Beetee has cooked up. To kill the careers.

It's plausible, I mean Brutus and 'Baria don't trust the jungle and would stick to the beach, which gets soaked right after the tsunami.

Just needs two of us to run the thread from the lightning tree down to the cornucopia. Katniss and Peeta offer but its Johanna who takes Peeta's place. I don't like the look she has on her face but I have a feeling in my gut I have little chance to change her mind.

We all take one last big seafood meal with help of Haymitch who send us chili sauce for the shellfish. Although this sounds like our last day the whole experience has given me insight into my companions. Tracker is a very cool headed guy when things are stressed, so he would work well with Johanna. Finnick and I get along well and he can read me really well.

I like Peeta over his girl, but Katniss really cares for him so she can't be that bad.

And Beetee is insane, pure and simple, wire that mimics a fuse. Electrocuting the careers and pretty much flash boiling the rest of the sea life. We get one last bread gift of the same twenty four district three cube breads, I turn mine down, if I eat now I'll probably be sick later.

We find where the lighting tree is and it past midday when we get there. We see the fog begin in the section beside us and I can see haunted looks on Finnick and Katniss' faces. I would too if I lost someone in that toxic cloud.

We camp out near the tree and wait it out.


	41. Blackout

**Author's Note: **I have to warn before we go further because here is a dark spot in my psyche, this developed after much debate with a fellow author, the question? "Do I stay true to the book and have the losses specified? Or do I save some? All?" suffice to say when I finally decided I killed myself…It's these chapters that make me wonder where my mind warps to…more on this in later chapters. Sorry in advance for whoever like the family dynamic that developed in district Twelve. Consider this your warning for unhappiness…:(

Here is where we twist more dear readers…

…On a different note: thanks go out to my reviewers **JB **and** HL** :)

Chapter 41

Blackout

_Ari POV_

I am both relieved and frightened. We watched the whole night and today it's kinda kids day at Haymitch's. Well older kids. Mrs. Everdeen is over at Hazelle's with Prim today and Gale and I are playing cards with Buck and Ryen.

"Beetee is up to something other than what he is saying," I say putting down two pair, "is it just me or them all staying close to the tree kinda ominous"

"I think you're reading too much into it" Ryen folds.

Buck folds, "what else could he be doing?" he asks

Gale sighs, "well I've learned if something is bothering me it's probably a good idea to listen to my gut. They are near the forcefield what else could they be doing?" he folds.

"I still think you are over thinking things" Ryen pushes my winnings to me, and deals the new hand as the tv turns on.

They have lowered the lights in the arena its nighttime there while it's daytime outside.

Flickerman explains what has happened and we watch as Beetee and Finnick are tying several coils of wire to the tree. He hands the spool on a stick to Katniss who with Johanna by her side start the trek down the hill towards the cornucopia.

"Can that even work?" Gale asks, "I mean bringing a bolt of lightning down from the tree to the wet sand"

All three boys look at me as I watch Katniss and Johanna running down the hill, "in theory, I mean electricity wants to follow the wire, its not like water that will drip it will follow that wire right down, as long as nothing touches it. And the sea water will conduct electricity like mad, and they have enough of it wrapped around that tree to keep the current from burning thru it on contact…it could work…just never seen it done"

"Wait you're from Five, where you _learn_ about electricity and even you have doubts?" Buck says

I divert my gaze to look at him, I number off my doubts, "experimental wire, un-natural lightning, un-natural tree…variables I don't know about, but if it was a metal pole a copper wire and a direct current it should work."

"Smartass" he mutters and smirks when I stick out my tongue at him

When they switch Johanna guarding while Katniss undoes the spool all hell breaks loose.

The wire is snapped and Johanna smacks Katniss over the head with the heavy spool she had in hand. Then she is pinning Katniss to the ground and slicing her arm open, then running off after tossing something out.

My hand goes to my arm instinctively and Gale doesn't miss it.

"She…you almost died didn't you?!" he looks at me

Before I can answer we hear Brutus say she is as good as dead as he stands over the dazed Everdeen with Enobaria. Soon after we hear Tracker bellowing after Brutus and the careers run off.

Tracer shows up, sees Katniss and helps her up.

Katniss looks ashen.

"God she really had to do a job on you didn't she?" we hear Tracer say as she plants a large pack of moss on the wound and uses the free wire to secure it to Katniss arm.

"Peeta" Katniss says sluggishly

"I'll get you to him, first we have to get Beetee" Tracer says

They race, or at least they try and race up the hill, it's dark and Tracer is trying her damndest not to make a noise because she explains Tracker is on the hunt for the two from Two.

We hear Peeta call out to Katniss and Katniss calls back when they finally reach Beetee who is unconscious and bleeding.

Katniss leans against a tree and Tracer looks Beetee over, she's asking about what happened when Katniss' eyes fall on a machete with some wire coiled on its hilt. It's not far from the forcefield, something thrown by someone with enough strength could hit it.

Or something launched.

She takes the coil as Peeta is calling out to her. She doesn't respond. She loads an arrow with the coil tied to the shaft. Aims….

And that's when the lights go out.

"What the hell?!" Buck fumbles around because I keep the blinds shut. It's pitch black in the house right now

I have a bad feeling about this. They cut it just before Katniss fired. Something is wrong.

But what? Think Crane THINK!

I close my eyes and re-picture Beetee, the knife in his hand, the coil of wire, his proximity to the forcefield…he wouldn't have…

And yet.

"I have to go outside" I say

Gale is quick to follow, Ryen and Buck follow close behind him.

When we get outside I look at the houses. They have porch lights. "Buck go try Katniss' porch light, Ryen try Peeta's" I ask, they run to them and try them. It just takes a minute but neither is lighting up.

This is not good.

"What's wrong?" Gale says, "Ari?" he touches my shoulder

"I don't know I have to make sure" I say I run to my motorbike, "I'll be back"

"Wait I'll come too!" Buck calls, as he runs and hops on the back I floor it.

It takes us just under two minutes because we don't head for the meadow, we go for the closest edge to the fence line we know. I toss a coin at one of the jumping stations. It falls flat.

"What does that mean?" Buck says as I run to my bike, "Ariana what's wrong?"

"They don't expect people to run so they shut off the power" I say revving the engine.

"What do you mean?!" he gets on as we race back to Haymitch's, when we arrive I jump off my motorbike and race to Gale, "we have to get everyone out. Now!"

"Wait what?" Ryen comes over and holds my shoulder, "Ariana talk sense!"

I shrug him off, "we have to get everyone out now Ryen, please trust me!" I look worried, "the fence is down the power is out! It means one thing cuz they did that to Thirteen back in the dark days!"

It dawns on him, "I'll head for town center and the mayor, Buck get the market quarter run! Now!" he looks at Gale, "get the seam out Gale and take care of our sister" before they leave Ryen and Buck give me a brief hug each and run off.

Gale and I race inside I grab my satchel and doctor's bag he grabs a game bag. We mount my bike and head for the seam.

Just as the mokingjays cry out.

* * *

At first there is no sound. Like all the air has been sucked out but then it comes crashing back to me. We yell throughout the seam, "get out!" we rap on doors, burst in sometimes urging people to run.

It's chaos, wound up in anarchy and tied with a neat bow of panic.

What a nice gift the capitol has bestowed on people that did nothing to them.

Hazelle gets the boys and Posy out with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen who help us vacate the other shacks when the first ones burst into flames.

Children cry out, women scream and dive for cover only to be grabbed to their feet and urged to run.

To where? They ask. Where do they go?!

The meadow, there are no targets there and it's the closest place to the woods. I keep to the back on my cycle picking up stays and handing them to adults who are a bit more sure footed and less panicked, well less than the kids who are crying and screaming.

Even I'm having a hard time keeping calm as I feel the heat of some of the old hovels that are aflame.

Some people don't come and they are killed either instantly or almost by the flames. I can't help them, if I stop for one person I might loose ten.

We get to the meadow and I get to Gale.

"Get them into the woods and stay down" I tell him, "the fence is down" , I go to turn Gale puts his hand on my shoulder

"Where are you going?!" he asks

"I have to help them!" I look at Gale concern is mirrored in both our faces I'm sure, "they are my family as much as they are Peeta's Gale"

"Yeah and Ryen put you in my protection" he looks at me we are about to have an argument when we hear gun fire far off, "no way are you going there right now!"

I wrench my arm from him, "like hell I ain't, get them out, get them to the forest and _keep_ them there I'll be back" I pass him my satchel and my med bag but I touch my satchel, "I'll be back for this, and _you_" with that I rev my bike and dart back into the chaos.

* * *

The fastest route is our old running path and I arrive in city square.

It's a mess of flames and smoke and I almost choke on the smell of charred flesh, gun smoke and sulphur.

If this is hell then Snow is the devil.

"Ryen!" I cry out to him, "Rye!" I search the smoke filled streets, hoping I find him and bring him to safety. I see some being stumble several yards ahead.

"Ryen!" I cry out and head over, the person falls to his knees then onto his side, It's him!

I catch him just before his head hits pavement. He has blood covering his shirt and there are bullet wounds, the blood is covering my hands, and he's coughing. He's so pale.

"Ariana" he says to me his eyes hazy, "go!" he forces the word out

"No" I say, "not without you!"

His breaths are catching in hitched spasm, the doctor part of me is crying for me to let go, he won't make it, but my heart won't do it.

"Please" he manages, "go…run!" he tries to reach my face but he coughs and his hand falls limp, he's dead!

"Ryen!" I hold him , shake him but then I hear peacekeepers and more gunfire. I have to run, maybe I can get to Buck and Harry. I have to!

I get up gently laying Ryen down, I don't know how to react my feet are steering me and my brain is in autopilot. Forgetting the blood that has stained my pants and hands. Forgetting the smell of the fire claimed dead. Forgetting the collapsed justice building and the mayor house in ruins. The market! The market surely they wouldn't have hit the market!

The smell permeates even here as shops have been blown apart. Some bodies, no one I recognize, mostly older people, who couldn't run fast enough or far enough. I get to almost the edge where the bakery should be.

Should be. But isn't.

I know what numb is now.

And I don't like it, two yards from the entry lay the remains of Buck. He's badly burnt but that's not what killed him.

There is a bullet hole in his head. Someone killed him. The remains of Harry and Maris are no where but I know they were here. They were manning the shop.

For all I know Harry tried to get Maris out and they were taken by the flames. Even the pig is dead and the apple tree is destroyed.

My stomach twists uncontrollably and before I know it I'm throwing up. Tears spring from the force and I can't help any of this. None of it is fixable and nothing can be saved.

Peeta has no more family than I do. He's alone.

'He has you!' my brain is trying to console me but its not reaching my heart. Because my heart isn't working anymore, not in the emotional sense.

'Get up and get out!' my brain orders and I do so.

I make it back to the meadow, my eyes scan but no one is there.

Until I look at the fence.

Gale is standing there, my satchel over his shoulder.


	42. Cavalry

**Author's Note: **Well we lost a family last chapter, I think our girl needs comfort right? Right!

Thanks go to my reviewers: **HL, EWD** and **JB**

Chapter 42

Cavalry

I remember getting off my bike. I had taken a few steps towards him but then I had blacked out. I barely register Gale catching me and calling out to me then to his mom.

_I dream. _

_I dream of my mom, and it's weird since I haven't dreamt of her and dad in a long time. My dream makes my mind warp and nothing is making sence._

'_It's okay' they coo me, 'you're alright sweetheart' Mom places a cool cloth on my forehead, 'you're dreaming but its okay'_

'_I lost them' I say, 'I lost them all'_

'_You didn't, it's not your fault and you didn't loose everyone' dad explains, 'you have to wake up, get up and get moving'_

'_Why are you making sense?' I look at them, 'dad…'_

'_We're your parents Ari, we're supposed to' he chuckles, 'now wake up'_

'_Wake up Ariana' mom says softly_

"Ariana wake up!" Mrs. Everdeen says

I start, I'm laying on a bed of leaves with a damp cloth on my forehead.

"She's coming round!" Mrs. Everdeen calls to someone

"Wha…wh.." I try and sit up but my head spins

"Easy" Hazelle swims into view, "You passed out just before the fence, Gale was waiting, he said you weren't responding but you were breathing"

Gale…

GALE!

"Where is he?!" I sit up and almost fall back, if it weren't for Mrs. Everdeen catching me my head would have hit the log I'm laying against.

"He's hunting with a few men" Hazelle says, "he'll be back soon, a whole bunch of merchant teens and some more fit adults got there not long after you left. Buck had hit every shop and got them to run for it, he's a hero"

Buck is dead, Ryen…died in my arms. Harry and Maris…all dead.

"Oh god" I hold my head, it's pounding with the thoughts, with massacre. It's like two years ago only I don't have Maverick to bring me back, "oh god" I cry softly, shaking.

"Breathe Ariana" Hazelle says, "come on we're here, we're safe"

"The Mellarks are dead, all dead, oh god!" I start trembling.

"Ma!" Gale calls, "well we got some grouse and a hare or two" he stops as he sees I'm awake, "ARI!" he drops his game bag and runs the short distance, "Ari?! Ari!" he grasps my shoulder as he has come to kneel beside me and then wraps me in his arms as I am crying and hyperventilating from panic that he is just holding me until perhaps I can respond.

"The Mellarks are dead" Hazelle informs him. He just holds me tighter.

I am trembling until I pass out again.

I don't eat much. Even when I wake later that night to no one is up. I sit near the fire looking at it.

I don't respond to anything nor do I talk. My mind and my being are numb now. Mrs. Everdeen is saying I'm in shock. That I've overloaded my mind.

I know some of it is true, but part of me is angry and vengeful. Killing Snow will not satisfy me now; no he will have to suffer.

"Hey" I hear and Gale is standing not far from the fire. I haven't said much to him since I arrived back from passing out a second time, "want company?" I shift over a bit on my log and he sits beside me.

"I'm sorry" he says, "I'm sorry for stalling you, I'm sorry for loosing them. We should have…done something"

"We would have been killed" I say softly, "Buck and Ryen were shot, if I lost you…" I can't finish it

"I know" he says, "same here; it's why I tried to stop you"

We are sitting beside each other when I hear something in my bag go off…a very strong beeping.

I take my satchel and toss out my jacket and other items until I find my communicator.

It's letting off such a racket that it wakes everyone up.

"Shut it off!" one older gentleman snaps

"Shut it" I hear another younger man grumble

"Easy" I say softly as I turn the alarm off and realize I have a message

'Sparrow when you read this put on your audio Zigg'

"Who's Zigg?" Gale asks

"My tech spec" I say offhanded, I now realize there a lot of me Gale doesn't know, like what I was telling him when our two friends left.

"Tech spec?" he asks as I get up and walk a couple feet from him, "wait Ari!"

I turn on the audio component

"Sparrow here" I say softly

The racket coming from the other end is a bunch of voices and crashing and I even hear Maverick saying

"_Let me first!"_

But it's Ziggy I hear properly

"_Sparrow! You're okay! Thank god we heard that Twelve got bombed and after watching the games we noticed your style and Mav could read Tracker's lips at the beginning, are you okay?!"_

"I'm fine, we evac-ed most of Twelve we have a little over 900 people rescued"

"Ariana who are you talking to?!" Gale sounds worried and he's close enough that his voice gets transmitted

"_Who's that?"_ Ziggy asks

"The guy you saw a drawing of about two years ago…" I pause, "I'll explain later, can we get transport? We have injured and getting to thirteen by foot is gonna be a bit troublesome if I have to use my bike back and forth"

There is a pause then Ziggy comes back

"_Still there sparrow?"_

"Roger that"

"_Keep your communicator open and I can use it to triangulate your position"_ she says, _"We're glad you're okay but you have a lot to be debriefed on"_

"Won't that be fun" I mutter and disengage it

Gale is looking at me confused.

"We need to talk" I tell him

* * *

I lead him away from everyone. We get to the edge of the forest and sit looking at the now dead fencing.

I take a deep breath, I think I might have breathed in a lot of smoke because this is uncomfortable to say the least.

"You remember Peeta saying I faked my death right?" I say as I roll up my sleeve, I wear long-sleeved shirts all the time, even when I wore scrubs I had a cotton long sleeve shirt underneath. I show Gale the scar and he gently takes my arm and examines it.

"What Mason did to Katniss" he says and I nod, "yours looks almost sterile in comparison."

"I'm a ghost in the capital systems, I infiltrated their ranks as a doctor, gathered intel and was supposed to report back a year ago, but then Peeta got reaped" I continue

Gale looks at me for a moment, "how much of a hand did you have in that?"

"Just the first rule change and getting the medicine for Peeta, everything else was Katniss's idea….dunno what to make of her really Gale, she's way riskier than I am" I look at him, "I did a run of some district, including mine and got here just to check on Peeta before I headed back"

"But then the quell" Gale isn't looking at me

"It was a ploy obviously, but even before that card was read I had planned with the new gamemaker that this was gonna be the end of the games. We were going to rescue the tributes, I had no idea it was going to be Peeta and Katniss until that damned card was read" I say, "this is Snow's doing you realize that, he hates the idea of insurrection, he wants everyone to obey but you can't kick people forever"

"Eventually they kick back" Gale looks at me, "that's what you were getting at when Peeta and Katniss left…why didn't you tell me?"

I look at the ground, "I'm sorry, I wanted to, but…I just…"

"You're for the rebellion?" he asks way too calmly

I shrug, "I'm not a violent person Gale but I'm really fighting my nature when I think of Peeta's family….I just…I didn't want you to judge me on that"

"And that person, 'Ziggy'"

"She taught me a lot about technology. And Charring taught me martial arts, Boggs for weaponry" I explain, "Gale…I didn't think Snow would do that you believe me right?"

Gale looks at me confused, "of course I do…I just wish you'd have trusted me to tell me everything"

I feel horrible, "how was I supposed to? 'say Gale y'know I am actually a spy and I have pretty much screwed the capitol right now? Oh and district Thirteen exists' I didn't know how to broach that subject, since I…I really care about you"

Gale stands up, "I have to think….on my own"

Fair enough, I nod and he walks away.

At least it's out in the open. Now I will have to explain to Peeta how his whole family was wiped out.


	43. Promises Broken

**Author's Note: **An answer to a review stating how Ariana would be feeling after hearing the news of what happened game side…XD

Thanks to my reviewers: **JB, HL, EWD** and **Arrow** (_also if you guys want me to still alert you thru pm please let me know in the review area ok? Because what will probably happen is I will alert you at the end of the week when every three chapters are up, unless you specifically tell me to alert you after each update…cool? Onward!)_

Chapter 43

Promises Broken

It's several hours before a hover plane comes into view, the mokingjays squawk an alarm and a lot of people run for cover screaming.

"Everyone calm down!" I call to them, "it's okay it's a friendly!"

"How do you know?!" calls the same elderly gentleman from earlier who had said to turn off my communicator.

"I called them while you were asleep" I reply as the plane goes further down to a bigger clearing to land.

Soldiers come out with bottles of water, I recognize Ken almost immediately and run to him.

Ken wraps me in his arms.

"Thank god" he says into my hair, "god we were all worried, you're okay? You're not hurt at all?"

I can feel myself get emotional and although my friend has seen me cry when Maverick almost killed himself and embarrassed at my first kiss…this level?

He hasn't seen. I am shivering in his arms and he holds me. He doesn't squeeze me to give security but he shushes me, "it's okay we'll take you back to thirteen, you should hear what's been going on, I think you've been out of the loop if I'm right"

I nod into his shoulder and he rubs my back.

"Its okay, look take some breaths, calm down you can tell Mav and I about it all over supper tonight, I even found some strawberries….they are still your favorite right?"

I laugh and wipe my eyes, "we have a lot of people" I tell him finally gaining some composure.

"Don't worry we can carry 'em all" Ken reassures.

The soldiers do their due diligence to help reassure and board everyone. I do a face count with Ken.

Gale is not accounted for.

"I'll get him" says Vick but I stop him

"I'll be faster on my bike" I look to Ken, "can you give me an hour?"

"We'll try, keep your comunicuff on" Ken warns, "we can't stay in the open much longer they are still sweeping the district for survivors…capitol soldiers not us"

I run out and find my bike, one of the soldiers cuts the dead electric wire and I race into the forest on it.

I finally get to a lake. Gale is sitting on the edge.

"Hey stranger" I say softly and he looks up, he looks back at the water, "can I sit?" he shrugs I take that as a yes and sit beside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Gale, I should have, but…trust? Its kinda hard aspect to grasp when people say they will be okay and then die" I look at the calm lake, "I should trust you, you trust me"

He sighs, "I should be happy about this y'know? All my life since I started in the reaping I've hated it, and I've gone and fallen for a victor who not only faked their death to become a spy but worked it so there wouldn't be hunger games"

"But…" I add because this feel like there is much more

"But I'm worried about you" he looks at the water with me, "I don't know how to explain it better than that. I don't want to loose you"

"Nor I you" I say, "but I refuse to promise I will be okay Gale. You have to understand that, because I don't know what will happen. I can say I will try my best to be careful, to not take risks, but what I do want is you by my side. I want to show you what I have been doing for two years. I want someone I trust more than most to see what we can and will do…can you say the same?"

He sighs, "sounds like something I could agree to" he smirks, "forgiven for being a stubborn ass?"

"Only if you can forgive me not divulging everything" I reply and he kisses me.

We get on the bike and I let him drive us back, I have to tell him how to use the throttle but soon we motor in and head off.

Ken looks at the taller Gale with a calculating aire. "Ari?"

I take Gale's hand, "Ken Colins, Gale Hawthorne, soon to be soldier Hawthorne" I reply

Gale puts out his hand and gives a very strong looking and solid shake.

"She here?" I hear and smile. Boggs is piloting.

"Hey there stranger" I smile and go over leaving Gale and Ken to stare each other down

"Good to see you're in one piece kid, and I think Coin will be glad of the reinforcements"

"We'll have to see about that" I say as I look around, we're in the main part of the plane, meant for cargo, there is a meeting space upstairs, "are we the only passengers?" Boggs doesn't reply at first, "commander?"

"no, we have some others upstairs from the games" he says as he stares forward, I race upstairs ignoring his cry for me to hold. Gale races up with me, Ken means to but I am sure Boggs tells him to wait.

I get up to the second floor where I see Haymitch nursing a scratched face. With Finnick nursing him a bit with Ken's mom.

"Hey there" I say and Finnick looks up.

He gets up and walks to me, then reaches out and touches me in the chest. When I am indeed solid to his reckoning he wraps me in his arms and lifts me up, swinging me around.

"You're alive live wire!" he chuckles, "god, I mean Tracer said you were but I thought she meant y'know metaphorically, not physically!"

I chuckle, dear Finn. "Sorry I had to disappear"

"You're brother will be glad to know that" he doesn't know

"Finn…Seneca was killed, by Snow, just after Katniss and Peeta won" I say softly

His face drops, "oh kiddo…I'm so sorry"

"Speaking of, where are they?" I segue to avoid the thoughts of my dead brother.

"Tracer is still recovering, the explosions knocked her out and I think it blew out an eardrum or something she said she heard ringing, they have her knocked out again during transport" he says

"And Katniss? Peeta? Beetee? Tracker?Jo?" I offer up as Gale comes beside me

"Katniss attacked Haymitch, hence the scratch marks" Finnick explains, "Beetee is still out cold, he's pretty beaten up"

"And Tracker? Peeta? Jo? Where are they Finnick?" I urge, he doesn't say anything, "Finnick answer me"

Haymitch groans, and stands up.

"Haymitch what's going on? Where are they?!" I look ready to cry or pounce I am sure and Haymitch is trying to gauge his words

"I'm sorry Ariana" he finally says, "we couldn't get them…the Capi-"

But that's all he gets because I have launched myself on him and have just broken his nose.

Finnick lifts me off him.

"You promised me you miserable drunk! You promised me!" I snarl, "lemme at him! Let go!"

"Calm down!" Finnick's stern words are the only thing calming my fists from breaking Haymitch's face, "we couldn't wait any longer Plutarch forbid it and we have Katniss!"

Plutarch, the name sticks in my throat, he ordered it.

"Where is he Finnick" I say coldly, "where is the pompous piece of work"

Finnick points to a door. Gale means to follow but Finnick stops him by asking who he is until Haymitch asks about district Twelve.

I don't wait for Gale, he wouldn't get this yet, I would have a lot more to explain later and I will.

Plutarch is on a call when I enter and I think I see the color drain briefly from his face. When he hangs up he is about to say something but he doesn't know what to say.

"Tell me it wasn't your decision to leave Peeta, Jo and Tracker there Plutarch" I say very calmly which to Ken and Maverick means I am ready to break more noses, "tell me you were following Coin's direction…tell me some reason why I shouldn't be breaking that pretty face of yours"

"You think I'm pretty?"

"You're something pretty but you really don't want me to tell you pretty what right now" I glare at him, "was that Coin on the phone?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"She's promoted me to propos manager"

"To what?"

"Propos manager, Katniss is going to sway this war for us"

I inwardly groan, they had no intention of rescuing them all, "you just wanted Katniss didn't you"

He looks found out, finally he says, "yes"

"So you lied to me when you said Coin agreed to get them all out?" I look at him, "you killed Mags, so you really don't care"

"We still need your help" he says coming from around the desk to touch my shoulder I shrug him off, "Ariana you aren't as unruly as Katniss, you need to mentor her"

"What I need to do I stop listening to my conscience and knock you out" I snap back, "you have any idea what you just did?! Peeta Mellark has more silver in his tongue than you in your whole body, they will bend him, break him, let's not forget Tracker knew the plan. You have pretty much signed their death warrants Plutarch!"

"They won't kill them" he says offhandedly I scoff and turn, "excuse me I haven't dismissed you"

"Get stuffed" I march out.

Haymitch says something but I punch him in the jaw and march downstairs to the remnants of district Twelve. I can't be in the same place as people who have put the last bit of my family in the hands of my enemy.


	44. The Girl I Know

**Author's Note: **POV change! Yay! Don't you just love Ari when she gets pissed off? Such a chip on her shoulder no? Part of this chapter I devote to the speech Al Pacino said in the movie "Any Given Sunday" don't know it? Look it up! It's not verbatim, but it has the feel of it is all…

Thanks go to my reviewers: **JB **and **HL **(and Pandora as she's catching up...)

Chapter 44

The Girl I Know

**_Gale POV_**

I had told Katniss that the district had been destroyed and held her as she broke down. I have never seen Katniss so upset in my life, and that's saying something. We almost grew up together.

Mind you.

I have never seen Ariana angry ever…until today. Katniss has passed out. Due to the drugs they are dosing her with to keep her sedated she seems incoherent at best. I head out to the cargo hold when Finnick told me what has happened.

Peeta is captured, Tracker Kingsly and Johanna Mason as well.

We are not all together. We aren't all safe. Ariana turned her back on a guy named Heavensbee and knocked Haymitch out shortly after. O'dair doesn't know what happened behind that closed door but I can tell just by how Ariana is acting she is trying to bury herself in calming everyone down.

I come down the cargo hold to Colins watching her from afar.

"What happened up there?" he asks, I shrug, "she glared at me, and she only did that once when I had pinned her then kissed her"

"So you're the one she nailed in the groin?" I smirk, "I guess I should thank you for taking that blow then"

He smirks but it fades, "she's pissed off, I can tell, who's the kindergartner she has in her arms right now?"

I look over and she has Posy in her arms calming her as my baby sister cries quietly, "my little sister, Posy"

"Cute kid" Colins says, "look no offence Hawthorne but we are trying to get her on our side right now"

"Who? Katniss? I don't think you have any problem with that" but he shakes his head

"No Ariana" he says, "I was at the meeting when this whole 'rescue the tributes' mission was discussed, they said this Mellark kid wasn't our objective"

"You do realize he's the only family she has left" I say to him, "she treated him like a younger brother"

"Trust me I know and I don't like it anymore than you do but she will be able to get thru to Everdeen" he says quietly, "and she has family, Maverick, me"

"Yeah but Peeta is different" I explain, "Peeta and her shared a bond that you and her don't have, you're older than her so is Maverick I suspect, Peeta is younger than her she feels protective and you guys just tossed him aside for this whole war effort"

Colins sighs, "I know, trust me, if there was a way to get him"

"Knowing Ari she's already folding one into her agenda" I say softly, "I'm sorry Colins but if you are trying to get me to get her to listen you're asking the wrong guy, I respect her too much to try and change her mind"

He doesn't look fazed, "Hawthorne I wasn't planning to, I had a feeling they wouldn't win her over, I mean I heard her screeching at some guy up there, and Finnick pulling her off then she stormed to Heavenbee's office" he sighs, "knowing Ariana she won't budge and she will go against Coin too"

"Who's Coin?" I ask

"You'll meet her" he waves it off, "I kinda feel bad for Plutarch even if he is a stuffed shirt from the capitol, at the meeting he had placed all his chips with Ari helping out, saying she would, proclaiming she would steer Katniss to do what they need"

I stifle a laugh, "he really doesn't know her"

"I barely know her and I could tell Plutarch was naïve to even think that, Coin had agreed with him" he pauses and turns to look out the window, "but he lost his wager as soon as he called off the search for Peeta in the arena, he didn't even try, and as soon as he did he lost his winning piece in this game"

I turn to watch the window, "what do you think she'll do?"

"With my limited knowledge of Crane? She's gonna put people into places to orchestrate what she wants, don't be surprise if she gives you all the credit for rescuing the people of your district" he says, I don't know how to feel about this, he's making Ariana out to be a mastermind, ok I know she's smart but she's not some diabolical villain, its like Colins reads my mind.

"She knows what is right, heck I am sure you'll be brought to the debrief" he smirks, "our girl had her hands in a few places before she got to you guys"

"That so?" I reply turning to look at my girl, she is _my_ girl and she looks the picture of innocence, but behind that façade there is a very intelligent and very persuasive young woman.

I leave Colins to watch as the pilot steers us to safety as I go over to my family.

"It's okay Posy" Ariana says softly, "the fire is gone far far away, you're safe now"

Posy whimpers and buries her face in Ariana's shoulder grasping around her neck. Ariana bounces on her toes.

"They try and recruit you again?" I ask softly

She scoffs, "they wanted me to be a puppeteer" she says softly, "after telling me that Peeta wasn't worth their time" she glares at Colins, "to think I stuck my neck out for cowards, people that want to win a war when fighting isn't what is needed, all we need to do is take the king, and they want to take down the whole board…idiots Gale"

I nod, "Colins…" but she glares, "look apparently this Plutarch guy put all his money on having you with him"

"He thought wrong, as soon as he didn't stick to our plan he forfeited any chance of having me with them" she says as she passes Posy to my mom, we head for a more secluded spot in the hold, "she rewards people" she adds, "and we have just given her a troop of angry vengeful young adults and adults" she looks to me, "she would point the direction and tell them to go there and die for the glory of rebellion"

"And you don't think that's the way?" I look at her, she's calm, I've seen this before when she was training us and Katniss had thrown a fit, she's planning something.

"Life is a game of inches Gale" she says, "people will follow a leader to the ends of the earth if they know their leader would go that inch with them. They respect someone who gets their hands dirty, is ready willing and able to pick up the slack when it comes down to the bitter end of it all"

"I'm ready and willing" I say and she smirks, "guess you are too"

"I would go that inch for you any day Gale" she says softly, "I would take your inch as well if you couldn't"

"And I would carry you if you couldn't get there" I say softly to her, it's almost like pillow talk but we are talking about rebellion and teamwork and leadership, god where has she been all my life?!

I want to say it, I want to say those three words but I don't know if she would react like I want. Instead I lean down and she stands straighter and we kiss. My girl, the patriot. The kiss is brief because we hear an intercom system telling us to get to a seat or to secure ourselves somehow.


	45. Welcome Home!

**Author's Note: **Poor poor capital swine Plutarch and oblivious Coin…do they not know her yet? (*evil maniacal laugh*) Enough with this…we're in D 13 again people you know what that means! The old gang is back! Yay!

Thanks to my reviewers: **JB** (who's mind must be lather-rince-repeated a few times), **EWD** (who is excited about the faintest hint that our heroine is planning and plotting even if she didn't say anything ;) ), **HL** (the 200th reviewer! Well done!), and **Arrow** (who realized no one really knows Ari all that well)

Also I would like to thank **ejames237** who started (or finished) the 69th and reviewed…that was a happy moment to know people are still finding and reading part 1!

Chapter 45

Welcome Home!

_Ari POV_

My guy, the rebel leader. Knowing Gale is with me makes my shoulders feel a little lighter. I feel it easier to breathe knowing I have an ally.

Mind you I had allies before, but Gale is…well Gale is special to me. Before we kissed it looked like he had wanted to say something, but instead he just kissed me.

We land and Boggs comes over and pats my shoulder.

"See you at the debrief?" he asks

I raise my communicator, "if it says so I will" I respond and he nods.

The refugees of Twelve are disembarked and Katniss, Beetee and Tracer are rushed to the hospital ward. I stick with Gale and his family and the Everdeens. I have to make sure at least they are safe.

Our group is last off. When I raise my eyes to look out I feel my spirit lift a little bit more.

Maverick and Ziggy are waiting there. I let go of Gale and rush to my friends. Tears spring to my eyes I almost topple Maverick in his wheelchair as we collide but he manages to keep upright and holds me fast.

"Thank god you're okay" he says to me, and holds me tight, "we were so worried, and then we heard district Twelve was attacked, and we tried to contact you but your communicator was off!"

"I had to hack the alarm on it to get to you" Ziggy says, "from now on leave it on, even if we say radio silence" she doesn't get anything else out because I have tackled her in a hug. Of course Ziggy is taken aback because I've never hugged her before, she does hug back eventually and when I release her she adjusts her glasses on her head, "we missed you. Him most" she elbows Maverick who smirks bashfully. Then his line of sight adjusts to over my shoulder…crap I left Gale behind!

I turn around and Gale looks stunned a bit.

"So that's 'sketch guy'" Ziggy says in her blunt way, I groan inwardly at that remark, Gale doesn't know about the journal. Ziggy goes over, "yes the resemblance is remarkable, though you're older now"

"Erm" Gale looks a bit uncomfortable, "thanks I guess?"

"Ziggy not now" I remark, "later, over supper maybe"

"Oh of course they have to be checked out, make sure they aren't injured" she shakes the hands of Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen. "pleasure to meet you all"

"Ma? Why she have those glasses?" Posy asks and Ziggy answers

"They help me look at things that are hard to see with the naked eye" she says, "who might you be?"

Gale clears his throat. Right I should get them checked out and settled.

"Guys can we get together later?" I ask

"Sure" Mav says though he doesn't look happy about it, "if not at supper maybe at the debrief"

"You have a lot to catch up on" Ziggy adds

"So I've been told" I reply, Mav pulls me down to kiss my cheek and steers himself out of the hanger with Ziggy close in his wake.

"Who were they?" Hazelle looks bewildered, "the young disabled man, and that woman"

"Maverick Letorch and Ziggy Watts" I reply

"Wait Maverick Letorch as in the guy from your games you-" Gale looks at me and stops dead, "he died!"

"Everyone thinks he's dead" I reply, "kinda like me Gale" I lead them to the hospital wing and I can see Mrs. Everdeen physically relax then tense in a different way, like she is on the job.

"There's my prized pupil!" Makenzie comes over with a smile, "how did Church treat you?"

I shrug, "she's a workhorse" I smirk, "sorry I left you hanging but I have someone who is right up at your level" I usher Mrs. Everdeen towards us, "Mrs. Everdeen meet Dr. Gene Makenzie"

"You taught her well" Mrs. Everdeen says, "I am willing to help out if you need me, and my daughter is rather good at natural remedies"

Makenzie smile brightens, ah I missed that smile, comforting and strong, "well we have to get you all checked out first, and from how Ariana is talking I think she ate some smoke" she looks at me concerned, "did you do a silly heroic thing?"

"She probably did" Gale says, "I think we should get you checked first" he looks at me, "don't want you being sick and not know it"

"Little kids first" I reply, "then you and I and your mom and Katniss' mom"

Getting checked out means a cold stethoscope on my chest and breathing in and out, my voice is a touch raspy but you wouldn't know unless you were looking for it.

Mrs. Everdeen is then passed a white doctor's coat. Now that they are all alright, and Makenzie says she will look after the families I have to check on Tracer. I make to go without telling Gale but he gently grabs my shoulder.

"Where you goin'?" he looks worried, "Ariana you've been thru a lot, what are you doin' now?"

"I have to see Tracer" I say to him, he sees my concern I guess he feel the same but for Katniss.

"Ok but I'm coming with you okay? I worry about you more here than in Twelve" he replies, the unspoken is plain, he wants to protect me, but how can one protect in a lion's den than to make yourself the target? I nod all the same and after finding out where Tracer is we head for my old hospital room.


	46. The Two Victors

**Author's Note:** Well dear readers, back in D13 and now she has to check on people, debriefs can wait right? :P

Thanks to my reviewers: **EWD, JB, HL** and **Pandora** (who is catching up :D )

Chapter 46

The Two Victors

She's lying so calmly and still I don't know if I should wake her. My close friend, what real girly girls would say a BFF or my 'girlfriend' is simply 'my sister' to me. My heart wins the debate and I go over to her and touch her shoulder.

She stirs at the contact and opens her eyes to the same blank bland walls I woke up to two years ago.

"Did you feel like right after your games?" she asks and looks at me

I smirk, "yeah" I reply, "how are you feeling?" I check her over; there is thin gauze around her hands and forearms from the plant cuts she had received in game. And one ear looks bloody.

"My left ear is still ringing" she says, "but I'm…okay" she backpedals when I look at her seriously, "Plutarch told me…I'm sorry we failed Ari"

I shake my head, "it's not your fault! I blame Plutarch anyway" I reply, "I'm sorry Tracker got caught too, Trace I'm so sorry"

Her face falls for a moment then becomes stony, "it's okay, we'll get him back, we have to" she looks at me and we mirror each other, but then of course her eyes lift to where Gale is standing against the wall, "bodyguard already?"

"You could say that" Gale says as he comes over, "Gale Hawthorne" he offers his hand

Tracer blinks, "the one you asked Peeta about?"

"Trace" I warn but she smiles benignly, and winks at me to signify she's is trying to get me to go for the bait

"I'm...her friend" Gale says, that pause, its strange like he wanted to say something but thought better of it again.

"Her friend" Trace looks at him then to me, "you and I have to talk" she says, "but not right now okay?"

I'm about to ask why when we hear screaming and crying coming from far off almost where the psych ward is.

"Who the hell is that?!" Trace looks shocked but Gale looks on edge and worried

"Gale?" I look at him and place my hand on his shoulder

He starts and looks at me, "it sounds like Katniss"

Tracer rolls her eyes, "oh…her" she sighs

Gale gives Tracer and none to friendly look and I feel like I am between two friends…like Buck and him and I shrink away.

"Have something against Katniss?" Gale asks

"Yeah she's as agreeable as a rattlesnake and maybe half as charming" Tracer says disarmingly

It seems to relax Gale, he smirks and rubs the back on his neck, "yeah…she can get like that I guess"

"And you're her friend?" she adds

"They knew each other growing up" I explain because Gale looks like he is gonna get stand-offish again.

"Ah that explains it" Trace nods as we all start at another wail permeates the room, Gale wants to check I know and I don't want to leave him alone yet.

"Why don't you two go check on her" Tracer says, "I'm not going anywhere until I get cleared"

I nod and Gale shakes her hand again and we head in the direction of the cries. Maverick's old room is now occupied by Everdeen. The orderlies are trying to give her something by injection, and she is crying and screaming and pushing and swinging at them. Obviously it's a sedative. Gale goes in and she jumps off the bed and runs to him.

"Tell them to leave me alone!" she orders him, "Gale tell me it's not true, that Twelve is still there! That you were teasing on the plane! Please Gale!"

He looks crestfallen and shakes his head gently, "I'm sorry Catnip, I wasn't lying I wish I were"

She sinks down and starts crying and Gale is on the floor with her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her, he gets the eye of one of the orderlies and nods him over.

A jab in her arm and Katniss is sedated. They have Gale pick her up and place her on the bed then they restrain her, and put a plastic bracelet on her; noting that she is a psych patient.

They see me and offer her chart before leaving.

Gale looks to where they leave then back at Katniss, stroking her plastered hair.

"Gale" I call him, "she isn't well" I look at him and he gives me the 'no shit' glance, "we'll have to talk to Makenzie about her, because if Heavensbee wants her he wants her stable and this outburst tell me she isn't stable at all"

"You a doctor too?" he has an icy tone to his voice

"I was…in the capitol while I was a spy, I delivered Tracer's baby and helped Peeta recover after his first games" I explain

"Anything you aren't?" he looks at me

I feel defensive and I know part of it is I didn't do anything wrong but I know another part if due to being put on the spot. "can we talk…away from her. She won't go anywhere Gale" I ask

We head for a small alcove and I sit with him. "I'm not into technology like Ziggy, I don't consider hunting a hobby, I can't bake like Peeta and other than making one dress when I was thirteen the idea of style is lost on me. I'm a quick study and medicine and law interest me, I worry about my loved one and after I saw you the first time when we were fourteen Gale I asked after you to Peeta when we wrote to each other. I know I haven't been open with you or Katniss or Peeta and I was the most open to Peeta, but it's because I want to protect you the same as you want to protect me"

He sighs, "I just feel you keep things from me" he looks concerned, "and I don't even know what we are!"

I don't understand and he seems to read me like a book.

"What do we call us" he points from me to him and back again.

"More than friends" I correct him when I realize what that pause was, "I guess…boyfriend (I point to him) girlfriend (I point to myself)? Is that...I mean that's the correct term?" I look confused, like I said I was a quick study but this whole emotional piece Gale has in spades I'm lucky if I have a small pair in.

He chuckles, "yeah, that's the right term" he scoots closer and I put my head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I got grouchy, Katniss is almost like a sister to me, she used to be more until her games and she just changed…I'm glad though, I'm glad I met you" he pauses, "why am I 'sketch guy' and is Tracer Kingsly the start of a long list of people that knew me before I knew them?"

It's my turn to chuckle, "my little circle here, and Track and Trace….oh and Peeta I mean he knew first. He drew you once for me"

He nods, "no more surprises okay?"


	47. Diner Disappointment

**Author's Note:** Almost debrief time…but y'know Mav hasn't seen Ari in two years! I think they need 'sibling time' don't you?

Thanks go to my reviewers as always: **JB, EWD **and **HL**

Chapter 47

Diner Disappointment

We leave the chart at the nurse's station. Although I am still qualified to do the doctor thing I really don't want to and Gale doesn't pursue the subject. My communicator goes off and it tells me its time for supper.

"Hungry?" I ask and he nods.

We walk hand in hand all the way and he holds me close in the elevator, since we are the only ones in the car. When we get outside the mess hall there is a seating plan. This is new to me because before there were so few of us it just told us the group we were with, no actual seating plan, you just stick with your group. Helped in organizing.

All new arrivals, meaning district Twelve, are situated at the far back of the hall. My group 'spec op' has a table near the far wall, it consists of Mav, Makenzie, Zigg, Ken and now Beetee and Plutarch.

"Guess we'll chat later" Gale says quietly, I grasp his hand and he grips back. I have a feeling just by seeing the chart, things are not going to go well.

We get our food and he walks me to the table I have. Mav watches us come over and we kiss quickly before he takes his soup and bread to the back where I see Hazelle and her family waiting for him.

I play with my food dunking pinches of the bread until they sink to the bottom.

"You okay Ari?" Mav asks, "you don't seem happy to be here"

I shake my head, "I want to be here, I just wish Gale was too but he's a new arrival still"

Ziggy sits down with Makenzie.

"That Everdeen girl will wake every resident in a ten mile radius soon" Makenzie says in conversation.

"And whoever tried to remove her tracking devise did a lousy job" Ziggy adds

"That was Johanna Mason" I say, "she had to make due with what she had Zigg"

Ziggy looks a bit shocked that I am defending and not join in or even using it to backtrack to when I had it done, "at least you and Everdeen have that in common now" she says as rebutal.

I get up and leave, I don't even touch my meal, and I barely say anything as I leave. I don't register what Gale is doing and my brain isn't back in district Thirteen mode yet.

It takes about thirty minutes but Maverick knocks on my door. It opens because I don't close and lock it until lights out. I'm face down in my pillow. I had screamed a streak of swear words so long Perusse would have ordered me to wash my own mouth out.

"You aren't okay, admit that much" he says and I nod in response, "what happened back there?"

"Back in the mess hall? Back in Twelve or back in the Capitol Mav" I ask

"Start at the beginning if you gotta" He says firmly. It's enough to get me to sit up and wipe my face.

I explain everything. How the capitol treats the games, how there are pockets of young adults that rebel by trying to kill themselves each year. How Peeta lost his leg, how I was part of the team responsible, how he loves Katniss but she doesn't return his affection. How I met Paylor, and about delivering Sam. I grow quiet after.

"Makenzie would be proud" Maverick says, "did you tell her?" I shake my head, "why not?"

I wave my hands frantically, "because I don't know how! I mean…Mav maybe because I was a victor so young it messed with my head, I mean I don't even know what 'girlfriend' means!"

Oops.

"Girlfriend?" Mav looks at me oddly, and I groan, but instead of getting flustered he chuckles, "that must be part of it, so Gale and you are together?" I nod, "you don't like that? Or you do?" I shrug, "how do you feel when you are around him kiddo?"

I sigh, "he's my partner in crime I guess, when I was about to leave to return to Thirteen I had stopped in Twelve but they called the quarter quell"

"Yeah Plutarch had talked about the plan, Coin needed convincing" he says, "so that was your idea? It didn't sound like something Pluatrch would cook up"

"Fifty years Mav" I look at him, "fifty years of lies. No more, I trained Peeta and Katniss, I didn't tell them anything, not about the plan, not about Pluatrch, they are innocent. The only two other than Abernathy that knew were Tracer and Tracker in game. I re-met Gale at that time, and we…I guess we grew close…I really like him but I …"

"You'll know" Maverick says, "I guess the person that would understand more is Finnick since he won at your age too. And he has a girlfriend"

"Did you ever?" I ask

"One or two" he replies, "but I think it's different for girls, because I didn't fall deep like my last girlfriend, she fell for me hard, and when I signed up for the games she was so torn up she didn't speak to me again" he sighs, "love is a strange thing, you could ask Makenzie or Zigg too y'know" he smirks, "feel better?"

"A bit I guess" I reply, "thanks" I smirk and he kissed my forehead, then places my tray in my lap, he kept my meal.

"One off" he says, "though I know and you know you're not malnourished the guard that saw you leave thought you were starving yourself"


	48. Debrief

**Author's note: **Debrief time! In this corner the little Victor from district five Miss ariana Crane and in the other corner the evil witch from hades President Alma Coin!

Round 1! :D

Thanks go to my reviewers: **JB, EWD** and **Arrow**

Chapter 48

Debrief

Breakfast the next morning I am sitting with Mav. He's started getting his daily schedule on his arm and it's in this dark sickly purple ink. The only colour in this place and it has to be a temporary tattoo on your bare skin. I'm managing to eat my cereal, under my friend's direct gaze. I think Mav and Makenzie spoke after because when I mean to push my bowl away he glares at me. When he sees I'm managing he says he's heading to get ready for the debrief, I don't understand until just as I finish my communicator goes off.

'Debrief, cnfrnc rm 4-462, cmd' it reads.

I get up and go over to the refugee table and I grab Gale's hand.

"Good morning to you too" he smiles and I show him my communicator, "ah, time to start playing the game?" I nod and we head off together.

Being on the command floor with Gale is comforting. I don't feel out of place with him around.

"So will we meet Coin?" He asks

"No doubt, but apparently a lot has happened since I was last here" I remark more security on this floor, more staff in the hospital and it feel more militaristic then two years ago.

"You seem nervous" Gale rips me from my observant nature and introspective analysis, "having second thoughts of having me around?"

I look concerned, "no, I want you here. Just, something feels weird, like military exercises only it's twenty-four seven" we make it to the door and a guard looks at me and nods, but then he sees Gale and looks like he will refuse entrance.

"He's with me, and if you want me in there I ain't goin' without him" I reply

The guard begrudgingly steps aside.

We're the first ones there. Gives me time to calm myself and center. I have paced the table's length a couple times when I walk right into Gale. When I look up he has a completely disarming smile.

"You _are_ nervous this is a first" he says, "I mean not the whole rival thing Buck and I had, or when he sprained your wrist and you were trying to cover it up, or the beginning of the quell, you are genuinely nervous!" he chuckles, "what's running in your head?"

I smile bashfully, "I just…its been a while since I've been here, I hope I can get back into this as easily as I did before but there are variables I don't know" I sigh

"Me for one" he says as he leans beside me on the conference desk, "I'll follow your lead okay? Speak if I am spoken to?" he waits for a nod I know but he has to nudge me, "knowing you as soon as we get started you'll fall into step, I just hope I don't step on anyone's toes"

"I would relish it if you did" I say and he chuckles

Boggs comes in with Ken, they both give me a nod but Boggs seems confused with Gale being there. They take a seat. Makenzie comes in a few moments later with Mrs. Everdeen following. Then Finnick, Haymitch Maverick and Ziggy.

They all take seats, Maverick and Ziggy leave a space for me but not for Gale. It takes me giving none to gentle glances for them to get him a seat with us.

"What is he doing here?" Maverick asks cautiously

"Tell you later" I say softly in return.

Finally two armed guards enter with Plutarch and finally Coin.

She hasn't changed.

Everyone gets up but me, Gale and Mav. Me because I have no love-lost on these two, Gale because he is follwing my lead and Mav for obvious reasons. Even if he could I don't think he would.

Coin's eyes meet mine, her washed out grey ones are boring into mine. But I don't care she stepped over that line.

"Everyone have a seat" she says and sees Gale, "who allowed him clearance?"

"I did, and you should allow him from now on since he pretty much has a battalion of angry district twelve residents ready and willing to step up if he leads them" I say matter-of-factly.

Coin's face calms a small bit, "he will have to register with Boggs and go thru training, if Boggs sees him fit to lead he will be put in a command position" she doesn't look up from her papers for a moment, "Abernathy was attacked on the transport? By Everdeen…and…Crane" she looks again at me and then Haymitch, "explain"

"Well" Haymitch looks at me, "we couldn't rescue Mellark"

"Yes that was the order, to disengage and report back" Plutarch explains, "Everdeen and Crane had other ideas" he looks at me, a glimmer of smugness.

I am _so_ not helping him now.

"And you thought breaking his nose would help?" she asks

"Made me feel marginally better" I reply, "then I found out it was your order that caused this problem"

"If we stayed we'd jeopardize the ones we did rescue" she says

"And yet you fail to realize Mellark is important to Everdeen" I say calmly and clearly

"How is Everdeen?" Coin changes subject, tactic and target looking at Makenzie

"Weak, we have her sedated she's been in hysterics since she arrived and until she regains her faculties I won't be able to make a proper diagnosis. Her arm was torn up but we repaired it to the best of our ability" she looks at Mrs. Everdeen, "I am also taking Mrs. Everdeen as colleague in the hospital ward"

"Her credentials?" Coin looks at her papers, I wonder what is so fascinating

"None formally, but she is as good as any doctor I have worked with" Makenzie says as calmly as I did, "and since I'm head of your medical wing I don't think I have to have clearance President Coin I am mearly being polite in informing you of the dynamics there"

"Very well" Coin says, she looks to Boggs, "on the Paylor problem"

Paylor? Vivian?

"What Paylor problem?" I ask

"District Eight is under marshal law as we speak, from a Commander Paylor and her militia, very loyal and very stubourn" Boggs says, "when the first attempt at rebellion failed she pulled them from the brink, they took over the weapons, cut communication" he looks at me, "says she will only talk to a small bird" he smirks

I chuckle, _'I knew you would lead the mob'_ I think smugly, "do we have communications with them?"

"Spotty right now" Ziggy says, "I have a team working on that"

"And district four?" Coin says, this grabs the attention of both Finnick and me

"What happened?!" Finnick asks

"Communication is limited but they have shut down too, along with a lot of other districts, Five is on the verge of being taken by the residents, Six, Ten and Nine are practically there with our help" Boggs says, "Four has …presidential influence"

"What does that mean?" Finnick says

"Castiel is leading is he?" I look up and Finnick looks at me confused

"Er..yes Castiel Sinclair" Boggs smirks, "what have you been doing Crane?"

"What hasn't she been doing would be more exact question" Ziggy says, "last we heard from you was after the 74th reaping then we get the encrypted hardrive contents-"

"That have yet to be completely decrypted" Coin interrupts, "we require that information" she looks at me but I'm ignoring her, this has more importance.

"I haven't done anything just poured honey into certain ears" I smirk, "Peeta isn't the only one with a head on their shoulders"

"Crane I gave an order!" Coin snaps

I pause in my tale to look at her, "yes I heard you, but you never heard me when I said 'all tributes' what part of 'all' didn't register? You have compromised everything over one person"

"She's the Mokingjay" Plutarch says, "and we are also ordering you to help us reform her"

"Reform who?" Gale speaks up

"Katniss" I reply to him before Plutarch and Coin can do their propaganda speel, "they want me to mold her into some glorified Joan of Ark, they want me to rein her in"

Gale laughs at that remark and shakes his head.

"Well Ariana isn't all that housebroken" Haymitch says nasally since his nose has a plaster over it and his blackened eyes are telltale he was on the wrong end of someone's temper.

"And last I checked you know first hand what would happen if you mix us together" I look at him, I then look at Plutarch, "you got my answer on the hover plane, I ain't helping you put her in anyone's crosshair because trust me, that's what will happen"

Plutarch looks a bit crestfallena and he looks at Coin.

"Don't go looking to her Plutarch" I reply, "if you can't make me see sense since you were my recruiter imagine her luck being the one who threatened my crew if I didn't conform"

"What?" Maverick asks

"Yeah didn't want to alarm you guys" I get up and point at Coin, "before I left I was called before her-"

"Enough Crane" I hear and in the doorway is Charring, "damage done, stand down"

"You're late" Coin says


	49. Master and Student

**Author's Note: **Yay! Charring's back! For those who have forgotten he's the one that taught Ariana martial arts way back in Sparrow's Song…oh and this is a 2 POV chapter ;)

Thanks go to my reviewers: **JB,** **HL **and **EWD**

Chapter 49

Master and Student

_Gale POV_

My girl the diplomat. Her voice is even and calculating and when they brought up Four and Eight she couldn't help but have a glimmer of smugness in her eyes. Who is this girl that captivated me in Twelve. She seems to get along with everyone but this Plutarch fellow and President Coin.

I don't think she should have challenged Coin but then again I think she knows what she is doing.

It's not until this pockfaced man appears in the doorway that she noticibly calms down.

"Until I heard Crane was back I wasn't going to show as usual, I have better thing to do than sit and listen. I still have soldiers to train y'know" he takes a seat beside Boggs, they nod a greeting.

"Good you might be able to talk sense to Crane" Coin says

"Talk sense to her about what?" he looks at Ari still fuming, "she being deployed again?"

"I could only wish" Ari says angrily, "they disregarded my instruction, they pretty much will cripple this whole operation because as they put it 'They have Everdeen'"

"Who's Everdeen?" He asks

"Katniss Everdeen" I inform him

"And you are?" he looks at me calculatingly

"Gale Hawthorne" I reply

"Charring this was the whole plan, you were at the meeting!" Plutarch says pleadingly, "you agreed!"

"I said I would help _if_ I could Plutarch but judging from how she is and how you are I don't think I can help right now" he looks at Ariana, "why don't you go burn this energy off? I can page Malcom he hasn't had a good workout since you left"

"She isn't dismissed" Coin says

"Alma you can try to lead the horse to water but you damned well can't make it drink" Charring replies, "try later when tempers aren't so high"

"She still has to give Watts her access code to the rest of the files" she adds

"And I am sure Ziggy will get that for you in time" he says calmly, "for now let me take my student and run her ragged, I think it will be beneficial for both of you _not_ to be in the same room"

"Fine you can take her but the rest stay" she says

Charring give Ariana a 'let's go' look and Ariana gets up, I make to follow.

"You aren't dismissed Hawthorne" Coin says

I look to my girl and she gives me a small imperceptible shake of her head, 'stay here and listen to them' it means. I'm her ear in this place I notice.

"So since we don't yet have Crane" Coin looks at Haymitch, "you will have to do"

"You think she'll listen to me after almost clawing my eyes out?" Abernathy says

_Ari POV_

Charring! He talked somewhat sense to Coin though I don't think I will ever go back to a meeting, at least not until they admit they really messed this whole thing up.

"I take it you were the one who mucked up the 74th games? And the 75th?" he says looking at me. When I don't reply but give a small smirk, "any casualties?"

Damn him!

I try and think of other things, but no, it doesn't work. "my brother is dead" I reply and he nods, "my fault"

"no, I didn't say that but knowing the Capitol they wouldn't have allowed what happened without someone paying for it" Charring explains, "Hawthorne your new sparring partner?"

"You could say that" I reply and he nods again

"The shrew is tamed?" he smirks at me, "I doubt that"

"Who said I was a shrew?!" I look annoyed, then I smirk, "Malcom right?"

"Well you did shoot down his friend" Charring teases, we arrive in the gym and he points me to get changed, when I come back he tosses me a staff and I have at it on a dummy. I am grateful it's damn solid because if not the head would be miles away.

"So who are you picturing?" he says as I take a breather, "Malcom, Plutarch?"

I snarl and swing wide; he stops me with his staff.

"Crane out with it!" he says ordering me, I think he is the only one who can do this without me giving a snarky comment.

"Your precious President, I don't trust her" I say

He pushes my stave off the dummy, "I could tell that the second your were pointing at her and almost throwing everyone against her" he replies, "you're being reckless" he pauses, "putting the right words and ideas in the right people of the districts is easy, right now you are out of your league"

I scoff but he trips me up with his stave.

"Let me fill you in on the important part" he says and has me sit on the crash mat. He paces, "you noticed we have more security? And staff everywhere?" I nod, "spring came and it seemed to spark some people to flee, ever since the 74th it has escalated to the point Coin has opened the chance to become a soldier to anyone of age"

"Of age?" I raise a brow

"Fourteen years and older" he says, "and we've been training ever since then; those who don't enlist are put to work other parts of the complex. She has her own security detail now" he looks at me, "she told me what you did, are you completely insane?"

"She threatened my friends Charring!" I defend myself, "what would you have done?"

"She's doesn't trust you, and her barking orders that are falling on your deafened ears will just fuel her" he says tapping me on the head, "you're smart kid, but right now she has the cards, true you have Paylor on your side, and district four's Commander Sinclair but two district won't win you a victory"

"I don't want to win, I don't even approve of all this military movement" I say

"Right now it's needed" he says swinging his staff a bit, "you have to calm down. I know your friend Mellark is captured and Kingsly and Mason, I got the run down from Boggs. They won't kill them, killing them will create martyrs and the last thing they need are martyrs" he looks at me, "they already have Katniss to contend with, feel like coming out of hiding?"

I don't reply

"Didn't think so" he sighs, "if you don't want to help Plutarch fine but know they won't just abandon this because you refuse, they will find other ways"

"So they will endanger someone innocent for what? Rally the troops?" I get up, "do they not see it's a bad idea?"

"No they don't" he sighs, "as much as I respect Alma she is one minded, she would do good to listen to reason but reason has its own plan doesn't it?" he looks at me

"Look" I look at my staff as I twirl it, "if we just…wait it out, capture the district but not advance the capitol will eventually come apart" I stop and swing and he blocks, "we don't need violence to get our point across"

"So breaking Abernathy's nose?" he swings and I block

"He promised me something and failed, he's gutless and a coward" I growl, "they want to make Everdeen into Joan of Arc, Katniss has the charisma of a snail and the attitude of a rabid dog. Peeta would have been ten times better at it but what they do? 'Oh Crane will do it' I won't do it"

"Then don't. But don't be surprised if they still do it despite you stomping your feet in a tantrum" he reprimands, "and I don't want to hear you whining"

"You won't" I take another swing.


	50. Requests

**Author's Note: **I know I said I might have polls open, but decided against it, I would have if I knew more than my small circle of loyal followers were actually reading (by leaving reviews). Instead I will leave the question at the end of this series, mainly

Should "In My Father's Words" be published

How to submit ideas for "Missing pages"

Ect

So sorry to those hoping to vote on something :/

Thanks go to **JB** for reviewing last chapter

Chapter 50

Requests

Katniss comes round a few days later, she's skittish and stubborn. Finnick finds out where my place is and has been ordered to try and cajole me to aid. He has no intention of doing so because when I said I had a hand on the securing of Four he has been on my side ever since. But he does fill me in on what's been going on. Tracer has recovered enough and although she is still upset about Tracker being captured she and him understood the hazards. She, like I, just hopes Charring is right and they won't harm him, Peeta or Johanna.

"So when did you get the idea to do this coup Wire?" he asks as we stare at the ceiling.

"The summer just after the 74th games, since none of us were supposed to be in the games in the first place Finn" I reply, "Haymitch probably filled you in didn't he"

"He told me the gist" he says, "I hope Annie is okay"

"I'm sure she is Finn, Castiel would make sure of it" I tell him, "so what's the spiel this time from Pinocchio and Geppetto" I ask referring to Plutarch and Coin

"The same thing, but there is something new too" he says, "Katniss is ordering to be allowed to visit district Twelve"

"And what?" I ask

"Well you are one of the better trained soldiers" he says, "they want you to be her guard"

I sigh visibly, "what part of 'not helping' is in a foreign language Finn?" I close my eyes, "and why would I agree to something like that?"

"They said if not they might have to revisit your agreement" he says

Unfortunately Charring is right about something right now. I can't openly threaten Coin because her armed guards would have me Swiss cheesed before I would be able to pin her. And with that my whole team would have a target including Mav and now Gale.

"When do they plan this field trip to soot town?" I ask

"Tomorrow if you agree" he says

'Fantastic' I think sarcastically.

We change subject very quickly since Mav told me to talk to Finnick.

"Hey Finn?" I crane my neck a bit.

"Yeah?" he does likewise

"How did you know Annie was your girlfriend?" I ask

This give him pause, "messed up feelings?" he tilts his head to me and smirks, "I do not envy you right now, thank the game makers for not having a psychologist" he sighs and flips over, "you won't know it as love kid, but you will feel completely at ease with them, you won't feel on the offence or defense you will fall in line with each other, Annie is the storm and I'm her calm. That's how it was, I would look at her and know she saw me and not the victor Finnick O'dair and I didn't see her as victor Annie Cresta. Don't worry though, it will happen" he kisses my forehead, "for now focus on what we have to do, at least do this favor for them and maybe they will leave you alone for a while"

I sigh, "fine"

"Good girl" he ruffles my hair and heads off.

* * *

The air still feels heavy with smoke and since Makenzie doesn't trust me to not get sick again I have agreed to wear a mask. Not so for Katniss who refuses anything on her face. Maybe because she wasn't in the first firestorm her lungs weren't damaged or anything. Mine are fine now but I let my doctor dictate because she feels better if I do.

Katniss is visibly stressed; she walks thru what is left of the seam. I notice some skulls have bullet holes, I don't think she does but she only sees the devastation and I realize she really shouldn't be here.

Plus Gale should be here but he's up in the hover plane that is a second from snatching us up when we are done.

"How is she holding up?" he asks

"Deer in headlights" I mutter into my communicator

There is a pause, then he says, "how are you babe?"

"Wish I wasn't here" I mutter, "wish you were here, wish a lot of things"

Another pause, "I know, sorry Ari, we'll be back in Thirteen soon. How does it look we barely see much detail."

"Looks like the fire has incinerated everything, no real corpses, the mask is helping a bit with the smell but from what I can get it's not pleasant" I reply

"Well you can thank your doctor for it later" I hear him say

We head out of the seam, that's when the bodies start to have a bit more to them, still charred but there is tissue. I gag in my mask and Katniss runs between the remains of two buildings to throw up. When she resurfaces I look at her and she wipes her mouth on her sleeve. We follow our old race route. I really wish we didn't. Everything is grey, everything is dead. We get to where I last held Ryen. He's still here decomposing and I feel like running away.

"I have to get outta here" I start to hyperventilate. I feel tears spring and I am fighting not to run and throw up like Katniss has. I feel very overcome.

"Ariana!" I hear Gale panicked because I sink to a knee, "are you okay?!"

I take deep breaths then raise my shaky communicator, "Ryen is still here" I say, "I…I can't Gale, I can't!"

"Yes you can" he says firmly, "you can, he'd want you too, make sure Katniss is done, I promise when we get back we will talk okay"

We don't get to. Katniss retrieves a feral cat and some of her property from the pristine victor's home she owned. Then we retrieve some items from Abernathy's and Peeta's. Thankfully at least from my perspective we do not go to the market quarter. I think if I saw the bakery so soon I would completely loose it and end up with a bracelet that matches Everdeen's.

I still remember our conversation on the way here. She had wanted to know everything, and not from Gale. No she wanted me to tell her, I don't know why. Abernathy looked at me as well. I explained that when the power went out Buck and I had checked the fence then all the pieces fell into place. Gale and I headed for the Seam just as the first bombs went off. We got as many people out as we could, women, children and men we didn't care. We just knew if we didn't we'd have no one from Twelve left. I had gone back in when Ryen and Buck didn't show.

Apparently about three minutes later market citizens were showing up. Buck had warned everyone and some believed him some didn't from hearsay. Ryen had gone for the mayor but I found him shot and dying. When he passed I raced to the bakery only to find it obliterated.

Abernathy covers his face. Our innocent friend, the one he left for capitol fodder has lost his whole family whereas the stubborn girl has her family and Gale and so many people following her. She has everything! Instead of feeling upset I start to feel my blood boil. I had shut up not long after, Gale gave me a forgiving look as he held Katniss as she had started crying. Probably due to the fact that I had said everything very calloused. I didn't even acknowledge Abernathy of Everdeen after that.

They don't deserve it, not from me, not when they escaped, of all the people the innocent and brave got captured and the cowards and weak get pampered.

It feels so like Capitol reasoning it carries the stench of Plutarch.

We get back and Gale's comunicuff goes off at the same time as mine. I am to go see Ziggy and he is to report to his duties as a commander. We don't even have time to kiss bye to each other because there are people bustling us away.

I miss old Thirteen. I miss Twelve. I miss Peet. I miss Gale.

* * *

Ziggy has a smile plastering her face, "Finally!" she tosses off her headphones, "we have communication with Eight but Paylor is still being a hard patron" Boggs is there and he's pacing.

"What's with Boggs?" I ask

"Paylor told him he could be President she still wouldn't trust him until you said he was trustworthy" Ziggy smirks

I put on a headset.

"The songbird is here Vivian" I say with a smirk

"What the hell have you been up to?! As soon as I got a position of leadership I wanted to let ya know kid" I can feel her smile, though she sounds weary

"Rough over there?" I ask

"You have no idea, who is this Boggs? And Watts?" she asks, "honest I don't trust their voices, and I'm following my instincts"

"They are alright Viv, I don't think your soldiers will follow anyone but you and if you tell them to only follow your order they will" I smirk, "we're all working together, have you been in contact with other districts?"

"Like I have time!" she laughs, "no nothing on my end" I hear gunfire

"Viv!" I cry out

"S'ok I'm still here but I gotta go kid!" she sounds rushed, "look tell that Boggs guy I'm willing to help out but I need a hand too! Out!" and the line goes dead

"Well you have Paylor now" I toss my headset off, I can feel my pulse quicken, "don't let me down Boggs, please Vivian is a good person you won't find a truer person out there"

"Apart from present company of course" Boggs smirks nods and leaves

"Gone to report to Coin I am sure" Ziggy sighs, she sees I'm worried I'm biting my nails, "Beetee has been helping me out, he's a great colleague" she says

"Yeah" I say non committable, "everyone has a partner in crime but me right now"

"Well at the least Coin might let up on you giving me the access codes, by the way no pressure you learned damned fast how to encrypt even Beetee is impressed" she smiles looking at me with her magnifying glasses on, making her eyes even more large, "still refusing to help Plutarch?"

"What do you think?" I snap she raises her hands defensively

"Easy kiddo, not your target" she smirks, "you're wound tighter than a compression coil, what's gotten you this angry so quickly"

"Three names, Heavensbee, Everdeen and Abernathy" I raise fingers in succession

"Ah 'nuff said" she nods, "come on let's get lunch I'm starved"


	51. Baby Steps

**Author's Note: **Not in a big chatty mood, just gonna thank **HL, EWD** and **JB** for the reviews…

Chapter 51

Baby Steps

Katniss still has some recovering to do. She still refuses to follow the regime. Still stubborn as a mule. Still infuriating Heavensbee.

This is the only thing that makes my inner rogue smirk happily. Gale keeps an eye on her. I am glad he keeps me informed, other than him I don't think I'd know what was going on.

I don't go to meetings; I kind of avoid them like the plague. I visit Gale's apartment just before reflection and he fills me in.

It's more of the same, since I am AWOL and they need my codes to crack that monster of a hard drive they can't do much. Vivian is gaining power in her district, district Seven and Eleven are rising their own rebellions and the soldiers that were dispatched from here are helping.

Training of the new recruits of Twelve has gone to him. Gale is a commander; the first meeting I didn't attend they gave him a comunicuff.

This past meeting Katniss shows up, Gale looks like he is going to step on eggshells around me, I don't know why but he continues.

She showed up at the meeting and said she'd help if they did some things for her.

This is the meeting right after Peeta was shown on television. It was one of the few I had gone to. And it wasn't Plutarch or Coin screaming my attendance, no Ziggy said I should show up.

He looked okay. Healthy at least, though his body language said otherwise. He was stressed. It was a play that was obvious; coming from someone used to putting on a show for others you recognize a ploy when you see it. After which Katniss tried to run for it. It didn't go over well.

* * *

"You are not dismissed!" Coin snaps at her but she dodges the guard and makes it out.

Gale means to go but I stop him I give a small shake of my head.

"Well this is new" Coin says, "restraint from Crane?" she teases

"Common sense" I retort, "you had her watch something that either upset her or she is overwhelmed to the point she doesn't want to cry in front of everyone" I look at her, "leave her be" I nod to Gale to go

"He isn't dismissed either!" she cries angrily, "you have no right!"

"You have me at the meeting since I'm special ops and both Gale and I have communicators I can fill him in later. Katniss trusts him, let him talk to her" I nod again and Gale nods and heads off. He gives a dirty look to the guard and the guard snaps and punches him in the face. He ducks the next blow because I block and have the guard pinned.

I had words with Coin after expressing if this is how things will be, with physical violence the chances of getting the codes will be even harder.

* * *

Nothing compares to what Katniss has cooked up. A small part of me was telling me to not allow Gale to stick close to her.

Hunting outside, clemency for Peeta and the other captured victors, keeping that feral cat for Primrose, she wants to have first shot at Snow (I mutter 'get in line' and Gale says Coin said something along the same line and I feel sick from that)…he leaves the awkward part until last.

She wants constant access to him. Coin had said as to what Gale would be, her cousin like the Capitol had him to be, or a replacement lover.

"They want to keep up the pretence that we are related" he quickly finishes, but he looks shocked when I smirk. "you're not worried"

"No, she's getting desperate isn't she?" I smirk

"Katniss?" Gale looks confused, "I told her to think of the list, I'm sorry I didn't know she'd be like this"

I shake my head, "Coin brought up the 'lover' angle she saw how you and I were close, how we were listening to each other. She wants me to storm her office in righteous indignation that she would take you away" I look at Gale, "I won't loose you will I?"

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me; I rest my hands on his chest.

"Not if I can help it, just know whatever you hear about her and I" he says that calmly

"I know don't worry" I pause in my thought I really do feel comfortable with Gale Finnick must miss Annie so much. Like how I felt the first time I couldn't sit with Gale for a meal.

"Does Annie come up in the meetings much?" I ask

Gale looks down at me, "not unless Finnick does, and Coin usually steamrolls over it, he's worried we all can tell"

Gale is thinking I can tell, "Gale what are you thinking?"

"We should talk to Haymitch, since he was a mentor he might have seen her" he says to me, immediately registering I don't like his idea, "it's either him or Plutarch"

I groan, "I don wanna" I whine mimicking Posy as I pout my lips, "Gale he pretty much sentenced Peeta, Tracker and Johanna to god knows what"

"I know but the sooner we get Finnick to come out of his stupor the better isn't it?" he nudges me, "I'll hold you off if you need it, though I missed you breaking his glass jaw"

"Just keep some furniture between us" I tell him, "and don't take a lot of what I say too seriously okay?"

"Gotcha" he winks at me and we head off

* * *

"Oh for the love of hell!" Haymitch grumbles, "can't yeh just leave me alone to my misery!"

"Where's Annie" I spurt

"Who's Annie?" Haymitch says, he's been forced back into sobriety and he hates it, he can't numb himself so he finds ways to aggravate everyone else.

"You know bloody well who she is!" I snarl and Gale touches my arm and gives a small shake of the head.

"Annie Cresta, Finnick is distant and Ari thinks it's due to not knowing what's going on with her" he adds

Haymitch chuckles, "oh does she now?" he looks at me, he still has the scratch marks from Katniss and his nose is crooked from when I punched him, "and despite landing me with your role you think I'll help you?" he snorts, "spare me"

That arrogant, pompous sobering drunk!

"I have no motivation to help a coward, a spineless capitol ass, a tyrant and a brat that doesn't know how to deal with discipline" I reply, "show me a reason to help you and I will"

Haymitch glares at me, I stare coolly back, but he doesn't retort.

"See, you can tell Katniss you had no choice, you will probably tell Peeta that if we get them back but you can't tell me Haymitch can you?" I add

"Ari enough" Gale says softly placing a hand on my shoulder, "can't you see he's hurting?"

I shrug off his hand, "Gale he knows better, he knows the real powerhouse to rally people is in the capitol, and yet he does nothing"

He holds up a hand to calm me, "okay, I know, but it doesn't help that situation" he looks at me with a gentle gaze, "we have to take this in baby steps, okay, help Finnick, then maybe if you feel they have redeemed themselves a bit we might be able to help Katniss and Peeta"

"Oh well Gale you already have to help with Katniss" Haymitch says, "Plutarch is setting up propos angle as we speak, when he says go we will need you on the team"

Gale and I exchange glances; we barely see each other now! Them pulling him into Katniss' circle will just make it even harder.

I know we have to do this, I know that for a fact.

Doesn't mean I have to like it.

Gale doesn't seem to like it either maybe not to my degree but I understand. He knew Katniss his whole life, if it's not amorous its definitely familial.

"If he isn't gonna help I am gonna do this solo, like I've done before" I stare at Haymitch who clams up, "fine"

Gale follows behind me, "nice performance but you know he's gonna cry to Coin now?" he finally gets in pace with me, "getting angry isn't gonna help either you know"

I sigh, "I know, and I know it's really Coin trying to piss me off Gale but I'm not cold, it still stings"

"You're not the only one y'know" he says, I looks at him quizzically, "when they said Katniss needed training she said she didn't want anyone training her, but I brought up you and she had to pause before answering even you, if anything you made an impression" he sighs, "but you have to admit if you were at the helm of this whole propos thing it would run smoothly"

"She did on me" I nod a bit, "but I can't do it Gale, I can't do something to risk the life of her, despite how I feel about her I know how much she means to Peet and doing these video feeds will paint a giant target on her face"

"So it's not that you hate her" Gale looks at me

"I never said I hated her, I don't understand her, she doesn't trust anyone…maybe you and her family but she questions everything. If she's smart she'll use that stubbornness to her advantage" I reply

"So what's your next move?" he asks just as our comunicuffs go off, he frowns

"while you are at another meeting I am gonna hit Ziggy's lab, see if communication with four is up" I reply, I stand on tip toe a bit to kiss him, "be good in school Gale" I add and head off.


	52. No Comunicado

**Author's Note: **Ultra short chapter folks! Sorry, I couldn't tag it to either the previous or the next chapter because it kinda leads up to the latter, so today will be a double update

Thanks go to my reviewers: **HL, EWD** and **JB**

Chapter 52

No Comunicado

Guards line a lot of the hallways and when I reach Ziggy's lab I am welcomed not by my buggy eyed friend but with guards.

"Sorry Crane, Coin's orders, you are not allowed in without expressed permission from her or Plutarch" one says, he's new

My communicator goes off and I look at it

'meeting cnfrnc rm 4-457'

I restrain myself, because she is starting to really ride my rear.

I finally go to a meeting after many missed.

"Ah soldier Crane glad you would grace us with your presence" Coin smiles deviously, "liking the rules we have?"

I don't respond. Gale looks at me and I shake my head.

"Well speak up Crane" Coin says

"I know what you are trying to do, the tighter you grasp the more you will loose" I look at her, "barking at me, and restricting access so I can't do what is needed"

"What is needed are those access codes" she interrupts, "you give those to me and I will let you do any heroic thing you want"

I scoff, "see if I was that desperate I would gladly do that, but y'see it's not for me I was doing what I was doing, Finnick is despondent according to hearsay, I wanted to get in contact with Four, see what I could find out"

Beetee clears his throat, he was welcomed to the meetings with open arms, "last we checked any and all other victors were taken, including Cresta" he looks at Finnick, "we didn't want to tell you Finnick…sorry"

Finnick groans and covers his face.

I glare at Beetee until he looks away. Where are my people? Where are Ziggy and Maverick? My support isn't here; I even notice Makenzie was replaced with Mrs. Everdeen. My only ally is Gale!

Coin seems to read me like a book, "yes after a few meetings we realized we weren't getting anywhere with some people on the panel"

I shake my head get up and make to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you!" she barks

I recognize one of the soldiers, he recognizes me as well, he has a small knife in his belt. I go over and pretend to whisper something, as I slip the knife out. I turn just as Coin is reaching for a file.

It gets the knife in it. Everyone looks at me.

"Just wanted to see if I still had it" I smirk, "am I dismissed yet?"

Coin glares.

* * *

A few hours later I get a new message.

'cnfrnc-rm 4-421' it's done differently, so it not anything but a one on one with someone.

That someone is Coin.

**A/N 2**: stay tuned for the second chapter in this two part update: The Penny Drops


	53. The Penny Drops

**Author's Note: **As promised the second part of this double update :D

This is how I distinguish natural confidence and insecurity...

Chapter 53

The Penny Drops

I don't ignore it because I know that room, I know if I ignore her she'll send a guard to get me.

Plus I think I made a negative impression when I threw that knife at her folder. Even if I was angry and hating her it was a big risk. Something I shouldn't have even tried according to Charring.

Her office is lest lustrous than two years ago. Carpets are gone, book cases have been taken out, only a map is on a wall.

"Have a seat" she motions but I refuse, "fine" she stands, "I won't apologize Crane, I'm in the business of this rebellion, and every decision is important. Saving all the tributes went out the window as soon as Everdeen was reaped. We need her"

"You are risking her life" I say flatly, "but you don't seem to care"

"If it gets me to my goal...the Capitol killed hundreds of children. I kill one and you'd have me crucified"

"Because a loss of life however many is not how you win!" I snap, my foot taps impatiently, "are we gonna have at it?"

"We need those codes"

"Not gonna happen"

"We need your help with Everdeen"

"I know it and you know it but again not happening, you sold out braver more influential people for a puppet, you want to win a war with force. Not with brains"

"I order-"

I laugh, "you order? President Coin. I know you will try and threaten my friends, what is left of my family, I even know you will bring up Gale"

"How-"

"Because you did it two years ago only with Maverick" I reply, "what I want I can't have, you said so just now, vindicating yourself on leaving Peeta Mellark, Tracker Kingsly and Johanna Mason to the capitol, and now Annie Cresta and so many others, innocents. So tell me why I should help you?"

"It's the right thing to do!" she glares at me, "all your loved ones lives rest on your actions"

"And the threat returns" I sigh, "time is not right yet anyway" I take a seat casually, even if my instinct is screaming to run, I'm taking big risks to act pompous but to be honest I have little respect for a woman who would jeopardize anyone.

"And what time is that?" Coin goes to her desk, her chair sits higher than mine but it's her insecurity. She needs to be in control, I _know_ I am in control of this so I don't object.

"Wars are won with strategy, you have eleven districts that need to be secured" I look at my nails, "until that happens the whole 'code' issue is null and void"

"It is-"

"It _is_ _**null**_!" I snap at her, "I have enough blood on my hands, I pray I won't have anymore, threaten me, threaten _**my**_ safety Mrs. President but do not use my friends and family as fodder because they are innocent" I stand, "I am done here"

"I'm not" she rebuttals and a guard comes to the doorway blocking me.

"You really want to push me?" I look at the guard but direct my question to Coin who am sure is looking smug.

It takes one motion, one hand on my shoulder and I have snapped his wrist, popped his knee and dislocate his other arm. The guard is on the floor disarmed and I have his gun. I hear an alarm go off but I don't bother trying anything but walking away.

I leave my comunicuff and his hand gun at the doorway.

* * *

It's reflection time. And Gale comes to my room, he looks worried.

"Guess I really stepped in it this time" I smirk but he tosses my comunicuff to me, I catch it looking confused.

"Why you pick fights with people you are outgunned on I will never know" he sighs and sits beside me. "When Maverick Letorch heard he was really concerned, I overheard him and Beetee talking"

"I should talk to him" I say concerned, "he's part of my crew as you are"

"Good idea" Gale nods, "can you promise if you show up to the next meeting you won't try and kill Coin? Even scaring her is a bad idea Ariana"

"I'll try okay?" I reply, his response is giving me a long drawn out kiss.

* * *

I knock on Maverick's door and Ken answers.

Right I forgot.

"Hello hell-raiser" Ken smirks, "you're not armed are you?"

"Only my tongue" I reply and he has a coy grin, "not like that!"

"Can't blame a guy for thinking it" he teases me, "he's having a shower I was just going for a turn in the firing range have to keep up my skills. Join me?"

I shake my head, "some other time"

He shrugs and kisses my cheek before leaving for late night training.

"Who's that Ken?" I hear

"He's gone to shoot a mannequin" I holler, "just me"

Mav comes out in boxers with a towel across his shoulders, "hey kiddo" he rolls over silently, "can you stop giving the pacemaker reason to work overtime?"

"She asked for it, she took you and Ziggy and Makenzie away!" I'm upset and he shushes me, "it's not fair she's a bully Mav!"

"You know it and I know it but she's leagues better than Snow" he tries to salvage Coin

"The devil is the devil no matter how you dress them up" I say sadly, "I'm not going to meetings if you aren't"

"Only two people can make that decision happen" he sighs, "one is Coin"

"Don't say the other, won't happen" I glare at him

"Have to say it kiddo, Plutarch is the only other person that can allow access right now, Charring won't go to meetings and Coin allows him because she knows if it came to a vote he's gonna more than likely be the rogue vote. Plutarch will side with her almost always" Maverick talks sense but…

"I can't stand him!" I snap and stand and finally end up pacing, Mav sits patiently, "he's so pompous I just want to hit him!"

Maverick is laughing, he's laughing!

"What's so funny?" I growl

"Plutarch was surprised you didn't hit him on the airship, he told Ziggy and I in confidence, he's actually glad you hit Abernathy."

I sink onto the bed again, "do I really have to?" I whine

"Look the best way to get this going the way you want it is to show interest. To do that you have to play the game kid, like the arena" he looks at me bending his head, "play it by your rules though, go along and go to where they tell you to go but once you're there you can do what you do best"

"And what's that?" I look at him tilting my head

"Be you of course" he smiles, "they may call Everdeen the Mokingjay, but you Ariana? You are the Phoenix of this whole game. Born in fire and reborn, she's the puppet; let them play with their marionette you just make sure she comes back for Peet"

"So maybe don't work with them directly, just on their periphery" I clarify and he nods, he then looks worried

"Just remember to come back alive too okay?" he grasps my hand, "no more stupid risks, not unless it's absolutely necessary. Deal?"

I nod.


	54. The Pleas of a Bee

**Author's Note: **Gotta love Maverick's level-headed responces right…(personally my favorite part was the short chat between Ari and Ken but I'm just the author…its You! YOU my wonderful readers that have last words on what's enjoyable right?)

Thanks go to **EWD **and **JB **who were latest to review

Chapter 54

The Pleas of a Bee

Its nearly midnight, I don't sleep so I head for Heavensbee's office which is a hairs breath from Ziggy's I see light coming from her shop but I don't bother. Sometimes night Ziggy is a little creepy. Not in a horrifying way but I get goose bumps with the glow of the lights and her googlely eyes, makes for a chilling atmosphere despite her having gentle if eclectic mannerisms.

Of course he isn't in his office and I don't want to go searching so I leave a note.

_'We need to talk._

_Msg me_

_-A-'_

I head to bed, and try to sleep.

Coin invades even my dreams, as some twisted Geppetto dangling my friends on strings and cutting them one by one. So they crumple dead at my feet. She laughing like Henry from my games. It wakes me in a cold sweat. It's almost 5 am, so says my comunicuff.

I can't sleep so I have a hot shower until my skin is bright pink. Even then I am restless.

I walk the hallways, I hate Thirteen now. Every few yards there are guards. I have to show my comunicuff as identification, showing them 'yes I am part of that group who has certain privileges'. I have to think.

I will surely have a meeting with Pluatrch soon today I should know what to ask for, and more importantly how to do so with the little amount of scaring him. He was following orders is all. I can rationalize it; it would make me feel better to know he was arguing with Coin.

I end up in the mess hall and settle on an apple. I forgo the cereal and juice. I can't think of food when Peeta is captured. It will worry Makenzie, but at the moment even my mentor in medicine is taking a back seat.

I have to talk to her, know why she wasn't at the meeting. I am sure it's a good reason. It gives me drive to go to the hospital ward.

It's the only place security is light. I mean the only people down here are doctors and orderlies, and the sick or injured. No reason to guard them.

Sure enough the night owl that is my mentor is sitting in her office. I knock on the frame and she looks up removing her reading glasses. "Nightmare?" she asks

"Don't even have to open my mouth" I smirk, "you weren't at the meeting" I add

"Coin and I don't agree over half the time, and it's on frivolous details, like cost. I've decided to leave it in Mrs. Everdeen's hands, since she has explained to me that in the seam she has had to really cut down on the expensive means to heal and deals more natural remedies; I think she'll be able to bring good arguments. Maybe if we can't use manufactured medicine her and her wonder-kid can find …alternatives" she smirks, "sorry I should have contacted you"

"S'ok, so I can't argue you back in" I sigh

"'Fraid not" she passes me my old labcoat and we walk the hallway, "we've been getting a lot of new faces in the staff, more specialized people"

"That so?"

She smiles gently and nods, "I'm more management than actually doctoring now, I do help when they have problems but we have a solid staff now"

We grab some tea from a canister the cooks send down and we walk in silence for a while.

"I heard thru Mrs. Everdeen though" Makenzie says, "a knife Ariana…really?"

"It was that or a bullet what would you want?" I ask, "and I didn't hurt anyone just scared Coin so I could leave"

"Fair 'nuff" she smirks as she sips again, I like Makenzie, she's like me, only more controlled.

We are heading back to her office at around eight am when my cuff goes off.

'meet after breakfast. My office….-PH-'

"Guess he's not too scared to page you" Makenzie smiles, "go on , I'm just gonna leave a note for the day staff and head off"

* * *

I'm waiting for Plutarch at his office. He seemed harried and worried and his hair is a mess. I laugh inside, he's stressed because since I have spat venom at Coin at the first meeting we haven't spoken. He sees me, stalls, then tries and fails to put on a brave face.

"Crane" he nods

"Heavensbee" I nod in return as he opens the door for me.

He settles at his desk, "so…you changed your mind? You'll help?"

I lean on a book case, "well yes and no" I look at him, he looks confused, "I will….protect her if she goes out, maybe guide her in etiquette out in district or if ever capitol. I won't tell her what to do in direction but I will keep her from getting killed"

"She won't get killed" Plutarch says, "one of Cinna's last projects before he was killed was body armor"

"Unless it covers her whole face as well as her body it won't protect her fully" I point out, "this is as far as I go with helping" I look at him evenly after looking at my nails, playing aloof doesn't suit me, I am a helper by nature otherwise Mav would have been dead in the arena long ago, "and it comes with requirements"

"You're hardly going to be helping" he sounds put out, "but let's hear them anyway"

"Tracer, Ziggy and Mav attend meetings" I reply calmly, "they are my staff, I get to use the communication lab, and I can take who I want there"

"By who…" he looks calm, I guess my demands are reasonable

"Mav for one, Gale is another"

He nods and frowns, "ah yes, Hawthorne" he clears his throat, "I had gotten a message from Coin late last night, Gale is out of your demands, Abernathy says since he knows Everdeen longer than any of us excluding her mother and sister he has to work with her, keep her in check so to speak"

Predictable Coin, "so wherever Everdeen goes Gale follows? Well I don't have a problem with her being in the lab, just will run it by Zigg" I say

Plutarch looks confused, "Coin thought you wouldn't want Everdeen in your circle"

"Coin doesn't know me that well" I reply "one final thing" I say since they want to play dirty, "did you at least argue not rescuing the others?"

He sighs and rubs his face, "I had started to, I knew like you said that for some reason Peeta was important, I wanted to but then Coin offered me this position, a position I knew I could do well with and"

"And you fell for it" I finish for him, "my demands are met you will have me on her 'team' I will know you have when Maverick and Ziggy show up at the next meeting" I stands straight

"That's not fair! I have to persuade Coin and she hates you right now" he looks scared for refusing

"Those are my demands" I say and leave

* * *

"My mymymy!" says the director looking at me in a square made by her fingers and thumbs, "Plutarch where do you find these people I mean just do something with her hair and she is camera ready"

"Heavensbee get this person away from me" I glare at her

"And maybe her manners" the lady says

"Just introducing our newest member" he says proudly, well he should be, he managed in very few hours to get me access to the communication lab, and Maverick and I have seats beside Ziggy and Beetee. Tracer refused, she prefers her job at training alongside Charring and wants to keep with her recruits, I can respect that. The meeting wasn't short, getting me up to speed with how the demands will be met if Katniss performs her role, that propos are going to be shot sporadically.

When we were dismissed Gale made to come over but Abernathy cuts him off and tells him to check on Everdeen, she's supposed to get her prep team with Plutarch after the meeting. We exchanged glares Haymitch and I. Maverick gets my attention when he said Beetee wants to let him test out some new chairs he could use instead of the clunky one from the hospital wing. I nod and he heads off with Ziggy and Beetee.

I am alone in the conference room.

Well almost.

"Hey sweetheart" Haymitch comes up, "look-"

"Do you hate me or was it me being bossy that made you choose to take Gale away" I said without looking up from my boots

"I don't hate you, much" he said, "Katniss needs him now, more than you"

I scoffed, "that girl is fragile, and they want her to be the mokingjay" I said angrily, "can they not see she is damaged?"

"You want the job?" he asked

I don't respond

"You're right though, I should have explained or if anything forced the issue, Coin regrets taking Katniss now" he nudged me, "so maybe there is hope, to well y'know get him back"

* * *

So that's why I am in soldier garb with sunglasses to cut the glare of the spotlights watching as the director a lady called Cressida and her assistant Massala are checking the light and setting the smoke machine to give what they call 'ambiance'.

Plutarch looks at me expectantly, "this should be great for our side" he seems excited, I had heard what had happened, finding her prep team ill treated had almost lost him his star, but she didn't quit.

I don't respond I look at my nails.

For obvious reasons, that Haymitch shows from the spectator's viewing room. He's laughing and saying it was a pathetic attempt at drumming up a rebellion.

He has a point, Katniss is no actor. Peeta could do that, no question.

"Who's brilliant idea was this?" I look at Plutarch who looks crestfallen, "not you surely Heavensbee"

"My assistant" he says


	55. The Problem With Actors

**Author's Note: **Hail hail the gang's (almost) all here! What an outpouring what enthusiasm..I'm chuffed really people I hope you guys keep it up. Thanks go to ya'll: **JB. Arrow **(literally made me blush a bit)**, KL10X **(a returning veteran), **HL **and newest reviewer** DayAnnKnight  
**

Chapter 55

The Problem With Actors

Fulvia Cardew is middle aged if I guess right, she looks eager and happy to be even close to Plutarch but when she sees me she looks shocked.

"You got her? You didn't tell me!" she says as she comes over and looks me over, "if only we could get you in front of the camera, you could do rings around Katniss, but she is what we have"

"Pluatrch?" I look at Heavensbee, "this is your script writer?"

She looks proud, "it worked!"

"It failed" I reply and she looks as crestfallen as Plutarch, they made it look so fake, do they not see that they are too Capitol for this?

That night Gale shows up at my room. He looks frustrated. We sit down and he looks at me.

"Do you miss your prep team?" he asks, "I mean Capitol people in general are shallow aren't they?"

"What happened?" I don't answer the question because personally sometimes when I am lonely I do miss them, Darwin especially, but I refocus on Gale. He explains what happened when they had found her prep team how he told her she was being risky and all that. She sided with them.

I nod, "personally mine had endearing qualities but I only knew them for one game Gale, and my tour, Katniss might have a completely different perspective. I miss Darwin most but not because he was Capitol, he was my counselor, the one that listened without judgment or question" I look at him, "Capitol people are sheltered Gale, to the point they are naïve of their actions"

"But to defend them" he looks disgusted

"You think its unreasonable but you don't know them like Katniss does" I explain, "I guess they can be considered pets, and like any pet even that mangy thing Primrose cuddles with, we want to protect them"

"So I was wrong?" he looks annoyed probably at himself

"No, you weren't wrong you just have a different view of them Gale" I take his hand, "I don't blame you, I mean with the amount of Capitol you have actually met you would hate them" I tease, "if you ever met Darwin you might think better of them"

He smirks, "maybe, sorry I got hot under the collar"

"S'ok, as long as you come and talk to me when something is bothering you" I kiss his cheek, "that's what a girlfriend does right?"

Our communicators go off, it's a meeting but again it's not a Coin version or Plutarch.

'propos meet viewing conference room 4-465 now' it reads

"Who?" Gale shows his to me

"Who can be that rude and still get his way?" I smirk

"Haymitch" we groan together

* * *

We enter the boardroom to the entire board plus some people from Twelve and a guy from Ten. My team is there and they look as confused as Gale and I do. Finally Katniss shows up and she gives me such a glare that Gale is sitting to my left and Maverick to my right. If we have words then we do if not well…

They show that horrible video, Katniss looks like someone who is forced to do something she hates.

"Suggestions?" Haymitch looks at us

"Is frying that disk an option?" I say and Finnick chuckles, Gale elbows me, "it's horrible"

"Why?" Haymitch asks

"It's hollow, planned, scripted" I look at him, what is he getting at?

"It should have worked" Plutarch says

"Obviously it didn't though Ariana is a hard person to impress, she moved people in her games. Just like Katniss did" Haymitch explains

"And then some" I add, Katniss looks at me, "well you did, you and Peeta, some of the things according to the newbie at St. Augustine threw a lot of Capitol residents into hysterical sadness"

"Really?" Gale doesn't look convinced

"Oh god yes" Fulvia says

"Like what?" Haymitch says

"Well the one I remember because I had never seen the hospital so busy was the holding hands in the parade" I say, "that and you calling out when the rule was changed"

"Yeah but that-" Katniss says but stops dead as I raise a brow

"Her singing got me" says the man from Ten: Dalton.

"Drugging Peeta" one of her stylists cries

"Yeah but I wasn't on a script!" Katniss says defending herself finally

"Exactly!" Haymitch says, "you _weren't_" he emphasizes, "you can't drum up support with fake emotion it has to be real to create real sympathy"

"What do you suggest?" Coin asked bored already where I am wired even with the late hour.

Haymitch says the thing I hate, "send her in."


	56. Reunion

**Author's Note: **Return of Paylor, if only briefly. I know a bunch of you want Ari to go all "kill bill" on these people but she's non-violent by nature, she just likes to act tough…most of the time :P

Thanks go to my reviewers! **JB, EWD** and **DAK**

Chapter 56

Reunion

It takes another couple days but we are ordered to take her to Eight. It's the calmest at the moment and we are going midday.

Boggs gives me a gun and I holster it. Gale and Katniss have gone to get weapons from Beetee.

"Ready for this?" Boggs asks as he and Ken are getting armor on.

"Well at least I'll get to see Vivian again" I explain, "other than that no"

Plutarch was concerned that he would loose us both and had talked with Coin on leaving me behind as a failsafe if the unthinkable happened. She refused stating I was one of the better soldiers they had.

Something tells me she's lying thru her teeth about that. I don't argue, I don't like it but I don't argue.

Ken and I head for the hangar, Maverick is waiting for us. He isn't going sadly, not in the way that I want him in danger but we'd always had each other's backs.

"You be careful" he looks at me, "no stupid stunts"

"Try not to" I say and hug him.

"Ken make sure she doesn't" Mav looks at my friend

"I'll try but I'm on Katniss' detail so we will have to see" he nods to me and boards. Katniss comes with Boggs. Gale boarded as I said bye to Mav, so we head off.

Plutarch goes on about his plan if the rebellion wins. About a republic, not a monarchy. I tune him out.

I rub where the poison capsule rests in a small pocket on my cuff. I really wish I had argued against having a nightlock capsule but Boggs insisted before getting Katniss. In any case…if I get captured death won't be my goal.

"Hey" Gale says, he stands beside me as we watch the world fly by under the aircraft, "what you thinkin'?"

"Hoping that Vivian is okay, wishing I didn't have this nightlock tablet in my shirtsleeve and thinking how pompous Plutarch is in thinking Coin will let this republic thing happen if we win" I reply

"Anything else?" he says

"You're always in my thoughts Gale, but they don't want to hear that from my mouth" I tell him

"Plutarch why can't we use these two in the propos?" Fulvia whines seeing Gale and I turn, him to return to his seat and me to mine, "I mean they don't even need make-up, and her hair in that perky ponytail, I mean they could start a riot on their own!"

Plutarch clears his throat at his assistant's insisting, "Katniss is our mokingjay Fulvia, Ariana is-"

"A guard" I finish his sentence, "nothing more or less"

Fulvia sulks after that.

We land and a jeep comes to pick us up, I remember last year coming in on my motorcycle. Now the place is in ruins, some of the factories look on the verge of crumbling, some look like they are being reinforced.

"Ms Sparrow?" a soldier in dark royal blue says.

Everyone clears their throats and looks at me, I step forward.

"Ah excellent Commander Paylor was hoping you'd come with them" he smiles and ushers me to his side as the others follow.

"Lexis!" Vivian sees me enter their hospital. I hate the idea someone has posted a big red 'H' outside, it's a target waiting to happen.

I wave and she comes over, she has soot on her face and her eyes are sparkling with power. She is a little worse for wear though, she's been injured already and I know she does not like that gun slung on her back. She stops and gives me a quick hug and shakes my hand, "I have a second in command now, sorry your position is filled" she jokes.

"Viv I'm only here on guard detail but can we talk?" I look at her concerned

"Sure let's just meet this crew Coin has sent" she follows me to the others.

Katniss looks on the verge to run and Gale looks like he needs to give her a pep talk or something. Plutarch comes over and extends his hand.

"We brought medical supplies" he smiles, "and the Mokingjay herself has come to visit!" he says with a flourish.

Some of the wounded seem to perk up. Vivian and I are non pelussed at this but she motions the rest to enter and check on the wounded.

The cameras keep Katniss in picture as she goes from bed to bed while Vivian and I talk quietly.

"We have to move the wounded away from here" I say, "who's idea was it to post where your hospital was?"

"Give you two guesses, you'll only need one" she answers, Murdock.

"Is there a back door?" I ask and she nods, "I'll take the mobile ones to a more secure building we might be able to get some of the heavier wounded out too"

Vivian is watching Katniss, "what is she like Sparrow, or should I say Crane?" she smirks at me, "one of the calls Boggs and I had he told me who you really are, I'm almost hurt you didn't trust me. But then again we were strangers in a diner"

"Is it still there?" I ask, that old beaten up diner

"First thing to get destroyed" she says, "but this Katniss…"

"Vivian don't get me started I'll never stop" I sigh, "she'd be capable if I was tutoring her, but as it stands I have nothing to do with her, just making sure she doesn't get killed"

"That's what I thought" she nods

Katniss had gone from cot to bed to stretcher to the worn floor talking to people. Reassuring them and greeting them then she leaves after publicly saying her goodbyes. They head out, I stick behind.

"Okay people anyone able bodied I want you to take the person on your left help them to the back exit" I say, Paylor nods just before she leaves to follow Katniss' crew out.

I have a couple soldiers help in ushering people to the neighboring warehouse. It's the best we can do, some people aren't going to make it out, I try and make sure the kids and their parents get over first and go back for more.

'Ariana get out now!' Haymitch bellows into my earpiece, 'the raid hasn't stopped!'

_Not gonna happen_ I think to myself and continue to helped the wounded to safety.

The next moments are much like when District Twelve was hit. Only no dying friend in my arms, no one gets shot in the head and the panic seems more distant.

Some people refuse to leave, elderly couples who say they are done for anyway, families who have lost too many and will stay with their loved ones. It breaks my heart but I get the rest moving as the first bombs are heard.

Haymitch is barking in my earpiece as I get everyone settled. I go to one of the guards, "find a way to spread the message that the medical area has moved" I tell him, "do not put a target on this building, that red 'H' is a targeting for the airships, they will destroy it"

"Yes mam" he nods and heads off. We hear guns going off and people crying.

'Ariana where are you?!' Haymitch is snarling in my ear, 'the others are heading for a bunker, you're supposed to be with them! Boggs says you ain't _MOVE_!'

I touch my earpiece, "I will after the raid is over." I say, "right now I'm with the wounded"

"you're still in the hospital!' he shouts and I remove my ear piece just as the bombs hit where we were.

I get blown back and I hit the floor where some of the more able bodied make sure I'm not hurt.

'GET TO THE SHIP!' I can hear Haymitch even without the plastic thing in my ear

I look around a bit dazed and the other soldier helps me, up, "we got it from here mam" he pauses, "thanks"

I run for it, my boots are better made than what the soldiers have, I had made a point of getting a solid pair in the capitol two years ago for winter wear.

I had taken a back road and Gale and the others had gone back to the hospital. Apparently the idea of people suffering had given Katniss inspiration and she had given an excellent slogan.

I get to the aircraft first and Haymitch is on me almost immediately.

"You and her are menaces!" he yells

"Glad to see you too!" I say to him, "next time we go to a district can we _not_ go to one where they indicate a hospital? Remind me to find a guy names Murdock when this is over, they lost maybe a hundred wounded, they could have lost a lot more"

"They…what?" he looks confused and a bit comical. I had interrupted a tirade

"I moved the able bodied to an nearby local, you didn't tell me to say exactly where I was" I smirk

"You!" He swings but I block him and our faces try and stay serious but we break into chuckles, "you're insane!" he smirks at me

"If two more say that it will be true" I reply

"Ariana!" I hear and Gale wraps me in a hug from behind, I feel a tear hit my head as he wraps me safely in his arms, "they said you were still at the hospital! I thought!"

"I was, next door, we moved it" I tell him, "Paylor will not let that happen again"

"So the patients?" Katniss looks at me, it's the first time she has acknowledged me since this exercise began

"More are safe, some people refused to move, or were too injured. Sad to say" I reply

She looks slightly better at hearing that but not by much. She's banged up, there is a cut on her leg and she seems a bit bewildered. I motion Gale to go to her and she passes out as her head hits his lap.


	57. Televised But Not Worldwide

**Author's Note: **Ah Ariana, crazy, foolish heroic girl that she is….well her parents brought her up well. If only she'd remember that people worry about her y'know? XD

Thanks go to my reviewers! **JB, DAK,** **EWD, **and** HL**

Chapter 57

Televised But Not Worldwide

We make it back to Thirteen and Katniss is shipped to the hospital ward. Gale and I get checked out when Plutarch finds us.

"We wished we had footage of you rescuing the wounded" he says, "imagine the 'angel of mercy' and the mokingjay together as a team!"

"Not gonna happen" I tell him and he looks crestfallen again.

Gale had a few pieces of shrapnel in his shoulder but other than that he is deemed fit. I have a mild concusion and smoke inhalation again. Makenzie always sees to me and she insists I try and stay safer, it's no good for her. Or Maverick she adds.

The next morning we head for command, Gale meets me there, they wheel in Katniss in a chair and they re-show what was taken by Cressida and her camera crew.

Haymitch looks grumpy when they show it, maybe because it reminds him how he doesn't control either of us that well.

We watch the propos and Coin replays it a second time because with the exception of me people find it perfectly constructed.

"If only they knew most of the hospital survived" Plutarch whispered to me.

Coin sits down, she glances at me but I don't react, "I don't think it wise to put Everdeen into these situations though" she says, "we only have one of her"

"We do! But she's well protected" Plutarch says, "and we can't get that reaction if she's on a soundstage. Maybe next time we make sure the place isn't going to have an air raid?"

"It was unforseen" she replies, "well done on the propos shoot" she says, "Cressida says she has enough to make several different versions?"

Cressida stands up, "I do, and Beetee has broadcasted this one to all the districts"

All the districts…but.

"Not the capitol?" I ask

Beetee adjusts his glasses, "Watts and I are working on it but something is blocking us"

"Would help if we had the codes" Coin can't help but jab me with my reluctance.

"I'll help you with that later" I say, "I don't think my information touches the subject of firewalls"

"In any case these propos will help bring more people to our side despite the capitol being unaware" Coin says

"Wait…all districts? So Four saw this?" I ask

"Well yes" Beetee says, Pluatrch and everyone else are looking at me.

"Then at least the president will know of it" I explain, "the president's wife lives in Four now, and his daughter and his granddaughter and fiancé, and they are completely against what Snow is doing so….I do not doubt at least Snow knows about our stunt"

"Well that's good!" Coin smiles, I think she likes the idea that President Snow will know her rebellion is gaining ground; she clears her throat, "I think we have our work cut out for us, I will let you all go"

That was a dismissal I realize and everyone heads off, Gale takes Katniss back to the hospital ward and Haymitch leaves not long after. Maverick gives me a hug and leaves with Beetee and I am left alone with Coin. I'm always last to leave.

"Plutarch said to me that you rescued over half the wounded" she looks up at me, "that's good Crane but you're are supposed to be guarding Everdeen"

"I saw a problem and I fixed it" I reply, "if even half those wounded people survive you'll have even more supporters to your cause you realize, no one likes being bombed I speak from experience"

"Is it true of Four?" she asks

"Yes" I nod, it makes her thin lips turn upwards

"Well done" she nods and heads off.

I head for the communication lab and Ziggy looks at me and smiles, Maverick pulls me onto his lap and kissed my forehead.

"I didn't want to cause a commotion in the conference room" he says, "you did good kiddo" he smiles, "but seriously when I meant your own rules I didn't expect you to rescue a hospital, or almost get blown up"

"Maverick was raving last night when he heard what you did" Ziggy brings over a laptop and shows me what they are working on, "is there anything in the files that can break thru this block?" she looks at me

"The capitol has a connection to the district but it's not by cable, they do by satellite signals. You have to hack a satellite to get to them" I tell her, she actually looks happy at that information, "once you do it will be easy to get the propos thru"

Its then the televisions show something that I am sure is upsetting not just me, but Katniss.

A broken Peeta Mellark.


	58. Not to Worry

**Author's Note: **Ari does get sad, but right now is not the time…well almost…she's a bit more level headed than our Mokingjay isn't she?

Thanks go to my reviewers: **JB, EWD,** **DAK **and** HL**

Chapter 58

Not to Worry

Peeta looks like he has been starved. The clothing is hanging off him much too loosely, and there is something more. Something that is concerning me more than the malnourished look of him. He's trembling, his hands have a nervous twitch and he looks exhausted.

I can see Maverick in my periphery as I go to the largest screen.

What are they doing to you? I ask silently, "tape this" I tell Ziggy who has already pressed a button.

He is pleading for Katniss to see sense, to think for herself. That all this will end badly.

He's scared! They have been beating him for sure because when he does move he winces badly.

I don't go to see Gale but he finds me. Maverick had dropped me off not long after the airing of that Capitol special.

"Did you see him?" he asks and I nod, my hands are trembling as bad as Peeta's were but it's not from being in physical pain. No this is a completely different discomfort. This is worry and I don't have a handle on it.

Gale comes over and I enter his arms and cry. Softly, because I don't want attention.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asks, he probably knows if he tries to console me I might get even more upset, "I was supposed to go hunting with Katniss but I can't Beetee wants to me to help with some ideas he has. Can you go?"

"Me hunt with Everdeen?" I choke out a laugh, "you're not scared I'll shoot her?"

He chuckles, "no, just don't be surprised if she starts arguing" he wipes the tears away, "get in the fresh air okay? We'll talk later"

I meet Everdeen by the fence line at our exit into the woods. Beetee was nice enough to create an atlatl for me and he has a series of spears with different functions even poison tipped ones. I refuse all but the regular no frill variety I am used to. Why shoot a poison dart if a regular one kills just as easily?

When we are at least several meters out Katniss ditches her earpiece and motions me to do the same. I'm reluctant because we are on borrowed time out here but I think she's done this enough with Gale and they haven't gotten into trouble yet.

We bag a few rabbits and I get a deer before she can draw. As we are cleaning our kills she looks at me, I'm busying myself I know. All I see is Peeta, my little brother beaten and more than likely bruised and broken under that ill fitting suit.

"You saw him too" she says as she strips a rabbit of its fur, it's the first thing she says to me, "how come you didn't see Gale, or me?"

"Gale found me last night, and if I went to see you Katniss they would know" I look at her, "Peeta is right you have to know who you can trust and in any man made structure trust is a commodity we don't have a lot of."

"I don't trust anyone" she says, "maybe Gale, not Haymitch or Plutarch or Coin"

"Wise" I say, I don't ask about me and my team because she's not in our circle, "we recorded his message"

"Why?" she asks as I return to my skinning

"We have to know both sides if we want to have clear heads, Plutarch is right they won't kill any of them but they won't treat them like the victors they were now, they are fodder you realize" I rip off the skin then wrap the young buck back in it for now, "they are going to use them as bait to try and pull us out, make us make mistakes"

"Would they?" she asks and I nod, "it's been done before?" I nod, "to who?"

"Me Katniss" I look at her again, "Peeta never told you?" she shakes her head, "look basics are this, Snow knows your weakness, so does Coin. They will twist you and pull you until you have to do a desperate act to get away" I roll up my sleeve to show her my tracking scar, "it was done to me when I was sixteen by district Thirteen with Plutarch helping out and Makenzie and a machine Ziggy made. They had taken my stylist, my mentor and then finally my brother. I died that day in their eyes, that's why I'm a ghost"

"That's why you don't want the camera on you" Katniss says and I nod, "they would use Peeta on me?"

"That's not what you have to think about, you love him?" she doesn't respond, "he loves you y'know, and he's still trying to protect you, he's warning you to tread lightly, like when you hunt. But now you're the buck and Coin and Snow are the hunters"

"You don't trust Coin either" she now realizes it, "that why the codes haven't been given"

"You know what the price would be if we told them?" I bag the rabbits as I get her to stand, she shakes her head, "lets just say if the capitol knew what I found out and the district this battle would be a lot more bloody, Coin would run headlong and probably kill everyone knowing her. That's why I haven't given the codes yet"

Katniss is quiet, I don't bother starting conversations with the kid, she does though, "I'm sorry" she says quietly

"'bout what?" I seriously don't know why she's apologizing

"That you lost your family" she looks at me I catch it in my peripheral vision, "I…I made a mockup of Seneca dangling from a noose then threw red berry juice at it, they gave me a twelve"

I'm sure she thinks I would be upset but I start laughing, "ah kid you would have made Seneca proud" I pat her shoulder and pass her the rabbits to carry, "just remember what Peeta was telling you what I told you and you'll be okay"

"But he won't" she stops, "Ariana…can we get him?"

I shake my head, "Coin won't budge and she has the winning hand right now, Peeta will come back into our circle" I put a hand on her shoulder, "trust me okay? We will see him again"

She seems to take me at my word and we drop the game with one of the guard stating we need to shower. And we do, we have animal blood on our precious grey uniforms.

"To be all honest about these" I pull at my shirt as we get in the elevator, "I prefer district eight colors"

"How did you know Commander Paylor?" she asks

"That's a story for another hunting jaunt kid" I nudge her and she smirks, I think she likes me now.


	59. Return to the Ruins

**First a disclaimer!** _(we haven't seen one of these in a while): _This chapter has a verse from "Empty Chairs and Empty Tables" a song from Les Miserables, I did not come up with it but its poignant so don't go saying I wrote that verse m'kay?

**Author's note: **I told myself "self you will never use song lyrics in your stories, they are overused, over done….but oh this is a perfect spot for her to sing a verse!...won't do it! Won't do it!

Damn….screw it I'm doing it….hokey be damned, my story deal with it!

Thanks go out to my reviewers: **DAK, Arrow, EWD** and **JB**

Chapter 59

Return to the Ruins

The hunting jaunt gave me energy and I spend the rest of the day in the communication lab with Ziggy. We break apart the taped Peeta and Makenzie and I go over what we do know. We list what injuries we know of, in case we can save him the treatments should be ready to go.

Maverick goes to talk with a Dr. Aurelius, he's a specialist in neurology and psychology to watch the recording and explain the tremor and his lack of focus.

Poor Peeta! I mean he's innocent in this whole show of power he's being used and abused and-

What am I doing?!

"Why am I sitting like some tin soldier?" I mutter as we head for supper, I look at Maverick, "he's in trouble! I should be going to help him" I look concerned and in no mood to eat rabbit stew.

"Into the lion's den on your own?" Ziggy shakes her head, "don't worry he's bound to return then we get to meet this famous baker's son"

Maverick walks me to my apartment and Gale is waiting for me at the door. "try and sleep okay?" Maverick looks at Gale warily, "see you at breakfast" he kisses my cheek when I bend down then wheels off.

"How did it go?" he asks

"Bagged a deer" I tell him and shake my head

"Want some fresh air, as a special op and a commander we could just go outside the complex, just not outside the fence" he says and I nod

When we finally get out he sighs, "so didn't go well?"

"It went as well as I could hope, she isn't a bad kid" I pause, "she didn't know who I was until today" I explain

"How do you mean?" he looks at me

"I'm her two years later in a way" I say, "she's in the same position I was in when I was sixteen Gale, the only difference is her job is with a camera on her and mine is behind the camera"

"And she has someone as a guide" Gale says, "her and I aren't on speaking terms" he shuffles his feet, "everyone is covering up the interview, even Coin won't speak of it"

"Except my team and I" I say and he looks at me confused, "we recorded it, we've made a list of potential injuries and have a psych specialist to help with what we are certain is shell shock or bordering on it"

"You don't let anything slide by" he smirks, "always into the details"

"When it comes to people I care about Gale I make it my business to know what's going on" I reply, "how is the side that got peppered with metal?"

"Better" he says, "how's the head?"

"Still on my shoulders" I tease and he chuckles

We head in and he kisses me goodnight.

* * *

I get a message that we are filming again, I would give anything to skip this and play hooky in the woods, heck I would take a bout with Charring than listen to Fulvia Cardew or Plutarch.

But down I go to get a clean uniform and realize someone has changed my color from grey to a dusty blue. It has my name on the shoulder, it is mine. When Katniss comes out she smirks at my shocked expression.

"You said you liked blue" she says, "Plutarch said it will bring the grey in your eyes out and Fulvia said the colour would suit you better than the bland grey plus you're on my staff I want you to be comfortable."

"You're alright kid" I say and dawn my new uniform.

Then I get a disappointing jar.

We're going back to Twelve.

"No" I look at Plutarch, "no way, I'll wear grey I will do anything but go back there Plutarch no way!"

"But we have to show what the Capitol did" Fulvia says, "it will be fine!"

"It won't be fine!" I glare at her, I can feel myself get nauseous and get upset when Katniss comes on the aircraft. "did you know?" I look at her in disbelief when she looks guiltily at me.

I am about to run off but Gale catches me, "I talked to them, you won't be filmed" he says trying to reassure me.

"I can't Gale" I say and I feel my tears build and I want to collapse in his arms but Katniss is here and our relationship is all about her and I trusting each other, kissing Gale could disrupt that trust, even having him comfort me might cause problems.

"Why is she so upset?!" Fulvia huffs, "not like she was there"

"She was there" Plutarch says, "didn't you read the notes I sent you?"

"I was busy" she says bashfully

Plutarch comes over and Gale hands me over, as much as I hate Heavensbee I think back to when I started this wild journey and his face is exactly how I remember, solemn and accepting, "I know it's hard"

"You have no idea" I say to him, "please Plutarch as much as I am sure you want me to talk I can't okay? I just-"

"It's alright I know your duty is to Katniss. Maybe we can make it easier"

* * *

We land and we don't go anywhere near the market quarter this morning. They show Katniss at her old home which is only a roof that is balancing precariously on two of three walls. She doesn't say anything but we don't bother to get her to talk. Gale on the other hand gets an earful of questions.

He digs a poker out of the ashes, it been twisted by heat and force so now it looks like a really messed up corkscrew.

On the way we make a new story to tell that he had rescued the seam and how someone had evacuated the market as best they could, we follow him down the seam to the meadow and he describes the heat and chaos. The screaming of citizens who didn't know their own government would kill them as soon as look at them. We end up near the pond, he had taken some men and they had gotten some game. He can't continue because that's when he returned to his unconscious girlfriend hoping she would come round.

I sit by the lake with Plutarch.

"It would have been a better story if you were in it y'know" he says, but I roll me eyes, "what was it like?" I look around when he asks, "off record Ariana"

I sigh, "the power went off and I remember reading in a history book in the Capitol the order of things happening for Thirteen, power outage and then it being blown up. I went with Buck Mellark, that's the middle son of Peeta's family and we find the fence down. We race back since we were using my motorbike"

"A motorcycle that should be in a museum if we win" he smirks and nudges me, it was my tool, but I like my motorbike.

"We race back and Ryen, the Mellark's eldest heads for the mayoral office while Buck ran for the market, Gale and I raced to the seam just as the first bombs hit. It was chaos Pluatrch, people falling left and right dying from the smoke, or being shot" I say

"Shot?" he looks confused

"Peacekeepers shot Ryen and Buck" I say, "I held Ryen as he died" I throw a stone into the lake, "that's why I can't do it, its not just the games that plague my dreams now, I see their faces, Buck with a sniper shot in the back of his head. Ryen urging me to run with his last breath" I sigh, "I appreciate Katniss' gesture though, not being in grey makes me feel more like me"

"Blue suits you, Cressida says red would be better though" he teases me

We listen to a haunting song that Katniss is singing to some mokingjays, and then we finish lunch. They have Gale and her under a rock outcropping talking of hunting. Then we head into town, I lag behind as we round to the market and finally to the bakery, now just a pile of rubble and ash with a steal lump that was the oven. Nothing is left of the family I called my own. The fires have destroyed them and their home. Katniss says that plainly to Peeta thru the camera, the camera cuts and I go to the border of the foundation.

Gale stands outside at where the apple tree would have been.

"You remember what happened here, just you and I?" he asks me

How can I forget, I walk over to him avoiding the larger debris, "I had sprained my wrist by Buck and you ran me here and just took me and kissed me in plain sight of the window" I say, I look up at him and he looks down at me. Katniss has left, she had to do some stuff and the crew follows her not Gale and I. He bends down and kisses me, when we separate he holds me close.

"I know this is hard for you" he says, "I'm sorry we headed here, but I'm here okay? I'm here for you"

"You have to be there for her" I say to him, "only to me when no one is watching"

"And when this is done to you alone" he says gently as he steps away.

He heads off, I stay behind.

As he leaves I go into the bakery or what's left of it. I sing but only to myself and the ghosts of the fallen:

'_oh my friends my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone_

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Phantom faces at the window_

_Phantom shadows on the floor_

_Empty chairs and empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more'_

I find some stones and make a cross in the ashes. One day I will have a monument to those who died, I don't care if I have to erect it myself but I will.

We have to remember.

"I didn't know you could sing" Massala, Cressida's right hand man says, "you're no Everdeen but you are in key"

"I don't perform" I tell him and walk past him to the ship.

The ride back we are all stuck in our own worlds except of course those who didn't experience the bombing.

No they are all excited about the footage taken.


	60. Breaking Down

**Author's note: **Well we did district 12 part 2, y'know what that means…Peeta's rebuttal…dun dun duuuuun!

Chapter 60

Breaking Down

I let all my frustration at Charring the next morning, only managing to drink some apple juice and eating a couple spoonfuls of hot cereal.

"What happened?" he asks because even if I am hitting every padded hand he moves in my direction my eyes are tear filled and I'm tired because I've had nightmares for the whole night and into the morning, I only got Charring by finding him before classes and even then he had to rope Tracer into taking his team for the morning.

"I went back to Twelve" I kick hard and he has to pull his hand away to shake the life back into it, "I'm worried about everything, I see dead friends in my nightmares then when I close my eyes during the day its just fire and ash, waking nightmares"

"Easy!" he tells me to sit when I don't he sweeps my legs and I crumple onto the mats, "you're doing it again taking blame for something you had nothing to do with" he looks at me, "you can't control where bombs hit, and you can't allow people to blame you okay? Where is the girl who didn't care anymore?"

"On sabbatical" I look at my boots, "I just hate knowing Peeta has no family left" I look at Charring, "his whole family killed by the Capitol"

It's almost lunch and my communicator goes off to remind me.

"Go eat and I want you to do something, consider it a prescription" he smirks, "much like Gene gives you, I want you to go out with Ken and Malcom on an excersize sometime soon, remind yourself just why we are doing things like this, not with the propos crew, not with Everdeen, get back to your basics because you have been away too long"

I go and eat and I set up a mission date with Ken and his crew sometimes soon.

That's when I am called to the command to see propos I really don't want to see.

But something worse awaited me and katniss.

Peeta.

He's gotten worse, he seems distracted, I look at Ziggy who punches something into a small portable screen and she nods again, it's being taped.

Everyone is cheering that Beetee and Zigg have hacked the capitol mainframe to put our propos inter-mingled with Peeta pleading for everyone to stop. But it's not working, Beetee is as fast or faster than any Capitol technician. Soon people are rushing to try and cut the feed for good now. We're in trouble. Peeta is in trouble he looks so scared, like when he was twelve on his first reaping, and troubled, and something else, like he's fighting to keep his mind, his focus.

He finally says something that makes my blood run ice cold, not that we aren't safe, that's obvious but:

"You in Thirteen….dead by morning" he manages then its over We hear Snow cry to end it and then Peeta is being beaten bloody, some of his blood even splatters the tiles.

The noise level in the conference room reaches ear piercing proportions, Gale looks at me, Katniss looks at Haymitch and then we exchange glances with the others. Peeta is warning us.

"We have to evac now" I say loudly, it stops Coin barking when Haymitch concurs, me saying something doesn't get a reaction but it sure does when Abernathy agrees, we've been at odds off and on ever since I broke his nose.

"How do you know?" Coin says

"Because we know him" Haymitch points at the screen with the last picture of unconscious Peeta on a blood splattered tiled floor, "he's telling us we're gonna get hammered!" (any other time I would be laughing at his choice of words but sober Haymitch is not someone you laugh at)

Plutarch looks at me, "you knew him best"

"no that would be Haymitch" I say lying, Haymitch cocks his head at me, "okay I might have known him equally as well but…Haymitch is right, nothing coming from Peeta's mouth is accidental he meant everything he said right now"

"There is no harm in just doing a drill" Plutarch says, and Coin nods, types something and alarms sound a code red alarm, "everyone to the bunkers" Coin orders.

I look at Maverick panicked because I can't carry him on my own. He looks at me equally worried until Ken and another soldier grab either side of his wheel chair and we hurry out.


	61. Into the Depths

**Author's note: **And let the bombing raid begin!

Thanks to my reviewers: **JB, EWD** and **DAK**

Chapter 61

Into the Depths

I run to my quarters and grab the things I treasure, my satchel and my snakeskin coat. The bed and spy gear can withstand whatever hits them and if not Ziggy has told me my days of subterfuge are over, if they're lost they are lost.

I run like a mad person. I don't see Maverick or Ken, even when I get into the throngs of citizens going into 'the bunker'. A large underground residence, it can hold thousands if need be, beds carved into the rock face, electric lighting powered by a generator. It's safe, it's secure,….we'd be sitting ducks if the bombs hit this deep but if not we'll be safe.

We had had drills before, minor ones where Mav was exempt. It's hard getting down stairs in a wheelchair. I'm just glad Ken and one of his men offered to help.

Deeper and deeper we go, it gets cooler and I put on my coat to keep the minor chill from hitting me hard.

I get downstairs and am directed to my quarters, it has two beds carved in, I don't need both, I doubt I will sleep so deep underground. I pace my quarters until I finally see Ken, he arrives with Maverick between him and the other soldier. Mav thanks them both spots me and races over, then hugs me close.

"We didn't see you!" he says worried like I was for him, "where did you go?"

I show him my satchel and he almost looses it.

"What if the bombs had hit while you were up there?!" he glares at me, "Ari that was stupid!"

"They're the only things I have!" I tell him, and it's true anything else was district Thirteen issued stuff that I have little use for, I try and stay angry but Mav looks saddened that I risked my life over objects, add seeing Peeta like that and everything starts to pile up. I break down and he holds me, I don't cry but I'm shivering like a leaf.

"Okay I'm sorry" he whispers, "I'll stay with you, so you're not alone"

"Where's Gale?" I finally manage

"I didn't see him" Maverick answers, "you don't think he got lost?"

I rub my eyes and shake my head, "he knows the route by heart I showed it to him a few times" my brain starts to over think; he wouldn't have gone looking for me, or other people, being the hero?

"Oh no" I look at Katniss who has just realized too, we both make it to the door.

"Wait my sister isn't here!" Katniss cries

"And Commander Hawthorne hasn't checked in" I add as they are closing the blast door

"We have to close them" one soldier says

"No!" Katniss shoots a hand between the doors to stop them from closing as I am yelling at them to give just one more minute.

But its Katniss crying for her sister that really hits home for them, Prim comes thru the doors followed by a harried looking Gale.

Katniss grabs Prim who has that damned mangy stray in her arms. I grab Gale. I'm so pissed off that he scared me!

"Don't ever do that again!" I snap at him, I shove him and he looks shocked and annoyed.

He's about to rebuttal when the first bomb hits, it feels like the whole place shakes. My eyes grow wide as dust hits my hair and face. Gale brushes some off, tries to regain composure but I turn and leave sticking with Maverick.

It's three days of this; Coin is in a separate bunker for close faculty. She's keeping us informed.

Maverick sleeps in his chair he refuses the bunk and prefers to make sure I get some sleep. I fall asleep to him brushing my hair away from my face.

Katniss endears herself to the residents with that cat Buttercup. It's strange for someone that calloused and unsure of herself to play with the cat and sharpen its predatory instinct. The cat mews pitifully when the light she is using is out of its reach. It seems to spark something in her. I don't know until day two when it's Mav's bathroom break that she comes over to my cubicle.

"Hey" she says braiding and unbraiding the end of her hair.

I look up from my sketchbook, the only things making me sane right now, "hey kid" I return to my drawing. She comes in and sits with me, I'm drawing that outcropping with her and Gale underneath.

She looks shocked at my talent, "did you do this for your tour?" she asks

"I could draw as early as I can remember, but I'm better at portraits, Seneca was excellent at landscapes" I reply, "something him and I picked up from our dad"

She's quiet for a while.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but questions are free" I reply

"Is it my fault Peeta is getting hurt?" her voice catches. I realize that people are watching us so I get her to sit deeper in my area so people can't hear us.

I sigh, "ok Katniss I have to tell you truthfully but I need you to keep it together" I grab her hands, "this is how the Capitol is trying to pull you in, it ain't pretty and it ain't nice but it's the truth, and you can't do your job without consequences" she looks like she is going to crack so I squeeze her hands, "you have to think what would Peeta, _your _Peeta would want you to do. And not the one on the television pleading for a cease fire, that's not the Peeta you know is it?"

She looks at me and thinks, she shakes her head gently finally, "he hates the Capitol"

"Exactly"

"But how can I do what I have to without him being hurt?" she asks

I let go, "I don't know" I look at my hands, "its unfair what they are doing, making you pick a side, knowing it might cost people dearly, we'll figure something out"

"What?" she looks hopeful but I'm drawing a blank, not because I was distracted but because the picture I was hiding was Peeta's broken body on a tiled floor. I'm no better than her but I'm hiding it better.

"You have to keep busy" I tell her, "make friends with the residents, if you can find a deck of cards maybe we can have poker tournaments or something, that cat game is entertaining to them"

She smirks, "not to you"

"It's a predatory exercise, you are teaching him to hunt" I reply, "its entertaining but when you know what it's all about it loose its appeal" I get her to stand, "I want you to get some rest, and focus on each day. When the bombs stop then we are back in action okay?"

She nods okay to me and heads off. It's then I see Gale glaring at me as Katniss looks in on Finnick.

* * *

Finally out of the bunker Boggs rounds up the propos crew and gets us to the new command. My room and Mav's were destroyed, no casualties thankfully, except for a chicken coop.

We're ordered outside so Katniss can show we are all okay. But I think being outside has a negative effect. Especially when we see among the destruction roses of pink and red are strewn about. The smell is intoxicating and not in a good way. Katniss looses all colour and she looks like she's going to loose it. Cressida is urging her on, they try her saying the line off camera and she can say it, but the camera is on her and she can't.

"Thirteen is alive and well and so am I" she can't say the last syllable, she can't say it!

Because despite everything we'd said in the bunker, in the morning air with rose stench and Snow threats…she isn't okay. It's VERY obvious to me and it's obvious to everyone else when she finally breaks down. When she goes into hysterics as she talks to Haymitch they finally sedate her.

* * *

"What was that about?!" Plutarch looks frantic

No one answers, we are in command, Coin isn't there but the whole propos crew is except for Finnick and Katniss.

I finally speak up; "she isn't fine" I look at Cressida, "she isn't because she knows they are punishing Peeta because of what she is doing"

"Who told her that?" Haymitch looks at me

"She already knew, what did you want me to do…lie?" I ask

"Yes!" Plutarch snaps, "now we can't even use her!"

"There is a solution" Haymitch says, "we get Peeta back"

"Preposterous" Fulvia says, "impossible"

Plutarch looks annoyed because he knows as well as all of us it is possible just incredibly risky.

"What did I tell you last year Plutarch" I say calmly, "it's worth taking a risk if it's the right thing to do"

He groans, "not that again?!"

"That again" I reply, "and this time it's not gonna be trumps if one gets out, everyone gets out this time" I see he doesn't look convinced, "I'll help you" I look at him

"You're gonna stay here" he says, "but strategy I wouldn't mind, we need volunteers though no one is gonna risk themselves by being drafted"

"I'll go!" Gale stands up almost immediately.


	62. For Him

**First a disclaimer!**_: _This chapter has the song "Empty Chairs and Empty Tables" from Les Miserables, I did not come up with it but its poignant so don't go saying I wrote that song m'kay? Don't like it? Skip it okay!

**Author's Note: **this is a bit corney, but I always thought that Mokingjays might react to different singers differently, so they might fall silent to Katniss, but maybe with other voices they do something different…I know its corney and mary sue-ish so don't crucify me I'm already doing this to myself XP

**Thanks to my reviewers:** **JB, EWD** and **Randomrambles**

**Randomrambles' question****:** How does Ari pass through district 8 when going from district 4 to district 5?

**Answer:** In my head the districts aren't layed out in order, I actually went online to check where people assigned different districts and I don't quite agree with them. To me:

District 4 (fishing) is coastal just not southern coastal I saw it more along the lines of Maine

District 8 (textiles) could be around Illinoise. (therefore Ariana hits a diagonal from 4 to 5 going thru 8)

Mind you I also imagine a lot of North America to be gone so everything is kinda squished together some. But I don't think all the district are in order on a map, District 1 could be beside the Capitol, or it could be waaaay off. The only thing I have cemented in my head is district 5 (power) somewhere around Arizona and New Mexico. Hope it answers your question Ramble, also hope to see more reviews from you! And maybe get an account so I don't have to answer questions in an author's note ;)

Chapter 62

For Him

As much as I plan with Beetee and Plutarch that moment Gale stood up made me proud and terrified at the same time.

'What if I loose him?' I think terrified every night leading up to him leaving, I don't go to seek comfort from him, he has enough on his mind I guess.

I get to their apartment the day he and the team consisting of him, Ken, Boggs and several others are scheduled to go. He's not in the main room when Hazelle opens the door.

"Come to escort him?" she asks coolly, I guess she doesn't like him leaving either.

I shake my head, "no, just walking with him to the launch room" I reply

"It's okay Ma" Gale comes out from the washroom

She steps aside and he walks out, he even has his weapons with him just the ammo is missing but we keep quivers of arrows and bullets on the airships.

"You sure about this?" I look at him as we wait for the elevator, he doesn't answer, "Gale please don't be angry…I was scared, I didn't want to loose you"

We stay quiet until we reach the launch room which was spared. We stop just outside the ship and he turns to me to kiss me deeply. Then he says something that shocks me.

"I love you" he says, "you don't have to say anything but just know that I do love you and if I had died without saying that three days ago I would have regretted it" he wipes a tear that escaped me. "we'll bring Peeta back"

"Bring yourself back" I say, "please Gale"

He doesn't answer but heads to board. I don't move until an alarms goes off for me to leave the launch area as the ship takes off.

I meet up with Haymitch. I feel stunned and he looks miserable.

"You look like a ghost" he says, "what happened?"

"Gale….said he loved me" I look at Haymitch

"What did you say?" he asks and I feel like a fish gasping for breath

"I told him to bring himself back" I finally reply

"Well its close enough considering the circumstances." He says, "I'm about to talk to Katniss wanna come?" I shake my head, I don't want to see her right now.

* * *

Unfortunately when she realizes she can't go on the rescue mission she begs for a way to help.

That's why we are outside. People are looking at each other, we have to make a diversion. So Katniss speaks her mind saying how she met Peeta and how it's hard knowing he is trapped and she can't do anything. Finnick tells how he was used and abused as a victor, how he gathered secrets on every dirty deal and dark seedy piece in the capitol, including how President Snow enjoys poisoning competition. We are over an hour of listening when he falls silent. He can't say anymore.

"We need something else" Plutarch says, "something to open with, it can't be the mokingjay logo it has to catch Snows attention for a moment or two, just long enough for the rest to work" everyone is looking at everyone else, until Masalla's eyes fall on me.

"I know how" he looks at me

"No" I tell him, "no camera on me"

"What is it Mass?" Cressida looks at me

"She can sing, not like Everdeen, but that song, it was so...sad...but poignant"

"It's from a video I watched, about a French revolution" I try and divert

"Wait wait wait" Plutarch says, "what are you talking about?"

* * *

It takes some cajoling from Plutarch but I agree when I can wear sunglasses to hide my eyes and tie my hair in a way that isn't my normal style. Fulvia says I look sophisticated. I just hope it doesn't make me recognizable. They shoot from far off as I walk the fence line singing the song.

'_There is a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Empty chairs and empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone_

_Here they talked of revolution_

_Here it was they lit the flame_

_Here they sang about tomorrow_

_And tomorrow_

_Never came_

_From the table in the corner_

_They would see a world reborn_

_And they rose with voices ringing_

_And I can hear them now_

_The very words they had sung_

_Became their last communion_

_On the lonely barricade_

_At dawn_

_Oh my friend my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone_

_There's a grief that can't be spoken_

_There's a pain goes on and on_

_Phantom faces at the window_

_Phantom shadows on the floor_

_Empty chairs and empty table_

_Now my friends will meet no more_

_Oh my friends my friends don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chair and empty table_

_Where my friends_

_Will meet_

_No more'_

As the last line is sung I disappear behind a pillar of the old justice building, I don't bother coming out of hiding, because I feel tears running down my face.

"That's a wrap" Cressida says, her voice cracks a slight bit

Everyone heads back inside

Everyone but Katniss and Finnick who come around the pillar. They sit down with me, Finnick offers his rope that I refuse.

"They were echoing y'know?" Katniss finally says, when I look at her she elaborates, "the mokingjays, they say if they like a person's voice they will go quiet and be more attentive. I don't know what echoing means"

"Maybe they thought Ari needed back-up singers?" Finnick tries to joke, but I just shrug.

"We don't have them back home in Five" I tell them, "we have sparrows in droves though"

"You sounded so sad" Finnick says, "what happened?"

"Gale said he loves me" I look at Katniss, who I was sure would be angry since what happened in Twelve but now she grasps my hand.

She smirks, "I understand"

We head inside and instead of having my whole video they have the audio underscore Katniss and Finnick. It's haunting…at least my voice without my face will not draw attention to me. But it's enough when they have the flames start and my voice coming softly like some spirit from the grave.

I'm restless and they say we won't know until maybe the afternoon if it succeeded.

I can tell Finnick and Katniss are restless too…we pace so much, soon we are looking at weapons, I do rounds in the hospital and they follow. Finnick shows me how to tie sailor knots, Katniss teaches me the bow. I attempt to teach them how to use my favored weapon to dismal if comical effect. We even do a war game with the remainder of Ken's group. We are tired, spent but still on edge.

Beetee tells us to hang in the humming bird enclosure because it's where he relaxes, Maverick comes to hang with us by then. He holds me close and he thanks Finnick and Katniss for being there for me when he was busy. Like any good big brother.


	63. Heroes Return?

**Author's Note: **Quick one today, Thanks to my reviewers **JB **and** DAK**

ONWARD! (told you it was quick =P )

Chapter 63

Heroes Return?

We don't go to supper all three of our loved ones are huge question marks that we can't answer right now, food is the last thing on any of our minds.

"Hey Ari?" Katniss asks, I think to keep her mind occupied she's ready and willing to ask anything. I'm lying on my back looking up at the painted ceiling as the birds dart by, "back in Twelve when we were sparring…that time with Gale" she says, "what was that?"

I sigh, "one of my less stellar moments" I reply, "I didn't want to hurt him" I close my eyes, "I have a very strong instinct to defend myself when I'm cornered, I have no flight response"

"That's why in your arena you ran back to fight Jade?" Finnick asks and I shrug

"No that's because she was stubborn, but I know what she's getting at" Maverick replies, he's laying in the grass with me

"Don't Mav" I warn

This gets Katniss and Finnicks attention at least they are distracted but its embarrassing me…stalwart soldier of fortune.

"The first guy she got kissed by got nailed in the groin" Maverick informs them.

Both Finnick and Katniss start snickering

"Yeah you laugh" I snap at them, "you laugh but you don't know me, you might know me better than these two!" I point at Finnick then at Katniss and Maverick

"What does she mean?" Katniss asks

Finnick realizes and stops laughing, "sorry Ari got caught up"

"Ariana?" Katniss looks at me

"When I was fifteen, or on my birthday when I turned fifteen Snow decided to play the same deal as he had done Finn" I say covering my eyes with an arm as I lay back down, "it's was the first sign of trouble and when I lost Hellen"

"Sorry" Katniss says, "guess you have been on the defensive ever since"

"Hence why I ran that day" I tell Katniss, "because as much I care for Gale I didn't know how to tell him…still don't"

"You can't say it?" Katniss says and I shake my head

"I had that problem too" Finnick says, "winning young is no picnic, it will pass though"

"He said he loved me" I sit back up, "he said it and all I could say was for him to come back"

Katniss clams up but Finnick says the same as Haymitch, 'it was better than nothing'.

It's almost a quarter to eleven when my communicator goes off.

_'ER ML AC!'_ Makenzie is used to using our initial it means one thing, they need all hands, even those retired.

"Mav" I show him my communicator. "guys get to the communication lab and stay with Ziggy, we'll message her as soon as you guys can come" I get up fully and help Mav to his chair after giving that cryptic message to Katniss and Finnick. They follow behind to the lab and Maverick and I go past them to the internal entrance to the hospital.

Someone tosses our labcoats to us as Makenzie comes over.

"They're on their way back we have to go over some things" she says

"Is Gale okay?" I ask

"We don't know who has what injury dear, we have a list of what we are expecting, one death" Makenzie says.

I reach out for Maverick, who takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. All the doctors are looking at the list of patients:

- Glossectomy (turning someone into an avox), severe malnourishment (that's a prisoner)

- Shrapnel right scapular, contusions, concussion, unconscious

- Concussion, minor cuts

- Electric burns, malnourishment (one of the prisoners)

- Malnourishment, disassociation (Peeta for sure)

- Disassociation (probably Annie)

- Burns, and broken arm

- Severe shrapnel damage, possible deafness

- Head injury, unconscious, internal contusions

Out of the fourteen that went, one dead and nine injured two unconscious…dunno if that's a good thing or not.

"Alright people we have a lot of injured coming in, and in different states" Makenzie talks us up like a coach of a baseball game, "we have to work together, everyone take a station, the most severe will be coming in we are going in triage priority"

Maverick and I are given the patient with the shoulder injury; we get a suture kit ready and sterile instruments to dig out the pieces of metal.

I'm scared and my hands are sweating. I hop on the balls of my feet, trying to feel less nervous, less out of place. I was running around this medical ward not long ago. Now I wish I was still in the hummingbird enclosure being teased.

"Sorry for telling them about Ken" Maverick says, "I thought it would loosen you up"

"I'm praying Gale isn't the one dead" I tell him, "I have to tell him Maverick"

"I know and you will" he says, "he will be back trust me"

Sure enough the team returns. Ken, Johanna, Tracker and one of the soldiers are rushed to surgery. Tracker has severely dried lips, he looks as skinny as I can get only not in a healthy way. Could he have had his tongue removed? Would they do that to him? Johanna has burns on her skin and her hair was shaved short. Ken just looks pale, really pale.

"Incoming!" an orderly rushed a man on a gurney towards us, our patient.

Our patient is Gale. His clothing is torn as they have covered his shoulder in thick gauze.

'You can do this Ari' I try and talk myself up but my hands are shaking as I get my stuff ready. I look at his face, how it's warped in pain, much like in Twelve when his back had opened up. I worked on him back then, but now that I realize how much I care for him…

"I can't" I look at Maverick

"Yes you can" he says

I start on his back, but like I had said and known my hands aren't steady I'm working on a person I really care about and all I want to do is collapse on him and cry and him hold me. Saying he's okay but he's not. He's not okay.

"How is it going?" Makenzie says coming over. She sees me shaking and comes over, "I'll take over" she says gently as she takes the forceps from me, "Boggs is okay I gave him some gauze and ointments for his cuts and sewed him up relatively fast I can take Gale"

I run out of our corner. Just to see in one of the room Peeta being examined. I go over and watch as two doctors are talking to him shinning a light in his eyes. When he turns and sees me though his face is confused.

I hear the back entry doors open. I turn and Haymitch is leading Finnick and Katniss in, Ziggy following behind them.

I then hear a shriek of recognition and this young woman, with messy dark hair is standing not that far from the doorway I am standing at.

"Annie!" Finnick runs and they crash in a hug so reminiscent of when I got back to Thirteen and saw Maverick and Ziggy for the first time in two years. They are crying softly and kissing, you can't help but feel their love for each other.

Katniss runs up to me, she looks in and the doctors are just finishing up. She goes in and Peeta is looking at her. She's about to say his name as he brushes a hand on her face but then his hands are wrapping around her neck.

"You mutt!" he cries in alarm, "Mutt! You tried to kill me!"

"Peeta!" I cry in shock but he's not reacting, I can see Katniss grasping his wrists but she's flailing and if something isn't done…

I see a guard, I grab his gun and go over, I hit Peeta in the temple really hard with the butt of the rifle.

Both drop like sacks of potatoes Katniss is coughing and orderlies strap Peeta to his bed and race him to the psyche ward while other doctors race to help Katniss.

"Ariana?" Makenzie says, "you just saved her" she smiles but I'm just looking at the rifle

"What did they do to him?" I ask

"We'll find out and fix it trust me" she says, "Gale is coming around"

I race to his side. He's on his stomach.

"Gale?" I touch his face and he opens his eyes, he gives me a small weak smile.

"Hey beautiful" he says and I loose composure, I start crying from relief and he shushes me, "Ariana it's alright" I shake my head, "okay it's not alright but I'm here, don't cry"

I finally manage to say "you came back," and he chuckles

"I missed you too" he smirks and wipes my face, "how is Peeta? He was acting odd"

"He tried to choke Katniss" I explain and tell him what he did, we look grim

"Ariana Gale has to rest" Makenzie says, "you can come back later" she adds when I give her a look saying I don't want to leave his side.

* * *

We get to the psyche ward as they are working on Peeta, they had taken a blood sample not long since he came and Maverick is waiting on the results. I pace with Makenzie watching, Dr Aurelius is watching as well. Haymitch shows up and I glare at him, because it's his fault and Plutarch, and lo! Here comes the pompous man now.

"See what you did!" I snap, my emotions are running full whack now because my boyfriend is badly hurt, Katniss was almost chocked to death, Tracker is in surgery for god knows what and now they have done something to the one person I consider my little brother.

"He's alive isn't he?" Plutarch says and it takes Haymitch and Makenzie to keep me from doing to Plutarch what Peeta did to Katniss.

"You arrogant pompous piece of work!" I snarl, "look what they did to him! He's not okay, he almost killed the girl he loves! And you try and see the glass as half full?! Let me go! Lemme at him!" I finally swing and Haymitch catches my fist.

"Settle down!" he snaps at me, "or if ya gotta swing we'll take you to the dojo and you won't be let back in"

"You have no jurisdiction here Abernathy" Makenzie's word are forceful and very clipped, she comes in front of me and holds my face in her hands, that moment just before Peeta started choking Katniss he was searching her eyes like Makenzie is doing to me now.

"I know they did wrong" she says, "and although pummeling would make you feel better, it's not going to help Peeta, Katniss or Gale if you aren't here"

She's right I'm the only one other than Haymitch that is still standing from our little circle, I have to calm down.

"Get them outta my sight" I tell her feeling my words shake as they come out with the anguish I feel at the moment, she nods, goes out and returns with two burly orderlies.

"You have a choice gentlemen" she says and they don't need any more convincing they both leave.

Dr Aurelius is pacing. "I have an idea but I want to wait for the blood work up"

Maverick comes in an hour later, he has the folder in multiple copies.

"Tracker venom?" I look at them, I remember reading something in my files about this, "they were brainwashing him"

"Worse" the psyche doctor says, "hijacking, it's worse than brainwashing" he says, "they can distort memories with this stuff, even create psychosis" he looks thru the window at my unconscious friend.

"That's why he was confused seeing me" I say, "he didn't recognize me?"

"That's a possibility, we won't know until he regains consciousness, I don't approve of hitting him in the head but at least Everdeen is alive" he notes

"I had no choice" I said, "it was the only thing I could think of at the time" I sit down and Maverick comes over. He touches my hand as I reach to flip a page in the report.

"He's gonna be okay y'know" he says to me, trying to bring up my spirits. I fear it's a lost cause right now.

"I don't know" I say sadly, "that's the problem."


	64. Laying Blame

**Author's Note: **Not feeling all that great people so just thanking my reviewers again

Thanks to EWD and DAK for the reviews

Chapter 64

Laying Blame

Of course Coin wants a meeting as soon as people have returned. But sadly the team is much smaller than before. My team is missing Ken and Gale. Katniss is missing because she's still out of it.

I am not sitting down. I'm pacing, Coin can see telling to sit down may result is me spitting venom at her as we wait for Pluatcrh and his capitol team.

When they arrive its takes all my will to only glare daggers at them all. Even the camera crew isn't spared from this.

Haymitch arrives, and we all finally sit when Makenzie shows up and not Mrs. Everdeen.

"So the rescue was a success?" Coin opens her folder

"Define that word will you?" I say sarcastically, "star crossed lovers are now trying to kill each other, my …my boyfriend is still bed ridden for a couple days because the shrapnel had gone so deep it did major tissue damage and Katniss between waking and sobbing can't speak. Oh and let's not forget Mason and Kingsly in their states."

When I had left Peeta in the ward I had checked on the other two victors. Johanna was still out of it but Tracer was looking after her brother.

When he came round he managed to write messily what had happened to him.

They had questioned him and he had refused. He was even sarcastic with them. He didn't know if he was being watched but when finally they found he wouldn't say anything to them they decided he wouldn't say anything at all. His hand shook so violently after that that Tracer and I just held him until he passed out. I had never seen Tracker shaken but this has shaken him. He was one to say just the right thing to me, he defended me in Five when Jack was being flippant, he was so into the idea of pulling one over on the capitol to hell with the consequences.

Tracer had taken me outside when he finally fell asleep and reminded me not to blame myself.

But how could I not? Every mistake has someone to blame. I could very easily blame myself it was my harebrained idea to bring down the games this year! It was my fault Tracker lost his tongue; Johanna is in shock and whatever hell Peeta is in right now.

Until I see Plutarch I was hell bent on blaming myself for all this but then I realize I said 'all' and they didn't follow thru.

It's their fault as much as mine.

"They are alive?" she asks and Plutarch is eager to respond saying they all are, they lost Bogan who had to stay behind and make sure to time the explosion precisely, his communicator went dead just after hearing a couple gunshots.

"So it was a success" she flips a page, "how many districts are locked down?"

"We have all but Three, Eleven and Two" Boggs explains, "though we are leaving Two until last"

Coin looks at me, "excellent" she says to Boggs, "keep me informed" she says

I get up and leave before she can even say we are dismissed and I know Maverick is hot on my heels.

"They don't understand Ariana" he says, "they won't ever because they aren't us" he reaches for my hand and it stops me, "want to check on them?" I nod.

I see Tracker first, Beetee has given him a small whiteboard to communicate and it pleases him that he doesn't have to write small though everyone agrees we will have to find another mode of communication that doesn't mean he has to write. He has really messy script. Even he agrees to this and Tracer is on the case. Its keeping her occupied apart from her classes in unarmed combat, she says there are some people from eight here who had lost their hearing or partially and have gone to a sort of hand signal system, she's going to go and talk to them maybe they will help.

Okay Tracker is on the mend, I feel better knowing he is still willing to eat and he hasn't lost hope. He had looked at me with a look dating back to when he was training me, determined and dynamic; he's not going down even with this.

Peeta isn't far in the psyche ward, they have someone talking to him and he's calm, he explained some things but when they ask about torture he clams up, as we walk in he's having a seizure. I want to run in but some orderlies are already there turning him on his side as he convulses. Someone jabs him in the arm and he's out. It breaks my heart knowing my friend, my little brother is sick and it's not something you can cure with bed rest and soup and keeping warm. This is a sickness that needs more than just someone looking after him. Makenzie has formed a team working with Dr Aurelius; they are scribbling on notepads, then muttering as a group. Aurelius comes over.

"We'll have to bring someone in sooner or later from Twelve to see how he reacts, he's confused half the time, other half he's lucid. He explained just before a seizure takes hold he feel his veins are on fire, it might be an after effect. But we all agree his body is trying to reject the venom and the seizures although exhausting him are a good thing. We are taking blood tests to check the venom levels, they are receding in a week he should be clear of that danger and then it will just be a matter of rebuilding the damage" he looks confident but I can't help but ask him.

"Is it repairable?" I look at this specialist and he shrugs

"We don't know the extent of damage to his psyche, his memories are skewed, we will have to back track and redo them. We have some theories but he's going to be drugged again" when I look concerned he adds, "sedative though low enough he isn't knocked out but strong enough to make his inhibitions lower, kind of like hijacking but in a positive fashion, we will show him video and tell the true version to him. The problem with this is" he doesn't finish because I know the problem

"With Katniss it's clear cut, with me I'm a paradox" I say and Aurelius nods, "this will have to be one on one with me and he might still not understand" I feel myself want to scream but I hold it in.

"We are optimistic, he seems a bright boy, I am sure he will figure things out we are just enabling him to make the connections" he reassures.

Johanna is next and she is sleeping in the same room as Everdeen. Both are still unconscious. They have a cold collar around Katniss' neck to keep the swelling down. Prim comes in and smiles sadly at us before checking on her sister and tucking her in, we leave them alone.

Gale is awake and his arms is in a sling, a nurse is helping him get dressed as his arm is stiff and he is in definite pain when he has to move it, Maverick leaves my side at that point. "We'll talk at supper okay?" he says I nod and see him head off before I go to Gale.

I hug him, I don't say anything. I just hug him and he hugs me back as best as he can.

"How are the others?" he asks and I shake my head, "that bad?"

So I explain everyone's cases. It feels good to have someone to bounce my worries off of other than Mav, and Gale just nods and stays quiet until we are out of the medical ward we end up in the communication lab.

No one in there.

Gale can see I'm worried.

"What's wrong?" he comes over and places a hand on my shoulder, "something is up."

"They almost have all the districts and I still don't trust Coin with the information" I tell him, it's the biggest problem right now, because although Peeta is unbalanced right now, Katniss is struggling to breath they pale in comparison to the president with a big red button she can't press.

"What's in the files?" he asks, "it can't be that bad, can it?"

I nod, "it's bad" I pace.

"Well we haven't gotten to that point yet" he holds me still, "I'm on the mend, Makenzie says tomorrow I can work the stiffness out, then I'll be back by your side okay"

He hasn't brought up what he said before he left. Maybe he's waiting on me, or maybe it was kinda like that letter to Peeta I did when I was sixteen. Or maybe it's like Ken just putting it out in the open so he doesn't have to carry it around with him.

In any case I don't have time to ponder the intricacies of how he's acting, my communicator goes off and its command but Gale's doesn't.

"Guess they want to corner you" he teases but there is an edge on his voice, forced maybe, trying to be happy when something is bothering you.

"We'll talk later?" I ask he shrugs but walks me to command then leaves.

Haymitch is there with Plutarch and Coin.

Great I'm going to get bullied.

* * *

As many time as I tell them they don't seem to get it.

"You won't get the codes until you secure all the districts!" I snarl mid meeting.

It had gone much like every other Coin meeting with her and I, now it has the added bonus of Haymitch and Plutarch. Like they even understand the implications.

"If maybe you just release some of the information you gathered" Plutarch says, "so we have proof"

I sigh, "give me an hour or two I'll sift thru it and find the harmless stuff" I reply

Plutarch looks pleased Coin doesn't

"We need everything!" she glares at Plutarch

"Baby steps" Plutarch says, "though I would like to get an apology for her verbal attack"

'Fine I'm sorry you're a gullible gutless puppet' I want to say but I end up just saying, "when hell freezes over."

"You're not making it easy on yourself" Haymitch warns

"And when exactly was my life easy Abernathy? I think it was from age one to ten" I glare at him

"What's the significance-oh" he shuffles his feet under the table.

"It's when my parents died and I was thrust into a system that was aiming to empty the community homes genius" I spit, "look all I see is a bully, I look at each of you and that's all I see now. You want and take and be damned the consequence, well I am _not_ a pawn. More over I know what's on this hard drive and if I give it to command I know I'll be responsible for a lot more people dying so if you will butt out-"

"Get out" Coin says interrupting my rant.

Wow dismissed already?

"Gladly" I leave and manage to slam the door behind me.


	65. The Rebuttal

**Author's Note: **I think I have to explain something here…remember how Gale told Peeta how Katniss would decide who she would stay with? Well this is pre-amble to that….you'll get it and if not PM me

**Also:** most of this chapter was typed on my iPod waaaayyyy before I was even thinking of writing PR…my muse is evil

Thanks go to my reviewers: **EWD, JB** and **DAK**…feeling much better guys thnx :)

Chapter 65

The Rebuttal

They leave me alone, for the most part I think they know I'm un-co-operative, because probably in their minds I think I'm better than them.

I'm not better I'm just moral, it's the only thing I have left. My dignity and my morals, I have no family except that I have adopted into my circle, no one that shares my eyes or part of my genetic code, I'm alone.

It's a couple weeks and finally we hear thru the grapevine that district Three and Eleven are finally free of the Capitol rule. We just have district Two left.

District Two, Maverick's home.

Gale has been keeping his distance, and I don't know why.

I really don't know. I've been hanging with Maverick a lot because after my outburst I haven't wanted him out of my sight. I'm worried if I do they might do something to him like they did to Katniss' prep team.

Katniss recovers enough and demands to be brought to district Two, partly I think to keep her distance from Peeta. I don't know if gale and I are oon her blacklist. I do know how she feels, I still feel my skin crawn when I think of my fifteenth birthday. Four years is not long enough I guess. She's gone for the better part of the week.

My communicator goes off for another meeting, they are as infrequent as propos shoots now, since Katniss doesn't want to be near anyone right now. Gale is there, sitting beside Boggs and acting aloof. I know I've been paying more attention to Mav but I have reason to worry.

There is murmuring from every corner today.

"If we could all settle?" Coin says matter-of-factly, she sends me an icy glare, full of distaste. She notices how Gale and I are not sitting together, how I am sticking close to Maverick.

Maverick let's go of my hand as the folders are opened, a map of district Two, notable people of the district, Maverick is visibly tense. I know he misses his parents, more than I miss mine. He has even said sometimes he wishes his dad was here because he was level headed and was calm in a crisis whereas he's emotional like his mother. I miss them too; I miss writing to them and them saying how proud they were of me. We share identical expressions. Worry predominant.

"How is the securing of district Two coming along?" Coin looks at Boggs

"Commander Lyme and I are working on it" Boggs says, "commander Hawthorne is going there this afternoon, Everdeen is already stationed there"

"Perhaps we should send the Sparrow in too Boggs" Coin looks at me, "yes, you will accompany Hawthorne and join Everdeen, as consult, don't think you'll need to suit up"

Maverick takes my hand again under the table

"Fine" I take her challenge replying sharply

"Ari" Maverick says curbing my temper

"No she's right I should go, then if it goes wrong she can blame me" I stare down Coin, "this afternoon then" I get up

"I didn't dismiss you soldier Crane" Coin says, just saying my real last name, it spurs me on.

"If I'm going into the field again after almost getting blown up I am going to say my goodbyes" I say and leave followed closely by Maverick.

"Ari" he calls to me

"No Mav I'm done! She wants me to get killed so be it" I snap, I'm angry and hurt, it hasn't been a stellar couple days to say the least.

He grabs my hand and it stalls me, I can't be angry at Maverick, "she's just goading you, she doesn't like being denied."

I turn around, oh how I keep seeing him from five years ago telling me he would be fine, "I just don't understand why she hates me so much"

Maverick laughs, "because you're humane Ariana" he pulls me into a hug, "you get people to listen not with well placed words like the Peeta, but by being there when things are at their worst and not turning away when it gets hard."

"I want this war over" I mutter into his shoulder

"It will be" he says, it helps a small bit, this simple reassurance.

I hear someone clear their throat and Maverick let's go, "take good care of her Hawthorne"

"I will Letorch" he says, there is tension between us, I wish I could apologize to Gale but what do I apologize for?

"I should get ready" I say softly

"Be careful twerp" Maverick says and kisses the back of my hand before he wheels around and catches up with Boggs and Beetee

Gale comes beside me, "so" he says but he lets it hang.

"So" I say in reply

"Can we talk?" he looks at me and I nod

We find an empty room, I sit on the table and he paces in front of me, "okay look I don't know what I did wrong but I miss what we had in district Twelve" he says, "as soon as I told you" he pauses, I can tell he is upset I haven't said it back, he sighs, "you've been spending more and more time either alone in command or with him since I recovered, I just-"

"Gale"

"what does he have that I don't?"

"Gale it's not like that at all!"

"Then what is it like Ariana? I thought we had something. I said I loved you!"

"I know!" god he is looking at me deeply again, I've hurt him, I motion him to come and sit beside me I take his hand in mine, "you remember the games I was in? I mean you saw them when you were little, but" I sigh "I lost Farrow, Celena, Archie, then Maverick and my brother. Maverick was like you are to Posy, a big brother. I stepped in it I am sure with Coin and she will very easily try and hurt people I care about, she won't touch you because Katniss wants you around, but Maverick only has me right now. I care for him and he cares for me but it's not romantic love, but it is love, like how I love Peeta and want him healthy and happy with Katniss. I just…I don't know how…I mean-"

He takes his hand away, "you love Peeta?"

"Like the little brother I never had" I reply urgently, "Gale...I care about you in such a different way then them"

"But you don't love me" he looks at me confused

"I don't know, I've never been in love before" I blush, finally saying the thing I was having trouble putting into words, it's both freeing and terrifying in one shot.

He looks even more confused, "how is that?"

I shrug, "the life of a young victor is very lonely especially when you turn spy for the rebellion" I reply deadpanned, the joke is lost on him because I can see the gears working in his head.

He paces again trying to figure me, he then realizes something, "okay let's try something, close your eyes"

I look at him guarded, he knows this is a lot to ask someone with trust issues doesn't he?

"It will be okay trust me" he stands in front of me, those famous last words, but he is looking at me with such urgency and reassurance that I do so…  
I close my eyes

I don't hear anything, "Gale I don't like this game of yours"

Nothing

"Gale come on can I open them?"

Nothing

I open my eyes and he is gone, I forgot that he can move like I can, without sound. "not funny Gale!" I say thinking he's hiding, "Gale? Gale!" I think I hurt him, or maybe something has happened I was so lost in my own mind. I start to panic, but instead of getting frantic I cover my face and cry softly. I was being honest and I've lost him because I couldn't say it even when it mattered.

It's a few moments but my hands are brought away from my face gently, coaxing them away by rough weather beaten ones.

Gale looks at me his face is pain streaked like mine, "sorry had to understand it"

I cry and he wraps me in his arms, "I'm sorry Ari, don't hate me okay?"

"Don't do that again!" I hit his chest with a fist, "please I can't take that again", it was cruel! Especially since I've been a wreck lately.

"I won't I promise" he whispers in my hair, "how did you feel?" he asks softly

"Betrayed, broken, abandoned, distraught, like I hurt you and you hated me, or that s-something happened to you" I speak into his shirt, "I've felt like that a lot"

"Thought that I wouldn't come back?" he asks

I nod into his chest.

"I will always come back" he says, "I promise you okay I will never abandoned you ever" he lifts my tear streaked face and kisses me on the lips, "no more hiding how we feel okay?"

I nod to him

"I love you" he whispers

"I love you too" I say softly in return

* * *

We head down to deployment after I calm down and don't look like I've been crying, Boggs is waiting for us as they load weapons on the ship. I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Gale mirrors in his expression.

"what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Just got a bad vibe" Gale replies shrugging it off, he turns to me, "what do we know on Two?"

"Quarry and military station for Panem, Maverick was from there along with Cato" I reply

"Damn talk about night and day" he chuckles

"Cato was career since he was reaping age, Mav wasn't, plus Mav grew up poor whereas Cato was from wealthier stock" I explain, "it's not just whoyou are but how you grew up, I was a townie and I am well-"

"You're perfect" Gale interrupts and I blush furiously

"If you two lovebirds would hurry up" Boggs teases

"We aren't" I look at Gale who is smirking at me, "I mean we are but we aren't y'know"

"Yeah yeah Crane" Boggs jokes as we board

Ken and his strike team are with us on this project and I smirk at him, Gale takes my hand and gives it a kiss on the inside of my wrist as he heads off to get his gear on. I have mine under the seat, nothing much, bullet proof vest, guns and a riot helmet.

Gale returns with a combat bow, quiver of arrows and a gun as well as body armor. I haven't put mine on, mind I am here as consult I don't plan on going in. I do put sunglasses on because as I stare out the window the sunlight is right in my face.

"Alright Rambo" I look at him, I had to say that reference. I saw that film in the Capitol I found it mildly entertaining, and Gale coming out in that attire…he just needs a red band across his forehead

"Who?" Gale asks and Ken looks confused as well

"Nothing, I'll tell you about it later" I reply

Getting to district Two wasn't as hard as I had thought but Boggs explains that they have the majority taken over, there is just a mountain stronghold they have yet to breech. He calls it 'the nut', it's a mountain with trams going up to it and from it. Commander Lyme welcomes us in a very curt mannor.

She glances us and ushers us into a tent to go over schematics, Katniss is already there. I'm staring at this blueprint which shows both topographical , internal and external shots of 'the nut'. Trams got up to the strong hold from three points, there is an underground exit but some areas are unstable, it could close off if something went wrong.

"We could block their exits it's unstable enough to create landslides to seal the openings" Gale advises.

'That would be the wrong thing' I think to myself.

"We'll be killing innocent people too Gale!" Katniss points out, I can tell she has issues with underground scenarios, she's right though, it would cause panic, and people could get hurt needlessly.

"Bottle neck" I say realizing there is a better method

Gale looks at me as well as Boggs, and Lyme.

"We can't block all the exits but we can control the flow of people if all but one is blocked", I say this not for the sake of placating Katniss but because Maverick's parents haven't been identified and I promised myself I would find them and bring them home to him.

"That should work" Ken looks at the topographic map, "controlled explosions here and here should take care of the east and west exits so only the southern one is able to be used" he gets his men on this as Lyme nods to Boggs who orders the attack.

Gale sees I have concern in my eyes, "hey you okay Ari?"

"Mavericks parents are somewhere they don't even know he is alive" I tell him

"We'll find them" Gale reassures as Katniss goes to rally the troops

We hear the explosions then a phone rings and heated words are exchanged between Boggs and the peacekeeper commander who is in the 'nut'.

When finally done he slams the phone down.

"They won't release any hostages unless we put down arms" Boggs snarls, "arrogant sonafabitch"

"Then we do it" Katniss says

"Are you insane?!" Gale looks at his friend, "we do that then what stops them from shooting us down?"

"No she has a point" I say unholstering my guns and placing them on the ground, "we don't need bloodshed, we need peace Gale"

Katniss seems pleased with someone being on her side and soon Ken is agreeing, we all disarm ourselves. Boggs makes the call to confirm, as well as Lyme.

The first trolley is sent down and I watch the hostages come out, finally spotting the Letorches as they file out. As they sit with the others I make to go to them when I hear the click of a gun being armed.

A peacekeeper disembarks, he looks nervous and Ken races to get his gun from the pile as they stand off.

"Easy!" I race between them, the peacekeeper is young, no older than Gale and I.

Katniss comes over too and tries to reason with the guy but it seems her mere presence is enough to unhinged him.

The next few moments are chaotic and I barely remember my feet propelling me to tackle Mr. Letorch as the guns start firing. I remember a searing pain go thru my back and chest then I hit my head and black out.

I think I imagine it but…I think…I hear Gale call to me...


	66. Luck

**Author's Note: **o.O wow not many reactions to the last chapter, was expecting a whole load of "how could you do that to her!" or "Noooo!" huh, so misjudged that one

Thanks go to **EWD** for the review! Onward as always!

Chapter 66

Luck

_Gale POV_

"Ariana!" I cry out as I see my girlfriend practically launch herself over a graying man taking a bullet that would have surely killed him, she's on the ground a second later.

Katniss is hit too and I see she is swarmed by Bogg's team I check her and notice the bullet that hit her was lodged in her armor. She's gonna live.

That's when I hear a cry of shock and fear. I look up to see a lady turning over Ariana and crying her name.

When my feet get me there I feel the light in me being snuffed out.

She's pale, and there is a pool of blood under her, not large but still, her sunglasses that were shielding her bright blue eyes have been knocked off. I don't know how to react. If it were Katniss I would scoop her up and cry into her body. But this is Ariana, and my mind refuses to believe she is dead, silly I know, a bullet could kill anyone really easily, but still Ariana always has a plan, she had one for Peeta and Katniss, she had one for herself, this had to be something she saw coming…right?

The older gentleman puts two fingers to the side of her neck.

"She has a pulse" he says, "Kay get a medic quickly"

The woman nods and rushes off still with tears in her eyes.

"Come on Ari, don't give up" the man is saying to her, hold on...how does he know her and call her by her shortened name? Things click into place…Only one family would know this information in District Two.

"Mr. Letorch?" I finally say, the man looks up at me

"Well don't just stand there boy get a control of the situation!" he barks at me as two medic come over and take charge of my girlfriend.

"Hawthorne! Get your rear in gear!" Boggs calls to me and I head back

"Ariana's down" I tell him

He looks at me a bit of concern flashes in his eyes

"She's still alive, or at least she has a pulse" I add

"Good, well let the medics concern themselves with her" he says

"If it's all the same with you-" I start and he looks at me

"Go take charge of security detail for Crane, Everdeen is already in transport" he replies

Katniss who has no open wound was taken before my girlfriend who is bleeding and unconscious, "commander a word?"

Boggs nods and we find a less traffic laden area, "what gives? Triage states the worse the injury the higher the priority", at least that's what Ariana was teaching me on our off hours, a little bit of medicine.

Boggs looks uncomfortable, "unless the person sent you wants you dead" he says, "Coin wanted her here because of the danger it had, I don't like it anymore than you Gale"

My jaw sets rigidly, "you mean to say she wants Ariana dead? Why?!"

"Because Coin knows that she doesn't have Crane on her side, Ariana is a wild card and very moral, she won't help for the sake of open war, she won't help knowing innocent people could get killed" Boggs explains, "she has the ear of the districts if they knew she was alive..."

"What?" I ask

"Well let's just say the army behind her wouldn't just be from the districts" Boggs looks at me, "she was the darling of her games, 'Angel of Mercy' and all that, when she faked her death half the capital was in an uproar, the half that was working class...if they knew what was done to her to force her hand they would rally so quickly it would make Snow spin"

"Then why don't we? Why keep her hidden?" I ask

"Gale remember what I said...your girl doesn't want open war. That's why she refuses to have a camera on her" he looks at me, "better get a move on they should be transporting her soon"

I run off as I see them loading Ari into a medic transport

"I'm coming with her security detail" I tell the pilot who nods

She's strapped onto a stretcher they have a tube down her throat keeping her breathing. The bandage on her chest and back is bloody and in need of changing and when I touch her hands she's icy cold. I think Mr. Letorch sees my concern when I realize how cold she is.

"She always was cool to the touch anyone from Five is, in the desert it's natural they run cooler down south, dunno why. We only met her once but she was a cute little thing freezing in our mild winter" he chuckles then adds in a more serious tone as he looks at me, "security eh?"

"Yeah" I say softly resting her hand on her stomach, "making sure she gets to her destination in a hurry"

Mr. Letorch nods as I get up I head to the pilots, "move it full speed and if I hear you asking for clearance I will throw you out of this vehicle faster than you can object"

"Yessir" is chirped and I see them open to full throttle and we are off like a rocket.

We stay with her right until Makenzie takes her and rushes her past some doors.

The Letorches stand there stunned until I see Maverick speeding down the hall.

"I told you to keep her safe!" he barks at me, "and yet you let her go into a firefight without armor!"

"It wasn't my fault!" I argue back and feel the fight go out of me. In reality it was my fault I had armor I could have taken that round and walked away.

"Maverick?" Mrs. Letorch says unsure

Maverick blanches and looks behind me, "Mom? Dad?"

Mrs. Letorch bridges the gap and reaches out thinking he's a ghost, but when she touches something solid she bursts into fresh tears and wraps her son in her arms.

I decide to leave them be and go to a quiet area. My hands are trembling and I feel sick realizing I have her blood, Ari's blood, on my hands. I go to a washroom to clean up.

Johanna Mason finds me, she's been puttering the hospital since she was awake, she finds me washing my hands raw, "hey Gale" she says

"Hey" I reply

"They say she's just bruised and maybe a cracked rib or two at the moment" she's talking about Katniss

"What about Ariana?" I ask she doesn't reply, "thanks for the update" I add after a moment

She follows me down to the waiting room, "she'll be fine, she bounces back faster than most" she tries to reassure, when we get there Ziggy who is

Ariana's tech support and friend is waiting. She is holding a small monitor and watching intently, when she looks up she isn't smiling.  
"Either of you know your blood type?" she asks, "I'm AB- I can't donate she's o +"

Johanna shrugs, "no idea"

"Go get checked out!" Ziggy snaps at us, this blond haired buggy eyed wiry lady has become fierce and downright scary, "go now!" she shoves us towards the nurses station, "type these two if either match they will need a pint for Crane" she looks at the nurse who is stunned "well get to it!"

I'm not a match, I'm B +, but Johanna is o- so they rush her off to get her to donate a pint or two...Ziggy seems to calm as that happens and she returns to her seat perched on the back of a chair.

I pace, it's several hours I haven't seen Maverick or his parents. My mom shows up and hugs me. I'm usually the strong one but right now hands stinging from scrubbing them raw and my emotions running high I actually press my face into her shoulder and cry soundlessly.

"No news then?" she asks

"They are taking forever" I say, "mom...what if...I mean I love her, we had just said it _finally_ to each other"

"I know Gale, I knew you loved her before you did because you act just like your father did" she shushes me, "she'll be fine"

"How do you know?"

"Because the longer they are in there the longer her heart has been beating, if they had come out earlier it means she had lost the fight" she explains, "you should go and eat Gale" she touches my face, "I'll stay for now, and as soon as I find out I'll find you okay?"

I shake my head unwilling to move from here when a nurse comes out, her apron has a few blood splashes not many but enough. "she's pulled thru, stable but in intensive care"

"Can I see her?" I ask and she shakes her head, it makes me angry, "look I am a commander and I order access to her!"

"Let him" I hear and Makenzie comes out in her surgical gown that the nurse peels off her, "she's still unconscious Gale, but I don't see any reason to keep you away" she takes a few steps and ushers me to follow.

* * *

We get to her room at the far end where it's quiet and the lights have been purposefully dimmed, she's hooked up to monitors and there is a bag of blood going into her arm. She still has a tube down her throat, and an apparatus in her chest.

"We'll take her off the intubation tomorrow maybe or late tonight" Makenzie says, "chest tube closely following that."

"Will she be alright?" I ask touching her face

"Should do, it nicked a vein and collapsed a lung and broke a rib, she also has a concussion because when she fell she hit her head, she won't be doing much for a while" she looks at me, "I am sure she'd smack you upside the head though for not eating, go get a quick bite, get washed and into something a bit cleaner and go to the debrief. She'll still be here when you are done, I will advise the staff you have full access"

"If there is any change-" I begin

"If there is I will make sure that we haul you from the table" she smirks, "but there shouldn't be, go on let her know you will be back and head off" before she leaves she adds, "to think Gale, if she was just a couple inches taller it would have done a lot more damage…small miracles" she pats my shoulder gently and leaves.

I take an uneasy step into the room, she's so still. It's not like her to be still, she bounces on her toes, or she has this nervous energy around her. She doesn't seem to be here now just her body, even if she has a heartbeat and breathing. Small miracles indeed.

I touch her cool cheek, no response.

"I'm here" I tell her, "I'm so sorry Ari, I should have protected you" I feel myself get chocked up and steel myself, "we'll find a better way, a way without guns I promise just get better" I brush my thumb across her cheek, "I'll be back in a couple hours okay?" I kiss her forehead since I can't kiss her lips with the tube down her throat, "I love you"

I do exactly as Makenzie orders, I get some food.

Though I don't talk to anyone. Posy seems to know something is wrong and touches my arm.

"Where's Ari?" she asks, "she said she'd teach me t'draw"

I feel a bit chocked up, "Ari might not be able to for a while Posy" I explain to her big grey eyes, "there was an accident, Ari got hurt"

Her eyes get even bigger if that is possible, "she gonna be 'k?"

I nod, "I hope so" it's about that time that my comunicuff goes off and it reads **'debrief cmnd rm'  
**

"Gonna go play soldier?" she asks as my mom comes to sit with her

"Yeah I'll see you both later" and I give each a peck on the cheek

I head for the war room and the rest are there save for Katniss and Ariana.

"Good to see you are unharmed commander Hawthorne" Coin smiles, before I would return the smile, but now I reply with a cool glance and take a seat next to Maverick who looks murderous

"Well now that we have all the districts we should start thinking about mounting are attack on the Capitol" she says  
"So soon?" I say before stopping myself, "we just got Two shouldn't we wait and see"

Coin's genial smile falters, I was her favorite in all accounts, when Boggs and Charring had given me top marks in my tests she's been eyeing me like a prize to be won, in fact I think she might be attracted to me which gives me the creeps, "we have to strike fast Hawthorne or the Capitol will strike us"

"With what army? They don't have Two anymore they have no resources we should wait" I rebuttal, "it's just a matter of time before it just falls apart"

"They can outlast us they have more resources at their disposal and what army they have will be able to force districts in turn back in line one by one, we can't waste time" Coin starts to look agitated

"Actually" Ziggy speaks up from her seat, "we can't do anything until Beetee and I decode the disarming code to the Capitol defences"

Beetee pushes his glasses up his nose, "damned if I know what code Crane used but I can't understand it, it's not numerical or alphabetical or a combination"

"Well how long will that take?" Coin is frustrated

"Days maybe weeks" Beetee says, "could be longer"

"And we still need the Mockingjay" Boggs adds "and she needs to recover"

Mrs. Everdeen speaks up, "she should be up in a week or two, Sparrow isn't my case so I wouldn't know her condition"

"She's stable last I checked" I tell her, "in intensive care but stable"

Coin throws me a glance that is part hurt part jealous then shakes her head to be rid of it, "Boggs what's our resources like"

By _resources_ she means _soldiers_

"They could do with a rest and some more drills, some were shot and are bruised up pretty badly" Boggs explains

"See to their training" she gets up and leaves

"I guess we're dismissed" Finnick says, "how are they really" he looks at Mrs. Everdeen and I in turn

"Katniss will make a full recovery" Mrs. Everdeen says

"And I'm gonna go check on Ari once I shower and change" I reply, "you can come with me Finn when I go visit her"

He nods and we file out

"Gale wait up" Maverick rolls to a stop in front of me, "look I'm sorry I yelled earlier it's just...she's like a little sister to me and..."

"No it's okay Mav, I blame myself she got shot. I promised I'd take care of her and I failed" I feel my eyes itch and it feels weird since I've never been this torn up about someone before.

I think Maverick understands because he nods, I'm sure if he could he'd pat my shoulder like any other guy but seeing that would need him to stand...  
"I better go check on my folks" he says and turns

I head to my quarters and wash, I have it icy cold since I feel hot and sweaty and I do not want to go back to the hospital wing like that...not for my girl.

Finnick arrives a little past reflection time and we head off, he explains Annie was going to come but she's still gun shy walking these halls.

"Never seen anyone so tied up with the live wire though" he adds with a smirks, "I mean Mav was just protective like a brother but you Gale are smitten"

"The first time I ever talked to her was before the quarter quell, I was tripping on words I think my first ever words were to ask why she was being so hard on Katniss and Peeta. She was so calm and when she finally looked at me...her eyes I remembered being fourteen going to the cemetery to see my dad's grave with my mom and younger brothers and she gave me the single rose she was holding, no hesitation just gave it" I smirk, "then when she was helping train Peeta and Katniss I see her again and she was running with them and I joined in...ran into the Mellark's apple tree, land right on my back with all the whiplash scars are but even with my back screaming in pain she looks down at me laughing and reaches out a hand and I couldn't help laughing myself"

"First time I met her she was with her mentors in victors hall, she was drinking a virgin daiquiri always strawberry and drawing in a notebook" Finnick recalls, "there had been an argument over a rule change and since her and I share the record for youngest victors I saw her side of things"

"What side of things" I ask

"Luck...it's a lot of luck that gets anyone out of the arena, if you're not lucky then your dead" he smirks

"Ari must have a four leaf clover hidden inside somewhere" I remark

"Maybe it's tattooed" Finnick smirks coyly.

We round the corner to her room lowering our voices when we enter

But we're not alone.

Katniss is standing at Ariana's bedside, she's holding herself up a bit by the bed frame. She has one of those poles with a bag of fluid attached to her. Much like Ariana has, must be morphline since Katniss must be in a lot of pain, they must have rushed her thru surgery and woken her up emmediately after, I'll never understand doctors.

"Catnip?" I say softly

She starts, "Gale! I'm ...I'm sorry...'bout everything I shouldn't be jealous" she blushes a bit.

"It's okay" I tell her, "why are you here though"

She looks back at Ariana, "she backed me up, when everyone else was saying no she said yes, and now she is shot because of it."

"No way" Finnick interups, "Katniss, thing with Ari is she's unpredictable, but she always has a purpose, it's not your fault she got shot"

"But we disarmed! We wanted peace" Katniss argues back.

"Capitol doesn't that's the thing" I tell her, "but we are gonna figure a better way okay?"

"How? When?" Katniss asks, Finnick seems to share her feelings because what katniss is saying is mirrored in his expression, and yet they are looking at me for answers. I don't think I have those yet, but I think Ariana will.

"When she wakes up" I say to her, "I know she will and when she does Catnip we are gonna take down the Capitol somehow"

Finnick gives my girl a peck on the forehead before leaving with Katniss, I'm alone with her.

I don't think I'm going to move from this spot until she wakes up.

**A/N #2: **Yes I know, sappy, fluffy, mary-sue stuff again! Don't care my story! Deal with it people!


	67. Diplomacy Doesn't Work (partial title)

**Author's Note: **1) thanks go to **EWD** and **JB** for the reviewing

2) we start to go a little off story here, I had warned this will be a tad AU this is your warning, some of the stuff will be as the books and some of this won't

3) for the next couple weeks I might not have many A/N and thanks since computer is acting weird so I apologize in advance for those who will be reviewing during that time, I love all my reviewers, and I don't want me not acknowledging them personally to deter them from reviewing, I should still be able to reply to you guys thru PM so don't worry I will always read and reply to reviews!

Chapter 67

Diplomacy Doesn't Work When You're in Love

_Gale POV_

It's nearing ten at night, well past lights out when I hear someone clear their throat. Plutarch.

"What are you doing here?" I glare at him

"Checking on my girl" he replies.

I have half a mind to really hit him, go thru with what Ariana restrained herself on, "I don't think you have any right to be here, should I get Makenzie?"

He sighs, "et tu Brute?" he asks, I have no clue what he means, and what language he is using, its like Ariana's reference to 'Rambo', "I'm not the enemy" he adds.

"No but you and Coin are strange bedfellows" I reply standing up, I am taller than him by a least couple inches, I know I am really tall next to my girlfriend but that's why I love her, she doesn't seem small, her attitude made up for her height but she isn't an angry person she just had a lot of light in her.

"Gale I'm trying to win us a war here, and she's being stubborn" he points to Ariana accusingly, "Coin wants to talk to her when she wakes up"

"President Coin will have to ask Makenzie not me" I reply crossing my arms, "get out"

"Be reasonable!" Plutarch whines loudly gaining an orderlies attention, a big burly guy who could snap Plutarch in half if need be.

"Everything okay here?" he rumbles

Plutarch adjusts his tie and walks out.

We get some visitors, Ziggy for one the next day. I tell her what's been going on, how I have a sinking feeling if Ariana pulls out of this they will find a way to kill her accidentally.

"Don't worry" Ziggy replies, "Beetee and I are working on cracking her files"

"I don't think Ariana-" I start but she interrupts

"We aren't letting on" she replies, "her reluctance is enough of a warning to anyone that what she found is dangerous"

"Surely someone knows something other than you" I look at her

"I don't know" she says, "she might have shown someone her information before me, but the only one who would know is her" Ziggy says, "that or family" she adds

"Family?" I look at Ziggy who has a solemn look in her eyes

"Well not blood related, I mean her brother is dead, but she always said she had family, Maverick is her 'older brother'" she clarifies

"She said so, who else?" I ask

"Well Paylor is a friend" she says, "Tracer and Tracker are from her district, and district sticks together I mean Beetee and I get along famously" she pauses

"What is it?" I look at her because she's holding back

"Well there are two from your district she might have divulges things too" she says

"Peeta" I say and she nods, of course he'd be one they are almost siblings in attitude to each other she's so protective of him, "who else?"

* * *

Ziggy goes to contact Paylor to see if she was given any clues as to what is on that hard drive. I go to see a sober alcoholic. Haymitch has been miserable ever since we got here a couple months ago, it's so weird that two months ago or so we were in Twelve and now we have no Twelve left. I bang on his door thinking he's asleep.

He opens the door and tries to slam it shut, I stop it with my steel toed boot.

"I have nothing to say to you" he says grumpily

I have no idea how Katniss, Peeta and Ariana can stand his attitude, yes before I was defending him but right now, "I'm not here for me Haymitch, I'm here for her"

He hadn't talked at the meeting, "how is she?"

"Alive" I say, "not awake but alive, she would have been better off if she had worn armor but then again a consult isn't supposed to be in a firefight"

"That was her decision" he raises his hands in surrender

"Yes but Plutarch is still dogging her even when she can't fight back" I lay into him, "Haymitch weren't you her mentor? Can't you see she needs support and more than just me right now. Katniss is behind us but you're siding with people that have no idea what we are going thru" I have gotten so close to him I can smell the foulness on him, "do you have any idea what is on that hard drive that has Plutarch and Coin so adamant they get their claws on it?"

Haymitch shrugs, "I only know one document, as do Tracer and Tracker. The Treaty of Treason, the one they read from each year? Well it's faked, the real one damned if I know where the tangible one is but there is a scan of it on that hard drive, there were only supposed to be twenty-five games Gale."

I feel my legs give out as I sit on the edge of his bed, yes I can see how that would cause a bigger problem than we can handle, imagine knowing your children were being terrorized for nothing. Not for the treaty some person signed years ago, no after twenty five years we were supposed to stop this madness and rebuild. "Why do something like that?" I ask thru my hands

"Money, power, who knows" Haymitch sits on the other side, "what happened was wrong Gale, how Coin forced Ariana to go to Two"

"She meant to go, to get Maverick his parents back" I reply, "it was bothering her"

"Noble to the last" he says and that is pretty much when I rebrake his nose, because this is not her last not by a long shot.

* * *

I head for Tracker and Tracer. They had said once the districts were secure they were heading home, getting Plutarch to send them on a transport to Five as soon as Track had gained some weight and was cleared by Makenzie. I find them packing up. They haven't gone for training they have kept to themselves and have flown under the radar and studied sign language from books and from a nice young nurse from eight who knew this technique, Tracker especially has been learning a lot from the young woman.

Tracker's wave hello and Tracer's smile are a warm and welcomed sight after what we have just been thru.

"How is she?" Tracer says but I shake my head, "no news or not well"

"She's still out cold, hooked up to machines" I reply

Tracker signs something, I look confused

"He says you're worrying for nothing, Ariana is too stubborn to just die on us" Tracer smirks, "Track has a point I mean he was her mentor other than Haymitch"

"So you guys are heading home?" I ask

"Plutarch wants us to take over the power plant in case we have to cut power to the Capitol" Tracer replies

"And you can do that?" I have to admit outside Twelve I don't know the other district too well, my answer are devilish smiles, they are definitely Ariana's family.

"Have you guys been keeping an eye on Peeta?" I ask

Tracer translates for me, because it's Tracker who has been going to watch not her, "the deprogramming is working in a way, they used morphling to calm him to the point where suggestions can be reprogrammed so he doesn't think Katniss is a mutt, and they think it's safe for him to see Ariana since paradoxes are not as confusion as before. But he still has fits, every now and then someone will let slip something and it triggers an attack. Not to the point that he goes into violent seizures he just he goes 'blank' " she laughs, Tracker says something and she replies to him, "well quoting yourself just looks weird Track" he nudges her and looks stern, "fine, he says they were thinking of introducing people that have a closer relation to Katniss sometime soon, you should talk to Makenzie about signing up Gale if anyone is attached to Katniss' history it's you…and Haymitch"

Track does a sign that Tracer doesn't translate

"What did he say?" I ask

"He called Haymitch an asshole" Tracer replies, "we don't get along with him for obvious reasons"

"I think the only ones who did are now insane, injured or unconscious" I reply

"Plutarch likes him" Tracer points out "and Coin"

"Like I said, insane, injured or unconscious, they fall into the insane category" I reiterate.

With their things packed they each give me a handshake and a hug from Tracer before going to transport, seeing their victors home and on the rebellion side will make controlling power even easier. Even if we had the district secure some district didn't take kindly to another dictator. They tried to stay neutral.

Now its time to really pick sides.


	68. Peeta's Game

**A/N :** Still with Gale POV people, still going off story, still having fun? Decided the real or not real should have happened sooner :P

thanks to **JB** and **DAK** for the reviews

Chapter 68

Peeta's Game

Since Ariana is still out cold, and Makenzie says it might be a while before she wakes up I do things she would have wanted to do. I visit Katniss to fill her in on what I have been doing. I talk with Beetee and Ziggy, they say Vivian only knows her as a good person and a friend in this war. She didn't mention anything about a hard drive.

Then I talk with Makenzie. I'm taking a page out of Katniss' and Ari's book of rules and am ignoring my communicator now, I feel like taking it off but if I did that I wouldn't be going to meals since I tend to get caught up. I explain my need to help with Peeta and they agree to let me. I'm no doctor, but I know what prey looks like, and Peeta was definitely prey for the capitol. I see his bright eyes watching a video and he's fighting the urge to flee, and he can't even flee if he wanted to because they have him strapped down. I know Katniss would be hurting and Ariana would be crying them to stop because it's upsetting him but the doctors are nodding and patting each other on the back. I guess that's what is supposed to happen.

The doctor on duty is Aurelius, nice guy, seems to know my brain isn't wired like Ziggy, Makenzie or Ariana so he plays it straight.

Peeta is improuving slowly, they have had Delly sit with him and talk and he is starting to realize that Katniss wasn't made to kill him. But he's having difficulty separating the true and the untrue images he sees. He used an analogy of a tea cup and a forgery that looks a lot like the real one but is made of paper-mache, it convinces the eye but it can't hold anything because the paper will just fall away.

The fake memories are the forgery, they just have to find what 'liquid' will break them down, sedating him helps but it's tricky. He's at his limit of what he's allowed to have half the time, they have shortened the duration and his calm moments can last hours even a couple days. But triggers are everywhere. Katniss being a big one; the smell of blood, roses, and hearing the hum of electricity are others.

"Are there things that calm him?" I ask, "like things he can say or hold that bring him back"

"We tried what they did with Katniss, the repeating things you know are true, but he can only say he's Peeta Mellark and he's from district Twelve before he starts to sob because the rest is confusing and upsetting" the doctor explains, "poor boy"

"So, the basic thing you are trying to get across to him is knowing what is real and what isn't real?" I ask, because my brain is starting to get this, in a backwards way I am sure but maybe all he needs is to ask questions, when the doctor nods, "well why don't you ask him? I mean he tells you something he doesn't know is real and you tell him if it is or not, people just have to be honest no matter if it's a good or bad"

His panel discusses this and agrees it's worth a try.

They call Delly and she comes almost like she teleported, they give her pen and paper and explain the new game plan.

Delly looks at me weird but I guess its what Ariana told me, the difference in class, she might not understand I am here to help because of the two girls who can't right now due to injury or inability.

In she goes and she tells Peeta what the game is. We see his eyes light up, it's like they have given him an open door. He starts rambling off questions. Delly is having a hard time keeping up and even she is smiling because the chance for him to take a proactive role in his own recovery is what he needed not just be pumped full of drugs or forced to listen to people telling him what to believe. I remember seeing him in the prison, his arms were bruised from needle sticks, he was skinny like a rail, and he was trembling and twitchy something awful.

Peeta starts to slur his words and Delly tells him to sleep, she will come back when she has some answers for him.

Three pages. Full no spaces of questions. A lot have to do with him and Katniss, or the games so we get a notepad for her and I have to deliver these. There are a few for me that I answer.

My relationship to Katniss: I reply that were just close friends nothing more or less.

That district Twelve was destroyed: sadly I reply it's true.

That his family is indeed dead: again a sad but true fact. I'm glad I answer this one because Ariana wouldn't be able to, it would upset her too much.

That Katniss killed them: No, not true, the Capitol bombed Twelve, she had nothing to do with that.

I'm almost finished when Peeta starts awake and cries for someone to come quick he has something else to ask, and he needs to know this now!

It seems since he has ways to vent his worries it has unlocked something, the small slip of paper that an orderly brings to me is a question.

'_Ariana is alive true?_' I think I'll bring this to her

I go and deliver Katniss' homework to her. I smirk, homework like we're back at school.

She doesn't know what to make of this but says in a couple days she'll be able to give all the answers. I make it back to my girlfriend, she's still out. Two days and she is off the chest tube and intubation, her breath makes a fog on the inside of the mask. I take her hand and rub some warmth in it when I hear an argument. Makenzie doesn't want someone here. But when she is rudely pushes aside Haymitch comes in.

"What do you want?" I ask, he has a plaster on his nose and the black eyes from yesterday are clear as day now. I feel like punching him again, but if I did I am sure Makenzie would kick us both out.

"Wanted to apologize, you weren't with your Ma so I put my bet you were here" he says and leans against the wall, "Plutarch came to see me not long after you left"

"Come to try and get me to make Ariana comply? Good luck with that"

"Nah, figured trying to talk you into helping wouldn't work, because you already chose a side" he explains, "same as me"

"The only side you have been on is your own Haymitch" I really want to toss him out each time he opens his mouth, or actually see an orderly do so

"Until now self preservation has been my way of life Gale, like any victor" he says, "I'm with them now, Katniss and Ariana"

"If they are on the same side" I reply, "depends where Peeta falls"

Haymitch looks around the stark room, the light box in the far corner. Then his eyes fall on that slip of paper. He goes to take it and I stop him

"That is for her not you" I say, "Peeta wants to know and I think she should answer that herself"

"Love notes from nutbread boy?" Haymitch says, "please how-" he looks at the question and drops the paper back on the night stand. His face frowns, "sorry"

"It will make her smile though, she was worried he would think she was really dead, but this shows he has doubts and doubts mean there is still part of him in there that remembers her" I brush hair from her face and I'm sure I look worn out because Haymitch notices.

"Why don't you get some shut eye Gale" he says, when I look angry for him telling me to leave he corrects himself, "you can sleep here, will give you a real pain in the neck but hey people do crazy things when they are in love."


	69. Fog Lifts

**Author's Note: **Well I think it's high time we get back to our brave Miss Crane don't you?

Thanks go to **EWD** and **DAK** for the reviews

Chapter 69

Fog Lifts

_Ari POV_

I wake up in district Thirteen's hospital with beeping machine all around me. My chest and back are swathed in a bandage. I have an oxygen mask on but I feel too weak to move it off.

Gale looks up from the chair he is sitting in he looks rumpled like a set of wrinkled clothing, he realizes that my eyes are open and comes fully awake.  
"Ari!" he touches my face, "can you hear me?"

I nod, it hurts to breath deeply, but I do so and tears fall from my eyes.

"I'll get the doctor to get you something for the pain" he looks at me concerned, before he goes he lowers the mask to kiss me, "you scared me" he says and I know there is more to this than him being scared

I drift in and out of consciousness for several days, I learn I wasn't the only casualty, Katniss was shot too but her armor protected her she just has a cracked rib, bruising and cracked her spleen. Whereas I who had no armor on had a collapsed lung, nicked vein, broken rib and lost enough blood to warrant transfusions. Some of our men were hit but thankfully their armor kept them safe.

They said I was lucky the bullet didn't hit a major artery. 'A couple of inches taller' Makenzie had said 'and I would have been dead.'

Maverick met his parents moments after I was brought to emergency, I wish I had been there, from what Gale says there was a lot of crying.

Gale mentions I have a note from Peeta and he shows it to me, tears comes to my eyes again, not from pain but because it means somewhere Peeta is coming back to us. Gale helps me to sit up and I write in neat script. "Yes Peeta I am alive, true statement"

In next to no time, which is actually within a couple days, Peeta comes to visit . He is looking slightly better, I had tried to keep my distance because my very presence doesn't compute in his now troubled mind.

He doesn't say much at first, just looks me over. Then takes my hand that is dosing me with morphline by IV, he gives me a worried glance.  
"Will you get better?" he asks

"Yes" I reply, my voice quiet and a bit weary, "I'll be fine Peeta" I look at him, "how are you feeling?"

"You died true or false" he looks at me confused

I sigh, "that is a really loaded question Peet" I close my eyes, "it's both because I _faked_ my death, you remember the note? And the notebook?"  
He shakes his head as Gale comes in. I look to my boyfriend worried. "Gale is my satchel here?"

"I'll get it, you gonna be okay?" he comes over and brushes hair from my face as I nod, "I'll be back" he kisses my cheek.

"What's in your satchel?" Peeta asks

"The past" I say quietly, I aim to sit up and he helps me even if his hands are cuffed.

"You should stay lying down" he looks at me concerned again, he's seventeen and he worries like an old man.

I wave him off, "I can't stay down for long, not in my nature"

He sits beside me, "I remember bits of everything, like I remember my dad...he was interviewed when you died, but then when I was in hospital after the games that took my leg...you were there but you were supposed to be dead" he grimaces, "the memories aren't shiny so I don't understand"

By that time Gale returns, he gives me a stern look at seeing me sit up but comes and sits on my other side. Passing me my satchel that I open and fish out the notebook Peeta and I shared.

Things slowly click into place, maybe it's because the capital at the time of his torture and memory manipulation didn't feel it necessary for him to forget someone thought dead, or they just didn't know how to twist these innocent images.

"But why did you fake your death?" Peeta asks

Gale takes my unmarred hand as I try and find a way to explain this simply…it's not as easy as I had first thought, true I explained it to Tracer during Peeta's first game, but that's Tracer, fully coherent, (okay _pregnant _but not addlepated)

"My family was in danger, they had killed Hellen, and Seneca was in the Capitol. I had no choice it was either succumb to what the Capitol wanted me to be, which was a glorified prostitute or disappear" it gets a bit too much for me, I feel myself grow pale and Gale helps me lay back down.

"You need to rest" Peeta says, "can I take this?" he raises the notebook, I nod. I know this will also help him realize he loves Katniss and we need him to remember.

Maverick finally finds my bedside late that evening, I am sleeping when he comes in with his parents.

I wake to three worried faces.

"Hey" Maverick says grasping my hand, "how are you feeling?"

I raise my hand with the morphline drip, "pain killers" I respond drawing out the words like a zombie would.

Mr. Letorch chuckles, "I guess I should thank you for saving me, and Maverick, and my wife"

I shake my head, "no, its really not needed"

Mrs. Letorch just wraps her arms around me as I'm laying down, "we were so worried, we saw how pale you were and..."

I wrap my arms around her, it hurts but the drugs dull most of it and it allows me to hug her back, "I'm sorry I scared you" I whisper to her

They are almost like parents to me so when Mr. Letorch sits on my bed and asks how I am really doing I am honest

"Shaken, tired and I feel kinda weak" I reply

"That's understandable" Mrs. Letorch says, "you were shot Ariana, if you got up and walked away from that it would be more worrying" she starts fussing with my pillow fluffing them and helps me into a semi sitting position, it actually helps.

"I hear you have a boy friend" Mr. Letorch teases me, his smile disappears behind his graying moustache.

"Maaav!" I groan

"I had to tell them! They threatened to put me in a regular chair so I couldn't come with them!" he defends comically

"His name?" Mr. Letorch asks, some small part of my brain wonders if dad would have been like this…yeah he probably would have.

"Gale Hawthorne" I reply closing my eyes

"Age?"

"Same as me"

"Occupation?"

"Soldier right now"

"Is he treating you right?"

"I should hope so!" comes from the doorway Gale is leaning in the frame smirking, "parents?"

"More by proxy" I reply nosing Maverick.

"Right!" Gale puts out his hand that Mr. Letorch gets off the bed to shakes it, "just wanted to check up on my girl"

"Your girl?" Mrs. Letorch looks a bit annoyed, apparently she doesn't like Gale denoting in a term that lessens me. I know he isn't but she doesn't.

"I think she could call me her 'guy' or 'boy' equally" Gale smiles disarmingly, he comes over and kisses me forgetting that my surrogate family is watching. What blood I have fills my cheeks. "Coin wants to see you" he says which is a complete turn off.

"Let that crone wait" I mutter, "I was shot not her."

Gale gives me a look, he knows as well as I do that telling the grey haired witch to wait is just delaying the inevitable.

"If I go you'll come with me?" I ask

"In a heartbeat" he replies

"We all will" Mr. Letorch says

* * *

I have to be wheeled in, I'm not cleared to walk anywhere yet so Gale steers us to Coin's office. "I don't think it's anything bad" Gale remarks

"Every time I have entered her office it's because she wants to make open threats" I reply, "and right now I don't have the energy to fight her not with how I am now" I feel myself tire already as we enter her office.

"Still alive?" she asks non pelused

"You know I practically have nine lives" I reply, "but Dr. Makenzie wants me back in my room within the hour so..."

"Congratulations for the low body count at Two first of all, even if Everdeen was a bit foolish" she says

"Katniss was trying to diffuse a hostile situation" I remark, "not her fault I got shot"

"Always jumping to someone's defense aren't you" Coin looks up from her papers, "some how trying to make up for not protecting those in your games?"

"I'm doing what is right" I snap, "not like you know anything about preserving life"

"I'm trying to win a war here girl" she finally stands, "and you are stopping us, delaying by not opening the files, you have codes for the capital defenses but you encoded them"

"And you want me to tell you how?" I sneer, "why not try a different tactic because buttering me up with compliments doesn't become you"

She gets in front of my chair and hold it down by the armrests, "don't be a fool Crane! They won't listen to negotiations"

"You just want open war! When has that solved anything?" I reply

"It's the only choice we have!" Coin's voice reaches that frequency that makes my hair stand on end

"Fine you want the key? It's the common denominator of PMGHCS" I snap back

"What?" Coin stops mid tirade

"That's your only clue Coin you have one week, you don't solve it, and I mean without Beetee and Ziggy or you get squat"

"I can't solve it " she looks close to explosion.

"Not my problem" I reply as I feel exhaustion take over; I think Gale realizes this because he steers me out

"One last thing!" Coin calls but we are out of earshot

"Common denominator?" Gale asks

"No more clues" I reply completely worn out

A/N no. 2: Oh! A riddle! Can you figure it out? the answer will be in next week's chapter entitled "riddles riddles riddles"


	70. Riddles Riddles Riddles

**A\N:** Well many guesses some close...others...not so much...ready for the answer?

thanks go to **randomrambles, 'guest', freehumingbird11** (new reviewer from last chapter, welcome!) **DAK** and** JB**

Chapter 70

Riddles Riddles Riddles

_Gale POV  
_

I get Ariana back to her room and help her to bed, the Letorches follow me out.

"I don't get the clue" I look at Maverick and his parents who shrug, we head out and get to our rooms. I lay in bed mulling over things in my head, I would have stayed with Ari but Makenzie says she needs some peace to rest. I would have told Katniss but since the true or false excersize started she and Peeta have been corresponding like mad.

But I have to say this clue Ariana gave Coin is a real pain. She's tricky and crafty, heck she made her weapon in her games so she is very skilled in logical answers to problems.

Logic, puzzles...it's a riddle!

What were the letters

PM

GH

CS

Initials? Could it be that simple?

My initials as GH, Peeta's are PM but who is CS?

Then it hits me, President Snow's first name is Coriolanus

The common denominator between the three of us...

Ariana?

No she's not that pompous, and I saw the cryptic sequence it's seven characters.

What do we have in common? It has to be something that we all share somehow but we are all three completely different.

Peeta is a baker, I'm a hunter and the president is an asshole...who likes flowers.

Roses...this is hear-say I rationalize until it hits me.

Holy shit!

I have to make sure I have to see Peeta!

I just hope he remembers.

I don't bother changing I run in my night clothes to the hospital wing and to his room.

"Peeta!" I burst in and he shoots straight up in bed, scared livid he screams.

"Easy! Easy! Sorry! It's me Peeta, it's Gale remember"

"You traded squirrel for bread in district Twelve true or false", he uses this game also to know if people are who they say they are, he asks questions he already knows, and knows the real person will respond correctly.

"That's true Peeta, to your dad at the back door of the bakery" I reply

He relaxes.

"Peeta I need you to remember something" I don't bother with niceties, this is important.

"I can't it's all fuzzy right now" he says glumly, I feel bad for the kid, I'm sure Ari would be berating me for badgering him, but-

"I know and I'm sorry, but can you remember anything that has to do with flowers and Ariana that is just you and her" I look at him expectantly.

He seems to look off into the distance and then reaches out to his night stand where an oversized blunt thumbtack sits beside the journal Ariana lent him, I guess she had sent this item along by orderly because it was in her satchel last I checked.

"I don't follow" I say as he sits there, fingering this item like it holds answers only he and Ari could take from it.

"Red icing all over our hands, I was twelve she was fourteen, it's our inside joke to have one on a sugar cookie but they are meant for cakes" he looks at me, "I couldn't make red ones for at least a month after she disappeared"

It hits me, red roses on the cakes, I remember the mayor asking for cupcakes adorned with them after Ariana 'died' and my mom was at the bakery, Mr. Mellark had said they couldn't do red for some reason, any other colour but red, they eventually got the red ones but Madge had said they didn't look like the others!  
Red rose! That's the password! That little prankster! She knew the only way for anyone to figure it out would need to find one other person, Snow would have to meet Peeta or I to make the connection. Peeta would have to ask me, that red rose she gave me in the graveyard holds so much more meaning now!

Coin won't figure it out! She will never figure it out not in a week not in a year!

"Thanks Peeta! Really you just might have saved everyone tonight" I race out just barely hearing him say

"Thanks…I think"

I race to Ziggy's lab where her and Beetee are still at it.

"I got it! I know the password!" I smile feeling I have finally helped in some way.

Ziggy looks at me and smirks, "so did we a few days ago, we just don't like Coin and after we read the info we decide it best not to know what will happen if she tries to disarm the Capitol"

"Why what happens?" I ask

Beetee looks at me, "Gale if we try an disarm the traps remotely they all go off like a timer...we have to be _in_ the game center _in_ the capitol to disarm them all properly, at least that's what we figure"

"So they get disarmed" I shrug he shakes his head, "what?"

"A timer Gale...if we did it from Thirteen the traps time out a bomb" Ziggy says, she hands me a printout, "the lower residential quarter to be exact, and the traps go all the way to the presidential mansion's perimeter, leaving out tribute square"

My god.

That's why Ariana refuses to give the password, that's why it's me, Peeta and President Snow...

We would be the only ones to get her, maybe she knew me before I knew her, maybe she is psychic or something because I wouldn't want to blow up a city to get revenge.

At least not now. Not when I understand why she is protecting people. Maybe Snow wouldn't care about this, maybe Peeta and I would understand her more.  
She is saving lives despite a war that will be waged...it's the lesser of two evils...

Not anymore.

"Ziggy I need a favour" I ask.

"What's the job?" Beetee looks at me.

"What do you guys know about de-aging a photograph?" I ask.

They both smile.


	71. Don't Blink (aka The Rebel of Five)

**Author's Note: **Here is where we go AU people from this point on its doesn't follow the books to the letter! my apologies!

Thanks go to **FH11** (EWD new handle) and **randomrambles** for the reviews

Chapter 71

Don't Blink (aka The Rebel of Five)

_Gale POV_

We sit in Ziggy's lab for the whole night and into the morning. I know this will work. Shock value alone will stir enough people into action; the rest will be rallied by what she says.

"We'll get the capital propos crew ready" Ziggy says, "you just have to get Ari to agree to this"

"Don't worry I will" I tell her and head out, I get a quick breakfast get changed and completely ignore my comunicuff telling me to head to command. I don't need Coin

I need my girlfriend.

Makenzie find me coming in, "she's doing better, not sleep wise but she should be out and about later today" she says

"well need her before that" I tell her in passing

Ari is laying in bed her eyes distant as I come in

"Ari?" I say softly and her eyes meet mine, it breaks me, those blue orbs are haunted and sad, "hey...what's wrong?"

"Just thinking of things, mainly Peeta" she rubs her eyes with the arm that isn't in a sling, I understand now, it's not love but he means a lot to her. I sit beside her as she sits up. She rests her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes letting a tear or two fall.

"I wish we could fix him too" I say, "he did give you the idea for the password didn't he?"

She sits straight and looks at me in confusion, then realizing what I meant her eyes grow wide. I would laugh because she honestly doesn't trust anyone with the information…even her boyfriend, I can't blame her. One little slip up and say something in a place that has a Coin friendly ear eavesdropping and it could all end _very_ badly.

"Don't worry we read everything, we won't be telling Coin, but I have a better idea" I tell her most of the plan.

The rest Cressida and Ziggy will have to explain, in all honesty the words 'blue screen' and 'photo manipulation' are lost on me.

Again that guarded gaze she gives when she isn't sure. I take her hands in mine stroking the backs with my thumbs.

"Do you trust me?" I ask

"No" she says but when I look at her she had that playful smirk, "but that won't stop you will it"

I return her smirk with a genuine smile, "come on"

* * *

"Hold still Ari" Ziggy huffs again because for the life of us Ariana hates getting a picture taken alone.

I've just about had it when I go up to her and kiss her deeply. She is stunned enough that Ziggy takes the snapshot and uploads it to the program she has running.

"Ok Ariana like we said, calm" Cressida says, "don't race, and if you want to stop we can stop, just take your time this is for you"

"It's for everyone" Ariana corrects quietly

Cressida nods once, "ready?"

Ari nods and starts the speech she and I prepared.

"People of the Capitol keep an eye on this photo" she starts

Ziggy send the program running and lo and behold my Ariana has turned back five or six years...the child that won in the 69th games.

"Look familiar doesn't it" she is now sitting on a split screen that shows her face now aging to 16 years old,

"that's when I supposedly died, for all intent and purpose I was dead to everyone, to my family, (here a shot of Seneca), my friends ( Peeta, Tracker, Tracer and for some reason me) and to those who thought were devoted fans ( here a shot of the Capitol swimming in candle light). Many of you are probably thinking it's a hoax so I will show you this" she holds up a DNA scanner used by the technicians at our reapings, Plutarch had one as a memento. When Beetee had explained the plan he was more than happy to give it over, she cuts her finger and allow the scanner to read...sure enough it shows _'__**error: **__**Crane, Ariana'**_ in it's display.

"Now that I have everyone's attention including President Snow himself let me take y'all back to why I faked my death. Turns out the Capitol in all its wisdom does not like being challenged, and definitely not on anything they have found use for, the games me and so many other tributes played in to entertain you, physically and mentally tortured us after. My games were so edited so people wouldn't know a little girl was being traumatized. For years after the games and even now I am reminded of friends I have lost and horrors I had seen," a shot of Peeta appears and Ariana turns to the blue screen and on a small screen she sees Peeta looking healthy her face turns sad as it turns to the now troubled friend she has

"President Snow does not like people who push back, he wants compliance, he wants stability, and to do that he will injure to a degree that it will break you, or just kill you" a shot of Seneca is shown, "my brother challenged the rules of the games to save Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, for that he was killed. Hellen Telemark stood up for me when I was fifteen years old and nearly raped on my birthday and was never seen or heard from again. I tell you all this not to upset you, not to make you want to rebel but to inform you of one solid irrefutable truth" she pauses and the shot is just her as tired as she is as worn down to near nothing she looks in the camera with all her heart in her eyes pleading them to understand.

"No one is safe...not even you...you all sit on a bomb that could go off at the flick of a switch, it was the final failsafe, Snow will not tolerate another rebellion, not from out in the districts and definitely not from within." she goes to a map of the Capitol, it flips and glowing dots show up all over the city like deadly Christmas lights, "your whole city is one large arena full of inactivated traps, we would disengage them make it safe, but we do it from where we are we kill hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people. Much like the games have killed innocent children for fifty unrequired years, too many than needed. Your president warped the true treaty, the original is either destroyed or hid from view, he came in power the year after the first quarter quell, some of you much older citizens will remember there was a banquet and the victor died. He disposed of evidence that day, wiping the slate clean, he rules with fear. And eventually people tire of being afraid and step up." She goes to a flag of her district it's and atom encircled with bolts of lightning, the rebel of five. "Mr President, you have killed enough, fifty years of tributes that were never supposed to go into games, not to mention families of those who opposed you. You have no heart; you have no hope of redemption. Your own family abandoned you. You sicken me, saying your granddaughter's death would be a waste of life. No, it is a waste of life every year that the games go on. You don't know suffering, and you don't care. You deserve to rot. I challenged you, I was _fourteen_ and you took everyone I cared about and hurt them or killed them. Heaven has no mercy for you."

I can see her shaking, I know we should have waited I touch Ziggy's shoulder and she paused the recording to her hard drive, the cameras as still rolling but Cressida keeps her distance unlike Katniss my girl is very camera shy, but as her legs give out I rush to catch her

"You okay?" I ask

"I can't do this anymore Gale" she looks at me exhausted, "I just can't"

"You're doing fine" I say to her as we lower to the ground.

She shakes her head, "they are all too scared, no one will stand up to him. He's just a big bully but no one will put him in his place, him and Coin, I'm so tired" I feel her trembling and I wrap my arms around her. I feel Cressida move in with the camera, she has tears in her eyes. I look into the camera accusingly, because even though I know Ariana wouldn't blame capitol citizens for what happened to her _I do_, I blame them because of their ignorance, I blame them because they never had to suffer like we did.

I close my eyes after I see the light go off Castor and Pollock's suits, I don't move though, I know Ari well enough to know she needs comfort right now. "It's over now, you want to raid the kitchen?" she shakes her head, being commanders we have some privileges and one was going behind the kitchen to steal an apple or two, "want to sleep?" she shakes her head again, I guess she's slept enough in her mind, "you just want to stay here in my arms don't you" she nods "alright"

I don't know how long I keep hold of her but she has fallen into a deep sleep. I don't bring her to the hospital but to the quarters I share with my family. My mom welcomes me in and let's me use her bed for her.

"She's looking a bit better" she says passing me a glass of water, "how is she doing?"

I shrug, "how can someone so shattered still breath mom, I mean she lost her parents her brother, friends, Peeta is a shadow of his former self, she feels cornered between two bullies, and yet she still had enough heart to warn a city of strangers that their own president would easily kill them if they put a toe out of line, a city that has enjoyed seeing kids kill each other for sport" I sigh, "and all she asked of me was to hold her, nothing else"

My mom sits beside me and as tall and grown up as I am I still feel like the fourteen year old that just lost his dad in a mine. I still feel she protects me despite me doing some risky things.

"Gale some people are just givers" she says, "she is selfless, opposite of our Katniss, Ari wants to help and will do what she has to, and she doesn't ask much probably because she knows everyone is already giving all they can"

"I wish I could do more" I tell her, "I wish she would_ let _me do more"

Mom shushes me, "I am sure she will ask you eventually, go rest Gale I'll stay with Posy in her room" she goes to the adjoining bedroom that houses my little sister and my two younger brothers. I go and lay beside Ariana who has slipped into a nightmare and is holding onto the thin sheet for dear life. I rest one arm over hers and take her clenched hand while the other slinks under her neck to cradle it. I kiss her temple and watch as the simple contact relaxes her.

A\N #2: aaaa! the mary-sue ness! the cutesy corniness of it all! aaaaa! :P


	72. Blocked

**Author's Note: **Well m'dears we are in the home stretch...or are we? remember there are 100chapters to this fic so we have over 20 chappies to go! But what do you think of what is happening so far? Lemme know!

Thanks go to **RR** and **FH11** for the reviews...onward!

Chapter 72

Blocked

_Ari POV_

I wake and Gale has me in his arms...in his quarters...in his mom's bed!

Last afternoon's events run thru my head and I have to say it, as much as I love Gale he can be a devious guy.

Though, being in his arms in bed is nice. We never shared a bed to my knowledge, the only guy I slept in the same area with was Mav and he was across in the cave or he had me in his arms curled up protectively. Peeta and I slept in the same room but that was the hospital. Doesn't count. Gale did lay in the same bed with me to help me sleep in Twelve but he ended up on the couch when I had slipped off. I turn over to face my boyfriend.

I realize apart from me working on Gale's back in Twelve this is the first time I have seen him shirtless. His tanned skin is smooth and due to all the work he has done in his trainings he's wiry but well defined. I run a hand across his bare chest and he squirms a bit, my hands are cool I realize. He peeks an eye open.

"Hey" he says, "sleep well?" he smirks as I run my fingertips down his chest, "careful I'm ticklish"

I look at him curiously then just rest my head on his chest. "sorry, last time you were shirtless in my presence was back in Twelve" I don't know what else to say

"Anything change?" he jokes

"You're tanned" I reply, "and chiseled more"

He chuckles, "so is that a 'I like how you look'?"

"I've always liked how you look Gale" I say, "because this is what I look at" I touch his temple brushing a thumb close to his eyes as I stare into them, "that's where you are, though I'm glad you are in peek form"

"Have to! To keep up with you" he moves and it jostles my arm with sends a shock of pain where the stitching is pulled, "I'm sorry" he looks worried, "still hurting aren't you? Why didn't you stop us?"

"Because it needs to be done" I reply, "but can we stop at the hospital ward, so Makenzie can check me over?"

We walk in silence hand in hand just like in Twelve. With the propos video we made I guess he believes all requests to keep him solely for Katniss are off.

"You were having a nightmare" he finally says, "that's why I was holding you"

"You think you need to explain?" I smirk, "but thanks I guess that's why it stopped feeling real"

"They feel real?" he asks and I nod, "is it always about the games?"

"Sometimes, though it mixes with every other bad thing I've witnessed" I reply, "but my games always plays a roll, like a damned record"

We get to the hospital wing and Makenzie has me sit as she checks my wound. It's closed up but the stitches were pulled that's for sure. "you should be resting" she says rather stern, I know if I was alone like I was two years ago with only Maverick for company I probably would be still in bed. But Gale and I don't work like that.

"I'll try and keep her resting" Gale says but it doesn't enter Makenzie's ears she looking at me, she knows not even Coin can direct me.

"I'll try and take it easy" I reply

She takes off her gloves, "well in any case in a couple days you won't be able to rest" she smirks, "Plutarch has something he's planning"

I roll my eyes when my communicator and Gale's go off. Ziggy asking us to visit her lab.

Beetee is in front of a screen, typing insanely but every few minutes he swears takes a sip of some sort of drink and goes back at it.

"Zigg? What's wrong with Beets?" Gale asks

"We've run into a snag" Ziggy says, "something is blocking the path we use to send the feed"


	73. Bells

**A/N:** Thanks to FH11, RR and Arrow for reviews

Chapter 73

Bells

After a lot of chatting and even me trying my hand at hacking we realize this will take some time to work thru. Gale's and my communicators go off.

Mine to report to Makenzie, his to report to Heavensbee. Guess our time alone is on hiatus for now too.

Ziggy and Beetee smile as Gale takes me in arm and kisses me deep, "see you at diner babe" he whispers in my ear. I can feel a blush form as he gives me a final hug and runs off to do god knows what. When he leaves Ziggy clears her throat adjusts her glasses but still has that goofy smile.

"Ah can it!" I snap but can't help the corners of my mouth turning up.

Makenzie is tapping her foot impatiently; when I show up she looks harried but happy to see me. "Good! You saw my page! We need your help, well Aurelius does"

I cut a bow playfully and he smacks me lightly with her clipboard, "at your service" I add after

"Did Heavensbee talk to you?" she asks and I shake my head, when I look at my communicator Heavensbee's page was with Makenzie's, I guess Gale can fill me in or..

"O'dair and Cresta are getting married" Makenzie says

I smile, finally something to celebrate! "They make a good pair" I nod and Makenzie smiles in return, "so what does this have to do with me? Unless Finnick is into a harem I don't-"

"It's for Peeta" she adds, "they heard he can decorate cakes"

I stop, would he remember this? I ask as much, "is he capable of focusing?"

"That's why you're here" she adds as we get to his room. "after Heavensbee told him of the request he asked to see you, apparently you and him can do this stuff"

"Nooo _he_ can do this stuff, he said I couldn't pipe a rose worth a damn" I can feel old emotions attached to that letter he wrote to me before all hell was let loose come to the surface.

"Well in any case" Aurelius hears the end and takes over, "they have you and one guard as his security detail" he says

Peeta is sitting in a chair, his hands are cuffed again but he seems more there. He looks up and sees me as I am ushered in and gives a shy smile.

"Hey Ria" he says, "or is it Lexis, or Ariana or Ari?" he smirks

"Confusing having so many names for one person innit?" I smirk in reply, "pick one"

"How about 'sis'?" and its taking all my resolve not to break into sobs, he seems to realize this, means to open his arms but his hands can't raise more than a foot, "sorry maybe start with Ariana?"

I nod and I go over and hug him, "glad you're getting better Peet" I tell him, "you think you're up to icing a wedding cake?"

"Have to, no one else knows how unless you were practicing while I was in the arena" he pauses, "can we talk later about that?"

"Sure, I think I have some explaining to do anyway" I agree.

We get to the kitchen as he presents me with one of the flower nails and I start working on a makeshift pastry bag.

We use the kitchen staff for the basics, making the sheet cake, helping with making the royal icing for some of the decorations. Preparing the filling which is chocolate. Apparently they have everything, but it's Coin who tells them what to use and how much. With all the supplies they could have hot cocoa for all the residents for a couple months but Coin says it's a stimulant.

"And yet Mason is becoming a morphline addict" I mutter and Peeta hears me, I hated being on the painkillers, especially the morphline drip when I was fresh out of surgery, "Morphline makes me feel disjointed from reality" I add when he cocks an eyebrow.

"I'm on it everyday in my 'therapy'" he looks at me, "it's….helping I guess" his hands are shaking so we stop and I have him sit.

"We don't have to do this" I tell him, "we can tell Plutarch it's too soon, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

"That's what Tracker said, just before they cut out his tongue" he says

My god!

"You saw them do it?!" I whisper hoarsely, shocked at what he just said he nods, "oh Peeta"

"So did Johanna" he says looking at me, his eyes are starting to look teary, "I can still hear him saying that line then they strapped him down…and…"

I hush him and wrap him in a hug, "it's okay"

"Why? Ari why did they do any of this? How come I wasn't told?! Haymitch was supposed to tell us everything straight up" he says angrily and yet he's crying.

I sigh, "Peeta blame me as well" I let go and hold his shoulders, "okay? Because we thought the less you knew the safer you'd be. If I had known they were not going to save you all"

"They?" he looks at me confused, "wait you knew they were supposed to take everyone out but-"

I raise a finger to signal to hold that string of questions, "I'll explain everything but not here, maybe if we can get you clearance to go outside. I'll tell you everything, and I mean everything" he seems to understand, "want to try and get a start on this?" we look at the icing, and rose nails. Parchment to hold the decorations as they dry out.

"We should or Finnick won't have a wedding cake" he looks at me, he reaches for one nail with a shaking hand.

I touch his shoulder, "you can do this" I remind him, "it's like riding a bicycle, it's in your blood"

"I know…it's just…makes me think of Pop and Ryen and Buck so much" he says softly, "don't go" he looks at me frightened, "if I go off the deep end….if I…"

"If you do I'll knock you out" I reassure him, "or I'll hold you until you come out of it"

He nods and we get to work.

The cake takes several sessions to complete. Sheet cakes are refrigerated; he works on making the waves as realistic as possible whereas I make small fish and dolphins out of royal icing or marzipan. They really do have everything here! To top off the cake we make a boat with a bride and groom at the head of it holding each other. They are unmistakably Finnick and Annie in wedding clothes. We don't know if they will have a tuxedo and wedding gown but it's the thought that counts.

On our last day, the day before the wedding I manage to get him clearance to be outside the complex…inside the fence but at least he can breathe fresh air and we can talk in relative safety.

This is where we sit, against a guard outpost just riding the fence line; I have an alarm in case my friend, nay my little brother goes into fits.

"So when did this plan start?" he asks I can hear a dash of bitterness, "before or after the announcement"

"Before they announced the quell" I explain, "summer after the seventy-fourth games I was out in district Four" I add

"You were with Finnick?" he looks quizzically and I shake my head

"I was with Snow's extended family, and they aren't on the same page as the president. His own wife thought a war would finally settle things, and then I figured that the lie had gone on too long"

"What lie?" Peeta doesn't know the hard drive, I hadn't told him that information but since he's in no danger…

"The games were only supposed to last twenty-five years Peeta" I explain, "the only person that knows why they continued so long is President Snow"

The realization doesn't go over well, he starts to tremble, I wish I could do something other than rub his back as he tries to get his emotions in check. With the drugs they pump him full of it's a miracle in and of itself that he has kept it together. Mason is a wreck…heck even I am to some degree; the one with the most pieces out of joint is the strongest of all of us.

"Breathe" I tell him, "deep and even" I add and he does, it seems to help because he closes his eyes, "I had told Heavensbee we would use the games to start the ball rolling, I mean using a quell as a switch to the rebellion. It would have worked except-"

"The card said all of us were going back in" Peeta says, "whose idea was it to only rescue some of us and not all of us?"

"Peet…I could tell you but I think you know deep down" I reply, "only people in power could call that shot"

His fists tighten, "Haymitch"

"Among others" I add, "wasn't just him, everyone involved are to blame, even me"

"You didn't do anything" he defends

I nod, "exactly, I should have done something Peeta, then maybe…maybe you wouldn't" now I'm trembling, fighting not to cry, fighting to keep myself together for him, for Gale.

Peeta touches my hand, "I'm not blaming you, ever Ariana, I know if you could have you would have gotten us all out" he sighs, "can we talk about something else…something that won't have you upset?"

"Sure…anything we have until lunch"

"Can you tell me why I love Katniss?" he asks…I have to laugh softly, he looks confused

"Peeta I can't answer that. I can tell you that you really care about her, despite how she acts and responds to you. I can say you do anything you can to keep her safe even putting your life on the line" I tap his fake leg, "you did what you could in the arenas to make sure she was okay"

"I want to talk to her, but first I have to yell at Haymitch, he failed as a mentor" he puts his head against the guard station

"I know" I reply mimicking him.


	74. Thru the Eyes of Others

**Author's Note: **Poor Peeta! knowing he was supposed to be saved...only wasn't...

thanks go out to **FH11** for the review. Onward!

Chapter 74

Thru the Eyes of Others

Peeta can't attend the wedding but he says he doesn't really want to. Haymitch meets with him then finds me.

The dresses Hazelle had given me had been brought from his house. Gale made sure since he wants me to wear something girly. I'm putting on a pair of pale blue heels when he storms in.

"You told him?!" he snaps meaning to hit me. When he's sober he isn't as reckless but he gets right in my face. Despite him not drinking…

"Haymitch you really have to do something about that sewer breath" I step back one step, "and yes, he deserves to know, Katniss too" I add

"He blames me!" Haymitch growls

"He should!" I snap back, "you know it, I know it, now he does" I point to each of us in turn pointing outside my door to signify Peeta, "face it old man, you can't hide behind people anymore, all cards are on the table"

"Not according to Beetee" he smirks, I have half a mind to wallop him good and proper but then I might get blood on this dress I'm wearing.

"Well when they do" I look at him squarely, "and they will, we will see where you are standing"

He smirks "you have some nerve"

"And you have overstayed your welcome" Gale comes from the corner, "Abernathy don't you dare come here again making yourself feel better, now get"

"See you at the party" Haymitch snorts

When he leaves I slump on my bed, Maverick was getting Johanna, he had hacked my communicator to tell me, so we aren't waiting for him. What we are waiting for is my courage to return and I fear it might take an ice age.

"Blue suits you" Gale says, "you okay?"

"I can't face them right now" I reply, "I feel its my fault Peeta is troubled Gale, even after doing that damned propos I don't feel any better about any of this"

He takes my hand in his, "I don't think anyone is feeling good about it" he strokes the back on my hand, "maybe that's the whole point of this wedding. To maybe show there are some happy moments, something to strive for"

"I was never at a wedding" I say, "Tracer never officially married and my parents were married before Seneca, I saw some though just never attended a whole one, I mean in Five there are traditions we hold to tightly"

"Doesn't happen often in Twelve" Gale explains, "it's a very low key affair, but maybe it will help you relax, let's show people you actually are a girl under those fatigues they have us wear" he jokes.

It does, a fair bit, Plutarch can't believe how I look out of the uniforms, Fulvia dabs her eyes as Gale puts an arm across the small of my back and walks us into the mess hall now decked out for the reception. Annie looks beautiful in a dress that is obviously a Cinna creation. They have Coin perform the ceremony which in district 13 is just signing a document, after that the party starts.

District Thirteen is the drabbest set of people I can imagine, when instruments are found and outside district citizens start to play the district Thirteen people are clueless as to dance and having fun.

"Some party" I mutter to Gale who upon hearing me needle them takes my hand and starts swinging me around the floor, other attendees start in with us. We dance the whole night. Sometimes its big group dances with us spinning in large circles; sometimes it's a square dance. After a while the cake is brought out and amid the oos and ahhs I spot Katniss looking shocked at the artistry. Gale nudges me.

"What parts did you do?" he asks and we go over as Finnick cuts into it. I point out the dolphins and small fish in the blue icing waves.

Finnick feeds a piece to Annie, who smiles and smooshes a piece into Finnick's awaiting mouth. Gale laughs at it, they are so happy. I feel my heart swell slightly at seeing Finnick, a dear friend having a happy moment. I actually lean against Gale and he wraps an arm around me.

It's not missed on many. But no one says much about it.

Only ones to say something are Fulvia and Cressida when Gale and I sit away from the cake eaters. We had a taste but the sugar is going straight to my head and we are settling for tea.

"So when will you two tie the knot?" Fulvia asks.

I do a spit take and Gale laughs. "first your mom and now these two?!" I cough out.

"Be happy for Finnick right now" Gale points out as they look crestfallen, I guess they want more excuses for parties.

Capitol people.


	75. With

**Author's Note: **As I am writing this Ariana has slammed her head on the desk, muttering something about priorities and how some people have them seriously screwed up...:P

meaning I guess that she has other things on her mind rather than marriage (like say getting thru this rebelion alive!)...plus let's not forget a certain guy actually has to propose y'know ;)

thanks goes out to **DAK** and **FH11** for the reviews

Chapter 75

With

The wedding with all its prep and baking takes the week. I find out after the celebration Peeta and Katniss had their first actual meeting. According to Haymitch and later from my boyfriend it did not go over well.

I head for the hospital. Katniss is lying in her bed curled up and holding onto a pillow. Johanna is sprawled on her mattress snoring softly. "Hey kid" I say and give a small smirk.

Katniss looks up. She realizes it's me up and around, and since I believe Gale said the last time she came I was still unconscious her shock is understandable. After that we've been separated or distracted by one thing or another, even at the wedding Katniss was in her own little world, for reason I can only imagine is Coin trying to tame me. Fat chance.

"Ariana!" She sits up and rubs her eyes as she winces horribly, "h-how are you feeling?"

"Alive" I reply, "you're upset, something on your mind?"

She shakes her head but when I give her a meaningful look she sighs, "Gale talk to you?"

"And Haymitch. But like you I prefer to hear it from the horse's mouth so to speak" I sit on the bed, "first of all if you are still hurting you should use your morphline, I was on it, had me dazed but I wasn't in pain"

"Jo needs it more" she says, "she's been thru more than me"

"Well they are weaning her off it, you shouldn't be facilitating Mason" I reply, "something in me says though your tears are not from pain, unless we count emotional"

She looks on the edge of saying it, then, "am I a bad person?"

I cock my head, "honestly…no not bad, maybe a bit hard to get to know and you are damned stubbourn" I look confused, "that what Peeta said?" she nods and shrugs, "you have to understand he's been told repetitively that you were evil, and horrible and violent" I begin, "being told that over and over doesn't go away with a few weeks of treatment"

"But I am those things, I'm not gorgeous, I'm not friendly, I'm trouble" she argues and I see her bottom lip quake violently, "he saw all my flaws and spurted them back at me, he sees the real me!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" I grab her hands when she tried to wrap herself in a hug, "Katniss every relationship has its bumps, Gale found out I was a spy the hard way, I couldn't tell him 'I love you' for the longest time and when I finally did I get shot. He gets injured now and I can't even face seeing him in pain, we strive to be honest with each other. Honesty is important for Peeta right now"

"I'll never have him the way I remember him" she looks at me tears spilling down her cheeks, "he's not Peeta anymore"

"It is Katniss, trust me, it's Peeta in there. You have to see that. I can tell you I am certain he still loves you, this first contact, he was trying to understand his fascination with you" I reply, "your voice, how you look after your sister, how you and him created a friendship? Scared you would loose him? All of this is you too, he saw your faults, he hasn't seen your good qualities and I assure you the list is longer than you think"

She scoffs, "yeah right" she wipes her eyes, "I don't think I should visit him anymore"

"That's your decision" I reply, "sooner or later though kid you are gonna realize he should see all of you not just the faults he pointed out" I get up and wince as a spasm hit my chest.

"You're still in pain?" she looks confused

"Just a spasm" I joke when she looks concerned and guilty, "please tell me you ain't blaming yourself for what happened tome?"

"You wouldn't have been shot if I hadn't spoken up" she says

I shake my head, "Katniss it would have happened, it was inevitable, I don't blame you, so do me a favor don't blame yourself on my behalf, I'm alive, you're alive, now we just have to bring Peet back" I make to leave

"You think he'll come back?" Katniss asks softly almost frightened of my answer.

I nod, "I know he will"

* * *

"She's so dark and mean!" Peeta says, "how can she be the same as what's in my letters to you? You sure she is this charming beautiful girl?"

I go and talk to Peeta not long since leaving Katniss to her dark mood, "Peeta you're the one who wrote these things not me"

"She was so rude!" he pushes his bowl of cereal away. "how can anyone be friends with her?"

I laugh, "man you serious? Peeta there is something you saw in her, you just have to be patient with yourself" I push the bowl back to him.

"I don't even know if its worth it" he says, "somethings are coming back, and none of them are pleasant Ariana" he sighs, "like her saying it was all a ploy to her, to win favor in the arena, and you say I still loved her enough to risk my life, almost die twice and be willing to lie for her?"

"Yep"

"You're delusional"

"Hopeless romantic"

"That's a lie and you know it. I know you, you're too logical for this"

"Forgot I have a stud of a boyfriend already?"

He's quiet

"Peet I'm not saying to trust her, but I am telling you to give her a chance, yes she is as prickly as a cactus, probably the personality of one too, but deep down I know you still love her, and I know she loves you and misses you" I add, "isn't that worth a chance?"

He pokes at his cereal, "I just…I wish I knew what I did before this happened" he looks upset so I reach out and grasp his hand.

"Peet it's not gonna be instantaneous, it takes time, and I will make sure you have time okay. But you have to try, and we can get Delly in here because she knows you better than I do. We can have you have more chats with Katniss, so you get to know her better, just don't be surprise if she gets defensive again" I nudge the bowl forward again, "you were being too blunt, she doesn't know how to react to that much honesty in one bout"

"I just want to know" he says and eats.

* * *

I run into Plutarch's office. This morning I wake to my communicator saying something I was really hoping wouldn't be happening.

"You seriously want me to train Peeta?" I throw my communication on his desk, it reads, '** w/P Mellark**'

"Not just martial arts, weapon training, and military exercises too" He says looking up, "we are going into the capitol in three weeks we want him ready"

"Who else is going?" I ask, and make a note to get Ziggy and Beetee to rush this block faster, we have to get the propos out before then.

"Hawthorne, Colins and his crew, Malcom, Riley and his crew. Boggs and his crew…." He is stalling

"Katniss is going as well isn't she?" I ask, when he nods I can see the whole point of training Peeta isn't for his benefit, "you are as bad as she is Plutarch you know that? What if he relapses? What if Katniss is in his sights again and they are alone? Or is that the whole point?"

He lowers his eyes to his paper after tossing me my communicator, "that's not my problem"

"No" I reply, "it's everyone's problem"


	76. Broadcast

**A/N:** thanks to JB and DAK for the reviews

Chapter 76

Broadcast

I do train him, and I train him the best I can; considering that he is cuffed half the time. Especially around Katniss. It's driving me nuts. I can see my friend tense around her, and there is nothing I can do. We go thru everything, since I had trained him in district Twelve he knows a lot of the martial arts already. I have Charring with me in his lessons, he spars with him. I don't trust the other soldiers and Charring is strong enough to subdue Peeta if he goes off the deep end.

He doesn't and I think it's partially because I try and keep him and Katniss away from each other as much as I can.

It's exhausting.

It's not just that that is taxing my mind.

I worry over not stopping this war before it escalates. I can only imagine the casualties if we raid the capitol. The traps around every corner. I could loose friends again, family. Gale I could loose him so easily if the wrong place crosses his path. Nightmares come back full force now and half the time I don't have Gale to make me feel secure. I'm alone in my room crying myself to sleep well before lights out, and even then I don't fall asleep for long, a couple minutes at a shot if at all.

_Gale POV_

My girl looks dead on her feet nowadays. I see circles under her eyes; they rival the ones during her propos shoot. The worst thing is…

I can't do anything! Our schedules are completely different and while she is training Mellark I have to train Katniss and Mason.

I don't like Mason, ever since Katniss got wind they wouldn't be allowed to come with the teams she had raised such a stink about it that they finally gave her an ultimatum: Train like a maniac for these three weeks and maybe they will let her go if she passes the exam.

She is training like a maniac, I watch as she helps Mason with her rifle or running with her but she's not completely recovered. Nor is Ariana, and Mason gets queezy with the mention of water. Their basic training is with a colleague and I get them for weapons training and since Tracer has returned to district Five with her brother I also have her for martial arts.

It gives me no time to see if my girlfriend is okay and coping. I know she doesn't want war, I know this more than Boggs and Boggs probably knows her better. It gets so bad that one night I actually end up with Ziggy in her lab talking to Tracer in district Five.

"She looks like a stiff wind will blow her down" I say worried, "has she ever been this skinny? She's barely eating I doubt she's sleeping"

Tracer sighs, "something is worrying her worse than normal" she says, "she's always been slim though Gale, but I know we worry about her too" she pauses, "maybe sneak into her room tonight see if talking to her helps okay?"

"I'll try"

"And get her to talk, I mean seriously Gale. I don't think she's told you what's getting to her"

Reflection I head out to her room that is now just down the hall from my family's. Maverick has been asked to do grading on those getting ready for the exams. Katniss should be next week if she can hack it. I knock and the door swings open, Ariana is sitting on her bed looking at her locket. She showed it to me once, it opens to a compass and a picture of her family.

"Hey beautiful" I say and she looks up, "not sleeping are you?"

She's about to argue that she has but thinks better, "how can I when we are on the brink of war and Ziggy has yet to air it" I sit beside her as she returns to looking at her opened locket, "Seneca would be telling me its out of my hands right now."

"He'd be right" I reply, "is that's all that has gotten you worried?" she shakes her head, "You scared of loosing?" she shakes her head, "you having nightmares?" she nods, "what of?"

"Everything" she replies, "Gale I know these traps, people could die, _innocent_ people could _die_, Katniss, Peeta…you! Everyone could snuff it if they aren't off…what if they light them up? What if we air the broadcast and Snow calls them to turn the switch on? Or worse what if he…" her hands are shaking, "god Gale, the games were worse, but these people in power? They are the one at the control panels, and they don't care! What if we loose? What if we win? It doesn't matter we will end up with the same problem, ten twenty years from now"

I grasp her hands, "I know, and I don't like it either, we can only hope it turns out okay?" she starts to cry softly and my heart breaks, she cares so much for people, for strangers, for all of us, "I know we said we wouldn't promise we would be okay, but can I promise I will be as careful as I can? And you, no stupid stunts okay? We will come out of this, all of us, whole or close to it"

"I don't want to loose anyone, I don't want to loose you" she sobs, "I hate it Gale, I can't take loosing anyone anymore"

I hush her, "you won't okay? I promise you won't" I hold her tight and she grasps my shirt burrowing her face in my neck, "try and rest okay I won't leave, my mom knows I'm here"

She finally falls asleep a couple hours later, I just hold her when the small screen flickers and then…

"People of the capital keep an eye on this photo" It's the propo! And Ariana is out cold. I watch in shocked appreciation. It's being transmitted right now and if it's playing here, which is a feat because Coin had the controls on this place, Ziggy and Beetee have done it. They have broken thru and the Capitol is finally seeing their angel after five long years. Resurrected and warning of what horrors their home actually possesses.

Four hours later our communicators go off, beeping angrily (if that is possible) but Ariana sleeps thru them. I am sure if we were back at my family's compartment my brothers would be yelling at me to shut them off. But Ariana sleeps on unfettered by the obnoxious sound when our alarms go off.

I carefully slip my arms from her not wanting her to wake. It's a meeting. Its Coin and Plutarch.

It's now.

But I can't in good conscious force Ariana to go. She's been thru too much in my opinion. I feel a little like Maverick in a way, I don't want her to face this right now, like he didn't want her killing anyone anymore in their games, I don't want her fighting anymore. She's fought enough, it's my turn.

I get changed and head to command. Everyone is there and Coin is looking rather smug.  
"Well well well, our latest director!" she smirks, "well done Hawthorne, you realize what you did?"  
"Either sparked an inner rebellion or nothing" I reply, "at least this time we don't expend any resources" I let that hang  
"That little stunt had created mass hysteria" Haymitch days, "the residential quarter has vacated, shops have been ransacked and just a minute before you got here Snow contacted Coin...asking for our assistance."  
I cock an eyebrow, "you're serious?"  
"Oh yes" Coin replies her smile widening, "he's willing to barter even, he's held up in his mansion away from his precious control room."  
"Good! Let him rot!" Johanna says, Maverick looks at her and smirks, she smirks back.  
"I would love to, except this gives us a perfect opportunity" Coin says, "he gets deposed by us, we get rid of him and take over management, I told him it would cost him dearly...apparently his life is more important than his presidency"  
"Please he sent children to their deaths long after the games were supposed to end" Haymitch says, "I agree with Mason and Letorch"  
"Where is our new little starlet?" Plutarch speaks up  
"Asleep right now, and she needs it, she hasn't been sleeping or eating properly from stress" I reply  
"We should get her input though" Katniss says, "I mean she lost a lot I think"  
I would agree with my friend but for some reason thinking of waking my girlfriend to ask her if we should show the one person that killed her brother and forced her to watch as Maverick 'died' in her games, killed one of her mentors and threatened the lives of everyone she had cared about mercy doesn't feel right.  
"No" I say, "let her sleep she's done enough" I look at Coin,"what do you propose?"  
The rest look at me dubiously.  
"Gale I think Katniss has a point" Haymitch says  
I slam my fist on the table, "you know what she has been thru do you? She's exhausted"  
"I have to agree with Abernathy" Maverick says, "besides she's the most clear headed out of all of us. We might all call for blood but she's a non-violent Gale"  
I make to argue but when my eyes look up she's in the doorway, "Ari" She looks marginally better those mere hours did her some good, though she doesn't look all that happy.  
The rest turn with smiles on their faces  
"Diffuse the situation Coin, but do so with as little fighting as we can, we are dealing with innocent citizens who had no idea their own president would kill them" she looks at me then the rest, "I'll be going in, with a squad" she turns and leaves.  
"Any other volunteers?" coin asks

I rush out the door when we are dismissed to try and find her. Ken has gone another direction.  
Ariana is with Ken (guess he knew where she'd go) in the artillery range sending magazine after magazine into the targets when I find her.

Beside her is a nickel plated six shooter. She has yet to touch that one.  
"Something on your mind Crane?" I hear Ken ask, I'm in the observation booth.  
"Why do people feel the need to protect me" she says letting another three bullets off, "do I look fragile?"  
"No"  
Blam! Blam! Blam!  
"Am I weak?"  
"Hell no!"  
Blam! Blam! Blam!  
"Then what?!"  
Ken chuckles, "you just give off this vibe I guess, my pa said once that baby animals give off this air of needing to be sheltered even if they can defend themselves after a year. people still will go out of their way to shelter them."  
"So I'm not helpless I only look it" she pauses, "I guess being stressed to exhaustion and not sleeping makes me look it"  
"And the only way to get around that is for you to sprout a foot, gain some muscle and maybe instead of chest adornments have something below the equator, that and maybe putting on a few pounds and actually sleeping," he says, "don't get bent out of shape because people want to protect you" he comes around the divider and leans against it, "be glad you have people who want to ok?"  
She responds by taking the six shooter and landing one in the head target of the dummy.  
"Each time someone has tried to protect me Ken they have been injured or killed. I don't want that to happen again." she looks at the dummy she had just shot in the head, "I don't want anymore human shields"  
Ken looks at her solidly, "well then I will stand at your side and not in front of you" he smirks, "come on Ari. We should get the crew together, find Zigg and get to the briefing"

Their communicators go off as mine does. This one is new.

'_**briefing auditorium'**_


	77. Briefing

**Author's Note: **it's coming to a head people! Sad but true this story will meats its end in 23 chapters, and some of you have said you'll miss Miss Crane. None to fret, if you're the savvy reader you must have gone to my bio page right?

Thanks goes** to RR** (who decided to use all Ari's nicknames in one fell swoop) and** DAK** for the reviews

Chapter 77

Briefing

_Ari POV  
_

I've had meeting with Coin, Plutarch. Heck even Haymitch had his hands in my communicator alerts.

This is the first time I had a combination of Boggs and Ziggy.

Neither looks happy. In fact they have identical stone faces when I enter the auditorium. I crane my neck to find my friends but the whole force is out. We even have someone on a laptop communicating with Paylor I bet.

"Good news" Boggs says, "we have confirmation that peacekeepers are not going to give any resistance to our forces, they are having a hard time as it is. Intel has filled us in that many may not know our Sparrow's little tune has made capitol citizens turn on the people who they thought were there to keep them safe. No casualties yet from each other but there have been casualties of a different sort"

No….what I was so scared of has happened. How many have been tripped?

Ziggy adjusts her glasses, "this is the bad news" she taps on her keyboard and on the screen behind her is a schematic of the Capitol, it's lit up with dots of different colours. "Each light is a trap, we are calling them PODs acronym for 'Point Of Detonation' some are by pressure like old-school land mines used in ancient wars, some are by movement, and some are on timers. All were activated by some dolt who saw the video from their control center. President Snow is sequestered in his mansion, so he has no access to shutting them off. So when we go in we are going into a city bent on killing us."

"We have sorted you all into different squads" Boggs takes over, "Most of you are going to do damage control, get people to safety and if not possible to keep them with you, each squad leader will be equipped with a holographic emitter to show the map we have, it also has information on each sector. There are two squads for securing the control center and getting Ziggy and her team of technicians in to try and shut them off." He nods to Ziggy who taps something and four glowing spots appear, "we will be setting up medical centers in each sector so any medical personnel wishing to volunteer their services will be greatly appreciated."

Boggs clears his throat, "before any of this actually happens however every single soldier be they special ops or general military has to go thru the exam. We was expedited it and all commanding officers should report to the exam level as soon as the briefing is over" he looks around, "questions? Ask now or don't ask at all!"

"Yeah why are we helping the Capitol?!" Malcom, I knew he would ask this idiotic question, "I mean they are the ones who made everyone suffer, their kids never got reaped, I lost two brothers and a little sister to them! T'hell with helping these morons!"

I dart to his voice, forgetting formalities as apologizing for shoving people aside, Malcom just realizes who has bull-rushed him and has him now pinned to a wall.

"There are kids out in those streets, younger than twelve, picking up a stone and tossing it on a _land_ mine, there are elderly strolling and tripping a motion sensor and being torn to bits" I growl, "they didn't know what we were put thru they were kept as much in the dark as us!" I feel people prying me off him, "tell you what Carrow stay here! Feel good about being an ass, if I was a commanding officer I wouldn't want you on my team" I spit at his feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen the CO of one of our teams has spoken!" Ziggy says as she posts on the overhead the list of commanding officers.

I'm there, next to Boggs and a dozen others. Gale isn't.

"Right people time to get our company prepped, dismissed!" Boggs orders. Our eyes meet across the auditorium and he gives me a small nod, he had agreed on how I reacted.

Gale catches me up, "hey" he says falling in step with me, "look, I'm sorry I was protecting you back in command" he looks at me, "commander Crane" he smirks, "do you know who's in your team?"

I don't respond for a moment or two, "Gale I'm sorry for being an ass before, for giving you a cold shoulder it's just-"

"It's okay I get it, I guess I'd feel the same with people leaping to my defense either to be killed, maimed or otherwise" he takes my hand and we stop, "I won't do it, but I'm telling you it ain't easy because how we feel for each other, I am sure we'd take a hit meant for the other right?" he looks at me concerned, "promise me that we won't be on the same team okay? I know we'd make an excellent pair but"

"But we'd be preoccupied with how the other is" I finish he leans down and we rest foreheads against each other, "make sure to wear whatever armor they give you okay? No stupid stunts, that's my job"

He chuckles, "I'll make sure to have Boggs make sure you have armor _before_ your transport leaves, wrestle it on you if needs be"

'**All commanding officers to exam room one. All commanding officers to exam room one**.' Comes over the intercom

"That's my cue" I say quietly, going in alone does not feel right. Gale has always been there but now he won't be, now I will be with strangers.

"Be good in school" he bends down and steals a kiss, "I'll see you after okay? We'll all have a meal before being shipped out"

I nod, "you be good at the exam, no boyfriend of mine only passes by a hair's breath" I look at him, we share an identical smirk and I steal the kiss back before heading off.


	78. Family Worries

**Author's Note: **so what would be the greatest fears? thats my question to you after you read this chapter dear readers. Also sorry that this is a day early, it was either gonna be today or a saturday update since computer is still on the frits :S so I rather be early than late.

Chapter 78

Family Worries

Prep for entry into the Capitol means commanders and soldiers alike have to take the exam. It's broken into four parts testing all our skills, ending with a run thru the underground mock up of a residential sector. The goal is to try and trip up whoever enters.

I enter and I know I'm in trouble, because I don't want to see people get killed or injured and suffering. They already have people wounded and crying for help. I'm supposed to be taking a command position so I have to tell my people to keep moving despite my heart saying we should help the wounded. The perverse part is they have voices in the corners of children crying in pain. Then I hear Gale calling for help!

This is killing me inside and I bite back the need to run to him and help him, I keep reminding myself this is a test…a test to see if I will cave because of how I am. I urge my crew of seven to move forward, we have to get to our checkpoint on time. When I finally utter those words even if it felt painful the exam ends and I am asked to join the other COs for orders.

I glare at Boggs who has passed before any of us arrived, we're junior staff to him we take his orders and spew them out to our teams when we are in the field.

"Plutarch knew where to get you" he said, "sorry kiddo"

"He's an ass" I mutter

"The important thing is you passed" he comes over, "you wanna watch the primary soldiers go thru? Your boy should be this afternoon"

"I rather not" I reply, I don't know what weakness Gale has but I seriously don't want to know right now. I still hear him crying in pain and it's hard to shake, "when do I know my crew?"

"Your team? Maybe tomorrow midday, we'll go over the plan prior to that early morning, and you'll be shipped off the day after" he looks at a clipboard, "early enough?"

"Not by a long shot" I reply, I grab my jacket and head for my room.

I meet my friends, my family in the mess hall. With everyone going in relatively at the same time, the idea of segregating seems pointless now. Why should we? We are all district Thirteen right now aren't we?

Peeta actually comes in with his two bouncers. He holds his tray and waits calmly, until Mason nudges me to look up. I had been resting my head on Gale's shoulder for the past ten minutes listening to him drone with Haymitch about non sensical stuff. Knowing he is okay and the voice I heard was a recording is helping.

"Is there a place?" Peeta means to say but I am up and wrapped him in my arms, almost upsetting his bowl of stew and bread.

"Surprised they are letting you out" Haymitch says but Delly who has been hanging with us smiles a greeting that drown out even the surly has-been-drunk. We make room.

Peeta pokes at his food. Everyone is quiet. It seems to close in on us.

I think I'm exhausted because this simple act has me chuckling. I get strange glances, even Gale looks at me like I have finally cracked.

"What you laughin' at you ghost?" Johanna says, she's been calling me that ever since she saw me when she came to. Of course it's better than Katniss' nickname…'brainless'

I look at Maverick, "two years ago, same thing I did looking at their food"

"It's not bad!" Katniss says, "compared to what we had to eat back home when the pickings were slim"

"I miss fish and chips" Annie mutters, considering Annie barely speaks hearing her say something is surprising and I have to say welcoming.

"I could go for a cup of coffee" Massala says, "lots of cream and sugar"

"Those sugar cookies from our games" Maverick says, "sorry Ari as much as you love strawberries but those cookies"

"Pancakes" Johanna says, "I would kill for pancakes right now"

The conversation goes on Posy loves blackberries, she keeps interjecting with that. Ken touches the side of his nose to me, I nod but when it comes to me I don't say strawberries.

"Eggs" I reply, "if Johanna can kill for pancakes I think I would do so for two big eggs"

"Squirrel" Peeta speaks up, "my dad used to cook it, kinda miss it sometimes"

Everyone looks at him, we had completely forgotten him amid our chatting like he was part of the group, Gale looks at me like I had this planned. Maybe I did.

"Never tried that" I smirk at Peeta, "had snake"

"What does snake taste like?" Cressida asks, as much as she is capitol she seems a lot more down to earth than Plutarch.

"Like chicken" I explains, "and fish, but i find it salty"

"Kinda buttery" Maverick adds and smirks as Massala looks green, "we ate enough of that"

"Kept us going" I point out.

"Sooner or later we will all get back to things we miss" Plutarch comes over, probably heard some of the conversation.

The ranks kinda closed when Peeta sat down, we all warmed to him. But since Two the administrators are not as welcomed with the exception of Haymitch. And that's saying something since Peeta is by far more of a danger than the tubby Capitol man standing with his tray, waiting for a space to be offered. I don't say anything but scoot over tugging at Gale and nudging Peeta so we kinda distance ourselves.

"How is the shoulder?" Plutarch asks as conversation.

I don't respond right away because as a CO I should be setting a good example, but to be honest I can't think of a proper response so I merely give him the coolest glance I can muster under the circumstances.

"Congratulations on passing the exam" he adds spooning stew into his mouth, speaking with a full maw makes my stomach turn.

"I've lost my appetite" I push my plate away

"Ari no" Gale grabs my shirtsleeve, "you're rail thin"

It's then I think that everyone else realizes how skinny I've gotten since the propos shoot, with worry and everything I haven't felt in the mood for eating.

"But I saw you in the mess hall at every meal!" Ken look annoyed at my state, he pours some of his stew into my almost full bowl, "Sit. Now. Eat" he orders, even Katniss can't figure how I am as skinny as her I gather from her glance, then from my other side a hard jerk has me sitting. Peeta has pulled me to sit, forgot how strong he is. He puts his second slice of bread on my plate. No words uttered.

"Maybe it would a good idea to mind our table manners" Finnick says looking at Plutarch who has never had to go hungry, or has never been so worried his appetite has evaporated.

"If you don't want this I can get you something else," Gale says, "all I have to do is flutter my lashes" he smirks and winks at my confused expression. "What? I heard some of the cooking staff say I was a looker, what better way than to curry favor for my girl"

I shake my head and manage to eat a bit, it relaxes my friends but I am sure I'll just be sick later.

"Worried about something?" Hazelle asks, "you look it."

"Guess its pre launch jitters, I should be shipping out in a couple days" I say spooning another mouthful of rabbit and potato stew in my mouth to stop talking.

"They say the exam plays on your worst fears" Mason says, "that true?"

I nod still eating, when I swallow I add, "we can't talk about the exams too much Mason, everyone has to have a fair shake at it"

Everyone kinda quiets after that, me leaving in the early batch means I might not see them all until this is over.

"Wonder how bad it is in the Capitol right now" I say and Mason scoffs

"Why are you worried about them? They're certainly not worried about us" she says.

Gale and Ken clear their throats and try and nix her continuing.

"Keep talking Mason I'll pass you a shovel" I return.

"Please! I could take you" she smirks.

"Pass your exam and we'll see" I snap, "what is your biggest fear Johanna? Huh? Certainly not loosing loved ones. The unknown maybe? How about the dark?" I continue eating.

"Quit," she glares at me, "don't you dare"

"Then don't expect me to explain why I worry about strangers okay?" I glare back finishing my supper, "the people tripping those traps are not the aristocrats okay? They are children, and elderly, and people going to work, they don't know what is going on, they are trying to live their lives _in_ an arena right now? And there are no horns saying the game is over" I point my spoon at her, "so don't say they deserve it, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

"Enobaria?" Johanna asks.

"Barring her" I add…our hostility melts away and we smirk.

"Why do you hate her?" Gale asks

"She saw her best friend get her throat ripped out by Enobaria" Johanna says, "Tracker told me when we were in jail, think that was the day before he went mute. Ever since then Our Ariana has had it in for ol' shark teeth"

"Xania was sixteen, she was a good fighter, but when she disarmed Enobaria that…girl ripped Xania's throat with her teeth like some vampire, Xania died of blood loss on day two in the evening, when they opened the casket before sealing it they had wrapped her neck in a nice red bow, like a sick gift" I throw the spoon into my bowl, "the people I have trouble with are the ones who sponsored us, the ones who wanted to see kids kill each other with viciousness. Not the general population, so when it comes to Snow? If he got caught in a trap I wouldn't help him even he begged. That's where my hatred lies, with him and only him."

"Amen" Maverick says

I realize I'm standing and everyone is looking at me, "I have to talk to Boggs, good luck guys if we don't see each other in the next couple days."


	79. Knowing He Will be There

**Author's Note: **Getting close to entering the Capitol again...only 21 chapters remain. Feelings? worries? Sorry for the small chapter people btw

Thanks go to my reviewers **DAK, RR** and **FH11 **(and** jmint **who just finished the 69th)

Chapter 79

Knowing He Will be There

It's late after reflection when my door opens and Gale is standing in my doorway. He has a minor scrape on his scalp but otherwise he doesn't look bad.

"Bad run?" I ask as he comes in and slumps on my bed, I lay beside him and we grasp hands.

"Whoever thought of these tests was evil" he squeeze mine, "Boggs told me what you had to face, sorry that was harsh."

"You didn't know and you didn't know how bad it was" I pause, "but you did pass?"

"I passed alright, so did Katniss actually, Peeta goes in tomorrow"

I sit up, "what?"

"Yeah I had the same feeling" he sits up with me, "how has he been?"

I shrugs, "he's capable, but I have a feeling this has nothing to do with needing more men now" I stand and start to pace

"Talk it out," Gale holds me so I stop, "working on things on your own is the past we are a team remember, talk to me."

I sigh, "sorry"

"Don't be sorry Ariana, just talk to me, can we do anything?" he pauses, "can I help in any way possible?"

My mind goes over possible reasons, and only one persists. Coin will try and off Katniss and I that's why I'm in a command position, she wants me going headlong into some POD and hope I kick it. Katniss she has to play differently. I sit and have Gale sit with me.

"Peeta is fine, maybe not completely clear in his head sometimes but there are things that trigger and some things don't. Smell of burning flesh, he's told me of, sight of blood smell of roses, sounds of bees and wasps. Katniss is a big trigger but he's getting better with her, he won't go into fits" I add, "it's like he will go into himself, he'll be so still you think he's a mannequin or something, he's come out of these fits on his own, just make sure he isn't in any danger okay?"

Gale nods, "okay we should know our squads tomorrow, I'll make sure to get in Katniss' team"

"Knowing them they will use this as the longest propos known to Panem, so having a camera ready beau won't be refused" I tease, Gale smirks.

"Feeling better?" he asks and I actually do so I kiss him on the cheek, "what was that for?"

"For being you?" I reply, "can we promise when this is over we meet at a café in the Capitol? It's called Fiora"

He smirks, "sure, you're paying though I'm broke" he teases, "glad you're feeling better though, and you ate, don't do that again okay?"

"I won't" I tell him, something I promise myself because it wasn't just worrying him it was worrying everyone.

"By the way Mason failed" he adds, "they had it rain in her run and she went catatonic. Maverick raced in and took her out, he's been with her ever since." He pauses, "she grasped onto him for her life, over rain."

"could be something they did to her in the Capitol Gale" I mutter, "its okay, Maverick is great at listening and comforting people, he had to with me a few times, Mason is in good hands."

"Good because they were looking at me and I outright refused to, she kinda makes me nervous" he jokes.


	80. Pep Talks

**Author's Note: **Tension builds people! Hanging on are you? (twenty chapters left to go)

Thanks to **RR, Arrow and DAK** for the reviews

Chapter 80

Pep Talks

The briefing for commanding officers takes at least two hours. My team is to take the street leading from the eastern most side of the Capitol and work our way inward. Everyone has a tech-designate that will help if we run into problems. Some of us who have small teams will be joining peacekeeper units that are there already. Mine is one of them. Boggs informs us _we_ are the ones in charge _they_ should be listening to _us_.

We are all supposed to meet in the city center at the mansion, disarm PODs if we can or try and maneuver around them as safely as possible. Everyone has a communicator. And we are versed in the use of the emitters. They are the size of a small orange and they project a three-dimensional image of our sector. We can scan any part by tapping co-ordinates.

Everyone gets a number assigned, Bogg's group, a squad of sharpshooters that comprises Gale, Peeta, Katniss and a few others is 451, we call it the 'Star Squad' because lo and behold they have Cressida and Massala with them. Yeah I don't think they will be doing anything too dangerous.

They give my squad the designation of 666, Plutarch was informed and he was puzzled since I was 'the angel'. But now I know I am a fallen angel, I'm the demon of Snow's nightmare. And my crew is his personal apocalypse.  
Ken is in my crew along with some new but very capable fighters with additional specialties. We go over our area, Ken and I decide to share command duty because if one of us gets offed the other knows the plan.

We are supposed to come from the east of the Capitol do a sweep and meet at city center. It's on foot and the Capitol is massive we all know it's going to be at least several days, close to a week. We get delayed for reasons I can only bet are related to Coin wanting more citizens to get injured and angry at Snow. It takes several days, days in which we hear PODs have been tripped by residents, children and adults alike. Now the control center is becoming like Fort Knox (that was a very important bank back in the day, said to be impenetrable).

We are all told we ship out the finally, if all goes to plan this should be over in a week or two.  
I'm sitting in my room the day my crew is to leave. I'm in my blue combats and I am looking at my locket. For Seneca, for all my friends that are gone and for everyone I still have I put the chain around my neck and tuck in the pendant. This is for them.  
I head for the hangar and find Peeta sitting on one of the crates. He had improved greatly the past two weeks; my guess is because he had something to focus on. I still don't approve of him going and I know Coin hopes he flips and kills Katniss who I am proud to say is as much of a rebel as I am.

"You okay Peeta?" I sit on the crate with him.

"I don't want to loose control" he says, and in a smaller voice, "I'm scared."

I take one of his hands in mine, "I know, I'm scared too and I'm in command of a squad!" I nudge him, "you won't loose control, just remember what we went thru, if you feel you are going to loose it find a quiet corner and breathe. I've told Gale."

"He won't listen" Peeta says, "he'll protect Katniss"

"He'll protect you both from each other and yourselves. Boggs knows too. He still thinks you're unstable, but he's willing to keep an eye on you too." I squeeze his hand encouragingly, "you'll be okay."

"He's right though" Peeta sighs, "let's face it Ariana I'm not going to get better. The attacks are getting fewer and I don't hate Katniss anymore but I'm not going to return to the Peeta you miss."

"Who said I missed a different version of you? Peeta you are still you, only wiser, maybe a bit cynical, just look at that cake you and I did," I point out, "if you weren't you you couldn't have done that work of edible art."

"But Ari" he looks a bit lost, "I don't trust myself."

I sigh, "I trust you" I take out the thing I was keeping just for Snow, a pair of handcuffs, "here, if you really feel you are loosing it tell Gale to put them on you okay? That way you won't be able to strangle Katniss" I put the key in his breast pocket, "but only use them as a last resort? Trust yourself okay"

We sit for a while, "do you think I'll understand why I love Katniss? Or why I used to or still."

"You will I'm sure" I reassure my friend, "I guess it will come when you need to know it most like how Gale told me people become their best when it comes down to the wire."

"I hope so, I want to remember why I love her, not just say I do but really know" He replies.

"Arg!" snaps both Peeta and I from our dark and saddened thoughts, a blond girl in med garb is storming towards us, I only realize its Primrose when I register her bright blue eyes alight with for the first time anger.

"Prim?" I look confused, "what's got your ire?"

"Tell me I can come!" she says, "they asked for volunteers for the medical teams and I need permission, mom isn't going, and Makenzie refuses, and now Katniss!"

I smirk, "Prim"

"I'm perfectly capable to patch people up, I'm an asset!" she insists.

I look at Peeta who shrugs but shakes his head. Yeah I agree, she would be out of her depth in a war zone, but telling the fourteen year old Prim she can't would be like telling me at her age…talking down won't work which is probably what everyone has been doing.

"Walk with me" I tell her and give Peeta a hug before leaving, it might be the last one we have if things go wrong but I refuse to dwell, we have to think positive right now.

I walk her past the ships, "Prim we need people here that are quick on their feet" I say, "our best assets aren't coming along."

"You are, and my sister and Gale and Peeta!" she argues

"Yes but y'see we aren't healers" I tell her

"You are!" she again argues correctly

"Yes but I'm a soldier first Prim, I'll be shooting first asking questions later" I reply, "we need people here that will work fast, in a war the doctors stay behind the scenes, patch people up and stabilize them. They aren't in the thick of things with bullets whizzing by them or explosions."

"So you aren't letting me go either?" she looks annoyed, "Ari I can do this!"

"I don't doubt it Prim but I'm thinking logically here, you are indispensable because you are not just versed in Capitol medicine but also natural remedies, if they run out of something you know the natural equivalent. There aren't many wild fields in the Capitol. We need that here! Makenzie isn't that privy to that and your mom relies on you" I touch her arm and she pulls away.

Nope not even logic is gonna enter her head, "okay you want to be soldier and soldiers follow orders" I look at her, "as a commanding officer I order you to stay here soldier Everdeen, I have a medic already"

"BUT!" her face goes red, I am sure she will try with someone else but if they have a head on their shoulder they won't let her.

"You disobeying me already?" I raise a brow.

She pales slightly, "no mam" she finally mutters.

"Good girl, now give me a hug and then go give your sister a hug and head back to the medical wing" I say and she does, although half hearted and trudges back.


	81. Devil's Run

**Author's Note: **Some deaths are needed others are not, that is all I will say at the moment, in a perfect world Peeta would still have his family, but who said the world was perfect right?

Thanks goes to **Arrow, RR **and** FH** for the reviews

Chapter 81

Devil's Run

I forgot that we were nearing the end of fall. The first minor flurries have already crossed the windshield of the airship as we are en route to our drop off zone. I'm the only one in blue. Ken tells me it will be easy to spot me if I run into problems because even if the blue is a muted hue it stands out against the white of peacekeepers and grey of our men. The jacket is slightly tighter because like Gale warned, before Boggs went to meet his team for his personal briefing with them he had made sure I put on body armor. It's not the sleek costume Katniss wears but its not the bulky polycarbonate plastic peacekeepers wear, it's a mesh made of Kevlar and carbon fiber made by Ziggy and Beetee on the behest of Gale. Boggs told me this as I put it on. It's ultra light but when I look dubious he has me take it off momentarily and shoots near point blank. Barely anything, maybe a scuff mark. So I'm wearing it.

Promised Gale.

Have to.

Ken comes to stand on my right as I stare out the window, we had left before I could see Gale and Katniss one last time. Haymitch wasn't going but I couldn't care about him. Maverick was still working with Johanna so he didn't show up. He messaged me wishing me luck and telling me to as always 'get this done and get back'.

"We have a pretty good crew" Ken finally says I merely grunt quietly, "something on your mind?"

"No just anticipating what we will see" I reply and Ken gives me a 'you're lying' look, "Prim wanted to come"

"That blond girl? Yeah she came to me as I was leading our men in, told her she can't ask me something I can't give, I'm no CO."

"Thanks" I nod, she must have been really desperate to come to ask anyone, even people she didn't know all that well, "what has gotten in her head, I will not know, no kid wants to run headlong into a firefight."

Ken shrugs, "maybe she wanted to prove something, since everyone sees her as an innocent little girl that has to be sheltered."

"Yeah but look at Posy, younger than her but so much bolder" I point out, "not that I would allow Posy! But y'know."

"Yeah I know, guess Prim is the sheltered type, Posy I could see hunting if she had to"

"Commander?" the pilot speaks up, "we are nearing your drop off."

We head in a street or two as I turn on my emitter. The first block is clear, but it's the outer most edge. A lot of the PODs are in the residential areas. It's eerie quiet.

"Like a ghost town" Julien Daleck says, "where is everyone?"

I'm at the front leading them, plus I have the high tech armor I can get shot and walk away at least I hope, they have the run of the mill stuff.

"Probably deeper in" Perry Boreal replies, "it has been a week since that propo aired right commander?"

Ken has to nudge me when I don't respond, being in command feels wrong, "thereabout"

"Don't mind the commander, her head is on a lot of things right now" Ken covers up for my non talking nature.

"Well I guess so!" Boreal says, "sorry commander"

"Can we not call me that?" I finally say, "just Crane will do."

I don't get acknowledgement save for a few grunts of affirmation.

"Crane?" finally Harvey Godwin asks

"Yes Godwin?" I stop because I have to adjust my emitter to show the next street.

"Is it all true? About what happened?...to you" he asks, and my crew, my small crew of five, Ken, Julien, Perry, Harvey and the last a guy named Joseph Kestrel are looking at me.

"Yep" I look back at my emitter. Looks like there is a POD just at the corner, no identification yet and my tech support hasn't gotten to the game center lab. I guess we have to play this by ear.

I don't hear any of them though, my crew is quiet. I sigh.

"Guys, propos or not, we have a job to do. If after all of this is over you want to wrack my brain with questions we will discuss it then and there" I look at them, "got it?"

"Just" Kestrel finally speaks up, "we will try not to disappoint you mam"

I smirk, "then do your job and buy the first round of coffee when we finish" I reply, "gather round boys we have an obstacle ahead and tech support is lagging behind."

We decide to air on the side of caution, we near it but we don't walk past it until we can figure out the trigger. Kestrel seems to have the best eyes for this and sees a cobble stone that is a slightly bit different color. It must be one of the pressure sensitive traps.

"We should get it disarmed" Ken says, "we are too close to shops and some higher end residences."

"Agreed" I nod and I go for my pack to get my kit out.

"Crane? What are you doing?" Boreal says

"Getting my kit to disarm the mine Boreal" I reply, I then feel all of them looking at me, "what?"

"Give us the order, you're not supposed to do this _we_ are, Godwin is the bomb specialist" Boreal says.

"Yeah quit taking my job!" Godwin smirk taking his kit that he has attached to his belt, and then goes belly down to the cobble stones. I pace and watch while my team keeps a safer distance, I want to be able to grab Godwin and run if he makes a mistake.

I'm smart to stick close, he snips something and he gets sprayed with a foul smelling liquid. Smells like oil or gas.

Lighter Fluid! I grab him before a spark just beside the trigger goes off and a pyre ignites.

He's looking at me, all color drained from his face. "Jesus!" he wipes his face with his sleeve, "bleh! I think I swallowed some!"

"You'll live" I say over the roar of the column of fire.

"Freeze!" we hear and raise our hands.

"Nightlock?" he whispers and I shake my head, the holo-emitter is wired to explode if we say that word three times.

"Hold your fire!" Ken comes from behind a dumpster.

Everyone starts yelling at each other, I finally break my line of sight from the tower of fire that is starting to finally die down when I realize it's a peacekeeper and Ken at a standoff.

"Officer Gabriel I presume" I finally say getting Godwin on his feet.

The peacekeeper blinks and looks at me, Ken steps forward still with his handgun trained on the officer.

"Ken stand down" I tell him when the officer gives a small nod, "Commander Ariana Crane" I offer my hand.

He looks shocked; "I always thought you were taller" he smirks then brings his wrist up, "all clear"

We hear a few guns disengage and a few well disguised peacekeepers emerge, "sorry about that, we were told to wait for you but we actually didn't know you'd be escorted" he offers his hand finally, "officer Keith Gabriel, I'm ordered to bring you to our safe house."

Keith is a couple years older then Ken who in turn is older than me by a couple years. Even so I feel we are on the same side. Their safe house is just a couple spots up from our first POD encounter. It's big bungalow. There are some families already here using it as a refuge. I can see some have already been burnt or cut or some even look like they have been bitten. Scars will heal but the inner scars won't. Keith brings me to the basement with Ken, I have the rest of my crew offer some first aid if they can, help out while we are getting sorted.

Keith's commanding Officer is an old man, he looks up thru his glasses and smiles, "ah! So we get the 'angel of mercy' at last!" he comes over, "Gabriel found you before you got hit excellent."

"We were almost toast, we found a POD no more than a stone throw from here sir, it's disabled now" Ken says for me.

The Peacekeeper commander looks at Ken dubiously.

"He's my second in command Commander, he goes where I go" I say.

"And where we don't want her to go" Ken adds, I give him a look and he shuts up.

"Call me Ishmael, we should be on first names" Ishmael says.

According to Ishmael many residents have vacated the lower parts of the residential quadrants, but as they did they triggered some of the more creative traps. Some have already fallen into pits being attacked by mutts of undefined origin or description. Some families have found safe heavens scattered across the city. Not many are equipped for injuries, they are just there so people can be safe, food has to be brought from outside and even that is getting scarce since no one wants to venture out in case they get attacked.

"We are setting up first aid stations here," I point to his map. "Once we get control of the game center we should be able to disengage the PODs, but until then my crew has to keep moving toward the center."

"How long will that take?" Keith asks, "we can't hold out forever, people are already starving, or dying on injuries we are not capable of handling."

Ken doesn't like Keith because he glares at him, "and in the districts people have been dying of malnourishment and injuries for longer than a couple weeks" he looks beyond miffed.

"Enough you two" I call them over, "look we can argue until the cows come home, the point is right now we are all on the same side. If you can't keep a civil tongue then keep your mouths shut, if we all get out of this I'll give you guys foam bats to smack each other silly but for now drop the 'who's had a worse life', because I can name five people that would win over both of you" I add sternly, "got it?"

Ken crosses his arms, "fine"

Keith 'humphs' and stomps back up to the families.

"Sorry about that, Keith is from district Two, he had a pretty easy life" Ishmael explains, "he never had to do without."

"If only he knew how others were he wouldn't be so surly" I sigh, "right, I was told you have men for me?"

"Yes, I have a squad ready to help, just waiting for you really" Ishmael leads me to a squad of twenty peacekeepers all with rifles and armor and riot gear, "times up grunts!" he hollers to them, "your under Crane's direction now! Objective is to get to city center!"

The sound of them all grunting like a unit of one mind makes me both nervous and confident at the same time. I can feel goose bumps form on my arms.

"All yours chief" Ken whispers in my ear.

We manage to make it to a second safe house before the light starts to fade, everyone agrees traveling at night and trying to avoid the PODs is not a good idea. We take shifts on sleep just in case we find residents looking for a safe place to sleep with all the horrors they might face in the streets.

Ken and I take the late shift Godwin and Kestrel wake us.

I sit at the window. Ken sits at one of the few tables that is still unmarred. We had seen some shops that were broken into and sadly some casualties who had limbs blown off and died of the injury. Now just carcasses that would be stinking if it wasn't winter. I watch snow slowly fall and shiver. I never got the hang of the cold and the idea of walking in this stuff at night has me worried.

Triggers will be concealed.

Bet anything there will be more bodies in the streets if people aren't smart.


	82. The Other Side

**Author's Note: **In my mind some deaths were pointless. You can have the same effect by severe injury than you can with killing outright. And there are some deaths that have to happen. Once the flames die down and we get into the denoument I'll be happy to explain my reasonings for why certain people live and some don't m'kay?

Thanks to **RR** for the review

Chapter 82

The Other Side

On night two of our journey we have to keep the identifications tags of two peacekeepers that accidentally set off a POD. They were dissolved by a plume of acid, when the stuff drained away only their metal dog tags remained along with a red gooey mess. I almost threw up there and then. But Boreal and Ken covered me and we ran for cover. Their jackets got hit and now we have to find them replacements because it's getting cold and I can't allow them to get sick trying to protect me.

The image of the two men screaming in pain and horror is keeping me awake. So much so I wish Gale was here to comfort me.

It's then that I feel my communicator vibrate, I had changed the setting so if an alarm goes off I can check it and decide if it's important to let my men know.

'_Hey beautiful'_ it reads. Gale?

'_Gale?_' I can't help but ask

'_Who else calls you beautiful?!'_ is the reply, it is Gale and he's teasing me!

It takes me a minute but I finally relax a bit, _'good to hear from you, we lost two peacekeepers today.'_

'_How?'_

'_Dissolved by acid'_ my hands shake a bit

'_You okay?'_

'_Physically unharmed, but emotionally could be better. Miss you, miss all of you'_

'_We miss you too. But we're worried about Peeta, he kinda flipped when Boggs set off a POD'_

'_Is Boggs'_ I can't finish it, if he's dead how can I ask it so callously?

'_He's okay but we ordered a medivac for him, he lost a leg, we used a tourniquet on him. But we lost a D13 guy names Mitchell, he tried to calm Peeta down and Peeta accidentally tossed him into another POD, razor wire net, guy died instantly but now Peeta is saying he should be handcuffed. How did he get handcuffs?!'_

'_I gave them to him, he has the key. If it makes him feel safer then let him, but please Gale don't hold this against him, he's as scared as we all are. More so because he's still unsure about Katniss and him'_

There is a pause, _'Katniss feels the same way about him, wish I could help'_

'_You are helping'_ I reply, _'just talk to them if they need it'_

"Hey who you typing to so late?" Ken finally asks when my fingers are blurring, "another team?"

"Star squad, they lost Mitchell and Boggs is out, too badly injured to continue" I tell Ken

"Who's in command?" he asks and actually it didn't occur to me to ask Gale. I was just glad to hear from him, it didn't occur to me…until now.

'_Gale, who's in command now that Boggs is out?'_

He doesn't reply

'_Gale?'_

'_I am'_ he finally says, _'with Katniss in charge of the emitter since tech and I don't get along'_

I close my eyes, that's why he can communicate he got the communicator, _'dunno if I should be happy you got promoted or not'_

'_Dunno myself'_ there is a long pause, I am sure he's doing the same as me, looking out the window hoping the other is okay right now.

'_Love you'_ he adds

'_Love you'_ I reply

'_Get some sleep'_ he returns, _'I'm giving over my shift now to Cresida and Finnick. I kiss you and wish you pleasant dream until we see each other in the city center'_

'_Sleep well Gale' _I reply and touch Ken's shoulder, "we should retire and give it to Kestrel and Boreal now."


	83. Will You Join In Our Crusade?

**Author's Note:** The start of a few chapters with lyrics as their titles. A cookie to the first reviewer to say where these titles originate :P

Thanks to **FH11** for the review

Chapter 83

Will You Join In Our Crusade?

Our mission was to get to city center and if needs be direct the populous to safe houses or medical areas.

No one ever said this was a recruiting mission. But it seems that's what a lot of Capitol residents think when they glimpse me or my team.

Devil squad we are not but we are definitely something formidable. I make sure we keep everyone behind my crew and the peacekeepers under my command, each street is checked before we continue. But even with my meticulous nature we still get blindsided.

We had to send Kestrel away when he got darted with a sedative dosed dart. He was fine until his leg gave out and he started to slur words, we didn't know he was doped until he started walking drunk and almost set off another POD in his wayward sauntering.

He was our best set of eyes out here. Now he has to sleep it off or get drugged to reverse the effect. We're down to four people, not including me.

And that's what bothers me the most.

My men insist I get used to giving orders and not executing them myself. It's really hard to just trust them to do it. I trust them, heck I trust anyone of them even the peacekeepers to make sure people are okay, but when it comes to something like disarming a POD or securing a building I have a hard time just telling them to do what I want. I want to make sure of things myself, their lives are in my hands, and I want them all to make it home.

It gets a lot easier on the fourth day in, when my earpiece that is meant for my tech help comes to life and a voice I thought wouldn't be there is.

"Hey Sekmet how is Devil Squad?" Ziggy says and I know she has a smile on her bespectacled face.

"Zigg! How the hell did you get our squad?!" I reply touching my communicator.

"asked for it and told them it would have to be Beetee or I because you won't listen to my subordinates…sorry I had to lie or I would have gotten someone else" she pauses, "how is it out there, we noticed some of the PODs are deactivated, everyone okay?"

"Kestrel was send to aid station number two, it was the closest" I say, "he's drugged, lost two peacekeepers to an acid attack. We have civilians who want to help but I don't trust them to keep safe, they want to rush and just set them off, thinking its better than what we've been doing."

"Capitol people" Ziggy scoffs, I hear her tapping on a keyboard since she always bangs loudly, "you're nearing 81st and Vine?"

"Should be, why?"

"There are three PODs in succession, I need a code from the first one, it's probably engraved on something" she says, "something that is common place, an urn, or a stone in the street"

I give the order to spread out and search, and sure enough we hear not an adult but a kid, who I think is maybe ten years old point out that on a cement bench there is a series of numbers and letters. I tell them to Ziggy and we hear a whir and a couple clanks then three common place items deactivate. A cobble flips over, a light posts flickers and turns away and an urn gets taken underground.

"Okay this street should be safe to cross" Ziggy says.

We go about it like this, those she cannot disengage we try and avoid. It doesn't always work though. Godwin dies trying to disarm an explosive one. He was lying down with his pliers and next his body ended at his ribcage. I couldn't even cry out to him it was that quick. One minute here next minute gone.

We all retire to a safe house when Ziggy crackles in my ear, "I'm sorry Ariana, I tried but some can't be deactivated from here, once they are activated they have to be either set off or deactivated on the spot"

"It's okay Zigg, I don't blame you" I say

"But you blame yourself," Ken says after a minute, we always take shifts together. I liked Godwin, he was a nice guy, and now he's dead. I miss my friends more now. I miss Gale saying things will be okay.

"I wish I never did that propo" I say nestling my chin on my knees, "Kestrel wouldn't be drugged 'till next Sunday and Godwin would still be ali-"

"Don't Ariana" Ken comes and sits beside me, "everyone who is here knows the risks, and is still here. Godwin was a great guy, but he knew his job was dangerous and he still wanted the job. Be it to work with you, or Gale or Katniss and Peeta, it doesn't matter, he joined, heck we all joined because this has to end. And in a few more days it will end either way."

"I still think he shouldn't have died" I say

"And you will still think that, all good leaders regret loss of life y'know, but they also know its part of the life of a soldier, the chance however likely of not coming home," he puts his arm over my shoulder, "don't let it stop you from moving forward okay? Mourn but mourn while going forward."


	84. Who Will Be Strong and Stand With Me?

**Author's Note:** No guesses yet? ok on with the next chapter!

Thanks to** RR** for the encouraging review towards Ari...she's gonna need it

Chapter 84

Who Will Be Strong and Stand With Me?

I don't let it keep me from moving forward. Daleck is our second bomb technician and he has a better idea.

Toy stores are great for detonating pressure sensitive PODs. We keep the kids away from the 'busy' street but give them remote control cars. Heavy ones, those that aren't heavy enough we put loose gravel in to weight them down and then direct them towards areas we think have PODs.

The kids get a kick out of it and no one gets hurt.

If I could I would promote Daleck for his brainstorming. I would have never thought of using toys to remote detonate bombs so to speak. For now I just let him act smug each time a plume of acid, explosion, or column of fire goes off. We even got one that emitted a bright hot light that disintegrated the car a kid was using. It burns to look too directly at for too long.

"Radiation" Boreal says, he was originally from three but he's not mousey like Beetee or buggy eyed like Ziggy. But he's really clever when it comes to chemicals and for some reason energies, like radiation and heat. "When we get to the next safe house we should make sure you aren't hurt too badly from staring at it, it can blind, just like looking at the first ignition of an explosion."

"We'll keep that in mind" Ken says consoling the kid who lost his car, the kids feel like they are doing their part and when one loose their car they are sent back to their parents. Luke was our best runner. But now his parents get him back.

"Good job Soldier Luke" I call to him, he wipes his eyes and nods giving a salute, like they do in movies, we don't salute. I don't allow it, it shows superiority which I feel I don't deserve.

"Ari you there?" I hear in my earpiece, Ziggy sounds excited.

"Yeah Zigg as always, what's the problem?" I say taking a seat on the sidewalk, people are gathering around me looking out as to protect me. Really wish they wouldn't I get claustrophobic for one and for two if there were remote snipers they could mow down dozens of them easy.

"Where is your position?" she asks, again really happy

I crane my neck, "Jabber Street and Walkway" I reply, "why?"

"Oh! Nothing just there is someone coming up Walkway wanted to know your 'twenty' we had to search her meaning" she replies.

"'My location', its really old trucker code, only one person I know knows that, because he granfather taught it to her father who taught it to her" I smirk, "Paylor"

"She should be at your co-ordinates soon Ari" Ziggy replies, "and we did a scan just now this road is clear"

I'm up like a shot and Ken can't understand the goofy grin I have on my face, but when we hear a roar of people and Paylor leading them to us he can't help but shake his head ruefully.

My group and her group converge, as we shake hands.

"Miss me kid?" she smirks, "when the jets stopped bombing, then your little show came on couple weeks later…well we figured it was time to create that all important alliance Boggs was harping on, our streets are clear, heading our way?"

I just laugh, I must look the sight, drawn and tired and maybe even ashen because she gives me an apple from her pack, "passed a grocer, looks like capitol people don't know healthy food from convenient" she whispers in my ear, "lets walk" she gives a shrill whistle and our groups fall in behind us.

We clear another five blocks with Zigg and Paylor's tech assistant working together, we figure how to disarm most of the traps. Vivian applauds Daleck's toy idea, even giving it a go. But the kids are better at that they don't care if the cars blow up; Vivian just has fun playing with it. She is amazing with the crews even capitol people take a shine to my friend from district Eight. She is so down-to earth, and understanding.

For once Ken takes a later shift leaving Vivian and I the first watch.

"Loose anyone?" she finally says

"Three dead one injured" I reply, "Boggs is out according to Gale"

"Yeah heard thru the radio waves, you and that boy are an item? Rivaling Everdeen and Mellark if you listen to hear-say" Vivian smirks and nudges me, "don't look so serious kid you're face will stick like that, and smiles on you are much more suitable"

"Not much to smile about" I say, "innocent people dying, Snow not even trying to save his people. Coin just sending squad after squad, kids volunteering for dangerous work. Viv it doesn't make me wanna smile, it makes me wanna cry"

"Still way too serious" she smirks, "and way honest for a kid your age, I mean shouldn't you be missing your beau right about now?"

"Gale knows we have to stay on mission" I lay my head back against wall looking out at the snow falling, it had started up late in the day and it hasn't stopped, "but…"

She looks expectantly

"I do miss him, 'specially at night. But he's where he has to be for now," I add.

She nods, "let's go over our next route" she takes out her map and I take out my emitter

"if this is right we should be hitting city center midday two days from now, if we go at the same pace, but we've found if we go above ground using roofs its even faster, less likely to hit a POD."

I shake my head, "no good we have elderly and kids in our group, we have to go on foot on ground level Viv" I mutter, "but if we use the back alleys we might be able to avoid most of the traps." I draw a line that cuts between two large buildings and some apartment blocks, "and if we cut thru these building and exit on the other side"

She nods appreciatively, "I see what you're getting at" she nods again, "right we take that and we shave an hour or two, plus we can get some proper coats for your men and some warmer gear for my team" I shiver, "and maybe a parka for you 'miss district Five', winter does not agree with you" she nudges me playfully.

We stare out into the snow, "makes me think of back home in Eight, we get snow, as a kid my dad and I would hike up to the roof of our apartment and make a snowman after he came home from work" she sits on the sill of the bay window I was occupying, "what about you?"

"We didn't get much snow in Five, the rare flurry. But we got rain more often, my dad would sit with me when the storm would get really loud outside and we'd count between lightning and thunderclaps" I reply, "its been so long since I had them with me Viv, I only have one picture of them"

She sighs, "sorry, but at least you have us right? Family is family sometimes, be it blood or not"

We sit for a while.

"Viv?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"


	85. Beyond the Barricade

**Author's Note:** Still no guesses? really? alrighty then...

Thanks to **RR** for the review

Chapter 85

Beyond the Barricade

We get everyone up at the crack of dawn with the sun just barely rising. For us of Thirteen and the other district this is almost normal. But we realize Capitol residents are not early risers, it takes the better part of two hours to get them ready.

The snow is partially melted and slushy. And the wet cold hits me the worst. I visibly shudder and it's enough to make Ken and the remainder of my crew chuckle. Tracer and Tracker would understand, but my sensitivity to cold is something of a joke to people not from district Five.

"Right lets get you into that shop there" Vivian points to an outerwear store that shows off winter gear for those who want to visit northern districts during the winter season.

After everyone gets warmer gear we head out. The thermal jacket is a godsend I barely feel the damp cold trying to seep into my bones.

"Right where to chief?" Boreal asks.

I nod and touch my communicator as I pass my emitter to Vivian.

"Zigg you there?" I ask, I hear a yawn that makes me want to reciprocate, "did I wake you?"

"No I've been up all night" Ziggy replies sarcastically, "co-ordinates?"

"We are along Walkway we figure cutting between some shops and crossing Herald Yard would be faster and safer" I reply

Vivian is tapping our location into the emitter as I hear Ziggy tapping furiously, "that would bring you right to the bridge in no time, then it's a safer walk to city center and Snow's palace'" she is thinking, I don't know how I know but I know. "That's should work, from our scans you have very few traps in that quadrant" she adds.

"Looks pretty safe from this doohickey" Vivian says tossing it back to me, "Archer you there? Yeah you heard? And?" she nods give me a thumbs up, "right! Got it!" she noses us forward.

The plan works…in a way.

We get to Herald Yard, a big park and although everyone seems to be glad to be rid of trap infested streets I have a bad feeling about this. It just feels too simple, too easy. And when something seems too simple it usually means there is a big problem hidden just under the surface. Vivian is about to step forward when I stop her.

"What?" she says as I place my hand to my ear.

"Zigg, I need you to check something for me" I wait because I hear her clamor and the sound of papers being pushed aside.

"What's up?"

"Schematics, Herald seems too empty to be safe y'know, is there some sort of internal structures, pipes, hollows, anything?" I ask

Vivian looks confused

"Call it 'victor's intuition'" I reply to her, "never trust something that is in plain sight."

"Damn" I hear Ziggy say, "there is a trap, but it's not set off by timer or switch, it purely by pressure, if you all went across in a large group there is a trap that opens up, like a pit…yikes…yeah is there a way to skirt the meadow? Go around at all costs or it's meat-grinder"

I shake my head, "there is a trap, big trap, big nasty meat-grinder trap just under it" I tell Vivian, "if we all went across as a group then it opens up"

"And going one at a time would take all day" she sighs, "I'll tell the group en mass" she goes off and brings everyone up to speed.

Ken comes over with my team; they know I was hoping this would work. We all look around for something to help us out.

"Ziggy said it was set off by pressure?" Boreal asks and I nod, "why don't we just set it off?"

"Because then those who aren't sure footed will fall and get ground to a pulp" Ken says shaking his head, "too risky."

Boreal is thinking, I notice people of three have some similar mannerisms. Touching their bottom lip with their index fingers being one of them. Ziggy does this with one finger resting her elbow on her opposite hand. Beetee strokes with it and thumb when in deep thought.

Boreal does almost a prayer, he's looking out onto the grass hands clasped into a kind-of payer using both his fingers tips on his bottom lips. He's working something out.

"Do you guys trust me?" he says offhandedly.

Odd question.

"Yes of course we do" Ken says.

"Then wait for my word and take everyone across" he says

"You lost it?" Daleck says, "we'll be compost!"

"Trust me" he says and runs across the yard, it's a big park, he is looking for something, finding what he is looking for he sinks into the ground.

I touch my communicator but realize I'm the only one from my crew with one. "Vivian!" I run to her and she hands hers to me. I pass it to Ken.

"Ken run and find out what he's doing" I look at him worried, "please"

"Don't have to be polite" he smirks and heads of across the park. He too disappears.

"Ken!" I call into my communicator

"Don't worry I'm still here, there is a tunnel for drainage and that's where Boreal has gone, I'm going in give me a bit" he replies

I pace and walk back and forth. Daleck finds a garbage bin and starts a fire in it to keep people warm. Vivian is just watching me. I guess she's more used to being in command, I'm not, I want to run across the yard to find Ken. It's been a couple hours already, almost midday, we are running behind.

Finally as the sun starts to warm my communicator comes to life. Ken sounds too calm, "it's okay, you can take everyone across now" he says

"Is everything okay?" I reply as Vivian and Daleck come over.

"Yeah…yeah Ariana just get everyone across" he replies.

We douse the trash can and lead the crowd across.

Ken is waiting for us and as everyone is overjoyed that the trap did not go off. I have a sinking feeling we have lost someone.

I'm not wrong because Ken grabs my arm; and leads me thru the storm drain.

He's quiet, too quiet for Ken. He always has the right thing to say when things are bad but right now nothing is coming out of him.

I now realize why.

Oh you can disarm these big traps but it comes with a heavy price.

Boreal is lying against the wall, a spike thru his chest, blood seeps from his mouth and he's breathing really shallow.

He's dying slowly for all of us. The spike is slowly withdrawing from him like a timer.

"Ken go on up I'll be with you guys soon, make sure everyone is off the grass and close to the bridge" I tell my second in command.

Ken does not argue and leaves. I touch Boreal's face.

His eyes flutter open and he gives a very weak smile, "all across?"

"Yeah Perry" I say, "you did good; I gather you knew of this?"

He nods weakly, "h-had 'n idea" he tries to take a big breath but its just not happening, "s'ry"

"Nothing to be sorry for" I say to him, "wish you had trusted me to tell me your plan"

"C-n't le' th' angel die" he seizes, I know what I have to do, I don't want to but he's suffering for no reason now, "'m ready t' go" he answers the question I didn't want to ask.

I nod and grasp him by his upper arms, I kiss his cheek. My genius of a crew member risked his life for strangers. "I'm proud of you" I tell him and as he grasps my waist as tight as he can (which isn't much) I heave him off the spike and it retracts into it trap door. When I lay Perry Boreal down he has a calm smile on his face and his eyes are closed. I take off his dogtags and walk out.

Vivian sees me walking out alone. I take a couple more steps and then drop to my knees, I can't take being in command anymore. I just can't. I've lost two already plus Kestrel, I don't even know if he's okay, those two peacekeepers under my command.

When will this nightmare end?


	86. Abort! Abort! Abort!

**Author's Note:** Okay guys this is where I divert from the original story, sorry in advance but I do believe I warned of this happening.

reason for the crazy update hour?...one word...work

Thanks to **RR** (_I think_) for the review

Chapter 86

Abort! Abort! Abort!

Five traps, and twenty one people dead later we make it to city center and the mansion. I've become so withdrawn from my crew, and Vivian, and the civilians still following me.

I can't get attached to them anymore. Ten of the dead were civilians, who where shot by remote rifle, harpooned or incinerated. The other ten were peacekeepers who has taken hits for children, me, my crew or Vivian and her crew.

Too many losses, nowhere near enough victories for my liking. Daleck was the last to fall, a kid had tripped a pressure sensitive mine and he had exchanged himself for the twelve year old girl. We had hugged, said our good byes and walked away. He had said he wanted to give me an order, and told me not to turn back.

We had rounded a corner when we heard the bomb go off.

Ken is the only one left of my crew still in one piece. I can't take is anymore.

We're the first to arrive. The city center is where all the hunger games areas are, the control center is past Tribute tower and between them is Victor's hall and the garden and all the way past that is my old haunt of the hospital. All of this seems unmarred by traps. Kind of like how district Twelve was wiped out but victor's village was unharmed. I'm sick with grief, I'm sick with being weary of this exercise in breaking me when something I've missed these past several days comes to life on my communicator.

'Miss me?' Gale says

'Where are you?!' I reply and when Vivian sees some life come back into me she means to come over but Ken stops her, I only acknowledge them on my periphery.

'Should be there in a couple minutes, we're almost all here we lost a couple more but we gained some too…does the name Castiel ring a bell? Finnick and he got along well…until Finn went off on his own with his small crew'

I start laughing, Castiel is with him?!

I'm pacing the open area, Victor's circle is completely trap free, I mean who would be here that didn't know the blueprint of the Capitol? They wouldn't put traps here anyway because victors know better. Everyone has raided cafés and restaurants that have been long abandoned. I have a feeling when this is all settled vendors will have to find a way to restock…if they can.

Where is he?! I keep thinking, and looking down the street.

That's when I hear a roar of a crowd and finally I see them. A great crowd being led by Katniss, Castiel and Gale. Peeta is there but he seems withdrawn and looks worried, I realize he's uncuffed. I'm worried about him but when everyone sees me they smile, even Peeta lights up, I can only imagine the smile plastering my face right now.

We're here we're okay! I have tears in my eyes as I run to Gale who runs toward me and scoops me up spinning me in a circle

"God I've missed you!" he says kissing me, I hold his face in my hands and kiss him back with all my heart, with every kiss my mind realizes yes I have lost friends in this. Yes I will miss them but with Gale okay I can make it. I can do anything. I have tears running down my face.

"Missed you so much" I say finally hugging my boyfriend tight.

I hear someone clear their throat and Castiel is standing there, a smirk very plain on his face. Gale puts me down, although reluctantly.

"Castiel" I give a watery smile

"Angel" he replies and bows, "my men at your service" his men consist of a crowd of young adults and teenagers, all armed, and some with fancy communicators.

We all head for the final place, the lynch pin. Snow's mansion.

"What's the game plan" Ken looks at me.

"We have to secure the building, and then make an arrest of President Snow" I tell him, "Coin was supposed to be here for this" I look confused, "anyone been in contact with command?" I call to my fellow commanding officers who had reached city center not long after Gale, they brought medical personnel who have started taking care of what wounded we have among us. Everyone shakes their head. The gate is closed.

"Zigg?" I ask to my friend but I don't get a response, not for a few minutes, "Zigg?"

Finally

"Yes..yes I'm here" she replies

"Everything alright?"

"Yes everything is okay on this side, you're in front of the gate, well done"

"Yes is it trapped?" I ask, "my emitter doesn't have this information, Coin was supposed to-"

"No, no trap, but we don't have a key so" she lets that hang, I give a nod to one of Castiel's men who takes his shotgun and blasts the lock, the gate swings open.

I don't even give an order, when I told Ken that we had to secure the building he took some men along one side and Gale took some along his side. It's too easy, too quiet….

Too perfect.

Oh god!

"Abort! Abort! Abort!" I hear in my ear piece before I hear guns go off.

Gale! No! I make to run but I feel arms around me from the back, Vivian is holding me off.

"Don't!" she hold me as I cry for Gale, I can't help it the guns have gone off, remote rifles that have killed people in my crew already.

Ziggy is yelling my ear, "Get them out!"

"Retreat!" I call into my communicator, "fall back! Get outta there! Everyone clear out!"

But I don't think of calling the medical team back, and their primary order is to help the wounded and there are wounded over there. It's then I see the flash of blond hair as a young girl with white medical outfit runs in with the other medical personnel.

"Prim!" Katniss recognizes her and follows her at a run.

"No Katniss!" Peeta calls and that's when the world ends for me.

That's when a wall of flames kills the medical personnel.


	87. Kill Switch

**Author's Note: **Answers in all due time people, not just yet

Thanks to **Abby7441** for the review

Chapter 87

Kill Switch

"Turn off the fire!" I scream into my link to Ziggy, but I'm not getting a reply, I don't even hear her as I race to the gate, the heat is already unbelievable. I see Peeta and Katniss smoking and face down in the lawn, feet from the blaze.

"ZIGGY TURN OFF THE FIRE!" I scream angrily. Panic and screams are being drowned out by my own screeching anger, why isn't it being turned off what the hell is going on?!

"ZIGGY!" I screech again and finally the fire dies and smoke starts to clear.

"Clear!" I hear but it's not Ziggy it's Beetee, "get 'em out!"

"Beetee!" I yell at him

"No time I'm calling medical now, get our men!" he orders thru my headset.

"Everyone who knows first aid or emergency medical treatment help the wounded!" I bark, I can't be numb now, not now when people need direction.

Vivian calls for another medical transport and in a few minute there are white uniforms of medical personnel carrying burn victims, rifle victims and people in shock to the hospital and aid stations. I see Peeta and Katniss, both severely burned being carted off. I am searching for Gale and I finally see him being lifted onto a stretcher and another nurse with blond hair in a plait down her back (is that Delly?) is helping Ken who is holding onto her as she guides him away.

I'm shaking, I know, and it's not from cold, and its not just shock. Adrenaline is racing thru my bloodstream. If this was my games and I felt the same way I would be throwing up. Something has to be done. I have to do something, but what can I do.

Is there something to be done?

Should something be done right now?

I realize I am barking orders almost on auto pilot. When the smoke clears and everyone has a job to do the front lawn is vacant. One of the men did the citizen arrest and have kept Snow under Vivian's guards. She offered her men and I accepted. Castiel's men have gone to direct people to aid stations or to help with getting people into safe houses. Until we can get everything into a state of balance until we can re-establish some sort of direction.

Chaos is an under statement.

I'm standing in the middle of the lawn, where there are still dead to be taken care of. Castiel says he will have men take care of that, I hand him the dog tags and identification cards I have in my possession so he can make sure next of kin get them. He says he's good with that, he always reassures that the family is fine, and that he will tell Arora I am okay.

But am I?

Am I okay?

The people I consider family are in hospital, who knows if they will make it, who knows if I will ever be okay again.

I have so much hate, so much anger, so much grief, I don't know what to do.

"Scream" I hear and there is Vivian standing her arms crossed, "it's either that or cry kid, and I think if you cry you won't stop, so scream."

I'm wound too tight to scream, it doesn't even register. My mind finally starts to work again the cogs come back into place and my Crane logic kicks into high gear.

I look at Vivian and she actually looks a bit taken back because the look I give her is so steely and calculated that I probably don't look like myself. A nineteen year old who has lost family thrice now.

"No" I say cooly the first word that wasn't me barking orders, "no, screaming won't solve this, answers will" I add. I take one last look at the devastation then at the mansion doors. "He secure there?"

"He's going nowhere unless I give the word, and Coin can't even direct my grunts" Vivian sounds almost cocky saying that, "don't worry you I told them have carte blanche when it comes to Snow"

"He comes later" I reply, "I have to check on my family, then I am checking on the game center, something is definitely fowl and I intend to find the answer."

"Need help?" she looks unsure if she should offer, I know Vivian enough to know she feel like a guide for me, the Yoda to my Skywalker to coin an old movie I saw a couple years back.

It gives me pause, two heads are better than one; it's what Gale tries to insist I do. Yes I think I have to learn to accept help.

"Yes" I tell her, "yes I think I do"

"Ok where do we start?" she asks.


	88. Degrees of Devastation

**Author's Note:** Well this is a doozy of a pickle no? What happened,by who and why? Let's find out shall we?

Thanks to **FH** and **RR** for the reviews

Chapter 88

Degrees of Devastation

Vivian I now realize does not like hospitals. She looks lost at first then I see this anger build in her eyes, not at the doctors racing to the injured but to just how bad it got! I know she remembers her district and her aid station. This is worse, much worse.

Because it wasn't an enemy that did this to them it was a friendly.

I know if I took her up to the other levels she would be lost to know where to go, but I do see something that gives me pause. Some of the teams see her they seems to brighten.

I recognize an orderly and bring him over to us.

"Viv why don't you help out?" I look at her and she looks shocked, "it will be good for moral and I don't think you'll like the other units, stick here the orderly can show you what to do"

"Right" she says then when I turn, "wait where are you going?" she adds

"ICU" I reply, I had glimpsed the board before heading to the express elevator; Gale and Ken are in ICU, Peeta and Katniss in the burn unit.

Burn unit is a 'clean' area I will need to wash before going in and out and wear a special suit to not bring in anything.

Plus they probably will not have what I need.

Ken might, as would Gale.

If they are okay that is, and can talk.

ICU is a mess, there are beds in the hallways, there are people in dire need of morphline at the very least to give some comfort. They are using color triage tags. Ken was walking he would be less priority than Gale who had to be taken by stretcher.

Ken is my first guess.

His room is darkened, he's sharing the room with someone on a respirator. Not Gale though, it's another commander.

"Who is it?" I hear him ask, weird question. Then I see why.

Ken has a bandage over his eyes. No... what Boreal told us, looking at the first flash of an explosion could do this, it's why he checked my eyes after that radiation burst when I said my eyes felt like they were burning.

"It's me" I say coming over, he tries to sit up, "its okay Ken you don't have to get up, how are you feeling?"

He waves his hand in front of his face, "apart from not seeing?"

"Ken I-"

"It's okay, I should have remembered what Perry warned us about, I was face front about to run back when 'fwoosh' bright blast of lights then lights out" he pauses, "docs say it could be temporary, and Cartwright is a nice nurse she helped me away"

"So it was Delly" I reply, "she's changed"

"War does that" he smirks, "you're not hurt are you?"

I pause, "how can you….why would-"

"Are you hurt?!" he reaches out worried, "Ariana!"

"I'm fine" I snap, then withdraw, "Ken why the hell are you asking after me? You got blinded by an order I gave"

"One of the doctors said that's what Gale wanted to know, I said if you came I would ask, surprised you didn't see him first" he says, "and I went before you even ordered me to remember, you never told us to go we just went when you told us the plan" he adds, he has a point but he waits for me to explain why I am with him and not Gale.

"You're my crew" I say, "I have to see you first, wouldn't feel right"

He nods, "why didn't you call us back?"

Clue number one, "I did, I was calling you back just before the rifles went off"

He shakes his head, "no I would have heard it would I? or gotten a message?...actually" he takes his communicator, "I did, it had said all was safe" he fiddles with it and then hands it over, wrapping his hands around mine, "I'll be okay Ari, plus Dell is gonna come see to me"

"Dell?" I raise a brow, "already on first name basis?"

He pauses, "actually when you were shot she had come to check on you, when I had visited while you were still out we got to talking and…well"

"Like them young don't you?" I tease, "first me, and Delly is younger than me, who next Posy?"

"Well if I get turned down by Delly you never know" he jokes, he hasn't let go of my hands, "who held you back?" he asks, "since you aren't injured someone must have held you back otherwise you'd be in the burn unit or here in ICU"

"Paylor"

"Bless her then, she was thinking clearly"

"Yeah" I reply and he pats my hand, even if I can't see his eyes thru the gauze wrapped around his head I can tell he's tired, he's probably been shot and has bruising or other damage, "you should rest Ken, I'll visit again okay?"

"Go see your boyfriend" he says, and he clarifies, "that's an order from your second in command commander"

I can feel tears build but I push them down, "consider it done" I touch his face, "you rest okay?"

He nods and then leans back in bed resting his hands on his chest.

Gale is in a room on his own. I know he was wearing armor but I can tell he was hit more than Ken. He's hooked up to a ventilator. A blood transfusion in his arm aswell as a morphline drip.

How did Ken know he was asking after me?

Unless Gale managed to say something during transport.

I wasn't with them on their arrival. I take a look at his chart, he had had surgery, part of his spleen had to be removed, as well as part of his liver. Won't matter, Gale didn't drink, at least not when we were in Twelve. In fact I think he tried a sip of moonshine and asked if it was meant to remove paint. I don't think having less liver or spleen will affect him. Except he will be hurting for a while. I wish I could talk to him but he's not coming around for a while now. I do sit with him for an hour just holding his hand as the machines say he is still alive despite the state he is in. I wonder if he felt like I do now, when I was shot, helpless and alone, guilty that our roles are not switched. He must have, I remeber when I had finally come round he looked so relieved to see me awake, he must have felt like I do now.

I can't stay any longer a nurse warns me that we can only stay with patients for an hour tops, because of how frantic it's getting.

I give her my contact information so they can call me, it's just my name and that if they contact command of Thirteen they can reach me. It's the best I can do considering we don't have a place to sleep right now.

I head for the burn unit.

I shower; I scour my skin clean until its bright pink then I put on clean clothes and a paper disposable jumpsuit. I could just get away with a thorough hand wash but I don't want to take any risks. The burn unit is so careful about any contagion coming in that even if you have a minor cold, just a runny nose they won't allow you in if you are visiting new patients.

I wish I had a cold now.

As much as I hurt that Ken is blinded however temporary it is, as much as I feel gutted my boyfriend isn't out of the woods yet.

Nothing compares to seeing Katniss and Peeta.

They are in separate rooms only separated by a wall; their rooms are positive pressured with special doors that open only when the secondary door closes. I look at them, both on ventilation, both sedated because of the burns.

The burns have taken them. Katniss has burns across her shoulders her neck, her arms and chest, her hands are spared and her face. She's twitchy even under sedation. She was lucky, she's covered in gauze already and skin graphs, it's amazing how fast they work on her.

Not so with Peeta. I look in his rooms and the doctors and nurses are still fussing with him. I take his chart and it has a schematic of his body, red to note his burn. Both his arms and hands, his neck and back, his forehead and his chest. Oh Peeta! I remember seeing him race to grab Katniss as the fires blasted angrily! Of all times why do Mellarks always choose to rush headlong into a hazard. I look and I see he is fighting the ventilation tube. He's gagging, he's seizing from shock and they want to give him more sedation. I tie my hair back put on a surgical cap, gloves and mask. I rush in and find a place he isn't burnt. I touch his cheek as he continues to seize. I want to cry right now, of all of them Peeta is in the worse shape. The most in danger even outside of a battle, his injuries are so critical he has gone into shock. Why him of all people?!

"Can you get an line by his foot?" I ask, "his arms can't take that right now, or a central line, just not his arms" I ask and the nurse nods who is on my side, she sets up for a central line.

When they finally give him medication to keep him under he relaxes. Then the burn specialist come in an apply the cold packs designed to leech off any residual heat that is still in his skin, its done a few times I know because of the procedures I read two years ago. I called it light reading, Church called it overkill.

Church, I had forgotten we are at St. Augustine! When I see Peeta is in good hands, hands more practiced in burn care I step away. Not before stroking his unburned cheeks. I'm just glad none of his injuries are to the point of being painless, it's a horrible thought but it means he hasn't lost sensitivity, if he feels pain it's good. All their burns thankfully are second degree, but its going to be at least a couple weeks of heavy treatment for either to be 'on the mend'.

I ask after Church and am directed to the offices one floor down.

When I get to her office I see absolutely nothing has changed. Her desk is still knickknack free. Her pictures are perfectly aligned on her wall with her diplomas and accreditations. But she's not here.

She's behind me.

"Wondered when I'd see you again, Ariana" her clipped voice only holds mild amusement with her disciplinary attitude, "come to help out?"

I don't answer at first, she comes around to face me, looking me up and down since I've changed back into my uniform. "you'll have to get changed if you are."

"No" I say finally, "sorry, no, just passing thru"

She sighs, "pity we need a few more sets of hands"

"I was wondering, about Hawthorne, Colins said he asked after me?" I look at her expectantly

She smirks, "he wanted to get off the stretcher, despite having three shots at his vest at near point blank he was fighting off two orderlies and his doctor before we could knock him out" she looks up at me as she puts on her reading glasses, "said he had to make sure you were okay. He'll pull thru, I was his surgeon."

"And Colins?" I ask, to this she frowns

"We will have to see, no pun obviously" she says when I am looking way too serious, "don't worry all commanders and 'Star Squad' as they are called are under specialist care due to their injuries"

I nod, "if any of them ask after me"

"I will find you, now that you are going under your actual name I don't think we have a problem finding you" she smirks, "good to see you though."

"And you" I turn and leave.


	89. The Two Faces of the Devil

**Author's Note: **A little warning, I go a little dark here...so does our girl by the way. Also anyone can be tough given the right circumstances.

Thanks to **RR** for the review.

Chapter 89

The Two Faces of the Devil

When I get back downstairs I see Paylor has taken to this as quickly as she did to command. Though she is a bit awkward especially towards crying children she does find a way to get past it. When she sees me though I can tell she's relieved to know we should be heading out.

She hands over the guy she's been bandaging to an orderly and comes over. "what did you find out?"

"That we have to get to the game center" I say, "communication was cut off"

We find a car, they were using anything and everything to get injured to the hospital. Vivian drives as I explain what I have figured out.

For one thing I don't think Ziggy is guilty, she wouldn't betray me, so her saying it was safe was under duress.

Beetee using Ziggy's line to me means something happened to her and his short reply means something bad, but she's not at the hospital so she must be at an aid station. I don't add that she could be dead, because if she were or on the verge, Beetee who is a victor would know she can't be saved. He wouldn't have barked at me, at least I hope that's the reason.

When we get to the game center it's Coin's soldiers at the entrance. Vivian is visibly stressed, like she wants to yell at them. The two sides of a coin, Alma who is authoritative and hangs behind her army, and Vivian who gets in there and gets things done alongside her men, if I had the choice I'd be with Vivian any day of the week.

I walk up to one of the guards. We exchange glances, and as loyal as he is the look I am giving means 'either let us pass or I will pin you, disarm you and have your weapon'. He steps aside.

It feels like we're back in district Thirteen.

The hallways are lined with soldiers. I get nervous and start running.

When we finally get to the control center three things hit me.

Ziggy isn't here.

Beetee is still at a console. His men are running around with papers and blueprints and there are a few looking over a map using a red marker to note dead PODs.

And there is a trident on the floor.

Trident?

"Trident?" Vivian says

"Yes thank Finnick for coming when he did, although he's incarcerated right now" Beetee is saying as he stares at a screen.

"Where is Ziggy Beetee?" I ask

He stops and looks at me pointedly, "Malcom ordered us to reactivate the traps around the mansion when he saw where you all were. When we refused he took out his gun told us to do it or else"

"Is she alive Beetee?" I interrupt him

"She had the same injury you had, she was rushed to an aid station, Makenzie worked on her that's all I know, she took the shot for me. Told me to get you all out" he looks back at the screen, "Malcom wanted to take me out next that's when Finnick with his crew came in, took Malcom out and when he was still conscious and trying to attack.." here he chuckles, "Annie, sweet Annie knocked him out"

Annie was in a team?! This is one strange day…

"How did Annie get put in a crew?" I ask

"They thought hearing Finnick cry in pain would scare her, if anything it made her so focused to get to him she obeyed orders just to make sure he was okay, and her biggest fear and fault is not understanding and executing commands under stress, she proved everyone and herself wrong, she won't shoot a gun, she can't fight unarmed but she is a smart girl y'know" he pauses, "how are they?"

"Katniss and Peeta are in the burn unit, Ken and Gale in the ICU, so not good" I reply

"So this Malcom is behind this? Why?" Vivian asks, "I mean what could he gain?"

I shrug, "I don't know, Malcom resented me but that doesn't make sense, Ken was his friend"

"We have to get it from the source" she nods to herself, "Beetee where is Malcom now?"

"Aid station number three" he says, "same as Ziggy, Finnick is in a safe house under heavy guard, along with Annie" he tosses a walkie talkie, "I'll guide you, you going on foot?"

"Nah we commandeered a car" Paylor smirks, Beetee smirks back.

"Right well I can guide you better" he nods, "safe travels."

Vivian drives with a lead foot. As we dig deeper into what her and I call 'the mansion incident' it is looking murkier and murkier.

"Malcom was a soldier thru and thru" I explain, "he followed orders and all, but Boggs was our main CO, and I really don't see Boggs giving the order to kill our own men"

She takes a tight corner and I have to hold on to the seat or be flung out.

"Thing with soldiers is they follow a chain of command when one link is taken out they look to the next one up" she says as we race down a cleaned street.

"You think Coin gave him the order?" I say and she turns another sharp corner and gives me a 'shut up' look, it means she doesn't trust the names being used, "why?"

"What would someone vying for power get out of killing the mokingjay, her lover and two men a very influential young woman cares for?" she stops in front of the aid station, "people in power are insecure, or rather those who keep power with fear are insecure" she adds, "and any threat is dealt with little to no knowledge of the consequences."

"Consequences?" I ask.

"You're still alive" she points out.

I go into the aid station, it was a department store but they have cleared the floor of clothing and there are partitions that have been put up to denote surgery areas and recovery areas. Makenzie sees us and comes over.

"She's not well, touch and go, we're gonna find a donor try bring up her blood pressure, but" she's talking about Ziggy, I can feel the world tilt, another friend on the razor's edge. "Ariana" Makenzie is looking at me, I know what she means, I have to say goodbye because she might not last the night, Beetee was no doctor, the wound might have been worse, "she was shot by a much closer firearm, the damage is extensive" her voice seems far off as I make my way to a draped off area where people are being much quieter.

I pull back the curtain to my buggy eyed friend, unconscious, intubated, and pale as a sheet. A massive bandage covers half her chest the edge just visible from the gown she has on.

_Oh Zigg _I think as I manage to land in a chair, _why didn't you warn me? Why did you have to be brave?_

I hear someone come in.

"We can't stay" Vivian says, "Ariana"

I nod, I get up and kiss Ziggy on the forehead, "I'm sorry Ziggy" I turn and walk away, fists clentched. "I want to see Malcom" I manage to growl even with tears starting to prick my eyes.

Vivian takes me by the arm and leads me out of the aid station. I'm pulling away from her but we head outside and she holds me to a wall.

"Listen kid" she starts, "I know you're upset, anyone would be, but getting angry and taking it out on anyone is not gonna help" she looks at me solidly, "be smart, I know you have brains rattling around in that skull of yours, and right now you have to use that and not a fist, so, I will talk to Malcom if you can't rein in that fury that's burning in you"

I shove her arm away, "you will talk to a guy who shot her, and almost killed Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Ken?!" I glare at her, "Vivian, he's a monster!"

"He was _following orders_" she emphasizes, "sure blame him, condemn him like they did war criminals in the old days, but remember he was a soldier following orders from a higher power, if you want to talk to him fine but we have villains on both side and the only way out of this is to tread lightly."

She keeps me outside until I calm down, I can't walk past where Ziggy is so we take a longer detour to where the less serious cases are being kept.

Malcom is kept unshackled, unsupervised with a bandage around his head and a morphline drip. His shoulder is bandaged probably from a trident puncture; I guess he was harpooned but not deep enough to kill him. Not like Ziggy who is fighting for her life, not like Primrose Everdeen never to breathe again, or Peeta who is still burning.

"Malcom" I say from the doorway, he is groggy. He looks over then turns back to staring at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Vivian says, he doesn't respond only groans as he pushes a button to give him a shot of painkillers. He's being treated like royalty, he shot Ziggy and he gets the best treatment!

Ziggy could die and he isn't allowed to suffer!

"Oh he isn't feeling anything" I say darkly, "not like Ziggy though, he can choose to feel pain, she is unconscious, not like Peeta who has to have a central line to give him painkillers and antibiotics or Gale who had internal injuries"

Malcom scoffs, I get to his bedside and entwine the morphline drip in my fingers. "funny how drugs work you know, some have to be given constantly" I check his ample reserve, "that's why patients get a button to self dose, but the slightest kink" I bend the line to close it off, "nothing comes thru" I put my other hand on his shoulder and start to press.

"Ari!" Vivian hisses, "not here!"

"Coin ordered you? Wouldn't be Boggs, he wouldn't risk Katniss, so all you have to do Malcom, is nod, a simple gesture" I say calmly but press harder, he groans, "just…nod and" I wave the kinked tubing in front of him, "all the discomfort you are in will just vanish. You probably gave Prim authorization or was that Coin too?"

Doesn't take much more to persuade him, all he does is give a curt nod and then mutters, "monster."

"Look in the mirror, you killed a fourteen year old girl today" I snap back.

When we get outside again Vivian is staring at me. "he would have lied thru his teeth. A dictator once said 'Live with a man 40 years. Share his house, his meals. Speak on every subject. Then tie him up, and hold him over the volcano's edge. And on that day, you will finally meet the man'" I tell her as explanation.

"Poetic but he is gonna cry to Coin" Vivian says, "you are stuck between two evils kid, you have a death wish? I know you mean well and you are dead honest with me Ari but this is reckless"

"What I have is a strong need to see justice done but it won't happen" I say closing my eyes and letting my head rest against the brick wall.

"And why is that?" Vivian says, "what justice?"

"For us to really have peace both Coin and Snow have to die" I don't open my eyes

Vivian sighs, I feel her move away and then she's leaning against the wall with me, "yeah I know, pity we can't have Katniss kill Coin"

"She probably thinks Snow controlled the fire and rifles from inside, which is impossible, there are no controls in the mansion" I reply

"And they are in no condition to check that out anyway" Vivian says, "look for right now we can't do much else, unless you want to spring O'dair and his girl"

"They won't give them over to me" I snort.

"Okay then find something to busy yourself" she gets up, "we can't do much right now, and there is a lot to sort out, everyone is a refugee now, so I will talk to Castiel, I don't think anyone will argue him getting Finn and Ann out and back to Four, or at least away from prison, you…find something. Keep busy."


	90. The Seeds You Sow

**Author's Note: **Here we are the beginning of the end, ten chapters left to go! Ari was not in the best of mood last chapter was she...hopefully things get better right? *evil grin* y'know me by now...onward!

Thanks to **RR, and JB **(Welcome back!) for the reviews

Chapter 90

The Seeds You Sow

I trust Vivian and her advice. I manage to snag a small apartment near the hospital, it's not my old haunt but then again I don't want opulence, just a bed and a bathroom. I help at the soup kitchen nearby to keep me from going insane. It only takes a couple hours out of my day. The rest I spend between ICU and the burn unit watching over my friends.

I don't go back to the aid station. Ziggy died the night when we left. The shot had done too much damage. I had cried myself to sleep. I didn't leave my room or eat the following day. When Makenzie had come to visit I couldn't even speak to her, there are no words.

Maverick and Johanna come down to help at the kitchen with his parents. I notice Mav and Jo are getting close, but when he found out about Ziggy Jo and him got a place a stone's throw away from mine.

They visit and keep me company when I go to the hospital.

I get messages calling me to meeting with Plutarch and his crew that I ignore.

I get a call a couple days after Ziggy died. The first good news I hear since this whole crazy war started.

Gale is awake.

I rush out of my apartment, it's like a small bit of light is lit in me. I completely forget it's winter out and run out into the snow that falls and soaks my shirt, pants and thru my shoes and socks. He's awake!

I don't bother donning a labcoat, I see Mrs. Everdeen who just lets me rush past her to the stairs. I can't wait for an elevator, I have to take two stairs at a time bounding up them as fast as I can to get to him.

But I'm not alone.

Plutarch is standing at his room. At the window, he turns and I stop dead.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask shocked and angry

"Came to see one of our commanding officers" he sounds happy, he looks healthy, I almost feel betrayed by how he looks.

"You know Ziggy is dead? You know Primrose was sent in? You know how badly everyone is injured?" I look at him, "you shouldn't even have dared" I go past him and he has the gaul to follow me in.

"You've been ignoring our messages though" he says plaintively.

I ignore him and take Gale's hand in mine, his eyes flutter open, and gives a weak smile.

"Hey" I say to him. I can't help a tear spilling over and his hand brushes it away as he takes it from my grasp, I hold his hand to my cheek and kiss his palm.

"Crane" Plutarch calls me by my last name to grab my attention.

"Get out" I say solidly

"You can't-" he tries to finish but I give Gale an apologetic look then I am up grabbing Heavensbee by the jacket and march him out. I pull him all the way up the stairs to the burn unit I bark at him to put on a gown then I shove him out into the hall of where Peeta and Katniss are still in their 'cells'.

"Look at them" I snarl, he doesn't so I shove his face into the window, "this is what happens to opposing her, she fears what she can't control, I could have been here too if Vivian didn't hold me back, and you are siding with Alma." I let go of his head with another shove, "my family, my friends are fighting to live and you think this is a great way to show publicity, to bring people together, you think this is a great career move."

He doesn't know what to say to this he just looks at me.

"If I get in front of a camera, if I go to these meeting I am leaving their side and I will _never_ do that, try to pull me away and you will regret it because I won't co-operate"

"When have you ever?" he snaps angrily, "we won Ariana"

"At what cost?!" I snarl, I tap his head and he pulls away, "think Plutarch, think of what happened under Snow, and think of what Alma has just done. Think about what it will lead and then tell me it was worth their lives, worth Ziggy's" I straighten up, "I'm going to spend some time with my boyfriend, if you want me to co-operate you apologize for them getting in the way of your ambition" and I march away leaving a stunned capitol egoist in my wake.

I sit with Gale every day. He doesn't say much the first few days, he's too worn and hurt for anymore than glances and smiles.

The first time he says anything is to wake me from dozing with my head on his pillow with him.

"Hey beautiful" he whispers, he manages to brush a hand across my forehead to push the fine layer of bangs that never gets pulled into my ponytail. I think I dream it until he adds as my eyes open slightly and he says, "missed you."

I can't help it I collapse on his chest and cry softly, he reciprocates by holding me as tight as he can. I feel so overcome right now. "I'm sorry!" I cry, "Gale I'm so so sorry!"

He hushes me, "what for? You didn't shoot me. What happened?" his voice is soft and understanding, "what did Plutarch want?"

"My allegiance" I say and then I fill him in, Primrose dead, Ziggy dead, Katniss and Peeta in the burn unit for another couple weeks, Ken blinded, the kitchens being put up throughout the city to help all the refugees, the aid stations. Vivian and Castiel negotiating clemency for Finn and Annie.

He looks grim, "and you investigated all this?" he frowns sadly when I nod and wipe my eyes, "Ari, I'm so sorry"

I choke out a laugh, "why?"

"I should have been there" and he tries to sit up but he winces so strongly I put my hand on his chest, "at least Vivian was there, at least you weren't alone."

"I'm capable of doing things on my own Gale" I point out.

"You shouldn't have to" he looks at me concerned, "promise me no more risks okay? We're a team you and I, allies, friends, partners. Where you go I go from now on"

I nod, "alright, you just have to rest and get better, I promise no more snooping without my Watson with me"

"Watson?" he looks confused. I chuckle.

"We have to get you a library card when this is done with" I lean over and kiss him, he looks confused but happy and touches my face.

A few more days and Gale insists to go for walks with me, and he completely refuses a wheelchair. Arguing with the nurse and even doctor Church that he has two perfectly capable legs. He settles on a cane. I know he's still sore, I know he shouldn't be walking around for long periods but he can't keep still. Even his mother on a phone could not keep him down.

We walk out in the hospital yard, wrapped in winter gear. Arm in arm.

"I should be out in another couple days" he says cocky, I am sure it's because he's worried about me, "can't stand the food in there" he looks down at me, "how are you holding up?"

I shrug, "Katniss is out of the woods but Peeta is still recovering" I reply not looking up.

"Ari" he says and I look up, "I asked how _you_ are doing not Peeta and Katniss" he looks worried, "I'm worried about you."

I sigh, we turn around in our circuit, "I'm a million things and nothing" I say, "I'm angry at Coin, furirous at Snow, saddened by how you are all hurt and I'm unharmed. Happy that you are gonna be okay, worn out and wired. Purposeful at the kitchens when I'm not with you, loved and hated…" I look at the snow now softened and mixed with rain. "Gale I worry for all of us, not just you and I but Peeta and Katniss and our circle too. We don't have a good leader either way. I would wish someone else could be taken as a leader"

He nods, "I know, but Ariana there isn't much we can do right now, maybe when Snow is taken care of it will settle" he holds me closer, "don't worry okay, at least for a while, let's just focus on our small circle, it will do us all good."


	91. State of Affairs

**Author's Note: **not much to say really, we're getting close to the end dear friends...

Thanks go to **RR** and **JB** for their reviews...(and **FH** for her reviews of chapter 88 and 89)

Chapter 91

State of Affairs

Gale was right about one thing.

All is not well in our little circle. Katniss is out of the hospital now and staying at the presidential mansion under supervision. She's catatonic, she barely eats or sleeps, she cries in fear when she does. Coin actually implements the old rule of Gale sticking with her and with how I have been acting I'm not surprised she would do this again.

It surprises me that she would allow Gale contact with Katniss after all the time we have shared together. But maybe she thinks since she practically has the presidency in the bag there isn't much she can do.

She would be mistaken.

Vivian has come back into my circle, after going off to discuss with Castiel they manage to get protection status for Annie and Finnick, mainly because they are victors and victors are followed by the public. And everyone loves Annie and Finnick. More now than ever.

Because Annie found out a couple days ago, she's pregnant. They are staying in one of the more lavish apartments, with Makenzie as their doctor keeping tabs on Annie. Finnick is over the moon. So they are safe.

Katniss is being looked after by Vivian's men. I realize being on Vivian's side isn't good for either of us, at least in Coin's eyes she might see Vivian and I as a new front so I have Paylor revoke my carte blanch status with her men. Makes me look more the rebel than I am, and Paylor didn't want to. When we had discussed this she reluctantly agreed, my logic is sound. And it shows as Plutarch doesn't contact me anymore.

I spend my days in the hospital helping with those who are still too injured to go home. The numbers thankfully are declining but there is still one person that will be here when everyone else has left and has found a temporary living quarters.

Peeta.

Katniss was lucky, the team had worked on her so quickly and efficiently and surprisingly at Peeta's behest. I had talk to one of the emergency technicians and he has said Peeta had managed saying her name and his mannerisms were very clear. He wanted her to be looked after first, _she_ was priority.

For all his worry about not falling for her again he has. My dear friend remembers her.

But his heroics have retarded his recovery, and he had a worse time because of what he had done.

His hands are damaged; his skin is a patchwork of grafts in different stages of repair. I'm no burn specialist; I only know basic first aid when it comes to burns. What I can say is at least he doesn't have to get fingers amputated, they are second degree but still require skin grafts to heal. He is finally breathing on his own. And the central line was removed, he has a simple IV line now.

I visit him often.

I'm sitting beside him when a gauze covered hand stays my pencil as I am sketching. "Hey Ari" he says very quietly

I look up from my notepad and he has a weak smile. I take his hand after I put down my artwork in progress.

"Hey Peeta" I say softly in return, "you should rest" I sit on the edge of his bed, "you've been thru a lot"

He nods, "Katniss-"

"She's alright, she's out of hospital but still in the capitol, she's taken residence at the mansion with Haymitch and Plutarch and his crew, along with Paylor and her men" I explain, "we're worried about both of you, she's not talking, not eating, and you're still too injured to leave."

He nods, "Prim?"

"Died in the fire, her remains were so destroyed they had her completely cremated" I explain.

"What happened?" he finally asks a question I don't want to answer, not here where anyone can hear

"That's a question for when you get out" I reply, "maybe in a week."

He nods, "I remember standing with Katniss and her seeing Prim race to help Gale, and then a-a voice told me, inside my head, screamed at me 'she can't die!' and I raced after her grabbing her and sheltering her with myself. After that all I remember is looking at her before the medic came."

I smile genuinely to him, "it's because you still love her Peeta."

"Where is Gale?" he asks and that I can answer for now.

"He's looking after Katniss with Haymitch, he doesn't stay at the mansion" I reply

Peeta looks confused, "you guys break up?"

I shake my head, "we're still together but they brought back the rule that he is Katniss' guy we still see each other at night, most nights."

He nods he looks sleepy, "rest Peeta, that's the best thing for you to do right now" I tell him stroking the hair from his face as he drifts off.

When I leave for the night it's not Gale who is waiting for me at the hospital entrance but Plutarch. He falls in step with me so I do not go to my tiny cell of an apartment I steer us to the park.

"What is it now" I look at him finally.

Plutarch looks uncomfortable, "look."

"If it's to join your team to help Katniss, sorry my duty is to Peeta, plus I'm not allowed to enter the mansion" I reply not even letting him start his spiel.

"We need you" he says.

"Who is 'we'" I reply.

Again the uncomfortable silence, the fidgeting. "Plutarch if it's to do with Coin I have two very impolite words I can say right here and now to dissuade you."

"Why are you being difficult?" he asks, "Please won't you listen to us?"

I pause, why am I so important to him. "All is not well I suspect when it comes to the general population" I smirk, "Coin having trouble rallying support?"

"No, but she does have a problem with victors, none of them will talk to her except Enobaria and she wants you all to show up to a meeting in a couple weeks" he says, he seems relieved I'm getting chatty again, "will you hear her out?"

"I'll listen, but it doesn't mean I'll agree to anything" I warn.

Plutarch nods, then asks a question that makes me wonder where his allegiance really is, "How is he?"

"Recovering Plutarch, and he needs peace right now"


	92. Reluctant Leader

**Author's Note: **My my...people not liking Coin? That's not including the heroes of this fic,... shall we go see one of my favorites? yes?

Thanks goes to **RR** and** FH** for the reviews

Chapter 92

Reluctant Leader**  
**

_Paylor POV_

I have to say one thing right here right now.

As much as I am pretty damn good at being a leader I hate it. I hate seeing people laying down their lives for someone else. I mean my dad was taught by my grand dad ancient history. History of how this place was a nation once that rallied together and fight oppression and rules that didn't make sense.

It was something Ariana and I have in common, what our fathers taught us. But I took this leadership in stride while she fought it tooth and nail. She hates people thinking she's special, I guess it has to do with this whole 'victor' side of her. You don't want to be special for killing people. And she told me she's religious, her mom was catholic, traditions passed down from her mom and her grandmom and so on. So killing to her is just plain wrong, and Coin and Snow used people's lives like pieces in chess. Ariana saw them as so much more.

"Y'know I may be blind Paylor but I'm not deaf" Ken Colins says, "you're tapping your foot to a snare rhythm."

I realize my nervous tick has reared it annoying head as I look outside from one of the mansion windows, 'command' has set up roots in the banquet hall of the president's mansion of a house. I mean who needs fifty rooms? I miss my old apartment in Eight right now. I look at Ken, his sight still hasn't returned, that flash burned something so he can't see right now, but I think loosing his sight has made him even more insightful. I've put him as my second in command now because we aren't at war per se but we are looking out for what we have dubbed 'the crew', it's Ariana's circle she had in Thirteen that he was barely part of due to his friendship with her. It consists of Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Dr. Gene Makenzie, Maverick Letorch and it used to have Ziggy Watts who died the day after Ariana saw her. I sometimes wonder if that girl was just waiting for Ari to show up and say goodbye. They seem close this group tied together to each other thru romance or family strong friendships.

"Sorry have things on my mind" I reply, I look at Ken and Delly. Delly has been by his side since he had been released. She's a smart kid, bit more on the emotional side of things, she's sensitive to how people could react. Since my men have secured this building I feel safe speaking my mind. "I feel we haven't done any good" I sigh sitting at the desk they got for me, "sure we calmed the masses but the city isn't safe, traps are still active in over half the sectors and Coin doesn't want to send anymore of _her_ men to disengage them and insists I send mine and Castiel's men in, I mean my men are expendable but not hers?"

Sometimes I want to punch Coin in the face for these slights she sends me thru, she is threatened I know, loyalty in my ranks is bordering on impossible levels compared to her men who are looking at each other and thinking they can do anything they want and be damned the consequences.

"We know" Ken sighs, "heck she wants to send what's left of Gale's squad down Ninth tomorrow, they ain't going not without Gale but still!"

"How is Ariana's other half?" I ask we all smirk at my wording, it's plain that I am siding with Ari for a lot of things, "he was released not long ago right?"

"He's still not fully recovered, he's using a cane right now until he's stronger, but he hates the hospital, Church is a battle axe" Delly explains, "Ken was glad to be released even if it's to my care."

"The woman is a drill sergeant" Ken says, "not that I'm not used to it but come on we were all hurting and she's asking how we are and expecting to hear improvment, like it's our fault we are still in pain."

"Anyone talk to Crane?" I ask and they shake their heads, I haven't had a chance since my days are full of meetings where Coin expects to hear I have sent my platoons to get slaughtered which I never do, "how about Letorch?"

"Mav says she's okay, I mean they spend some time at the hospital looking after Peeta, and then the afternoon they are at the relief stations making sure people find safe places for the night" Ken says, "what is Coin trying to do giving people places in dangerous areas, aren't we all supposed to be on the same side here? Snow is the villain right?"

"He is but he isn't the only villain" I say "and I know someone is villainizing themselves when they shouldn't" I add

"Ariana has the worst conscious I know" Ken says, "Charring came in last week, he's trying to gain access to her to get her thinking straight but he's on Coin's black list after he refused to come and help her, and she's ordered Plutarch not to help him. And the information I got from Mav is over a week old so…"

"But why is she blaming herself?" Delly asks, "she's not at fault!"

"It's because she was in charge of her men" I explain, "and she blames herself for loosing all but Ken and Kestrel, and I am sure she's blaming his blindness on herself as well"

Ken sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, "sad but true, but there is nothing we can do, Peeta might be able to talk sense to her"

"Is he able?" I look at Delly who nods

"Peeta told me about writing to her when we were in Twelve, they are as close as siblings sometimes, he's not released yet either" she looks sad, "they only have each other really, I mean they each have Katniss and Gale but-"

"Sometimes you need family" I finish, I lost my mom and dad, they had me late and died of old age, sometimes I still miss my mom and dad but at least I had them. "What is this meeting Coin is hinting on, when all the victors are recovered?"

"It's victor's only" Ken shrugs, "heck Plutarch is only setting it up and it was a vote for only district Thirteen residents" he almost says that last part like he would be sick saying it. I have to admit I don't blame him.

"From one dictator to another" I say, "getting tired of having someone pull our strings sometimes" I look up at a knock on the door, "come."

Private Orelean comes in and salutes, I return it, "mam Everdeen wants access to Snow"

It's been three weeks since she's been released and she asks now? Mellark hasn't been released yet.

"I'll be there" I look up, "tell her I will bring her to see him later today."

"What did Coin say about him?" Ken asks, it's been a long discussion at the last meeting

"Oh y'know district Thirteen, as downtrodden as they are they want it public" I sigh, "funny thing is she's speaking for everyone, what happened to Plutarch's idea of democracy?"

"Guess Coin had other plans" Ken says and smirks ruefully, "when do they plan on the execution?"

"After that meeting the victor's have" I reply, "wish we could have someone there."

"What about Mav?" Delly asks

"Victors" I correct her, but she is staring at me, "who would bring him in? I mean it's by invite only"

"And who has constantly opposed anything Plutarch and Coin ever try to implement?" Ken catches onto his girlfriend's train of thought, then I figure it out, I must be tired because I'm always quick on this stuff.

"I'll call her" I say, "go get some air however cold it is" I reply.

"Spring is just around the corner" Delly smiles, "I mean by the time this is over the tulips will just be peeking out."

"Let's hope" I reply as they get up and leave.

The phone rings a few times but then…

"Hello?" Ariana answers, she sounds wiped out

"Hey kiddo" I say, "you still standing?"

"Yeah for the most part" she replies drowsily, "how are they over there?" she asks about Gale and Katniss whenever I call

"Still in one piece" I reply, "look I need a favor, feel free to decline."

She yawns, yep she is tired, "Viv y'know I will do it if I can, what the problem?"

I hang up on her not long after, she had agreed. The meeting is still not for a couple weeks. Everdeen and Mellark aren't fully recovered or as fully as you can be when you are part mummy. I'm tidying up my desk when someone knocks on my door. I really haven't gotten used to that, my men usually barge in, "come in, it's open" I call.

My brother in arms, Castiel comes in, he was in charge of the mob from four and the young adults and teens of the Capitol. He's married, trying for a child with of all people Snow's own granddaughter.

"Cass!" I smile, "long time no see, keeping busy?"

He nods but looks concerned, "as always, say Viv have you spoken to Ariana lately"

"Just got off the phone with her not long ago why?"

"Good, cuz she's not answering her door" he looks worried, "Letorch is worried about her, and since Hawthorne has his hands full trying to make sure Everdeen takes her meds and Mellark isn't out on his own. Plus when I last saw him he said she stopped visiting a few days ago."

Something is wrong, very wrong. "why wasn't I informed, I said at the last meeting I was to kept informed on her wellbeing, she's our little phoenix Cass!"

"I know, but y'know Coin" he says his face grim.

Yeah I know Coin.


	93. Ashes Aflame

**Author's Note: **Last chapter was kinda weird wasn't it? I mean Ari is willing to answer a phone but not her door? And what's with Coin?...you wonder...

If you're in power and won said power thru fear and threats you're probably insecure. Knocking out "competition" and sparing your men means you start to tip the balances in your favour...only one thing stands in your way, people that can see a few steps ahead of you...how do you get rid of them? Find their achilles heel and strike...at least thats what I think.

plus Coin is no soldier, she's a politician if anything in my view of things sure she may know how to shoot a gun, but Boggs is the soldier.

Plus you can ignore a door, people might think you stepped out...however (at least for me) the phone sometimes is hard to ignore...

Thanks to **RR** for the review ;)

Chapter 93

Ashes Aflame

Castiel and I bypass my men, Coin's men, Snow's men. I can't be concerned with Everdeen right now; she's not fully recovered despite her being insistent about seeing Snow.

I get to Hawthorne's quarters and barge in. He's on his bed resting. Resting!

"When was the last time you spent time with Ariana?" I bark.

It startles him, "last weekend, she told me to look after Katniss" he looks worried immediately after, "what happened?!"

"We don't know she hasn't been seen for a few days and she's been in the thick of it since the whole plan came down around us" I say, Castiel stands at the doorway.

"Call Makenzie" he says.

"I will do one better, we'll get Aurelius" Castiel says, "he's good at this stuff."

We meet Clint outside the mansion, I had barked at my men to keep Katniss away from Snow, who was all too happy to stay in that rose garden of his. They agree and close ranks even tighter than before.

I forgot that Ariana had taken such a small apartment, I mean it's basically a room with toilet. Prisoners have bigger cells than she gave herself. It was one of the small quarters avoxes get who work at shops for scraps. Why is she here? Why didn't she find her old apartment or her brother's?!

"Why wasn't I told she hadn't moved?" I look at Castiel accusingly

"Coin I told you! She has it in for her!" Castiel says, Gale has run ahead of us with Clint. He's banging on her door.

"Ariana!" He calls, "Ari! Open the door!" he calls angrily to her.

"Aside Gale" Castiel says and leaning back he kicks the lock, breaking the door at that spot and opening it.

Gale turns on the light, the room is clean if dusty and Ariana is laying in bed. My god has she eaten? Where is Mav?! He was supposed to be looking in on her for me!

Gale races to her side and tries to rouse her. But she's so out of it. I now realize why. There is a vial of something beside her table. She must have taken it just before her phone rung.

God Ariana I'm so sorry! But why didn't you say anything?!

Clint takes the vial and touches a finger to the residue. "Sleep syrup" he says, "she's out for a couple days."

Gale scoops her up, she must be ninety pounds soaking wet. "I'm taking her to the hospital" he tries to walk without his cane as winces. Castiel takes Ariana from Gale's arms.

"You'll fall over and break her" he teases, "lets get her looked at."

"I'll get the Letorches" I say, Clint and I share a look before he follows the boys with my young friend.

I find Maverick's apartment a block away, as soon as a larger one opened up his family had moved him in with them and Mason. Who knew the psycho with an axe has a soft spot for wheels.

"Mav?" I call as the door swings open, why do they leave doors unlatched and unlocked I don't know.

"Well well Paylor" Mason says drying her hair, I guess Mav had gotten her used to water after all, "what brings you to the less military side of life?"

"Crane" I say, "we found her dosed with sleep syrup, she hasn't been eating."

Mason stops drying her hair, "is she?"

"She's alive" I reassure, "we took her to the hospital, well Gale and Castiel have with Clint."

"Mav is shopping with his parents, well 'shopping' they have gone to find some shops that haven't been emptied. The soup kitchen is running low on stuff" she says

She gets changed and goes to find the O'dairs. I find Maverick and his parents coming in.

"We have to talk now" I look at Maverick who looks at his parents who take his box between them and head inside.

* * *

Mav sits beside her bed, waiting on her; she has fluids going into her, and anything else they can think of.

I watch from the window intently when Castiel and Gale come over.

"She'd been forced to have a meeting with Coin a few days ago, guess she didn't see much of a way out of things that's why she tried to do that to herself. I checked with the pharmacy here a vial was missing not long before she came home and took that drug, Plutarch filled us in as soon as we told him what we found" Castiel says handing a folder.

"They wanted her to be a spokes person for a re-envisioning of the games" Gale says angrily, "she told me how it had affected her, and they wanted her to say that Capitol children would be reaped instead of district kids, she wouldn't wish that on any living soul. Aparently when she refused Coin had 'gently' said if she didn't co-operate she'd be resposable for more of her loved ones wellbeing, meaning they were threatening to hurt us if she didn't go along," he sees Maverick and his jaw sets rigidly.

"Leave him be" I warn Gale, "when he found out he wouldn't even wait for my car to warm up."

"Well Plutarch says they are gonna try and get the other victors to vote on it, that's what the meeting is gonna be about now, before it was to give them the job of being escorts. Not now." Castiel explains, "How is she?"

"Well apart from being malnouorished and distraught enough to want to sleep herself away?" I say, "why didn't we see this coming?"

Maverick is in the doorway, "you wouldn't have known" he says, "it was as much of a shock to her when I tried to kill myself when she was seventeen."

**A/N #2:** Such drama! Oh my! ...well you should know me by now...btw next xhapter will be up a day early stay tuned!


	94. Soldier's Heart

**Author's Note: **Remeber when I said the little talk to baby Sam had meaning?...JB I am saying "creative licence" now because I know you're gonna say it doesn't sound right m'kay? Just lemme have my fun :P

Thanks goes out to **JB** and **RR** for the reviews

Chapter 94

Soldier's Heart

_Ari POV_

Sleep syrup was wonderful, I felt myself drift off as I hung up on Vivian. I couldn't do much else than cover myself in the thin sheet I had. I deserve worse, so much worse.

I closed my eyes every night to seeing my men dying, Boreal saying he was protecting me. Ken saying he hadn't waited for my order just did what I wanted to be done. Peeta protecting Katniss and almost dying. Plus along with my usual nightmares, now I see innocent children being bit by the vipers and decaying infront of me. Having to see more innocent lives wasted. Gale on machines…the sound of a heart monitor flatlining…

I wanted to sleep with no dreams. I wanted to sleep and not have to worry about nightmares.

I wanted oblivion.

So when I wake and I feel a cannula under my nose and the stinging of an IV needle in my hand.

I know I failed.

"No" I groan quietly.

"Good morning" someone says, and it's not Mav, or Gale or anyone I've worked with personally, its Dr Aurelius, "or rather mid-afternoon" he chuckles softly, "sleep well?"

"No because I woke up" I realize I'm not shackled but there are padded ones in the corner of the room.

"Want to talk about it?" he says.

"Let's pretend we did and not" I reply acidly.

He sighs, "y'know I'm working with Katniss? At least you're talking."

I slump in bed, "what do you want?"

"What everyone does I suppose, answers" he says, "why did you turn into yourself Crane? Why didn't you search out people? Your boyfriend?"

I sigh, "I didn't want to trouble anyone, I just wanted to leave." If I had said anything to anyone they would be hurt on my account...

"Leave your friends and family? Is it that hard now?" he takes out his legal pad, I know what he's doing, on a regular day when I wasn't being forced to tell people that their children aren't safe I would be toying with him. I don't feel like toying with anyone right now.

"You ever regret?" I say finally, "ever close your eyes and see dead friends and comrades? How they died, their last words echoing in your ears as you try and get some sort of rest?"

"No" he says, "you have I suspect"

No d'huh, he calls himself a doctor?

"How can I live when they have only done things to protect me, I was their leader I was supposed to make sure they got home safe" I make for the IV wanting to rip it out.

"If you touch that I will have a nurse suture the next one in" he warns, "no one is blaming you though" he adds.

"They should, I'm the one to blame" I clench my fists, "and now they want to revive the games again, bring back the horrors as a revenge, it will happen all over again and they want me to be a part of it."

"I have a feeling its more than that" he says, "I think Paylor is right and you have it in for yourself."

He doesn't wait for me to object, "let me say this, every victor has this part -however small- of themselves that they want to be the hero, protect who cannot protect themselves. I have a feeling when you were reaped you considered your life forfeit and still being alive after, what almost five years, is miraculous. Part of you maybe subconsciously wants to be dead."

I glare at him, the bastard, I hate him!...Because until now it wasn't explained, inside I felt it but I didn't know how to explain it, not in words.

"You know what 'survivor's guilt' is? I prefer another interpretation, it's an old term, it's called 'soldier's heart' old world veterans went thru this same thing Crane. Where they didn't think their lives were precious anymore, that they were very expendable" he looks at me over his glasses, "you never got over your games, and then you are put thru trial and trial and trial, with no real rest. Hawthorne told me of the rivalry he and another boy were having. So you never knew peace, or not for a very long time" I can feel my hands shake, "and just as you are close to it someone does something that brings you crashing back to earth with a jolt. The loss of close friends was one I am sure."

Ziggy, the Mellarks.

"And then you have to be alive and healthy while other friends are fighting to survive" he continues. "You can't deal because no one showed you _how_ and you feel you don't know how to climb out so you do the only thing you have witnessed, only you didn't have a tub so you tried to do it chemically" he comes over and I flinch away. "Easy" he says and gently touches me, he touches my shoulder and I finally break. I haven't really cried, I mean I did cry but somehow the damn only allowed me a trickle to get past.

Now I break completely. Dr. Aurelius holds me for a while until Maverick and Gale come in, at least I think it's them because the tears blur my vision and I close them because the ache I have is loosening slightly. Like a knot finally released enough to allow people to untie it.

* * *

I'm not left alone, for a couple weeks at least. If it's not Gale it's Hazelle or Maverick and Jo, or his parents, or Ken and Delly, or Castiel. Vivian comes to see me, and we talk, she forces me to talk. She asks me about my life in the Capitol, what I did those two years here, Gale asks too.

I don't know why they are so interested in what I did for two years here. I suspect it's Aurelius' doing, forcing me to talk. He said I should tell them what was going thru my head but I don't know how to explain myself. And I still have so much anger in me since the meeting.

One day close to my final release Peeta is released and he insists he, Gale and Vivian take me out. I have taken little sun and the snow is finally melting and the sun is warmer. Spring is coming and they want me to get fresh air in my lungs. Peeta wears protective leather gloves over the gauze on his hands, I think it's so he won't rip off the bandages, I bet it itches something awful, I can only suspect because he is the one with burns almost over half his back and arms and neck and…

_Stop it Ari! You won't go there!_

Gale takes me arm in arm, free of the cane he wants to pick me up and cradle me but the doctors say I should get out under my own strength or not at all. Plus I'm not disabled, I was lost for so long, I was drilled and forced to pretend horrible things weren't witnessed then forced to say they did happen. And all that time the thing that I could never explain was why I felt so hollow. Even with Gale, and saying I was finally in love with someone, there was always a part of me that felt I didn't even deserve it, that I was meant for fodder only.

It's because I wish I wasn't there. As much as I loved Gale and still love him with every fiber of my being. I was reaped, it was a death sentence, and yet I survived above everything else and it doesn't feel right.

"I have to show you guys something" Vivian says, "I was walking this area a couple days ago, y'know there is a path behind the victor's hall?"

Peeta and I shake our heads, Gale shrugs.

"There is its just hidden, you have to be looking for something that looks like a path…" Vivian smiles

It's true there is a path its just not made of bricks! There is clover planted in a secret pattern leading us to a gate that is surrounded by ivy and clematis. Still dead from winter's chill.

Vivian opens the gate and leads us thru. It's a beautiful garden, not one rose in sight, lots of wild flowers would be growing in here and ivy. I bet in the spring tulips will be in the piles of dirt that line the blood red brick path just past the gate.

"Come on," she urges

Peeta leads with Paylor as Gale keeps me by his side.

"How are you really?" he asks finally

I shrug, "I'm sorry Gale" I say and he pats my hand.

"I didn't ask for an apology Ariana" he says warningly, I flintch and his voice softens, "because you don't have to, you were protecting us I know, when you should have been reaching out for help. That's what Clint was telling us"

"Who is 'us'" I ask

"Everyone _but_ Coin and Plutarch, let's face it they don't care" he says I can hear a bit of anger in his tone.

"They don't deserve even our anger right now" I urge him.

"Wow" we hear Peeta say softly, it's so quiet it travels and Gale scoops me up and runs to the astonished exclamation.

Wow indeed.

It's a marble fountain, purest white marble with a bird flying out of fashioned flames. The whole of the work is covered from wingtips to the base where it touches the soft dark earth. With names.

"There's Cato" Peeta says pointing out one of the tributes from his first game, "and Clove, oh god Rue…" he sinks clumsily to his knees, "they're all here."

Gale puts me down and I lead him around searching for them, for all of them.

Farrow, Archie, Celena, Renard, Abbeline, Jade, everyone is here.

Maverick is even here.

"Oh god" I say feeling my heart being tugged, "someone wanted us to remember, who?"

"I dunno, but this should be moved, or at least make sure people _see_ this" Vivian says, "I mean it starts from the twenty-sixth to the seventy-forth."

"Can we?" I look at Vivian, "can we move it?"

She smiles, "was talking to Beets about it, he's working with some masons from two, they are figuring it out as we speak, I just wanted you to see it" she kneels with me as I touch Maverick's name, "it's a step in the right direction kid, its part of justice, 'remember so as not to repeat history' right? I mean that why you studied law while you were here, to understand how justice is supposed to work."

I nod slowly.

"Paylor" comes over her walkie talkie, "commander come in"

She sighs, "this is Paylor"

"We just got word; the meeting is tomorrow for the victors" is said, "Plutarch wants you to pass the message on."


	95. Admit

**Author's Note:** Almost back to normal with a computer to use at home...'bout damn time...

anyway seems our heroine has gone thru the wringer so to speak, but at least she's getting some help now right?

not long now dear readers...5 chapters to go...

Chapter 95

Admit

Gale sits with all of us waiting for Coin. With the Capitol in our possession and Snow awaiting execution the final straw is to decide what to do now.

Coin had called a meeting with us all and I feel uneasy even with all the allies I have. She had tried her idea on me first and that didn't end well, I wonder what this can be about now.

Coin comes in with a sick smile on her face, "I thought I had only asked for victors to be here" she comments seeing Maverick and Gale.

"Maverick is as good as a victor" I reply.

"And Hawthorne?"

"Moral support" Gale says then takes my hand in his.

Coin clears her throat, "well I discussed with most of district Thirteen and we decided we should leave this to those victors still in the Capitol."

"Leave what exactly?" Haymitch asks.

"If we have the games, only not from the districts, we would reap only Capital children" Coin replies.

I would exclaim but my mouth has run dry, no she didn't change her mind.

"You're joking right?" Peeta asks.

"Not in the slightest" Coin says.

I regain my voice, "no one learns do they" I say, "no we shouldn't, not now not ever, I told you that weeks ago!" it doesn't seem to faze them.

Maverick nods, "we should show we are better and be the better people, I vote no."

"Yes" Katniss says, "I can't let them get away with what they did to us."

"Katniss" I sigh, "don't you see? It will just make people want to continue the slaughter!"

"So Seneca died for nothing?"

"He didn't die for nothing! He saved you and Peeta!"

"I vote yes" Enobaria says, "let them have a taste of their own medicine."

Finnick shakes his head, "no, we shouldn't be doing this."

Annie holds his hand, "I vote no, it's not right."

Johanna shakes her head, "sorry guys but I think we should"

Haymitch looks at us, "I'm with the mockingjay"

We are tied and Peeta has yet to vote, Beetee had waived his right to attend. He wanted to do something more than sit and talk.

"Why does Maverick get to vote" Enobaria asks

I shoot her a glare, "excuse me but he survived, it makes him a victor by default."

"Coin! What say you?" Enobaria asks

Coin looks at the shark toothed maniac then me and her face breaks into a nasty grin, "only victors get a vote."

"I vote no" Peeta says, "and I think Maverick should have a vote"

"If that's true then we won't have a games" Coin has a hint of disappointment in her voice

"If we don't count him we are tied" I reply, "what would you do then?"

"Side with our mockingjay of course!" Coin smiles, it doesn't look right on her face.

I look at Katniss, "please Everdeen think about what this means, what if a kid twelve years old gets picked, imagine being that child's parent or older sibling like you were to Prim" I plead, "it's not right! We don't have the right to force this!"

She looks back at me hurt, I know I shouldn't have used her dead sister as fodder in this argument, "we are having the games."

I get up followed by Gale, "fine then don't learn from history, I just hope you can live with it."

Maverick and I head out. I'm infuriated, Tracker and Tracer should have been there, but they returned to district Five to help pick up the pieces, control the power if need be and get back to relative normal back there. It wasn't destroyed like Twelve, but there were primary riots before it was taken over.

Gale follows us not too far behind. "Ari wait!" he catches up to us, "you can't blame them especially Katniss."

I spin around on him, "what about you Gale" I snap, "side with them?" I immediately regret getting angry and he can tell.

He comes up to me and holds my shoulders, "you know I don't, not after what you told me, how they affected you" he brings me close and hugs me. "We don't have to stay, we can go home if you want."

I shake my head, "I want to see this thru, see the end of Snow."

"Alright after Snow then" Gale nods, I feel Mav take my hand, "see you later" Gale kisses me before letting me go.

Mav leads me away from Gale after. He and I find a small cafe not ravaged by riots or the traps, or ransacked after, the lone barista smiles as we enter, her first of actual patrons I am sure.

"So...home" he says as the waitress gives us sodas.

"What?" I look up

"Where is your home Ari? Back in Five? With me in Two? With Gale in Twelve?" he looks at me and it's not angry or sad, just curious.

"I guess the whole of Panem is my home" I shrug, "I don't know where my roots are, I could even see if my dad had relatives in Three"

He nods, "mind clueing me in? I mean after we see Snow killed where are you heading?"

I pause mid sip, "I...guess I never thought of...well y'know"

He shakes his head, "no I don't" he laughs

I sigh, "Ididn'tthinkIwouldlivepastthis" I garble out

His mouth drops open slightly, apparently catching the whole phrase, "Ari..."

I look down at my hands, I feel tears well up, "Dr. Aurelius and I talk about this, making decisions, he wants me to be honest," my hands tremble from nerves, "I'm gunshy now, I mean decisions I made cost lives and now the simplest thing, nothing decisions…" I sigh revealing that I really am having trouble, making a simple decision is hard and I finally spit out, "I don't want to choose Mav! I want you both!" I cover my face soon after from shock and embarrassment.

I feel him pull my hands down as tears streak my face, "my brave little sister" he chuckles, "you don't have to choose twerp, I'm not going to resent you if you choose to live with Gale or go back to district Five" he touches my face and gets me to look at him, "I just wanted to know your plans, and since you have branches reaching everywhere I was concerned you wouldn't know where to go after," he pauses and chuckles again "I guess I was right"

"Gale wants me to go back to Twelve with him I think" I say to him.

"How do you feel about that?" he asks and I shrug

"Would mean I would be close to my little brother" I say which he knows means Peeta, "but then I have to contend with Haymitch."

Maverick chuckles, "why don't you guys just move to Five? Or Two? Mom and dad would love to have you stay with them, or if you go to Five you grew up there and you turned out decent."

"Maybe I'll know when Snow is dead" I say to him stirring my drink with my straw.

"Okay" he pats my hand.

"Mav, did you know about the fountain?" I look at him as he drinks his soda.

"Beetee told me about it, its kinda chilling to see your name among the dead" he looks at me, "guess it would give all of us closure, knowing at least someone was showing they woudn't forget who fell in the games."

I nod, "Paylor is finding a way to move it, so everyone can see it" I look at my drink, "she showed it to me yesterday, I felt better seeing it, like at least someone wanted to remember."

Mav nods, "I'll be glad though, seeing Snow die. That will really be closure for all of us, especially those who were really worked over by him and his men, like you and Finn."

I don't reply, because in my head I really hope someone kills both Coin and Snow.


	96. A Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note 1: **So we get to the excecution...of whom? and by whom? we shall see *evil grin*

thanks to** Abby** and** JB** for the reviews

Chapter 96

A Shot in the Dark

I was wrong.

I didn't get closure from the point of an arrow going thru the heart of President Coriolanus Snow. Coin was adamant that we hear her condemn the former dictator. Sentencing him to death and then directing everyone to watch as Katniss loaded her bow. We all knew Snow was sick; there is blood on his lips, and he's wheezing. I'm standing in the middle of the throng, as close as I can get. I have to, I have to see his end.

There stood Katniss bow in hand about to shoot the snake that took my life away. But instead she chooses to shoot Coin.

Not that I don't agree the bag had to go but damn! Talk about messed up. The chaos that surrounds me goes after Katniss while Snow collapses on the ground heaving and coughing. I bee line for him kick him in the gut to knock the wind out of him and drag him away. The rest weren't watching me so I have to do what she didn't do.

_Gale POV  
_

As soon as Coin falls from the observation box all hell breaks loose. Thankfully Maverick kept to the sidelines with Johanna so they were safe but Ari was in the thick of it all. I look for her, I call out to her but hear nothing.

"Gale do you copy?" Mav comes over my earpiece, we had agreed to keep eyes on both Katniss and Ari today, so we're wearing the old communicators now pretty much up for grabs because no one needs them anymore.

"'m here you see Ari?"

_"Negative she not with you?"_

"No she wanted a good view she went center, if she could I am sure she'd have been on the stage"

Maverick swears, I don't know why until he asks _"do you see Snow?"_

"What?" why do we need to know that?

_"DO YOU SEE SNOW?!"_ he asks again this time panic is lacing his words.

It hits me...if Snow is still alive...oh no…

"No, no sign of him" I say, I'm working my way to where he was last standing and there is a splatter of blood and a partial boot print. She's gone and she's taken Snow somewhere. My girlfriend has taken Snow!

"She took him" I reply, I have to yell because there is so much noise around me that it's hard to even hear myself.

_"Shit! We have to find her, head for his mansion I'll get Finnick and Annie"_ Maverick says

"What about Katniss and Peeta?" I reply, "and why are we stopping her?"

_"If you run into them fine, otherwise just get in there!"_ Maverick snaps, _"I made a promise to her in our games she'd never have to kill anyone again and I meant it, now **go** Gale!"_

I run into the building there are trace boot prints here too and the small drops of blood. God Ariana what are you doing?

_Ari pov at the same time  
_

He's hacking and coughing and seriously will probably keel over and die anyway but I want him to suffer. For Hellen, for Katniss and Peeta...for Seneca especially for him.

"Ingenious using my own people against me" he wheezes.

"Shut it! You don't get to speak," I snarl.

"So all this time when you helped Arora and my family..."

"I was gathering intel. Now shut it!"

"So what are you going to do to me?" he asks, I don't think he understands when I told him to shut up.

I just about had it so I throw him into a nearby room and close the door behind us. I take out the six shooter I had kept thru this whole ordeal, it was a gift of sorts from Boggs when I bested him once at the gallery and give a small smile.

"Any last words?" I say so calmly President Snow grows if anything paler.

_Gale pov_

"Ari!" I yell, how Katniss and Peeta caught up with me is beyond my understanding, but they did and we have been searching for about twenty minutes when we hear a gun go off at the far end.

I'm fastest and get there first, I push the door open.

Ariana is standing across from Snow holding that six shooter. Snow is laying on he floor, dead with a hole between his eyes.

She's just standing there quietly. Until a floorboard creeks and she spins around holding the gun away from everyone.

"We won" she says looking back at Snow, "another mercy kill but we won."

I touch her shoulder as some peacekeepers come in and arrest her.

"Where are you taking her?" Peeta asks before I can even get the words out, Ariana isn't fighting it, I don't know if it's shock or just giving up right now.

"Don't worry Mr. Mellark she isn't under arrest we just want to detain her, for now" They say as they slap cuffs on her and then they do so to Katniss.

"You however are under arrest for the murder or President Coin" they say to my friend.

Katniss isn't fighting either; the Mokingjay and the Phoenix are under arrest.

**A/N # 2:** well there is a window of twenty minutes we don't know about...what could Snow have said?...hmmm? I'll let your imagination wander on that.


End file.
